


Come la marea (L'odore della Luna)

by Nykyo, piratesyebewarned



Series: Marea [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek ci mette una vita ad arrivarci, E anche dopo che ci arriva ci mette un bel po', M/M, One Shot, Stagione quattro esclusa, Time Travel, angst moderato e awwww sparso qua e là, baby!derek, post 3b
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 79,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia e il piccolo Derek si godono il fresco sotto l’ombra di un ancora foltissimo Nemeton, in un placido pomeriggio primaverile, quando uno Stiles adulto, zuppo come un pulcino e parecchio spaesato, sbuca all’improvviso dal nulla. Derek gli gattona incontro, evitandogli di finire immediatamente sbranato, ma Talia, una volta rinfoderati zanne e artigli, ha comunque da porgli parecchie domande. La prima delle quali è senz’altro: perché Stiles odora come se un Derek ormai adulto passasse il tempo a rotolarglisi addosso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Questo racconto è stato scritto durante lo hiatus tra la terza e la quarta stagione e non contiene alcun riferimento a quest’ultima. Viene invece seguito il canon fino alla stagione 3b compresa.
> 
> Il racconto è a capitoli ed è finito, ma, nel rispetto del regolamento dell'iniziativa a cui partecipa, ho scelto di pubblicare un capitolo al giorno. Buona (spero) lettura.
> 
> Un grazie speciale a [Lori/Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/), per essere la meravigliosa musa e beta che è (un giorno o l’altro lascerò nel testo qualcuno dei tuoi commenti in “azzurro” solo perché il mondo intero possa goderseli come faccio io e amarti quanto ti amo io!) e per il bellissimo fanmix che non poteva essere più perfetto (è così azzeccato che fa impressione).  
> E come se tutto questo non bastasse, un grazie a Lori anche per essere stata la mia socia nella piccola, divertentissima impresa che è stato organizzare insieme questo primo Big Bang tematico su Teen Wolf ([Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/)).
> 
> Un grazie colmo di ammirazione a [piratesyebewarned ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/works)aka Sanny_pirate per la illustrazioni che ha disegnato per questo racconto – una più bella e poetica dell’altra – ma anche per il modo adorabile con cui ha colto lo spirito dell’iniziativa e ha voluto collaborare con me e rendermi partecipe di ogni suo schizzo, tentativo, disegno finito ed esternarmi ogni entusiasmo e perplessità. E' stato piacevolissimo, mi hai fatto un regalo in ogni modo. Credimi anche i bozzetti che non pubblicherai per me sono stati bellissimi e preziosi.
> 
> Un grazie sorridente e con gli occhioni luccicosi (insomma, così: *___________*) a [Mars250ct ](http://mars25oct.livejournal.com/)per il delizioso bannerino che è stato una sorpresa graditissima e che sfoggio di gusto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogni capitolo è aperto da una citazione musicale. In ogni citazione c'è un link al fanmix che accompagna il racconto. Se volete, cliccateci sopra per ascoltare la canzone durante la lettura.

[ ](http://i1278.photobucket.com/albums/y512/Stiles2404/bannerbb/comelamarea_zps40232572.png)

_Centinaia di migliaia di odori sembravano non valere più nulla di fronte a quest'unico odore. Questo solo era il principio superiore secondo il quale si dovevano classificare gli altri profumi. Era pura bellezza. Il Profumo – P. Süskind._  
   
 **Come la marea**  
 **(L’odore della Luna)**

  
   
   
   
   
 _It's so simple right before your eyes_  
 _If you'll look through this disguise_  
 _It's always here, it's always there_  
 _It's just love and miracles out of nowhere_  
 _([Miracles out of nowhere – Kansans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brbT21t46_U&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYDrEme5sx_O1yp0ZVrdkAl-&index=1))_  
   
   
«No.» Talia sorrise, ma fu comunque ferma nello sfilare lo stelo d’erba dalla presa tenace delle manine di suo figlio. «Puoi giocarci. Così, vedi?» Gli stuzzicò il mento con quella piccola lancia verde, morbida e inoffensiva. «Puoi fare il solletico alla mamma, ma non devi metterla in bocca. Hai capito, Derek? Non si mangia.»  
Derek emise un brontolio frustrato, più simile a un tentativo di ringhio che al lamento tipico di un bambino umano. Talia lo provocò ancora e dovette ammettere che la tenacia con cui il suo ultimogenito cercava di riacchiappare il filo d’erba che lei gli aveva sottratto era davvero notevole.  
Ma, per quanto sveglio e vivace potesse essere, Derek aveva appena otto mesi e non una sola speranza di spuntarla.  
Talia ridacchiò, notando che era così frustrato che i suoi occhi stavano assumendo la caratteristica luce dorata tipica della mutazione. Per calmarlo gli accarezzò una guancia e ripeté con maggiore dolcezza: «Non si può, Derek, mi spiace. L’erba non si mangia. Ti farebbe male al pancino. E nemmeno i fiori si mangiano, sai? Specialmente alcuni» lo redarguì mentre lui cercava di strappare un’altra manciata di steli e con essi anche un paio di margheritine selvatiche.  
Derek non parve affatto convinto e diede un’altra tirata vigorosa all’erba e alle corolle bianche e gialle. Per lo sforzo le gote gli si fecero così rosse che Talia scoppiò a ridere prima ancora di notare l’accenno di minute zanne che gli era spuntato ai lati della bocca a causa dell’ennesima fonte di insoddisfazione.  
Un attimo dopo, però, si fece più seria. Prese Derek in braccio, pur rimanendo seduta comodamente ai piedi dell’enorme quercia che gli Emissari chiamavano Nemeton e, cullandolo per rasserenarlo, gli sussurrò piano in un orecchio: «Nemmeno le margherite si mangiano, Derek. Certi fiori e piante non li devi mai neppure toccare. Non devi annusarli troppo a lungo e non devi mai, mai, metterli in bocca. Ma lo imparerai al momento giusto. La mamma ti insegnerà tutto quello che devi sapere. Pian piano, quando sarà il momento».  
Si mise più comoda, con la nuca appoggiata al tronco ruvido e poderoso, fece accomodare il piccolo con la schiena contro il suo petto e iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli scuri e ancora corti e sottili. «Said it is only a paper moon, sailing over a cardboard sea…» canticchiò, ben sapendo che Derek l’avrebbe adorato. Sentirla cantare lo tranquillizzava, e lei si era sempre divertita a utilizzare ninnananne non troppo convenzionali. Trovava buffo usare quel vecchio pezzo di Ella Fitzgerald, proprio come trovava che ci fosse un che di ironico nel ritmare a bassa voce un famoso pezzo dei Doors che ogni volta la faceva pensare a Laura. Era una cosa sciocca, ma davvero divertente perché a soli due anni Laura sapeva essere molto controllata e obbediente, se voleva. Non aveva un’indole turbolenta come quella che a volte dimostrava il suo fratellino.  
A differenza di lui, Laura era più socievole, più solare e, in apparenza, assomigliava a una comune bambina umana molto più di Derek. Non sembrava affatto una bimba selvaggia. Eppure, la sua maggior capacità di trattenere gli impulsi, anche se era ancora così piccola, portava Talia a pensare che da grande Laura sarebbe stata un’ottima risorsa per il branco. Proprio lei che subiva molto meno l’influsso della sua natura di lupo e non si trasformava ogni volta che le toglievano di mano un giocattolo o che le impedivano di guardare i suoi cartoni preferiti, era probabilmente molto più in contatto diretto con la sua metà animalesca di quanto Derek non sarebbe mai stato.  
Talia lo sapeva per esperienza. Cedere di continuo a sentimenti semplici e basilari come rabbia, collera, paura e frustrazione non significava per forza essere più simili a un lupo. Non funzionava esattamente in quel modo. Specie se si voleva diventare un leader.  
Però non importava. Derek poteva spesso essere una piccola peste e ogni volta che era arrabbiato il lato non umano del suo essere aveva il sopravvento quasi all’istante, ma ciò non significava che non sarebbe diventato un buon lupo e una brava persona. Forse non avrebbe mai fatto il capobranco, ma comunque sarebbe stato un bravo ragazzo e un membro valevole della famiglia. Talia aveva tutto il tempo per insegnargli ciò che era necessario sapere, e chissà che Derek non fosse destinato a stupirla.  
Per il momento era ancora troppo presto per qualunque lezione specifica. Derek non era in grado di capire cosa fosse l’aconito o perché ingoiare una bacca di vischio avrebbe potuto essergli letale.  
A otto mesi non c’era differenza tra l’avvelenarsi con una pianta o il soffocare inghiottendo una biglia. Quasi sempre lei doveva badare a Derek come avrebbe fatto con qualunque altro bambino, anche se gli altri bambini non erano capaci di lasciare tracce di unghiate sul divano.  
Con Derek, per il momento, Talia poteva limitarsi a fare soprattutto la mamma umana. Le piaceva, era rilassante. Derek non stava mai fermo, ma era comunque la sua gioia e il suo tesoro e, in certi frangenti, lui e Laura erano anche un’immensa fonte di serenità e di distrazione da altri tipi di responsabilità. Con loro Talia poteva permettersi di essere un po’ sciocca e di lasciarsi tirare per le orecchie perfino quando era in forma di lupo, o di sciorinare canzoncine idiote per calmare i suoi figli o per farli ridere. Quindi continuò a cantare e lasciò che Derek le mordicchiasse un dito per dimostrare tutta la propria sbavante contentezza.  
Talia poteva capire quell’entusiastica gioia infantile. Il pomeriggio era splendido. Uno di quei languidi pomeriggi di primavera inoltrata in cui l’aria era davvero calda ma non afosa e la brezza spargeva ovunque l’odore della terra, dell’erba e dei fiori.  
Se Talia avesse voluto, chiudendo gli occhi e rimanendo in completo silenzio, avrebbe potuto udire, una volta isolati ed esclusi i battiti del suo cuore e di quello di Derek, una miriade di suoni infinitesimali. Zampettii, frulli d’ali, un leggerissimo agitarsi di foglie, frinire d’insetti: suoni che richiamavano alla mente la natura, la vita e, sì, perfino la morte, ma non in una maniera triste e macabra. Sarebbe stato piacevole ascoltarli, ma lo era anche sentire la propria voce che veniva trascinata via leggera nella brezza, come una piuma nel vento.  
I raggi del sole piovevano a chiazze sul manto erboso, approfittando di ogni minuscolo varco lasciato aperto tra i rami della quercia, e nell’aria si poteva già annusare una promessa d’estate.  
Tutto era tranquillo e aveva un che di così bucolico da sembrare quasi irreale. Era vero, però, ed era molto più banale e facile da godere di qualunque idillio fiabesco.  
Talia aveva voglia di starsene un po’ da sola con il suo piccolino, all’aperto, in un posto che l’aveva sempre fatta sentire al sicuro con la sua maestosa quiete.  
Il Nemeton si apriva su lei e Derek, allargando le fronde come un ombrello bucherellato da un artista un po’ pazzo. Talia lo trovava bellissimo e, a suo modo, solenne e rasserenante. Ne coglieva la sacralità e la vecchiaia. Avvertiva la sua ombra protettiva sotto cui poteva sentir vibrare forze potenti e antiche che, però, al momento non avevano nulla di minaccioso.  
«Tieni il ritmo con la mamma» disse a Derek e gli prese le manine nelle proprie, per insegnargli a batterle, più o meno a tempo. In realtà riuscì a compiere solo parte del movimento. Rimase bloccata a metà gesto, i palmi aperti e sollevati, gli artigli sfoderati d’istinto ma anche un po’ per la sorpresa.  
Sotto il suo sguardo incredulo e sotto gli occhi spalancati di Derek una figura umana si era appena materializzata dal nulla.

Allarmata e preoccupata prima di tutto di difendere il suo cucciolo, Talia notò a malapena i dettagli più irrilevanti. La parte prettamente umana del suo cervello registrò il fatto che lo sconosciuto era scalzo, e bagnato come un pulcino appena uscito dall’uovo. Il che era assurdo, ma fu proprio l’incongruità della faccenda a far sì che Talia se ne accorgesse. A parte quello, si rese conto solo di due cose.  
La prima era il fatto che si trattava di un ragazzo di qualche anno più giovane di lei. L’istinto animale di Talia e il suo occhio critico da umana le suggerivano che il ragazzo doveva avere una ventina d’anni. Non che le interessasse stimarne l’età con precisione, semplicemente un nemico giovane poteva essere anche un nemico meno esperto e più vulnerabile. E Talia aveva bisogno di capire se aveva davanti a sé una fonte di pericolo.  
Il secondo particolare che colpì subito i suoi sensi, mettendola in effetti in allarme, fu il fatto che il misterioso nuovo arrivato era chiaramente umano, ma aveva addosso l’odore di un branco e, soprattutto, l’odore di un Alpha. Un Alpha molto, molto potente, a quanto Talia era in grado di capire tramite l’olfatto e le proprie spiccatissime capacità. Non a caso anche lei era un’Alpha ed era, a detta di tutti, uno tra i capibranco più dotati in circolazione.  
Anche Alpha molto più anziani di lei la rispettavano, e Talia li conosceva quasi tutti, ma l’odore che stava sentendo non apparteneva a nessuno di loro. Di conseguenza lei lo prese come un ulteriore motivo per allarmarsi.  
Prima ancora di rendersene conto era saltata su, ringhiando a zanne snudate come di norma non avrebbe mai fatto davanti a un umano sconosciuto. Del resto, solitamente gli umani con cui interagiva non le spuntavano sotto gli occhi dal nulla, come per magia, e non avevano quell’odore.  
Con Derek lì presente Talia non aveva nessuna intenzione di correre rischi o di aspettare mansueta una spiegazione. Non si era trasformata del tutto, ma sapeva di poter incutere timore anche così e, all’occorrenza, era pronta a diventare una lupa nera e letale.  
E poi accadde l’ultima cosa che Talia si sarebbe mai aspettata.  
A causa della sua reazione, Derek era rotolato spaventato sull’erba. Non si era fatto male, ma non era quello il motivo per cui non si era messo a strillare a pieni polmoni per dimostrare la propria indignazione all’essere stato sfrattato in modo brusco dall’abbraccio materno. La causa di una reazione così poco rumorosa e concitata pareva essere lo sconosciuto.  
Talia fece appena in tempo a rendersi conto che Derek lo stava fissando con gli occhioni sgranati, annusando l’aria con particolare foga. Lo vide gettarsi in avanti e, senza smettere di ringhiare, si slanciò per riacciuffarlo prima che Derek si ficcasse in guai irreparabili, ma il bambino le sfuggì rotolando di lato e poi si mise a gattonare veloce verso il nuovo arrivato.  
Un bimbo comune alla sua età sarebbe stato svelto, ma mai quanto Derek che poteva contare su una sorta di innata capacità di correre a quattro zampe. Talia sarebbe riuscita comunque ad afferrarlo in tempo, prima che il suo piccolo raggiungesse quell’estraneo potenzialmente pericoloso, però si bloccò nello stesso istante in cui lo fece Derek.  
A mezza strada tra lei e il ragazzo piovuto dal niente, Derek si era fermato, si era seduto sull’erba e aveva sollevato le braccia nel tipico gesto infantile. Nessuno avrebbe potuto equivocare il senso dell’invito che Derek, pur senza parole, aveva appena rivolto a uno sconosciuto.

  
Fu proprio quella consapevolezza a congelare Talia sul posto, tesa e guardinga, con le fauci spalancate e gli artigli ancora bene in vista, ma finalmente pronta a cercare altri dettagli risolutivi. Perché dovevano esserci dei motivi se Derek, il suo piccolo, riottoso Derek, per nulla incline a farsi prendere in braccio da chiunque non facesse parte del branco, ora se ne stava seduto lì con un’espressione buffa e speranzosa, ad aspettare che un tizio mai visto prima lo sollevasse e se lo lasciasse attaccare al collo.  
Non era da Derek fare così. Non era da Derek per niente. E, se come umana lei era comunque restia a lasciare che un perfetto estraneo si avvicinasse troppo a suo figlio, come lupa sapeva fidarsi di quelli in cui il suo branco confidavano per istinto.  
La prima cosa che Talia notò, passato il  momento di massimo allarme, fu una specifica sfumatura nell’odore dello straniero. Sì, era questione di odore, o meglio di odori. Non si stupì nemmeno un po’ di non averci fatto caso fin dal primo istante, non solo per via della concitazione ma, più che per qualunque altro motivo, per il fatto che la scia olfattiva lasciata da un altro Alpha e la presenza di Derek l’avevano confusa.  
Ora che annusava con attenzione, però, riusciva a sentirlo perfettamente: il ragazzo aveva addosso anche l’odore di suo figlio. Non del piccolo Derek che lei aveva davanti, però. Il sentore era quello, ma leggermente diverso. Oh, si trattava di una sfumatura minima, era una questione di piccole note ormonali che cambiavano con la maturità, con il passaggio dall’adolescenza all’età adulta.  
Talia sapeva che se le fosse successa la stessa cosa con Laura, pur nell’ansia del primo momento, l’avrebbe capito subito. Con le ragazze era più facile, il loro corpo cambiava in maniera più radicale al momento del pieno sviluppo. Ma anche trattandosi di Derek, adesso che lei ci prestava attenzione, la cosa era lampante.  
Il misterioso giovane comparso dal nulla odorava di branco e di un Alpha estraneo e sconosciuto, ma soprattutto il suo odore diceva a Talia che era stato a lungo a contatto – a fin troppo stretto contatto – con Derek. Sì, con Derek, esatto, ma con un Derek ormai  adulto. Il che aveva poco senso, ma era un dato di fatto ineludibile. Quindi Talia rinfoderò le zanne e disse: «Puoi usare il nostro plaid per asciugarti un po’, e dopo ti consiglio di accontentarlo, perché strilla parecchio quando vuole essere preso in braccio e non viene tirato su alla svelta».  
Il ragazzo scosse il capo come se fosse confuso e un po’ scioccato dalla sua osservazione, e Talia pensò che era buffo come sembrasse più sconvolto dall’ultima offerta gentile e dall’idea di dover cullare Derek, piuttosto che dalla vista di denti che avrebbero potuto squarciagli la gola da un orecchio all’altro.  
«Tieni» lo esortò lei, raccogliendo la coperta e porgendogliela. «E inizia a spiegarmi qualunque cosa ci sia da spiegare. Fai conto che io ti abbia già fatto tutte le domande, ok?» Nel dirlo tornò a sedersi e si rimise Derek sulle ginocchia prima che il piccolo, che iniziava già a dare i primi segni di nervosismo, cominciasse davvero a piangere perché i suoi desideri erano stati palesemente ignorati.  
Avvolto nel sottile plaid a scacchi rossi lo sconosciuto ricordava a Talia una certa bambina ingenua delle favole, il che era buffo, ovviamente, perché lei in teoria era il grosso lupo cattivo.  
«Avanti!» lo apostrofò, visto che non si era ancora deciso a dire una sola parola intellegibile, anche se fin da quando aveva accettato la coperta non aveva fatto che parlottare tra sé e sé a voce bassa. Talia avrebbe potuto ascoltare anche quei bisbigli, ma preferiva che il ragazzo le desse i dovuti chiarimenti di sua spontanea volontà.

  
Certo a vederlo così più che pericoloso sembrava un po’ squilibrato. Aveva perfino preso a camminare avanti e indietro, e intanto si stava asciugando i capelli e non smetteva un secondo di borbottare.  
«Ok» si arrese Talia, «vediamo di farla il più semplice possibile…» Derek emise un gorgoglio divertito e scosse il capo come se volesse annuire in accordo con la madre .«Hai addosso l’odore di mio figlio, ma come dovrebbe essere tra qualche anno. Sei comparso dal nulla, sembri confuso e… beh, potrei dire che non credo in sciocchezze come i viaggi nel tempo, ma dubito che tanto scetticismo avrebbe molto senso espresso da un lupo mannaro. Quindi, sentiamo, devo chiamarti Marty McFly o hai un vero nome e una spiegazione che non abbia nulla a che fare con il futuro?»  
«Certo che ho un vero nome. Tutti hanno un vero nome.» Talia pensò che non aveva mai visto nessuno sbottare con un’aria così confusa e poco convinta riguardo a ciò che stava dicendo. «Non ho mai conosciuto qualcuno che non avesse un nome.»  
«Sì» gli concesse lei, interrompendolo, «di norma la gente ha un nome, resta solo da appurare qual è il tuo, e poi immagino che potremo passare anche al perché sei qui e, se sarai convincente, forse mi scorderò di indagare ulteriormente sulla faccenda dell’odore di mio figlio…»  
Sotto i suoi occhi le gote dello sconosciuto si accesero di un rossore allarmante e inequivocabile.  
Talia sarebbe scoppiata a ridere, non fosse stato per il fatto che aveva bisogno di risposte e iniziava a sentirsi un po’ a corto di pazienza.  
«È… io… » farfugliò lui, ma poi parve riprendersi un po’. «È che il mio nome in effetti non… lasciamo perdere. Lei però può chiamarmi… no, no, accidenti, non può chiamarmi come mi chiama la gente di solito perché, beh, no, non posso rischiare che rivelarle troppo crei qualche casino. Non mi pare una buona idea. In effetti è un’idea pessima. Ne ho discusso più volte con… no, no, si sa che i paradossi e… no, solo che… non può nemmeno chiamarmi sul serio Marty McFly è… cioè, il film era grandioso, davvero, ma… e poi comunque forse preferirei…»  
«Se tu avessi il seno ti chiamerei Sarah Connor, sai?» sbuffò Talia, un po’ esasperata e un po’ divertita. «Ma è evidente che non ce l’hai, quindi non potresti smetterla di fare avanti e indietro e deciderti a dirmi qualcosa di sensato? E dammi del tu, già che ci sei, per cortesia.»  
Le parve che lui la guardasse come se fosse indeciso tra lo scoppiare a ridere per la battuta e l’imbarazzo per la bizzarria dell’intera conversazione. Le rimase anche l’impressione che quello strambo ragazzo stesse per chiederle se davvero le piacevano “Ritorno al futuro” e “Terminator” e, del tutto irrazionalmente, le venne voglia di puntualizzare che, se era per quello aveva anche una passione sciocca, inspiegabile ma parecchio ironica per un ridicolo film sul basket e sui licantropi uscito anch'esso qualche anno prima.  
Ma non aveva senso parlarne in un frangente come quello. Del resto nulla in quella situazione pareva avere una sua logica, e non era il caso di peggiorare le cose mettendosi a blaterare a vanvera di pellicole cinematografiche.  
«Seriamente» disse, sforzandosi di riprendere un tono e un’espressione quanto più seri possibile, «c’è qualcosa che puoi spiegarmi senza mandare a gambe all’aria l’universo, senza gesticolare troppo e magari stando un po’ fermo?»  
Dovette constatare che, a quanto pareva, stava chiedendo troppo al suo interlocutore, che, per tutta risposta, prese ad agitarsi ancora di più. Talia lo guardò sbarazzarsi del plaid, imprecare – sottovoce – compiere una mezza giravolta su se stesso e passarsi ripetutamente una mano tra i capelli.  
«Ah!» esclamò lui, evidentemente frustrato. «Ah! Ah! Accidenti! È che non so come… è chiaro che lei… tu, tu vuoi sapere chi sono, ma non so se sia giusto dirlo e, ok, non Derek e nemmeno Scott, ma almeno Deaton avrebbe dovuto pensarci. Perché Deaton non ci ha pensato? Perché non ci ho pensato io, cavolo? Di solito penso a questi dettagli, perché insomma, dovrò pure…  se non ti dico un nome non saprai nemmeno come chiamarmi e... oh, è così ridicolo e quando lo racconterò a Derek mi guarderà in quel modo, lo so che mi guarderà in quel modo come se pensasse che ha sbagliato a fidarsi a mandare me, perché sono un cretino incapace. Ma perché non ho pensato prima a come…»  
«Mi arrendo!» lo bloccò Talia. Davvero non riusciva a capire se quell’assurdo tizio scarmigliato e logorroico la faceva sentire più incline all’ansia o all’esasperazione. «Mi arrendo, va bene? Non importa come ti chiami, ok, però frena un secondo, per favore. Mi pare che un paio di cose stiano diventando più chiare, perciò fammi verificare se ho ragione, vuoi? Facciamo così, tu ti siedi… ti prego, te lo sto chiedendo per favore, siediti almeno per un secondo, perché se continui in questo modo Derek non starà mai fermo e io ho bisogno di concentrarmi.»  
Lui l’accontentò subito, andando ad accoccolarsi sui talloni poco lontano dal tronco del Nemeton. Anche così non riuscì a stare fermo del tutto e prese a dondolare impercettibilmente avanti e indietro. Dal momento che la cosa pareva avere un effetto ipnotico e non eccitante su suo figlio, Talia decise di concedergli quel compromesso.  
«Vediamo se sono riuscita comunque a capirci qualcosa» si offrì propositiva e paziente come solo una madre era in grado di essere, perfino con i figli altrui. «Tu limitati a rispondere solo sì o no, se non ti dispiace.»  
Il ragazzo annuì con troppo vigore, ma se non altro non partì con una nuova delirante tirata. Talia annuì a sua volta ed esordì: «Vieni dal futuro?»  
In risposta ottenne un ulteriore cenno positivo del capo. Quello che nella sua mente rispondeva ormai al ridicolo nome di Cappuccetto Rosso McFly pareva intenzionato a non aprire più bocca per non sbagliare. Poco male, aveva comunque confermato i suoi sospetti.  
«Sei un Emissario? L’Emissario di un qualche branco?»  
Il diniego che seguì fu altrettanto silenzioso ed esagerato, ma anche eloquente. Talia si chiese se fosse il caso di porgli domande sull’Alpha di cui continuava a sentire l’odore, ma le venne in mente che forse il ragazzo non se la sarebbe sentita di risponderle e per aggirare il problema l’avrebbe di nuovo sepolta sotto una valanga di chiacchiere quasi tutte inutili. Di conseguenza preferì lasciar perdere. Una volta presa quella decisione, Talia proseguì più sicura. «Conosci bene Derek, questo è più che evidente da parecchi indizi. Ma conosci anche Deaton, a quanto pare. Al momento è fuori città, ma non ho bisogno che me lo confermi. L’hai nominato tu stesso e, ora che ci faccio caso, annusandoti posso dire che è così. Beh, è decisamente un ulteriore punto a tuo favore. Conosci Derek, conosci Deaton e… sono stati loro a mandarti qui?»  
«Ci sono!» esclamò lui all’improvviso, con concitazione e con le guance di nuovo rossissime, anche se sembrava essersi rasserenato. «Puoi chiamarmi Miguel, ok?»  
«Miguel? Sei sicuro? Proprio Miguel?» Talia non riusciva a immaginare nessuno che avesse una faccia meno adatta a quel nome.  
«Mmmh… sì, Miguel. Certo che mi ha mandato Deaton. Più che altro Deaton ha trovato il modo e lui e Derek mi hanno aiutato, ma, ecco, in realtà, è lei… sei tu, volevo dire, che mi hai chiamato qui. Non proprio, cioè, non proprio… non nel senso che mi hai evocato come si fa con uno spirito o con un demone.» Talia lo vide prendere fiato, fare pausa per un attimo e rabbrividire, quasi che le ultime parole lo mettessero molto più in ansia e a disagio di quanto volesse mostrare. Ma fu questione di secondi, poi lui si riprese e spiegò cosa intendeva. «Nel futuro» disse, indugiando sulla parola perché in effetti suonava incredibile perfino detta in presenza di un licantropo e del suo cucciolo, «hai detto a Derek che doveva mandarmi a parlarti. Solo pensavo sarebbe stato un po’ più semplice. Pensavamo di aver studiato tutto nel dettaglio, invece… devo esserti sembrato proprio uno stupido.»  
«Ho visto di peggio» fu la filosofica e sincera risposta di Talia. «A me sembra che tu sia affidabile, a giudicare dal poco che so e dal battito del tuo cuore che è agitatissimo, ma non nella maniera in cui lo sarebbe per un bugia. Mi sembra anche che tu sia ansioso di avere il mio aiuto per qualcosa che deve essere importante, se c’è di mezzo Deaton e se c’è stato addirittura bisogno di far spostare qualcuno indietro nel tempo. Mi pare anche evidente che intendevi farmi una buona impressione e, malgrado tutto, ammetto che ci sei riuscito. Non conosco molti ventenni normali, come puoi immaginare, anche se perfino il mio branco conta degli umani, però ti posso assicurare che di ventenni disposti a correre il rischio di viaggiare come hai fatto tu ne conosco perfino meno. Sembri sveglio, sei coraggioso ed è chiarissimo che ti stanno a cuore persone che stanno a cuore anche a me… mio figlio. Tieni molto a Derek, giusto? O almeno odori come se lui tenesse molto a te e, se il buon giorno si vede dal mattino, Miguel o comunque ti chiami, beh, Derek deve tenerci parecchio, sì. E questo ti mette nella posizione di potermi chiedere quello che vuoi. Quindi, sentiamo, perché ho detto a Derek che doveva spedirti qui a parlarmi?»  
Le sembrò che, malgrado l’imbarazzo evidente, quell’ultima domanda fosse stata accolta con maggior serenità delle altre.  
«Non posso entrare troppo nei dettagli, mi spiace» fu la risposta, molto più concreta e pacata delle precedenti. «Deaton dice che meno informazioni sul futuro ti rivelo e minore è il rischio che qualcosa vada storto. Ma posso dirti che abbiamo un problema con il Nemeton e» il presunto Miguel guardò in su verso le fronde con apprensione e poi tornò a fissare Talia dritta negli occhi, «abbiamo bisogno che tu apponga uno specifico sigillo tra le radici. Ci serve che segni il Nemeton con la triscele degli Hale. In che modo va fatto esattamente non lo so. È questo il punto, in effetti, dovresti saperlo tu. A noi basta che crei un legame…»  
«Un vincolo protettivo» lo anticipò lei, completando la frase. Strinse Derek al seno un po’ più forte. «Vi serve un vincolo protettivo, giusto? Ma sai cosa significa? Se lo traccio creerò un legame permanente tra la mia famiglia e l’albero. Il Nemeton non è un albero normale, se faccio quello che mi chiedi la mia famiglia dovrà prendersi l’impegno di proteggerne l’essenza.»  
Per un momento il ragazzo le parve interdetto e preoccupato anche peggio di prima. Lo vide annuire, scuotere il capo come in un diniego, gettare un’occhiata irrequieta verso il tronco alle sue spalle. Stava di nuovo dondolando sui talloni e Talia riusciva quasi a sentire il metaforico – ma anche frenetico – ronzio delle rotelle che giravano a tutta velocità nel suo cervello, formulando quesiti e cercando le risposte giuste.  
«Intendi dire» chiese lui alla fine, «che se imprimi il sigillo degli Hale sul Nemeton poi gli Hale dovranno fare di tutto perché non sia, beh, per esempio distrutto o tagliato, o comunque danneggiato in nessuna maniera?»  
«No.» Talia cercò di spiegarlo nel miglior modo possibile. «Il Nemeton è una risorsa preziosa e il suo ruolo è positivo. È bene che rimanga così qualunque cosa succeda, perfino se per ottenere questo risultato l’albero dovesse andare in parte distrutto. Il Nemeton può essere una fonte di potere benefico ma, per quel che ne so, potrebbe trasformarsi in un faro capace di attirare creature molto più pericolose di un licantropo.»  
Talia fece una pausa per controllare che il concetto fosse stato recepito in tutta la sua importanza e gravità. Il cuore dello sconosciuto sembrava essere impazzito nel momento in cui lei aveva accennato alla possibilità che il Nemeton facesse da calamita per qualcosa di oscuro e malvagio.  
Talia percepì uno strano tipo di paura, un timore tutto ripiegato verso chi lo stava provando, ma non tanto e non solo come se il ragazzo avesse il terrore che potesse succedergli qualcosa di male. Era un’ansia tinta di rimorso e per qualche secondo dopo averla avvertita Talia rimase sulla difensiva. Ma quella strana sensazione venne spazzata via del tutto quando Miguel – aveva deciso che quello sarebbe stato comunque il suo nome, per quanto suonasse ridicolo – chiuse e poi riaprì gli occhi, e scrollò le spalle come per sciogliere il nodo di una tensione enorme.  
Le narici di Talia furono colpite dal sentore di una specie di risolutezza venata di sollievo. Alla fine le rimase l’impressione che Miguel fosse affidabile, ma che ne sapesse più di quanto sarebbe stato un bene riguardo al potenziale negativo del Nemeton. Decise di evitargli ulteriore angoscia e di recuperare il filo del discorso.  
«In ogni caso gli Hale non sono e non saranno mai indifferenti a quello che può succedere al Nemeton, però non abbiamo nessun compito specifico riguardo all’albero, non siamo come gli Emissari» spiegò. «Se lego la mia famiglia al Nemeton le cose cambieranno e gli Hale dovranno assumersi il compito di preservare non tanto l’albero in sé, ma ciò che di positivo rappresenta. Perfino a costo di distruggerlo, in effetti. Il Nemeton protegge Beacon Hills, sigillarlo con una triscele significherebbe che, se succedesse qualcosa, gli Hale dovrebbero difendere la città, in quanto guardiani del Nemeton. È un grosso impegno e comporta i suoi rischi. Non è una decisione da prendere alla leggera, a meno che non sia strettamente necessaria. E devo tenere conto anche del fatto che addosso non hai solo l’odore di mio figlio e, se annuso bene, anche quello di Deaton. Odori come se facessi parte del branco di un Alpha che non è un Hale. Nel futuro da cui provieni fai parte del suo branco, non del mio. Il poco che mi hai detto mi porta a pensare che quest’Alpha e gli Hale saranno alleati e che Deaton e Derek si fidano di te e quindi anche di lui, ma… mi chiedi comunque qualcosa di grosso e vuoi che decida ora, senza consultarmi prima con i miei. Non è una pretesa di poco conto, spero che tu te ne renda conto.»  
Un guizzo di comprensione accese le iridi del messaggero che era stato mandato a chiederle qualcosa di così gravoso. Miguel pareva del tutto conscio di ciò che le stava domandando di fare.  
«Umh, ho capito. Certo che mi rendo conto. L’Alpha di cui…» Talia lo vide rannuvolarsi e percepì che stava di nuovo lottando con se stesso per cercare di decidere cosa rivelarle e come. Alla fine parve sbloccarsi, anche se lo sguardo gli si era appena velato di una patina di evidente tristezza. «Derek e l’Alpha di cui parli sono amici. Si fidano l’uno dell’altro come… come fratelli. È tutto quello che posso dirti. Mi spiace, anche tu dovrai fidarti.»  
Talia valutò la sua proposta ripetendo quasi tra sé e sé: «Legare il mio branco al Nemeton non è uno scherzo».  
Miguel parve esaminare il suo stesso dilemma con altrettanta serietà e alla fine Talia lo sentì borbottare: «… tra l’altro credevo che gli Hale vegliassero solo sul loro branco, ma… no… ha senso, certo. Ha molto più senso di quanto pensavo».  
Mentre parlava il ragazzo aveva preso a gesticolare come sovrappensiero e a un certo punto si alzò e mosse un paio di passi verso di lei, si sedette a gambe incrociate e indicò con un cenno del capo il bambino che Talia teneva ancora ben stretto tra le braccia. «Tu sei Derek, non è vero? Beh, dovevo immaginarlo che ci saresti stato al mio arrivo, proprio come c’eri alla partenza. Piacere di conoscerti, ragazzone.»  
Talia lo vide tendere una mano verso il bambino e, malgrado tutto, non poté fare a meno di stupirsi un po’ della rapidità con cui Derek gorgogliò una risata felice e gli afferrò un dito. Per un istante gli occhi del ragazzo si soffermarono su Derek, che intanto cercava di tirarlo verso di sé, poi tornarono a incrociare quelli di Talia. Lei lo guardò passare da una buffa espressione sorridente e soddisfatta alla serietà più assoluta.  
«È necessario» lo sentì assicurare Talia, e ascoltando il battito del suo cuore capì che non stava né esagerando né mentendo. Nel ritmo del suo respiro e nel suo odore colse anche una sfumatura di decisione molto forte e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se Miguel pensava che apporre la triscele avrebbe significato futuri sacrifici per entrambi.  
«Vorrei poterti spiegare più cose, davvero, ma meno ti dico e meglio è. E se acconsentirai anche tu dovrai tacere al riguardo, almeno finché non sarà Derek a parlarti del sigillo. Immagino che non ci sia bisogno di spiegarti il perché. Sì, è una cosa seria per te e per gli Hale, lo capisco» le rimarcò, «però devo proprio chiederti di farlo. È importante. Per tutti. Soprattutto per me e per Derek.»  
Talia si chiese quanto quel tutti includesse sul serio anche Derek e decise che credeva allo strambo viaggiatore del tempo che aveva davanti. Di sicuro non si chiamava davvero Miguel, e non voleva darle delle effettive spiegazioni, ma era evidente che non era lì per caso e che doveva avere delle ottime ragioni per domandarle di legare gli Hale al Nemeton.  
«Va bene» annuì, ripetendo a se stessa che, in fondo, era suo figlio che le stava mandando quella richiesta. «Tienilo d’occhio, ci vorrà un po’ di tempo» disse, e tese Derek a quello che a quanto pareva nel futuro era il suo compagno e che, per il momento, avrebbe dovuto fargli da babysitter.  
Lo sguardo spiazzato che ottenne in risposta la fece scoppiare a ridere. Derek riecheggiò la sua risata agitando i piedini e tendendo di nuovo le braccia in avanti.  
Talia lo depositò senza tante cerimonie in braccio alla sua momentanea balia e non seppe trattenersi dall’aggiungere: «Non so se ci sia bisogno di avvisarti, ma nel dubbio sappi che Derek ha il vizio di mordere». Poi corse svelta a nascondersi dietro l’enorme tronco della quercia druidica, si sfilò il vestito e si trasformò subito in lupo, non perché le servisse per scendere tra le radici del Nemeton, ma per trattenere l’ennesima risatina divertita. In fondo ciò che stava per fare richiedeva una certa solennità, perché da allora in poi avrebbe sancito un notevole tipo di impegno.


	2. Derek

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
 _That starts when you're around_  
 _I swear that you could hear it_  
 _It makes such an all mighty sound_  
 _([Drumming Song – Florence + The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SZ0p05bAlI&index=2&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYDrEme5sx_O1yp0ZVrdkAl-))_  
   
   
«È insopportabile» pensò Derek, e non si riferiva solo al fatto che Stiles gli faceva venire una gran voglia di prenderlo a pugni.  
La verità era che Stiles lo irritava, aveva un modo di fare che lo spiazzava. Si agitava troppo e parlava, parlava, parlava, non faceva altro che blaterare, il più del tempo dicendo sciocchezze che magari avevano anche un senso ma… ah! No, Stiles poteva essere fastidioso come una mosca, ma non era solo per quello che a Derek rischiavano di saltare i nervi. E non c’era nulla di bello e di piacevole in un licantropo infastidito fino al punto di perdere il controllo sui propri istinti. Perciò Derek ce la stava mettendo tutta per restare calmo e razionale, ma il punto era che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato – di molto, ma molto sbagliato – nelle sensazioni che, anche in quel momento, stava provando.  
Ecco cosa, più che Stiles stesso, lui trovava tanto intollerabile.  
Il problema era l’odore. Stiles aveva un odore che non andava affatto bene. Non che puzzasse, e se anche l’avesse fatto Derek non ci avrebbe trovato nulla di tanto strano. Non sarebbe stato piacevole, ok, ma non se ne sarebbe stupito. Gli adolescenti e un sano concetto di igiene personale non andavano quasi mai d’accordo.  
Stiles però odorava di sapone e di se stesso. E l’odore naturale di Stiles non era sgradevole. Tutt’altro. Derek lo trovava perfetto. Cosa che non aveva alcun senso, perché tanta perfezione non avrebbe dovuto essere possibile. Invece era come se, sentore di pulito a parte, Stiles avesse un odore che passando dalle narici di Derek si solidificava nella sua mente e nel suo petto in uno strano grumo agrodolce. Un nocciolo olfattivo e sentimentale formato da un miscuglio inestricabile di nostalgia, familiarità, fiducia, sicurezza e calore.  
Annusare Stiles a Derek ricordava sua madre. Ed era una follia. Che diavolo c’entrava quella specie di stuzzicadenti vestito con Talia Hale? Nulla e lui lo sapeva, eppure…  
Stiles odorava come uno del suo branco e la cosa mandava Derek su tutte le furie, perché era insensato, impossibile e ridicolo. Soprattutto perché Derek non aveva nessun branco. Non più. Aveva perduto tutti, anche Laura. Quindi era terribilmente ingiusto che, invece, la persona seduta accanto a lui odorasse così tanto di serenità e di casa.  
Era particolarmente paradossale, perché succedeva anche ora che Stiles era scontento, spaventato e parecchio agitato. Derek poteva annusare anche quelle emozioni, ma nessuna di loro, neanche la paura che la madre di Scott li stesse tradendo, riusciva a cancellare l’effetto generale che l’odore di Stiles aveva su di lui.  
In realtà fino a quel pomeriggio Derek non se ne era mai accorto, ma poi gli era venuta la folle idea di rifugiarsi a casa di Stiles e gli era toccato passare ore seduto in camera sua, in sua presenza, tra le sue cose, vicino al suo letto le cui lenzuola erano, com’era ovvio, impregnate dell’odore di chi ci dormiva. Per di più Stiles se ne era uscito con una delle sue solite trovate dementi e Derek era stato costretto a indossare un sacco di magliette che gli appartenevano. A parte il ridicolo teatrino con quel tizio che aveva passato tutto il tempo a guardargli ogni muscolo del torace, e la totale idiozia del fatto che, logicamente, nessuna di quelle t-shirt era stata della sua taglia, Derek al momento odorava lui stesso di Stiles.  
Era insopportabile! Gli veniva voglia di ringhiare per il disappunto, anche contro se stesso.  
Non c’era una sola cosa giusta nel fatto di dare un’annusata a un coglioncello liceale tanto irritante e poi avere voglia di appoggiargli la testa su una spalla e di chiudere gli occhi respirando piano. E perché diavolo gli veniva anche il desiderio di mordicchiargli i polsini e il colletto della giacca?  
Derek non riusciva a crederci. Sul serio era la cosa più stupida e incongrua che gli fosse mai capitata. Come se non avesse avuto già abbastanza problemi. Al solo pensarci gli veniva un gran mal di testa e la voglia di prendere Stiles a pugni aumentava esponenzialmente.  
Quel ragazzino era una piaga!  
Trovarsi chiuso con lui in macchina non migliorava di certo la situazione. In quello spazio ristretto l’olfatto di Derek registrava ogni minima variazione d’odore.  
La prima volta che gli era successo di rimanere bloccato su quella jeep sgangherata con Stiles al volante era stata quando Kate gli aveva sparato. Essendo stato praticamente moribondo Derek non aveva avuto la coscienza abbastanza vigile e nemmeno le energie necessarie per preoccuparsi di ciò che gli diceva il suo naso. Ora però nulla gli impediva di cogliere anche la più insignificante sfumatura olfattiva. Ad esempio sapeva che, al momento, Stiles era nervoso e si sentiva in colpa per aver appena detto a Scott, e indirettamente anche allo Sceriffo, una bugia enorme riguardo alla partita.  
Ma niente, Derek non riusciva comunque a evitare che al fiuto Stiles gli evocasse anche emozioni del tutto diverse.  
E poi ci si era messo anche Scott, che aveva rintracciato il medaglione e che, però, da solo non sapeva tirarne fuori nulla di utile. Derek iniziava a sentirsi così frustrato che gli veniva voglia di urlare.  
«Non ce la farai» disse, e iniziò a domandarsi se non stava impazzendo, visto che non solo ora perdeva tempo a puntualizzare l’ovvio, ma oltretutto gli dispiaceva constatare di avere ragione. Certo, si sarebbe lasciato tagliare un braccio – alla lettera, molto probabilmente. In fondo non sarebbe stata la prima volta che contemplava l’idea – meglio che ammetterlo, però gli dispiaceva. Perché l’odore di Stiles aveva appena preso una sfumatura così rassegnata che a lui stava salendo l’impulso di fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, pur di far sparire quella nota di infelicità tanto evidente.  
Era un desiderio ridicolo, senza capo né coda. Lui e Stiles si conoscevano appena. I reciproci trascorsi erano pessimi, e non c’era motivo per cui Derek dovesse preoccuparsi per Stiles o per cui fosse tenuto a consolarlo. Era surreale anche solo che gli fosse mai venuta una mezza idea di farlo.  
«E non gli hai nemmeno detto di sua madre» puntualizzò in tono acido, ben sapendo che così il malessere che Stiles stava provando sarebbe aumentato anziché diminuire. Derek si rendeva conto che era sciocco cercare sollievo al proprio turbamento facendo i dispetti come un bambino, però la tentazione era stata più forte di lui e le sue parole erano andate a segno.  
«Non finché non avremo scoperto la verità» fu la replica che ottenne da Stiles. Era una risposta ragionevole. Stiles era fastidioso, non stupido. Però continuava ad avere l’odore sbagliato, proprio perché era un odore che i sensi di Derek percepivano come qualcosa di giusto per lui, al punto da essere disarmante. Così come era disarmante la sua espressione. Non c’era bisogno di annusarlo per capire cosa Stiles stava pensando, di cosa si rammaricava, cosa aveva già iniziato a rimpiangere. E Derek, malgrado tutto, sentiva ancora il bisogno di eliminare tutte le emozioni negative che in quel momento modificavano l’odore di Stiles rendendolo più acre e più difficile da tollerare, ma di sicuro non meno familiare o meno spiazzante.  
«Insopportabile» pensò di nuovo, perché era così e perché non era disposto a tollerare di sentirsi in quel modo per colpa dell’odore di uno sconosciuto, per di più di uno sconosciuto che gli urtava il sistema nervoso.  
Poteva passare sopra alla faccenda umiliante delle magliette, alle stronzate che erano successe in passato, a qualunque cosa, ma non a un simile rimescolamento privo di fondamento. Non che fosse colpa di Stiles se annusarlo gli causava quel tipo di effetti. Derek era più propenso a pensare che fosse colpa sua, o del caso, o di qualche strano e bizzarro motivo che aveva a che fare con la cosiddetta ironia della sorte. No, non era colpa di Stiles, certo, però trattarlo come se lo fosse rendeva tutto più facile e Derek preferiva perdere un certo tipo di controllo ma mantenerne un altro. Specie quando era tanto vicino a scoprire la verità sull’Alpha che aveva ucciso Laura.  
Nella sua mente avrebbe dovuto esserci spazio solo per il pensiero di lei e per il desiderio di vendetta, eppure si stava preoccupando per un coglioncello imberbe, scoordinato e bugiardo matricolato. No, doveva darci un taglio e subito. Quindi si voltò, fissò Stiles con tutto l’astio che era capace di incanalare in un solo sguardo e poi aggiunse: «A proposito… un’ultima cosa…»  
Il rumore dello schianto tra la fronte di Stiles e il volante, così come il grugnito di dolore successivo, non furono comunque sufficienti a far sentire Derek meno a disagio, anzi, semmai lo fecero sentire ancora più in collera. Ragion per cui Derek ignorò le proteste di Stiles e lo cacciò fuori praticamente a pedate. C’erano in ballo un mistero da risolvere e problemi molto più seri di tutte le stronzate che all’improvviso avevano preso a ronzargli per il cervello.  
Stiles aveva un odore che per qualche motivo incomprensibile aveva su di lui effetti tanto strani e ingiustificati, ok. Derek non era disposto a sopportarlo, certo. Ma ci avrebbe pensato a mente lucida in un altro momento. Con calma e a tempo debito avrebbe trovato una soluzione e forse perfino una spiegazione.  
Probabilmente si sarebbe comunque tutto risolto nel modo più semplice: con la distanza. Stiles poteva anche odorare come un membro del branco che Derek non aveva più, ma non ne faceva davvero parte. Stiles non era la sua famiglia. Non era nemmeno un suo amico. Una volta che la faccenda dell’Alpha fosse stata risolta Derek non avrebbe avuto più nessun motivo per frequentarlo.  
Sarebbe bastato stargli alla larga. Sì, sarebbe bastato evitarlo.


	3. Stiles

_Help me close my eyes_  
 _I don't wanna see what this day was like_  
 _Help me close my eyes_  
 _I want to sleep without dreaming_  
 _Cause I need them to be true_  
 _([Help me close my eyes – Those Dancying Days](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZKHwqbOWIg&index=3&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYDrEme5sx_O1yp0ZVrdkAl-))_  
   
Il mal di testa stava tornando. Non era forte come all’inizio della serata e il piacere aveva contribuito a farlo sparire per un po’, ma ora che la sensazione di appagamento andava scemando il dolore stava prendendo il suo posto. Stiles lo sentiva battere di nuovo tra le tempie e contro la fronte.  
Finché era lieve era possibile che Derek non se ne accorgesse e Stiles non voleva che lo notasse. Con un po’ di fortuna Derek si sarebbe addormentato prima di lui e Stiles non avrebbe dovuto fingere che andasse tutto bene. Era stato già abbastanza difficile mentire per l’ennesima volta a suo padre, solo perché, tanto per cambiare, tutti erano stati d’accordo con lui nel pensare che fosse meglio così. Non gli andava di dover indossare una maschera anche con Derek. Non più. Ma era disposto a farlo, se poteva servire a evitare ulteriore ansia e apprensione almeno a uno dei due.  
Stiles non ci teneva affatto a vedere Derek ancora più preoccupato per quello che avevano in mente di fare l’indomani. Invece non aveva potuto fare a meno di avvertire una fortissima tensione  anche poco prima, mentre facevano l’amore.  
Derek non era facile al sorriso, ma di norma almeno in certi frangenti non aveva uno sguardo così serio e concentrato da incutere perfino un po’ di timore. Se non altro al principio a Stiles era parso che Derek si stesse sforzando così tanto di mostrarsi tranquillo e, nello stesso tempo, di far rilassare lui, che il risultato finale era stato tutto il contrario. Stiles si era ribellato quasi subito, un po’ perché, che lo ammettesse o meno perfino con sé stesso,  aveva già abbastanza paura per conto suo e un po’ perché non sopportava di leggere quel tipo di espressione sul viso di Derek.  
Ovviamente il suo tentativo di spingere Derek sul materasso a furia di mera forza bruta non era stato coronato da alcun successo, ma nemmeno l’affanno per lo sforzo inutile gli aveva impedito di sbottare: «Se devi scoparmi come se fosse l’ultima volta in vita tua fammi il favore di metterti giù e lasciare che faccia io, perché francamente non ho proprio nessuna intenzione di farmi piangere per morto mentre sono ancora vivo, e se per non vedere più quella faccia devo…»  
Derek l’aveva interrotto con un bacio rabbioso e, da quel momento in poi, se l’erano cavata senza ferirsi troppo a vicenda. Quindi Stiles non ci teneva proprio a lasciar trasparire il suo attuale malessere. E anche solo per quel motivo avrebbe dovuto immaginarsi di non avere alcuna speranza di riuscirci.  
«Stai male di nuovo.» Non era una domanda, era una mera constatazione espressa in modo un po’ collerico, perché Derek era un povero cretino danneggiato dalla vita. Stiles lo sapeva, dal momento che nessuno era capace di riconoscere un certo tipo di incrinature dell’anima tanto quanto lui che a volte si sentiva sul punto di sbriciolarsi. Quindi il tono astioso non lo sorprese e non gli procurò alcun dispiacere. Derek era fatto così, ormai Stiles l’aveva accettato.  
Quanto più Derek era in pensiero per qualcuno perché lo amava, tanto più era capace di diventare aggressivo. Faceva così con tutti, con la sola eccezione di sua sorella Cora.  
Quando c’era di mezzo Stiles – e lui sapeva anche questo – quella tendenza addirittura peggiorava.  
Non c’era proprio nulla di strano o di realmente crudele nel fatto che Derek gli chiedesse del suo mal di testa con un tono e un’espressione che sembravano di rimprovero nei suoi confronti, proprio come se pensasse che fosse tutta colpa di Stiles che si ostinava a voler stare male. Il che non significava che Derek lo credesse davvero colpevole di chissà quale complotto ai danni di entrambi.  
«Senti un po’, Miguel, vedi di darti una calmata, è solo un po’ di mal di testa. Non è nemmeno così forte» lo rimproverò Stiles sbuffando e fissando il soffitto del loft per non dover vedere di nuovo quella luce ansiosa nei suoi occhi.  
L’idea che l’indomani notte sarebbe stato spedito indietro nel tempo, e per di più utilizzando un metodo che gli avrebbe richiamato alla mente pessimi ricordi, non gli sorrideva per niente. Stiles sarebbe stato disposto a partire anche solo perché Deaton gli aveva assicurato che i malesseri che stava sperimentando sempre più di frequente sarebbero svaniti non appena tutta la faccenda del Nemeton fosse stata risolta. E lui non ne poteva più di sentirsi come se il suo cervello stesse per esplodere e i suoi polmoni fossero trafitti da un migliaio di spilli. Anche solo l’idea di stare meglio sarebbe bastata a spingerlo ad andare fino in fondo, ma la sorte non era mai tanto generosa da limitarsi a un mal di testa. Stiles non ci voleva pensare, certo, però restava il fatto che un fallimento nei loro piani sarebbe equivalso a una condanna a morte.  
Derek non ne aveva idea, lui invece sì, ma era un bugiardo così esperto che al momento gli riusciva perfino di fregare se stesso e di non ricordarsene o, quanto meno, di non esserne eccessivamente cosciente. Non poteva permettersi di pensarci, se no se la sarebbe fatta addosso dalla paura. Sarebbe arrivato il panico e Stiles non aveva bisogno di altri timori. E comunque la necessità di guarire e quella di salvarsi erano, senza dubbio, un incentivo enorme a tentare perfino un viaggio nel tempo, però non erano il solo motivo della sua determinazione e, al momento, nemmeno il più importante.  
Certo, Stiles aveva il terrore di non farcela ed era stufo  marcio di stare male. Non ne poteva più, odiava i suoi malesseri, ma detestava altrettanto il fatto di far preoccupare a morte le persone che lo amavano, Derek su tutti.  
Avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo, perfino in quel preciso istante. Prima che potesse aggiungere qualcosa, però, fu bloccato da una manata – o forse sarebbe stato più appropriato chiamarla una zampata – su un braccio. Voltò il capo e cercò di liberare il polso dalla presa ferrea di Derek che l’aveva imprigionato.  
«Lascia stare, lo sai che non funziona mai fino in fondo» tentò di protestare. Avrebbe voluto riuscire a dirlo con rabbia, perché voleva solamente concedersi una nottata che non sembrasse per forza l’ultima della sua esistenza.  
Ma la verità era che Derek stava soltanto cercando di aiutare e che Stiles era grato di averlo accanto e di non dover affrontare anche questa nuova spaventosa complicazione riguardo al Nemeton senza un certo tipo di appoggio.  
Non che i suoi amici l’avessero mai lasciato solo, anzi. Scott negli ultimi giorni non aveva fatto che offrirsi di partire al suo posto. A Stiles non mancavano né l’affetto né il sostegno del suo migliore amico, però lui aveva sempre avuto bisogno anche di qualcos’altro. E Derek, per quanto a volte potesse sembrare del tutto surreale, era diventato esattamente quel qualcos’altro.  
Stiles si voltò per osservarlo e vide che era concentratissimo. A giudicare alle mascelle serrate e dal modo in cui stava respirando a fatica, in quel preciso istante anche Derek provava dolore. Stiles d’altro canto iniziava ad avvertire un vago sollievo. Purtroppo sulla sua malattia il potere lenitivo dei licantropi funzionava in maniera ridotta: non bastava a far sparire il mal di testa e produceva un effetto troppo lieve per giustificare l’ammontare di sofferenza che provare a curarlo stava causando a Derek.  
«Smettila!» strillò Stiles, tirando via la mano come se quella di Derek fosse stata rovente, e si odiò un po’ per il modo in cui la sua voce era suonata stridula e infantile. Derek lo fissò come se si stesse chiedendo dove aveva sbagliato e si fosse appena  convinto di averlo deluso.  
Stiles scosse il capo e si agitò tra le lenzuola. Il sudore aveva iniziato a imperlargli la fronte e stava comparendo anche il solito senso di oppressione al centro del petto. Ciononostante Stiles chiuse le dita sul ciondolo che portava legato intorno al collo e riuscì quasi a tranquillizzarsi, dicendosi che per il momento andava tutto bene. Le sue dita non stavano nemmeno tremando. Non ancora.  
Magari non sarebbe stato così male anche l’indomani, chissà. L’indomani avrebbe potuto essere l’ultimo giorno in cui sperimentava quelle sensazioni orribili prima di guarire.  O forse no, forse lui non era destinato a trovare pace e nemmeno a uscirne vivo, ma strinse i denti e si disse che non importava, che andava bene comunque. Stiles non aveva nessuna intenzione di cedere al pessimismo e al dolore e di passare il resto della notte raggomitolato a pensare al peggio.  
Doveva crederci. Non era solo, non era senza speranze e, dolore o non dolore, in quell’istante possedeva tutto ciò che aveva sempre sognato di possedere.  
Andava tutto bene. Ce l’avrebbe fatta. Aveva amici che lo amavano e lo capivano e non pensavano mai che fosse pazzo, nemmeno quando lui qualche dubbio se lo faceva venire. Aveva Derek e un’ottima possibilità di guarire da quegli stupidi disturbi che, malgrado tutto, erano un niente, sì, una perfetta inezia, rispetto a ciò da cui, in passato, era riuscito venir fuori tutto intero.  
Non perché non rischiasse di morire, ma perché almeno era ancora se stesso, non stava facendo nulla di mostruoso e di imperdonabile, non avrebbe ferito nessuno. E perfino se le cose si fossero volte al peggio Scott e Derek avrebbero potuto appoggiarsi l’uno all’altro. Stiles sapeva che non li avrebbe lasciati soli. E non avrebbe lasciato solo neppure suo padre. Non del tutto, se non altro, perché avrebbe fatto in modo che Scott se ne occupasse, gliel’avrebbe fatto giurare. Nel caso in cui… No, no, no, Stiles non ci voleva pensare.

  
Si coprì gli occhi con un braccio, respirò con lentezza e pensò che aveva Derek accanto. Non lo vedeva ma sentiva il suo sguardo sempre più preoccupato su di sé, e anche solo per quel motivo doveva riuscire a rilassarsi. Per un attimo gli parve comunque di dibattersi in un pantano vischioso fatto di dubbi e di paure sempre più densi, pronti a risucchiarlo e tirarlo a fondo. Poi sentì la mano di Derek che cercava la sua, questa volta senza tentare di ricorrere al potere dei licantropi per lenire la sofferenza. Stiles la strinse e, malgrado tutto, si ritrovò a sorridere.  
No, non poteva sapere cosa sarebbe successo l’indomani, ma in quel momento era al sicuro e sarebbe rimasto al sicuro per tutta la notte, che gli riuscisse di dormire o meno.  
«Sul serio» disse, sentendosi subito un po’ più calmo, «non è nulla di che, è molto meno forte del solito. Anche il petto… non è nulla di che.»  
«Lo so» ammise Derek, ancora vistosamente turbato. «Posso sentirlo dal tuo odore. Anche quando è iniziato l’ho capito dall’odore. Ormai lo avverto sempre, fin da quando inizia. So che non stai mentendo e so che fa meno male, ma…»  
Stiles colse il lampo di furia che gli aveva appena acceso lo sguardo. Per un momento si aspettò quasi che Derek avrebbe preso a pugni il materasso o che l’avrebbe squarciato con gli artigli, se la rabbia fosse cresciuta abbastanza da farglieli sfoderare.  
Invece non successe proprio nulla. Lui e Stiles rimasero sdraiati a fissarsi. Derek immobile e Stiles con le gambe che non stavano ferme un attimo e che si agitavano senza sosta sotto le lenzuola. Entrambi erano silenziosi e di nuovo tesissimi. E poi, all’improvviso, Derek ruppe il silenzio.  
«Il tuo odore. Una volta me l’hai chiesto e io non ti ho risposto, ma la risposta è l’odore. La prima cosa che ho pensato che tu… noi… umph! Volevi sapere come ho capito che preferivo baciarti anzi che prenderti a pugni, hai detto così, giusto?»  
Stiles annuì, anche se si sentiva un po’ stranito all’idea che quello specifico discorso spuntasse fuori dal nulla proprio quella notte, dopo così tanto tempo.  
«Sì, o anzi che uccidermi» puntualizzò in automatico, senza nemmeno accorgersi di cosa stava dicendo, «o mutilarmi… beh, non davvero, ok, ma minacciare di farlo, perché a pugni mi ci hai preso sul serio, però in effetti non hai mai provato a… non so… sbranarmi. Non che io abbia notato, se non altro, anche se ogni tanto hai questo vizio di incombere alle mie spalle come… come se fossi in agguato, chino su una preda… beh, immagino che non sia per farmi a pezzettini, sono ancora vivo. Però ricordo almeno un paio di occasioni in cui mi sono chiesto… no, ok, lascia stare, dubito che tu voglia mangiarmi, non sono Cappuccetto Rosso e tu non sei quel tipo di lupo, per fortuna. Ma mi hai preso a pugni diverse volte negli anni, sia prima che dopo il nostro primo bacio, quindi anche mentre stavamo già insieme, e hai dei pugni davvero robusti anche quando sei del tutto umano, sai? Grossi pugni molto spigolosi. Grossi soprattutto, ma…»  
L’espressione di Derek lo convinse che era il caso di smetterla e Stiles si zittì di botto.  
«Il tuo odore. È il tuo odore.»  
Stiles si voltò a guardarlo, stupefatto. «Sul serio? Vuoi dire che odoro di buono o, non so… che annusarmi fa qualcosa ai tuoi ormoni o… o è una cosa da lupi mannari? Vuol dire che sentivi che il mio odore era quello giusto per accoppiarti con me? Ma allora perché con Kate Argent e con quella squilibrata della professoressa…»  
L’occhiata folgorante che Derek gli aveva appena scoccato gli gelò le parole in gola.  
«Ah…» disse Stiles, dopo un secondo e con le guance che andavano a fuoco. «Ah, certo… io… tu… immagino che sia meglio se sto zitto, giusto?»  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse il capo, ma alla fine di quella plateale ostentazione di insofferenza, anzi che tirarsi indietro, intrecciò le dita a quelle di Stiles in una presa ancora più stretta e inestricabile.  
«Cretino!» sentenziò e poi rimase in silenzio per un tempo che a Stiles parve interminabile. «No» disse alla fine, tornando a fissare Stiles dritto negli occhi. «Non è questione di odore giusto, non è una cosa da licantropi, non vuol dire che l’universo ci ha predestinati e…» La voce di Derek si abbassò di diversi toni e diventò praticamente un sussurro, basso e vibrante. «Il tuo odore è la prima cosa di te che mi è piaciuta. Punto.»  
«Punto?» Stiles era abituato al fatto che Derek era a dir poco laconico, ma non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ deluso. Forse fu anche per quello che avvertì una nuova fitta al petto.  
Le narici di Derek si allargarono, la linea della sua mandibola si tese e lo smalto dei suoi denti scricchiolò per un istante. Poi Stiles lo vide inspirare una lunga boccata d’aria e battere la nuca contro il cuscino. Anche lui stava tentando di controllare le proprie reazioni, era evidente. Stiles avrebbe voluto dirgli di lasciar perdere, ma non fece in tempo.  
«No, non punto» lo prevenne Derek, con un tono che ora oltre a essere basso era perfino un po’ roco. «Non punto. No. Solo…»  
Solo che Derek non sapeva come dirlo, certo. Stiles non se ne meravigliò, perché lo conosceva, però si ritrovò a sperare che riuscisse a spiegargli quello che, con tanta evidenza, aveva bisogno di esprimere. Nello stesso tempo, Stiles si scoprì anche felice, in una maniera stupida e un po’ infantile, nel vedere che Derek ci teneva tanto a parlare dei sentimenti che provava per lui.  
Non era da Derek, la diceva lunga su quanto era in pensiero e quindi avrebbe dovuto far sentire Stiles in collera perché, sul serio, non voleva essere trattato come un condannato a morte. Però Derek si stava sforzando così tanto ed era così visibilmente frustrato che lui fu automaticamente portato a intenerirsi.  
«Non punto» ripeté Derek, che pareva più che deciso a riprovarci. «Il tuo odore all’inizio mi ha fatto ammattire. Odoravi di branco. Anche adesso, ma ora è normale. Odoravi di casa. Della mia famiglia, di un sacco di cose che non avevo più. Di cose di cui non dovevi odorare. Mi faceva incazzare a morte. Non era giusto. Odoravi…»  
Stiles avrebbe voluto chiedere di cosa, perché la frase era rimasta in sospeso in un modo che lo faceva impazzire. Che dannata maniera era di concludere una dichiarazione come quella? Che senso aveva che Derek avesse lasciato trasparire tutta la fatica con cui aveva sputato fuori ogni singola parola, e ognuno dei rimpianti e dei rimorsi sottostanti, ma anche tutta la determinazione nell’andare avanti, solo per poi strozzarsi su quell’ultima sillaba e ammutolire un’altra volta?  
A volte a Stiles veniva voglia di urlare. Ma non era Lydia, e invece di strillare si girò su un fianco, stando ben attento a non lasciare andare la mano di Derek, e poi gli appoggiò la fronte su una spalla. In silenzio, a occhi chiusi, con i pensieri che turbinavano come un mulinello così veloce che Stiles non riusciva ad afferrarne davvero nemmeno uno. Correvano così svelti che nemmeno le pulsazioni ritmiche del suo mal di testa riuscivano a tenergli dietro.  
Stiles non voleva cadere in quel vortice, ma non era certo che la sensazione della pelle calda di Derek contro la sua bastasse ad ancorarlo al presente e all’assenza di dubbi e di rovelli. Non era sicuro che bastasse nemmeno la forza delle sue dita per trattenerlo dal perdersi in un marasma di nuove ansie, timori e pessimi ricordi.  
Stiles non aveva mai avuto la minima tentazione di diventare un licantropo, ma a volte, quando Derek lo fissava senza parole, avrebbe voluto avere almeno il dono di poter sondare ciò che Derek sentiva. Specie nei momenti difficili, gli capitava di desiderare il potere di comprendere anche ciò che non veniva detto. Il più delle volte quella frustrazione durava poco e poi svaniva, non appena Stiles ricordava a se stesso che non aveva il minimo bisogno di possedere i sensi di un lupo mannaro per appoggiare il capo sul petto di Derek e ascoltare il battito del suo cuore. Non che potesse decifrarne il ritmo con precisione, come avrebbe fatto Derek con quello del suo, ma poteva ugualmente sentire se era troppo svelto e agitato, poteva accorgersi se accelerava per l’angoscia o per l’eccitazione. Era in grado di capire Derek comunque. E di leggergli certe emozioni negli occhi.  
Se solo non fosse stato tanto nervoso ci sarebbe riuscito anche in quel momento.  
«Hai sempre avuto l’odore di qualcuno che potevo amare senza ferirlo e senza rimanere ferito. È come se il tuo odore dicesse che posso lasciarmi andare e nessuno si farà male. È come se tu odorassi di tutte le cose che pensavo di non poter avere mai più e di tutte quelle che non sono convinto di meritarmi. Non solo hai l’odore di quello che ho perso o distrutto, ma anche di una vita che credevo impossibile. Perciò all’inizio non lo sopportavo, mi sembrava sbagliato, mi faceva incazzare così tanto e avevo voglia di spaccare qualcosa e di prenderti a pugni. Invece era giusto. Il tuo odore diceva la cosa giusta. La stessa che mi dice ora.»  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi e il suo cuore si esibì in una sorta di capriola. Derek l’aveva colto impreparato, quando ormai lui non si aspettava più nessuna spiegazione e aveva le difese del tutto abbassate. Le sue parole l’avevano lasciato un po’ a corto di fiato e davvero frastornato. Sentirle pronunciare era stato strano – in un modo buono e struggente – e capacitarsene era difficilissimo.  
«Io odoro di tutte queste cose? Sul serio?» Stiles non riusciva proprio a crederci. Il solo pensiero gli pareva un’enormità e gli provocava emozioni che non riusciva a definire, se non come caotiche. Un miscuglio di calore, dubbi e stupore. Un groviglio di domande e intuizioni.  
«Tutte queste cose le senti nel mio odore? Ogni volta… cioè davvero anche la prima volta che mi hai incontrato il mio odore ti ha fatto questo effetto? Perché a me sembrava più che altro che mi trovassi un idiota e dopo perfino che volessi uccidermi. A essere precisi, hai detto che volevi uccidermi. Detto e ripetuto almeno un paio di volte e con dovizia di particolari sul come. E poi c’è stata la faccenda del volante. Non per sembrare uno che se le lega al dito, è passata una vita, ma me lo ricordo perché era stato abbastanza improvviso, ingiustificato e soprattutto doloroso e poco fa hai detto che il mio odore ti fa pensare che nessuno si farà male, ma ti assicuro che in realtà… oh, accidenti, fammi stare zitto, Derek! Non lo vedi che non so più nemmeno io cosa sto dicendo?»  
Le dita di Derek gli sfiorarono il collo e si fermarono possessive sulla nuca. «Tu non sai mai cosa stai blaterando, Stiles. Mai.»  
Stiles non ebbe bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per sapere che Derek non lo pensava davvero. O almeno non fino in fondo. Arrossì comunque, ma quando Derek lo attirò più vicino si lasciò baciare senza protestare e, anzi, senza nemmeno accorgersi di ciò che stava facendo si aggrappò con forza al suo collo con entrambe le braccia. Lasciò che il bacio portasse via tutti i suoi dubbi e che gli rendesse in cambio un paio delle certezze che con il tempo era riuscito ad acquistare. Una delle quali era che, per quanto inquietante potesse sembrare nei suoi momenti peggiori, Derek non era un bugiardo. Non che non mentisse mai, ma lo faceva malissimo e da buon esperto di bugie Stiles era perfettamente in grado di smascherarlo. Il punto, però, non era quello, bensì il fatto che Derek con lui di solito era sincero. Lo era con sfumature che andavano dall’onestà riluttante alla schiettezza brutale. Se Derek diceva che il suo odore gli aveva sempre fatto quell’effetto doveva essere vero, tanto più quando quell’ammissione riguardava anche un certo tipo di rabbia.  
Quel pensiero folgorò Stiles nel bel mezzo del bacio, come un’illuminazione imprevista: il volante, certo, e certe mezze frasi smozzicate, il tono sempre un po’ troppo irritato, seccato, minaccioso che Derek aveva avuto per un pezzo ogni volta che si era rivolto a lui, la faccenda dell’armadio e quella volta, no, tutte quelle volte in cui se l’era ritrovato alle spalle, troppo vicino. Un sacco di episodi del loro passato assumevano un senso un po’ differente, un po’ più assurdo, ma anche più chiaro e perfino più intimo.

  
Stiles avrebbe voluto chiedere conferme, però Derek aveva entrambe le mani sul suo viso, e lo stava baciando con così tanta lentezza e concentrazione da farlo quasi tremare. A ogni respiro Stiles lo sentiva riprendere fiato in modo sempre più faticoso e spezzato. I muscoli di Derek erano irrigiditi, come in attesa, quasi che fossero pronti a scattare al primo accenno di una lotta o di un pericolo inaspettato.  
Stiles gli affondò le dita tra i capelli – corti ma non abbastanza da impedirgli di stringere e di tirare – e gli soffiò su uno zigomo: «Sta passando». Non disse nient’altro, non ce n’era bisogno. Il dolore alla testa in effetti era praticamente svanito e la stretta al petto che lui continuava ad avvertire si era trasformata. A causarla erano i baci, non la sofferenza in agguato.  
Stiles aveva la sensazione che il suo cuore fosse stato infilato in una morsa. Un giro di troppo e sarebbe esploso. Ma non si sentiva così perché era malato. Provava quel tipo di emozione per la consapevolezza che, qualunque cazzata gli fosse mai uscita di bocca, Derek sarebbe stato lì per lui, in ogni caso. Quello stupido, testardo di Derek. Gliel’aveva detto di lasciar perdere, di non provarci nemmeno, e invece faceva sempre di testa sua.  
Stiles sapeva che non era merito dei poteri da licantropo se il suo malessere si era attenuato fino a svanire del tutto, era l’affetto, la vicinanza. Si chiese se lo sapesse anche Derek e fu felice di sentirlo rilassarsi del tutto tra le sue braccia.  
Lo baciò a sua volta, di slancio, mordendogli un po’ le labbra, solo per stuzzicarlo. Derek ricambiò con tanta foga che, per una manciata di secondi, fu Stiles a scordarsi come si faceva a respirare. Riemerse dal bacio a fatica, aprì gli occhi e regalò a Derek una delle sue migliori smorfie compiaciute. In cambio Derek scosse il capo in modo teatrale e gli fece scorrere le mani lungo la schiena, adagio e senza fretta, fino a fermarle sui suoi fianchi.  
Sorrideva, ma Stiles era comunque in grado di scorgere il sottile velo che gli incupiva un po’ lo sguardo.  C’era sempre stato e Stiles fece quello che faceva sempre, ogni volta che lo notava: giurò a se stesso che prima o poi l’avrebbe fatto sparire definitivamente. A malapena tollerava di vederlo nei suoi stessi occhi quando si guardava allo specchio nelle giornate no, e ci aveva messo anni per attenuare la tristezza in certe occhiate o espressioni di suo padre, ma era pronto a tutto per vincere quella battaglia almeno per quanto riguardava Derek.  
«Ho intenzione di tornare» annunciò, mantenendo la maschera di sfacciataggine che aveva scelto di dipingersi sul viso. «Ti toccherà riprendermi. Non hai nessuna speranza di liberarti di me, Miguel. Nessuna!»  
Per tutta risposta Derek gli affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo e lo morse. Senza preavviso, ma anche senza stringere davvero e senza fargli alcun male. Stiles lo sentì spingere con i denti giusto il tanto sufficiente a fargli avvertire un minimo di pressione e poi Derek sfregò il naso sulla sua pelle e inspirò, una, due, tre volte. Il suo abbraccio divenne una presa spasmodica e Stiles si chiese se ci avrebbe rimesso una costola, ma alla fine la stretta si allentò e tornò a essere solo un gesto gentile e protettivo. Proprio come poco prima Derek parve essersi calmato almeno un po’.  
«È di questo che odori» disse, con le labbra e con la fronte ancora vicinissime alla sua gola, «di serenità, di casa, di… di perdono. Non mi sembra più assurdo e sbagliato. È solo che hai l’odore di tutte le cose che ho perso, Stiles, e se ci penso stanotte divento matto.»  
Stiles forse avrebbe dovuto stringerlo a sua volta fin quasi a fargli male, ma non riuscì a far altro che accarezzargli i capelli e sentirsi stupido e felice in un modo egoistico in cui non avrebbe proprio dovuto esserlo.  
«Tu sei matto, Derek»  lo canzonò, con un tono troppo gentile per suonare davvero di scherno. «Vai in giro a minacciare la gente di strapparle la testa o di squarciarle la gola con i denti. Sei matto. Non dovrei lasciarti avvicinare così tanto al mio collo. Ma se ti viene voglia di leccarlo non farò opposizione. Che tu passi il tempo ad annusarlo è un po’ strano, è vero, ma nemmeno quello mi è mai dispiaciuto più di tanto. Hai una notte intera per annusarmi ovunque, se proprio ci tieni, e quando tornerò potrai portarmi dritto a casa con te e annusarmi di nuovo e anche…»  
«Oh! Sta zitto» ringhiò Derek in tono esasperato. Poi però gli premette una scia di baci lungo la gola. Stiles rabbrividì e sorrise con molta più forza e convinzione di prima. Lasciò che Derek continuasse a baciarlo, che gli mordicchiasse una spalla, che a ogni passaggio respirasse sul serio il suo odore.  
Per quanto piacevole fosse non c’era nulla di prettamente sessuale nel modo in cui Derek sfiorava la sua pelle con le labbra appena dischiuse. Era piuttosto come se Derek stesse cercando di imprimersi nella memoria non solo il suo odore ma anche il suo sapore e la forma del suo corpo. Andò avanti così per minuti interi e Stiles glielo concesse. Riuscì perfino a non dire niente che potesse rovinare quella strana atmosfera nostalgica o mandare a gambe all’aria la dedizione assoluta che Derek gli stava tributando.  
Stare fermo fu più difficile e Stiles sfogò il suo usuale istinto ipercinetico tormentando le lenzuola o accarezzando e baciando Derek di rimando. Quando quella sorta di semi immobilità divenne impossibile da mantenere Stiles la ruppe afferrando Derek per le braccia e facendo leva per tirarsi su a sedere. Si sistemò a cavalcioni su di lui, senza un briciolo di pudore, e gli dedicò l’ennesimo sorriso sornione. Il mal di testa era davvero sparito del tutto e si era trascinato dietro il grosso delle sue paure.  
«Tornerò, giuro, e sarò guarito» promise tanto a Derek quanto a se stesso.  
Derek lo fissò torvo, con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure minacciose. «Non azzardati a fare qualche cazzata incosciente mentre sei lontano da me, ok?» gli intimò arrivando addirittura a sventolargli l’indice teso sotto il naso. «Non sto scherzando, Stiles, se quanto torni ti vedo addosso anche solo graffio poi è con me che te la dovrai vedere.»  
Stiles rise di cuore, anche se non dubitava che Derek stesse parlando sul serio.  
«Vedi?» lo prese in giro. «Cosa ti dicevo? Dovresti fare qualcosa per questa tua mania delle minacce, Miguel. Hai mai pensato di vedere uno specialista o di seguire uno di quei corsi? Controllo della rabbia, “Come imparare a gestire la collera e a non minacciare di morte il proprio ragazzo”, quelle cose così…»  
Derek però rimase serissimo. «Non azzardarti a non tornare» ripeté, solo in tono più accorato che collerico. «Sei l’essere umano più assurdo, ridicolo e irritante che io abbia mai conosciuto, Stiles. Sei un bugiardo patologico, un rompipalle senza tatto e hai un sacco di altri difetti fastidiosi. Ci ho messo un mucchio di tempo per capire che non era soltanto colpa tua se mi davi così tanto sui nervi. Ce ne ho messo parecchio anche solo per fidarmi di te. Sei l’ultima persona al mondo che avrei mai pensato di amare, però ti amo e non è facile per me. Nemmeno un po’.»  
Stiles sapeva che era vero. Per Derek doveva essere incredibilmente complicato anche solo parlarne. Lo era sempre stato. Le sue dichiarazioni non soltanto d’amore ma perfino di mero affetto erano rare e sempre un po’ tese. Stiles ormai lo conosceva abbastanza da capire il perché.  
Non gli parve strano che Derek condisse le sue affermazioni romantiche di critiche sincere e spietate. Ciò che lo spiazzò davvero fu sentirlo ammettere, giusto un attimo dopo: «Quando ti ho conosciuto, anche se il tuo odore mi diceva che era giusto il contrario, non ti sopportavo. Ma ero diverso, Stiles, ero qualcuno che non mi è mai piaciuto. Se non avessi incontrato te e Scott, o se Scott mi avesse dato retta anziché appoggiarsi a te, sarei rimasto quello che ero. Senza di te ho…  ho paura di tornare a essere quel Derek, e non voglio. Tu mi piaci, Stiles, ma quello che ero prima di conoscerti non mi piace per niente. Se ti succedesse qualcosa impazzirei, sarebbe anche peggio, diventerei orribile. Non basterebbe Scott per impedirmelo, forse nemmeno Cora. Da solo non sono una bella persona, Stiles. Non mi lasciare da solo».  
Stiles fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi per un istante e a mordersi un labbro per non dire una delle sue solite cazzate o qualcosa di così stucchevole che alla fine avrebbe fatto fuggire Derek a gambe levate. Anche se la verità era che non sapeva assolutamente cosa rispondergli, a parte urlargli che si sbagliava su se stesso e giurargli di nuovo che sarebbe tornato.  
«Andrà tutto bene» ripeté e pensò: «non come l’altra volta». No, non come l’ultima volta che aveva compiuto un rituale per connettersi al Nemeton. Anzi, Deaton gli aveva dato specifiche rassicurazioni sugli effetti che quel secondo viaggio avrebbe avuto su di lui, se le cose fossero andate secondo i piani. «Andrà tutto bene, sul serio.» Stiles si accorse di averlo appena detto con maggior convinzione.  
Derek annuì in silenzio e gli premette una mano sul petto, all’altezza del cuore, come se volesse sincerarsi perfino con il tatto del fatto che Stiles credeva alle sue stesse rassicurazioni.  
«Ho fatto cose più pericolose di questa e poi, andiamo, viaggiare nel tempo è una figata. Chi non vorrebbe viaggiare nel tempo? Appena torno mi comprerò un piumino arancione senza maniche e forse su E-bay si trovano ancora un paio di quelle vecchie Nike…» Stiles riprese a parlare a macchinetta e in tono leggero, solo per distrarsi dalla sensazione che quel palmo aperto appoggiato sul torace fosse troppo caldo e che tremasse un po’. «Beh, immagino che il motivo per cui me ne andrò in giro vestito così non lo capirà nessuno, nessuna persona normale, insomma, ma sul serio, se ci pensi è una cosa così figa. Oh, un sacco! Potrò vantarmi di essere tornato indietro nel tempo. Beh, non proprio vantarmi, non a voce alta, non con… gente comune, sconosciuti, umani senza un branco, il resto del mondo, insomma. Però sarà figo. E tu lo saprai e anche Scott e Lydia e gli altri del nostro branco, quindi potrò vantarmene quando parlo con voi, oh, sì. E con papà, dopo che sarò tornato tutto intero e se avrò mai il coraggio di dirglielo. E… e… con chiunque sia in grado di non prendermi per matto se gli dico che me ne sono andato a zonzo nel passato, perché, insomma, dovrò pur parlarne con qualcuno, altrimenti sarebbe uno spreco. Voglio dire, lo farò davvero, senza nemmeno usare una macchina del tempo, ci pensi? Niente aggeggi strani, niente cabine del telefono inglesi, niente Delorean modificate, anche se secondo me il flusso canalizzatore sul retro della jeep e tutti quei cavi e i contatori…»  
«Ho cambiato idea» sbuffò Derek, sollevando di nuovo gli occhi al cielo, ma senza interrompere il tocco. «Resta pure in un’altra epoca.» Poi, a voce più bassa, smozzicò un «Nerd» quasi impercettibile.  
Stiles non si offese. Il suo cervello era appena stato attraversato dall’ennesimo lampo di consapevolezza. «Conoscerò tua madre… Oh. O-oh… conoscerò sul serio tua madre.»  
Derek lo guardò come se stesse pensando: «Mia madre conoscerà te. Non sai quanto vorrei che si potesse evitare».  
«Conoscerò. Tua. Madre.» Fin dal principio Stiles aveva preso l’intera faccenda soprattutto dal lato pratico, aveva pensato a Talia Hale solo come una risorsa per trovare la soluzione a un grosso problema. Non si era mai soffermato tanto sul concetto che, oltre a essere un capobranco e un lupo mannaro estremamente potente ed esperto, Talia era stata anche una mamma, nel senso comune del termine. «Conoscerò tua madre e sarà stranissimo. Potrei chiederle un sacco di cose su di te. Cose imbarazzanti e cose che tu non ti sogneresti mai di dirmi.»  
«Ah, smettila» lo interruppe Derek, scuotendolo per le spalle. Aveva un’aria imbarazzata e le gote un po’ troppo rosse, ma lo sguardo era torvo come al solito. «Non chiederai nulla a mia madre. Per quel che ne sappiamo potresti arrivare in un periodo della sua vita in cui non sono nemmeno nato, quindi che vuoi che ti racconti? E comunque, in ogni caso, non vedo perché dovrebbe risponderti e spifferare i fatti miei a un perfetto sconosciuto.»  
«Perché tutti i tuoi parenti lo fanno di continuo?» ridacchiò Stiles, giocherellando con le dita sulla rientranza del suo ombelico come se quella fosse una qualunque chiacchierata da letto.  
«Mio zio non è tutti.»  
Stiles rise più forte, un po’ perché Derek poteva essere bellissimo quando era indignato e c’erano ancora momenti in cui a lui tutta quell’avvenenza dava le vertigini, e un po’ perché era costretto a smentirlo. «Cora non ti ha mai raccontato cosa ci diciamo quando ti chiama e prima di chiudere ti chiede di passarmi il telefono?»  
Derek grugnì e sbuffò e per qualche motivo Stiles si sentì più sereno e al sicuro.  
«Conoscerò tua madre» ripeté trasognato. «Non ci posso credere. Ci sono davvero un milione di cose imbarazzantissime che potrei chiederle e almeno altrettante che potrei raccontarle, tipo quella volta con il cane di Lydia…»  
«Stiles!» Derek l’aveva appena afferrato per un polso e, tutto d’un tratto, si era fatto serissimo. Troppo serio perfino per i suoi standard, troppo per essere solo offeso da una bonaria presa in giro. «Non devi dire nulla a mia madre. Promettimelo.»  
Stiles era sbalordito. «Vuoi, cioè… sul serio vuoi che ti prometta che non racconterò a tua madre dei tuoi scambi di opinioni con il cane di Lydia? Ok, la faccenda con Prada è imbarazzante, ma è tua madre e conoscendoti scommetto che ha visto di peggio.»  
Derek chiuse le dita con più forza, anche sull’altro polso. Stiles non sentì dolore ma avvertì la tensione che si faceva palpabile come la corda di un arco pronta a spezzarsi. «Nulla, Stiles. Promettimelo.»  
Derek aveva un’espressione tale che lui annuì con vigore anche se, francamente, non capiva.  
«Nulla?» chiese un po’ sulla difensiva. «Nulla come “non voglio che tu ti azzardi a prenderti confidenze con mia madre, non sei poi così tanto importante per me”? Perché in quel caso devo dire che per tutta la sera e non solo mi hai inviato segnali un po’ contrastanti con questa visione dei fatti… » Arrossì, anche se non voleva, e aggiunse tentando di tenere un tono leggero: «oppure nulla come “nulla di nulla, per imperscrutabili motivi che non ti spiegherò, perché farlo comporterebbe l’uso di troppe parole”?»  
«Niente.» Derek sembrava sul serio allarmato. «Di me, di quello che le è successo, dell’incendio, di Laura e di Cora e di Peter e di Malia. Nulla. Nulla che mia madre non dovrebbe sapere perché non è ancora successo.»  
«Oh.» Stiles spalancò la bocca in maniera esagerata e poi la richiuse lentamente e annuì facendo oscillare il capo. «Quel genere di nulla. Il “nulla che possa causare un paradosso spazio-temporale e far collassare l’intero universo”. Il “nulla” che tutti i personaggi di Doctor Who finiscono per spiattellare a chiunque più o meno ogni due puntate. Quel “nulla”. Capisco.»  
Ed era vero. Lo capiva, solo non ci aveva ancora pensato. Non quella notte, per lo meno, anche se qualche giorno prima Deaton aveva accennato a tutta una serie di precauzioni che Stiles avrebbe dovuto prendere e che intendeva fargli ripassare il giorno della partenza.  
Ma in quel momento, quando Deaton aveva menzionato l’argomento, a lui non era venuto in mente il potenziale esatto delle sue parole e delle possibili conseguenze del violare un simile divieto. Era stato troppo preso ad assorbile l’enormità dell’idea di dover essere spedito indietro nel tempo, non in un film, non su un set cinematografico come in una qualcuna delle pellicole di culto che erano tra le sue preferite, ma sul serio, nella realtà.  
Ora che ci ripensava e che ponderava anche le richieste di Derek, Stiles si rese conto che, volendo, avrebbe davvero potuto farlo: avrebbe potuto mettere Talia Hale sull’avviso riguardo a Kate Argent. Avrebbe potuto dirle dell’incendio e forse Talia avrebbe fatto in modo che non accadesse. E poi cosa sarebbe successo?  
Stiles sentì che gli tornavano le vertigini al solo pensiero.  
Gli Hale si sarebbero potuti salvare? Al suo ritorno Derek avrebbe avuto una famiglia? Sarebbe andata così? Derek avrebbe riavuto il suo branco originario, quello in cui era nato e cresciuto? E cosa sarebbe capitato a Scott? Nessuno l’avrebbe morso, oppure…  
Nel cervello di Stiles si stavano concatenando così tanti sé e ma da fargli ritornare il mal di testa. Non era nemmeno certo che se gli Hale si fossero salvati lui e Derek si sarebbero mai conosciuti. Per un attimo ebbe la nitida visione di sé stesso che sussurrava avvertimenti all’orecchio di un’enorme lupa nera e gli parve, come conseguenza, di essere sul punto di svanire da un momento all’altro. Come se potesse ritrovarsi cancellato del tutto, perché non aveva più alcun motivo di essere lì con Derek, proprio in quell’istante, proprio in quella stanza. Sapeva che era da egoisti ma provò una fitta acuta al centro del petto. Non arrivò a farsi venire una crisi di panico, ma sentì distintamente l’ansia che serpeggiava minacciando di sommergerlo e di inghiottirlo in un solo istante, se solo lui l’avesse lasciata avvicinare.  
Al di là delle possibili conseguenze pericolose di qualunque tipo, gli parve di essere schiacciato da un dubbio crudele e senza soluzione, o dalla necessità di compiere una scelta impossibile.  
Ci metteva sempre un sacco di tempo prima di concedersi di amare davvero, e ogni volta che lo faceva insieme all’amore arrivava ad annidarsi nel suo cuore anche il terrore di perdere l’oggetto dei suoi sentimenti. Quel tipo di paura Stiles non era mai riuscito a vincerla e sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato. Ma proprio perché la provava aveva sempre la tendenza feroce a proteggere quelli che amava. A qualunque costo. Ciò che stava scoprendo solo in quel momento era che il suo istinto protettivo era addirittura retroattivo. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l’idea che avrebbe potuto evitare a Derek così tanto dolore e, nello stesso tempo, era abbastanza umano ed egoista da sentirsi malissimo al pensiero che farlo avrebbe quasi certamente significato rinunciare a lui.  
Furono le dita di Derek che gli sfioravano uno zigomo a richiamarlo dal pozzo buio e senza fondo di quei pensieri.  
«Stiles.» Si sentì chiamare per nome e si riscosse. Aveva una manciata del cotone delle lenzuola stretta in maniera spasmodica tra le dita della mano destra e fece fatica a guardare Derek dritto negli occhi. «Qualunque cosa ti stia domandando per provare così tanto conflitto interiore, la risposta è no. Hai capito? Guardami. No, Stiles. La sola cosa giusta da fare è lasciare le cose come stanno. È passato. Non fa più male, non…»  
Anche se non gli fossero morte le parole in gola Stiles avrebbe comunque capito che l’ultima affermazione era una bugia colossale. Avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Derek invece si chinò per baciarlo con troppa foga e con il fiato già corto ancora prima di cominciare. Derek ricambiò con altrettanta violenza e intanto lo imprigionò tra le sue braccia e rotolò sul materasso fino a schiacciarlo sotto di sé, senza alcuna possibilità di fuga.  
«Dico sul serio.» Le sue mani circondavano il viso di Stiles, costringendolo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. «Non sappiamo cosa potrebbe succedere cambiando il passato.»  
Stiles sapeva che era verissimo. Aveva letto abbastanza libri e visto abbastanza film di fantascienza per avere in mente un sacco di potenziali esiti catastrofici di un tentativo di modificare cose già accadute, ed era anche troppo intelligente per non capire che almeno in quel campo i libri e i film non avevano tutti i torti. Però continuava a pensare agli Hale e in un angolino del suo cervello si dibatteva un pensiero tristissimo, riguardante sua madre e il fatto che non avrebbe potuto salvarla neanche tornando indietro nel tempo. Invece quello che era capitato a Talia e al suo branco si sarebbe potuto evitare così facilmente. Se solo gli Hale avessero saputo a cosa andavano incontro.  
«Stiles, guardami. Giura. Nemmeno una parola. Neanche una sillaba. Non puoi dirlo a mia madre. Giura.» Lo sguardo di Derek era acceso ma dimostrava una rigidità inflessibile che non accettava compromessi o scappatoie.  
«Ma…» avrebbe voluto obbiettare Stiles, non tanto perché riuscisse a dargli torto quanto perché sentiva di aver bisogno di pensarci ancora e di avere più tempo per decidere.  
«Su tuo padre. Giura.»  
Stiles sospirò e strinse i pugni sulle lenzuola sgualcite. «Derek…»  
«Giura che non farai cazzate che potrebbero sconvolgere tutto e magari impedirti di tornare da me. Giura o non ti lascio andare da nessuna parte.»  
Aveva la fronte così corrugata e gli occhi così lucidi che Stiles finì con il deglutire annuendo. «Te lo giuro.»  
«Su tuo padre.» Fu quasi un ringhio.  
«Su… oh, accidenti, Derek, te lo giuro su quello che vuoi, ok? Va bene? Giuro. Su… su papà. Ok?»  
Derek lo fissò per qualche secondo, annuì a sua volta e poi spostò un poco il proprio peso, consentendogli di muoversi e di respirare.  
Tutto d’un botto Stiles si sentì stanco, svuotato e incapace di arrovellarsi oltre. Aveva bisogno di riposare e di sapere che mentre lui dormiva Derek avrebbe fatto altrettanto.  
Né lui né Derek potevano vantarsi di avere un sonno invidiabile. Soffrivano entrambi di una serie di disturbi assortiti che di solito si alternavano e che, per fortuna sempre più raramente, nei momenti di crisi avevano la tendenza a presentarsi tutti insieme. Ogni tanto qualcuno di quei disturbi spariva completamente, ma in ogni caso la tendenza all’insonnia non era tra quelli.  
Stiles trovava che fare l’amore fino a sfinirsi fosse il modo più piacevole per venirne a capo, ma non era convinto che quello sarebbe stato il momento giusto per partire da un bis e iniziare una maratona del sesso.  
In ogni caso gli sarebbe bastato anche solo sapere Derek addormentato per sentirsi tanto più predisposto a chiudere a sua volta gli occhi e lasciarsi andare. Dirgli di mettersi giù e di riposare, però, non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
Stiles aveva comunque le sue risorse. C’era un piccolo trucco che aveva scoperto per caso, una delle prime volte in cui lui e Derek si erano ritrovati a condividere una solitudine colma di intimità anziché dell’urgenza di stanare questo o quel mostro. Bastava trovare il punto giusto – e naturalmente riuscire ad aggirare le difese ingrugnite di Derek – e il gioco era fatto. Funzionava sempre.  
In quello specifico frangente Stiles non ebbe alcun bisogno di abbattere chissà quante barriere. Derek era stanco quanto lui ed era già così vicino e disarmato che a lui bastò sollevare una mano e iniziare ad accarezzargli la schiena con fare distratto per raggiungere l’attaccatura della prima vertebra del collo. Da lì risalì lento verso la nuca e poi scese di nuovo, premendo appena con la punta delle dita.  
«Andrà tutto bene» ribadì in un sussurro e poi si lasciò baciare, senza mai smettere di massaggiare il collo di Derek nemmeno per un istante.  
A ogni passaggio il suo tocco si fece un po’ più insistente, proprio all’altezza della vertebra da cui era partito. Stiles la sentiva sotto i polpastrelli, dura e un po’ sporgente, come un nodo che fosse stato stretto da mani d’acciaio appena sotto la pelle di Derek. Naturalmente il massaggio di Stiles non poteva rendere l’osso più cedevole e smussato, ma lui sentiva i muscoli che lo ricoprivano e che lo circondavano farsi sempre meno rigidi e tesi.  
Derek lo baciò con più forza, mordendogli la bocca, ma all’ennesima carezza anche le sue labbra parvero rilassarsi. Il baciò si fece languido e, quando si interruppe, Stiles inclinò la testa da un lato, scoprendo la gola come in una tacita offerta. Proprio come si era aspettato, Derek non prese il suo gesto come un invito a baciarlo o a morderlo ancora e, invece, si limitò a nascondere di nuovo il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla. Con la fronte affondata nel cuscino sottostante e le labbra premute contro la pelle di Stiles lo si sarebbe detto tutto fuorché un pericoloso licantropo potenzialmente letale.  
Stiles lo ascoltò inspirare più volte, con lentezza crescente, e dal canto suo continuò a tracciare piccole spirali invisibili sul suo collo, accarezzandolo senza sosta. Lui non era un lupo mannaro e non possedeva un super udito, ma non ebbe bisogno di poteri soprannaturali o di sensi amplificati per accorgersi che le sue premure stavano facendo effetto.  
Derek si addormentò senza nemmeno cambiare posizione e Stiles stesso, una volta tanto, non si  mosse di un centimetro, se non per la punta delle dita che continuarono a sfiorare con calma la pelle di Derek ancora per diversi minuti.


	4. Derek

_Even through the darkest phase_  
 _Be it thick or thin_  
 _Always someone marches brave_  
 _Here beneath my skin_  
   
 _Constant craving_  
 _Has always been_  
 _([Costant caving – K.D. Lang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pBYKVESAyk&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYDrEme5sx_O1yp0ZVrdkAl-&index=4))_  
   
«A-Ah! Sì! Sono dentro.» La voce di Stiles era salita di almeno un tono per l’esultanza. «Batti il cinque!»  
Derek non fece nulla per impedirgli di compiere una piroetta sulla sedia girevole su cui era appollaiato e di fronteggiarlo con un braccio alzato e il palmo della mano destra proteso, semplicemente si limitò a non rispondere al gesto, rimanendo immobile e a braccia conserte. E a folgorare Stiles con lo sguardo, come al solito. Perché Stiles se lo meritava. Come al solito.  
Cosa si era messo in testa che fossero: migliori amici? Complici in chissà quale eccitantissimo crimine? Ok, Stiles era riuscito a entrare nel portatile di Peter e lui no, ma quel dettaglio non aveva nulla a che fare con la sua irritazione. Derek era seccato per il semplice motivo che Stiles perdeva tempo in cazzate inutili, tutto lì. Gli fece cenno di tornare a voltarsi verso il computer e di darsi una mossa e intanto si guardò intorno come se si aspettasse che suo zio potesse sbucare da sotto il letto da un momento all’altro.  
«Oook, ragazzone.» Stiles non era proprio capace di tacere. Perfino mentre tornava a chinarsi sul notebook aggiunse: «Ok. Agli ordini. Però è meglio che mentre mi do da fare per ficcare il naso nel computer di tuo zio tu stia un po’ zitto, perché se continui a essere così loquace corri il rischio di distrarmi. Sul serio, smettila di chiacchierare, hai già detto almeno tre parole di fila nell’ultima mezz’ora, a malapena riesco a inserirmi nel discorso…»  
Derek storse le labbra in una smorfia, anche se gli seccava ammettere che era un ghigno un po’ infantile e che era anche inutile, visto che Stiles non lo stava guardando perché era di nuovo tutto preso dal suo ruolo di hacker.  
«Spicciati.» Derek avrebbe preferito suonare un po’ meno infastidito, ma proprio non ci riusciva. Stiles, quando ci si metteva, ossia in continuazione, era… oh! Insopportabile.  
«E sono quattro. Wow, vuoi proprio travolgermi con il tuo eloquio.»  
Derek gli rifilò uno scappellotto senza nemmeno pensare, e la sua sola risposta allo squittio indignato che ne conseguì fu: «Sbrigati. E se ti azzardi a dire “e cinque” la prossima volta farà male sul serio».  
«Ti posso assicurare che anche questo…»  
Stiles chinò il capo giusto in tempo e Derek ringhiò, colpendo l’aria e trattenendo a malapena l’istinto di sfoderare se non altro gli artigli. «Datti una mossa! Ora!» ripeté, anche se non aveva grandi speranze di essere ascoltato.  
Per non cedere alla tentazione di reagire di nuovo in modo incontrollato voltò a sua volta le spalle e fece qualche passo nella direzione opposta a quella della scrivania a cui Stiles era seduto.  
Per fortuna di entrambi Stiles scelse di non replicare ulteriormente. Derek lo sentì battere velocissimo sui tasti del portatile, all’evidente ricerca di quello che occorreva scovare.  
Malgrado la mancanza di nuove battutine ironiche e il fatto che Stiles pareva essere finalmente concentrato solo su ciò che gli era stato chiesto di fare, Derek era nervoso e si sentiva a disagio. Per prima cosa non riusciva a convincersi che Peter avesse davvero lasciato il suo computer così tanto accessibile e incustodito da consentirgli di prenderlo – per così dire – in prestito. No, la cosa non lo convinceva nemmeno un po’. E anche se si fosse sbagliato, il pensiero di essere stato costretto a rubare il portatile di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere solo un parente – per di più uno dei pochi che gli erano rimasti – lo faceva sentire di un umore ancora peggiore del solito. L’intera situazione lo stomacava e lo rendeva più che mai guardingo e irascibile.  
Potendo avrebbe se non altro fatto a meno di ricorrere all’aiuto di Stiles. Invece arrangiarsi da solo non era stato possibile. In compenso, Stiles era stato molto, molto entusiasta all’idea di aiutarlo e anche abbastanza svelto nel riuscire a intrufolarsi nel computer, o almeno così era parso a Derek.  
Derek non ne era poi tanto stupito. Anche a voler lasciar perdere i sospetti sul fatto che Peter non intendesse affatto nascondere né il portatile né il suo contenuto, cose da piccolo, fottuto genietto senza speranza come quella erano proprio da Stiles. Era da lui divertirsi un mondo mentre giocava a fare l’hacker, e comportarsi come se Derek gli avesse portato un computer rubato in cui ficcare il naso non perché c’era in ballo qualcosa di molto serio, ma solo per dargli un giocattolo con cui divertirsi. Oh, era da Stiles eccome.  
Derek avrebbe voluto anche pensare che era da sfigati, ma non riusciva a non provare nemmeno un briciolo di ammirazione per il fatto che, come sempre, Stiles poteva essere un emerito coglione logorroico, ma si stava dimostrando intelligente. Inoltre a lui non pareva comunque di essere nella posizione più adatta per sindacare sul serio su quanto patetica fosse l’esistenza di qualcun altro. Anzi, gli toccava ammettere che Stiles aveva avuto cose ben peggiori di cui lamentarsi che non il fatto di essere un nerd eccitato all’idea di ficcanasare nei portatili altrui e che, malgrado tutto, si era sempre ripreso con una tenacia e una capacità di recupero davvero invidiabili.  
Peccato che a Derek non fosse mai piaciuto granché ritrovarsi ad ammirarlo. Ogni volta che gli succedeva il suo impulso primario era quello di opporre resistenza. Un po’ perché, nonostante il passare del tempo, Stiles gli risultava ancora indecifrabile e aveva sempre la capacità innata di farlo sentire stupido, o esasperato, o entrambe le cose insieme, e un po’ perché un altro tipo di istinto, meno umano, più legato al suo lato animalesco, lo spingeva in un senso diametralmente opposto.  
A volte Derek aveva l’impressione che, se solo avesse provato ad avvicinarsi davvero a Stiles, raggiungerlo sarebbe stato molto più facile del previsto e allontanarsi di nuovo sarebbe risultato impossibile.  
Sarebbe bastato anche solo quello per farlo sentire teso e irrequieto. In più, ogni santa volta, Derek doveva fare i conti con la faccenda dell’odore.  
Era da un bel pezzo che non gli capitava di essere costretto a passare così tanto tempo nella camera di Stiles e per di più gomito a gomito con lui. Il fatto che Stiles fosse presente, com’era logico, amplificava l’effetto di trovarsi in una stanza che già di per sé era satura del suo odore.  
Derek ricordava di non essersi sentito così tanto scombussolato quando era stato lì con il padre di Stiles e gli Argent, fermo davanti a una scacchiera di cui lui, per ragioni mai chiarite, era stato incoronato re. Doveva ammettere che, molto probabilmente, il motivo per cui in quel frangente i suoi pensieri non avevano preso una piega ridicola riguardo all’odore di Stiles era stata l’ansia di tutt’altro tipo che aveva pervaso tutti. Ma ora la vita e la salute mentale di Stiles non erano più in pericolo – non immediato, se non altro, anche se Derek aveva smesso da tempo di credere che ciascuno di loro potesse mai essere davvero al sicuro lì a Beacon Hills – e il suo cervello e il suo olfatto avevano ripreso a giocargli stupidissimi scherzi.  
Era molto meglio se si manteneva a distanza da Stiles e, soprattutto, dal suo collo nudo. Derek non sapeva perché, ma quello era il punto del corpo di Stiles che più desiderava annusare da vicino. Ne era attratto in modo insensato e se ne rendeva anche conto, ma non c’era nulla da fare.  
Il guaio era che, dopo aver fatto caso al suo collo per troppe volte di fila, a un certo punto Derek aveva iniziato a notare anche altri dettagli, come le mani di Stiles o quel suo assurdo naso all’insù.  
Nessuno di loro aveva a che fare con l’odore, però, anche se lui odiava ammetterlo. Che Stiles avesse gli occhi come quelli di uno stupidissimo cucciolo non significava che non fosse un rompipalle da competizione e una spina nel culo e, quando ci si metteva, anche un accidenti di saputello sputasentenze.  
Derek era disposto ad accettare l’idea di aver bisogno di lui per hackerare un computer, o per ideare un piano di battaglia, o per qualcuna delle solite faccende pratiche legate a mostri orribili e disgrazie incombenti che lui, Scott, Stiles e gli altri finivano sempre con l’affrontare tutti insieme, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di considerare altri tipi di bisogno.  
Stiles aveva anche dei pregi, naturalmente, e con il tempo si era guadagnato un posto importante in quello che Derek considerava il suo branco, ma certe cose rimanevano prive di senso. Derek continuava a pensare che il suo odore avesse su di lui un effetto eccessivo.  
In ogni caso sperava che Stiles si spicciasse e che lo liberasse dalla tortura di dover vagare senza meta per la stanza, senza sapere come trovare tregua a quell’assalto olfattivo costante e compatto. Andare a sedersi sul letto era impensabile e appollaiarsi sulla prima sedia libera, in un angolo in disparte, gli avrebbe solo riportato alla memoria tutta la faccenda ridicolissima delle magliette e di Miguel. Miguel! Stiles era davvero un idiota!  
«Oh. Mio. Dio. Derek, vieni a vedere, presto!  È… Wow!» Il tono di Stiles, trillante di entusiasmo, lo fece scattare come una molla.  
Derek lo raggiunse praticamente in un solo passo, quasi un balzo. Si chinò su di lui e sul portatile, cercando di rimanere impassibile e di non dimostrare sollievo al pensiero che ce l’avevano fatta e che, di conseguenza, avrebbe potuto uscire di lì molto presto, o almeno così sperava.  
Sotto i suoi occhi ansiosi, anziché le fotografie o la trascrizione del grimorio che stavano cercando  – ammesso che il grimorio in questione esistesse e che fosse davvero di una qualche utilità contro la maledizione di una Gorgone – comparve la schermata di un videogame di ambientazione fantasy.  
«Stai scherzando?» Più che un ringhio fu addirittura un ruggito. Derek aveva di nuovo voglia di afferrare Stiles per la nuca e di sbattergli la fronte contro la prima superficie dura a disposizione, ossia contro la tastiera del portatile o, solo per non distruggere il computer, sul ripiano della scrivania. Non riusciva a decidere se trovava più demenziale Stiles o Peter che alla sua età perdeva tempo con simili cazzate.  
«È la versione delux con gli avatar personalizzabili, deve essergli costata un occhio della testa, guarda, guarda! Oh, l’estensione per forgiare armi personalizzate è una figata! Devi lasciarmelo scaricare. Scommetto che capisco come togliere la protezione, è davvero una figata immensa. Io non potrei mai permettermelo. Volevo fare un lavoretto dopo la scuola, almeno fino al diploma, ma no, lupi mannari impazziti, lucertoloni paralizzanti, sacrifici umani e poi… poi… n-non, ah, non…» Se il viso di Stiles non si fosse rabbuiato di colpo, molto probabilmente Derek l’avrebbe davvero preso a pugni. Invece provò un’ondata di puro sollievo, inattesa e un po’ imbarazzante, quando, dopo un paio di secondi di silenzio denso come catrame, Stiles risollevò lo sguardo verso lo schermo del notebook e riprese a blaterare. «Lo voglio! Devi lasciarmelo scaricare. Guarda che grafica! Hai idea di quanto costa? È una totale, enorme figata!»  
Derek sbuffò, anche solo per scacciare il curioso senso di calore che aveva appena provato nel notare che Stiles si era ripreso così in fretta dall’evidente sofferenza causata dai brutti ricordi.  
«Spicciati, e quando avrai finito copia pure quello che ti pare» gli concesse e poi però grugnì: «Ma se non ti dai una mossa…»  
Stiles anziché apparire spaventato ridacchiò e scosse la testa. «Lo so, lo so, se non mi sbrigo mi squarcerai la gola. Con i denti. Lo so, capo, ok. Messaggio ricevuto. Mi rimetto al lavoro. Ma dovresti imparare a prenderti un po’ meno sul serio, eh, Miguel. Anche se non può venirti un’ulcera non vuol dire che…»  
Il pugno risuonò come un piccolo tuono in miniatura e fece sussultare la scrivania. Stiles invece non fece una piega. «Ehi, ragazzone, vacci piano, ok? I mobili di camera mia non si rigenerano mica.»  
Derek odiava l’idea di aver perso la pazienza in un modo così evidente e patetico, ma proprio non ce l’aveva più fatta a trattenersi e anzi, si meravigliava di non aver colpito direttamente Stiles. Forse averlo tanto a portata di naso lo stava facendo sragionare più di quanto le chiacchiere insensate di Stiles non facessero già di per sé. O forse era l’ansia di avere finalmente sotto gli occhi il grimorio. In ogni caso Derek era davvero a corto di pazienza e di autocontrollo. Riconosceva a Stiles diversi pregi, se proprio ci era costretto, ma quando lo doveva gestire da solo, faccia a faccia, non sapeva mai cosa aspettarsi e come fare per non ammattire. E Stiles sembrava sguazzare nel brodo della sua frustrazione.  
«Non…» Fu costretto a sibilarlo tra i denti, «chiamarmi in quel modo.»  
Stiles compì di nuovo un mezzo giro sulla sedia solo per fronteggiarlo. Se non altro non si poteva dire che fosse un vigliacco o un fifone facile da terrorizzare. Non c’era da meravigliarsene, con tutto ciò che Stiles aveva passato, ma Derek sapeva bene che Stiles era sempre stato così, anche prima di affrontare prove che avrebbero ridotto a un ammasso di gelatina sfatta e tremante persone molto meno indifese e più robuste di lui.  
«Non chiamarmi così, ok?» gli disse, e fu il primo a stupirsi di aver usato un tonto tanto più gentile e accomodante.  
«Vuoi dire Miguel?» A quanto pareva Stiles, oltre che per nulla impressionato, temerario e incosciente, era anche incapace di cogliere al volo il momento adatto per smetterla di fare il cretino.  
Derek sollevò gli occhi al cielo e annuì.  
«Non vuoi che ti chiami Miguel?» Stiles pareva divertito. Derek annuì di nuovo, incupendo l’espressione e lo sguardo e chiedendosi perché diavolo aveva dato una chance di piantarla a un simile imbecille patentato.  
Ancora una volta Stiles non parve fare troppo caso a tutto il suo disappunto. «Oh, beh, se è così importante eviterò di farlo, ma credo che sia buffo, sì, è buffo, perché ogni tanto ti si corruga tutta la fronte, sai? E fai quella faccia, che sembra… sembra un temporale in arrivo, ed è la faccia che avevi la volta che ti sei provato le mie magliette. La stessa, identica. A dire il vero è una faccia che fai più spesso e… non è proprio l’espressione da pazzo assassino, quella la fai comunque in continuazione, ma ormai è evidente che non significa che conti di sbranarmi o di uccidermi davvero, però le altre volte dovresti vederti. Tipo ora, hai proprio la faccia da Miguel e un po’ anche quella da matto omicida, in effetti… secondo me avresti bisogno di… Ahi!»  
Derek chiuse gli occhi, un istante dopo averlo colpito di nuovo sulla nuca. Si massaggiò la radice del naso con due dita e prese fiato, anche se farlo significava inalare ancora di più l’odore di Stiles, e in parte proprio per quel motivo. Stiles era una gran rottura di scatole, ma il suo odore in dosi davvero massicce agiva come un inatteso calmante perfino quando chi lo emetteva si stava comportando in maniera così tanto molesta. «Per favore» fu tutto ciò che Derek fu capace di esalare mentre cercava di tranquillizzarsi.  
«Ok, va bene.» Stiles però sembrava ben poco convinto. «Come vuoi tu, amico. Anche se credo che dovresti davvero imparare a prenderla meno sul serio. Sai, ridere, cose così… fa bene, piace alla gente, la mette a suo agio, dovresti provare. Sempre che tu voglia mettere la gente a suo agio, almeno ogni tanto. Beh, in quei casi ridere insieme aiuta. Secondo me per esempio il nome Miguel è divertente, dovrebbe farti sorridere, con i nostri trascorsi. Dovrei chiamarti così ogni volta che stai rischiando una paralisi facciale perché sei troppo ingrugnito. Se imparassi a riderci su…»  
Derek non aveva avuto la minima intenzione di ululare davvero, ma in pratica lo fece, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Per fortuna il suo tono rimase contenuto e il suono fin troppo riconoscibile che aveva appena prodotto non superò la barriera dei muri della stanza.  
Oh! Certo, perfetto! Non gli mancava altro che di segnalare involontariamente la sua esasperazione a ogni lupo mannaro nel raggio di almeno un miglio. Per fortuna non aveva ruggito il suo disappunto a gola spiegata.  
Se non altro la sua reazione aveva finalmente sortito un qualche effetto. Stiles aveva incassato la testa tra le spalle, masticando l’ennesimo «Oook» e poi si era voltato di nuovo verso il portatile e si era messo a digitare come una furia, con la mascella contratta e perfino con un’aria un po’ offesa. Derek sospirò per l’ennesima volta. Iniziava ad avere mal di testa e non gliene importava un fico secco che Stiles si fosse risentito, purché si decidesse una buona volta a fare la sola cosa che lui gli aveva chiesto di fare. In silenzio e senza ulteriori interruzioni.  
Fu più o meno accontentato. Stiles si mise a frugare tra le cartelle e i file, senza più pause e senza quasi aprir bocca, salvo che per qualche esclamazione entusiastica ma smozzicata, subito seguita da un’occhiata obliqua nella sua direzione. Il suo sguardo diceva: «Certe volte sei proprio uno stronzo, Derek Hale», ma Derek continuò a fingere di ignorarlo e fece spallucce, esortandolo ancora una volta, e con altrettante occhiatacce, a darsi una mossa.  
Era stanco, inquieto e oltremodo seccato dal pensiero che quel poco che rimaneva della sua famiglia fosse tanto più di frequente una fonte di preoccupazione anziché di conforto. Ce l’aveva con Peter e con i suoi dannati segreti, con Stiles che riusciva a trovare un motivo di buon umore perfino dopo essere passato così tante volte attraverso l’inferno e con se stesso che, invece, proprio non ci riusciva.  
Miguel… quante cazzate. Fosse bastato un nomignolo idiota a fargli tornare la voglia di ridere. Non era nemmeno tanto sicuro di ricordarsi come si faceva a scoppiare in una risata del tutto sincera e liberatoria. Ed era anche per quello che Stiles lo faceva tanto infuriare, non solo perché a differenza di lui Stiles lo rammentava, ma anche perché a volere essere obiettivi Stiles in certi momenti era davvero spassoso. Derek lo ascoltava sparare le sue immense stronzate, con quella faccia da schiaffi e con tutta la brillantezza dell’ironia e del sarcasmo e pensava – sì, a volte si ritrovava sul serio a pensarlo – che lui doveva essere davvero irrecuperabile, se nemmeno davanti a un simile spettacolo riusciva a farsi una sana risata. Doveva avere qualcosa di proprio sbagliato per non riuscire a pensare solo «Dio, che coglione» e poi lasciare che gli spuntasse sulle labbra se non altro un sorriso.  
Comunque non aveva voglia di pensarci, e fu ben felice di sentire Stiles esultare e puntare un dito contro lo schermo del computer. «Bingo!»  
Derek constatò subito che questa volta Stiles si riferiva davvero al grimorio. Si fece più vicino e si chinò in avanti per vedere meglio.  La trascrizione dell’antico testo medioevale era fatta in maniera chiara e leggibile e grazie al cielo non era in latino. Il numero di pagine di cui era composto il documento era, però, scoraggiante.  
«Non riesco a copiarlo. È protetto… non avevo mai visto un file protetto in questo modo.» Stiles stava armeggiando con la tastiera e pareva parecchio indispettito. «Non ha un indice, non ha illustrazioni che ci semplifichino le cose. In più è come se fosse un blocco unico. Non posso avviare una ricerca nel testo e non posso copiarlo, ho paura che dovremo scorrerlo tutto ora.»  
Derek sbuffò più forte e andò alla ricerca di una sedia. La sola che trovò era ingombra di vestiti appallottolati e sgualciti, che lui cercò di maneggiare il meno possibile mentre se ne sbarazzava gettandoli sul letto. Odoravano così tanto di Stiles che gli venne voglia di affondarci dentro il viso. Il che era ridicolo, Cristo santo! Gli mancava solo di sviluppare una sorta di feticismo olfattivo per i calzini sporchi di un adolescente.  
«Inizia» soffiò tra i denti mentre afferrava con troppa forza la spalliera della sedia e la spostava con riluttanza accanto a quella di Stiles, augurandosi che per una volta un briciolo di fortuna gli sorridesse e che ciò che stavano cercando non fosse nascosto proprio nelle ultime pagine del grimorio. Perché di pagine quell’accidenti di trascrizione ne aveva davvero troppe.  
Ovviamente, come ebbe modo di constatare nell’ora successiva, le sue speranze erano state vane. Per quanto lui e Stiles fossero riusciti a trovare un certo ritmo nel controllare il grosso file del grimorio, quello che stavano tentando di trovare pareva davvero destinato a spuntar fuori solo all’ultima riga.  
Stiles si era fatto tutto un tratto molto concentrato e, anche se non riusciva proprio a star fermo e continuava a tamburellare con le dita o a muoversi senza requie sulla sedia, tutto sommato pareva essersi deciso ad aiutare senza perdere troppo tempo e senza comportarsi come un idiota. Ogni tanto masticava comunque una qualche sciocchezza per poi sputarla fuori quando Derek meno se l’aspettava, ma nel complesso erano soprattutto frasi smozzicate, quasi non intellegibili, anziché veri e propri discorsi. Stiles stava parlando più con se stesso che con lui.  
Non doverci fare conversazione era un problema in meno e Derek finì con il sentirsi più a suo agio, almeno finché non si rese conto che proprio l’essere maggiormente rilassato lo rendeva più ricettivo e sensibile ad altri stimoli. Vicino com’era a Stiles, con cui era obbligato per forza di cose a stare gomito a gomito, entrambi chini sul piccolo schermo del portatile di Peter, Derek avvertiva il suo odore come un sottofondo olfattivo persistente e continuo.  
Non c’era verso che si abituasse a esserne così turbato o che si capacitasse dell’effetto che gli faceva. Era davvero tutto sbagliato.  
Se l’odore di Stiles gli fosse diventato così familiare e gradito con l’andare del tempo, Derek avrebbe anche potuto comprenderlo. Stiles faceva parte del branco, su quello ormai non c’era alcun dubbio, e il branco era casa, era sicurezza, era appartenenza, quindi chiunque entrasse a farne parte, alla lunga, per gli altri membri significava famiglia. Si creava un legame: un membro del branco, quale che fossero i suoi trascorsi con gli altri componenti, diventava una persona da difendere a ogni costo, qualcuno a cui tenere, e il suo odore, di conseguenza, diveniva un odore con forti risvolti emotivi.  
Quello che Derek proprio non capiva era come con Stiles gli fosse successo il contrario. Stiles gli dava sui nervi ma, tra le altre cose, il suo odore aveva sempre suggerito a Derek che di lui ci si poteva fidare, che Stiles era parte del branco, che era giusto proteggerlo.  
Solo il lato più umano di Derek ci aveva messo un sacco di tempo prima di decidere che Stiles era qualcuno su cui si poteva fare assegnamento, qualcuno in cui credere e nelle cui mani lui avrebbe potuto affidarsi senza remore, in casi come quello presente o perfino in situazioni più gravi e di emergenza. Il lupo, invece, l’aveva intuito e fiutato fin quasi dal loro primo incontro. Perché una cosa era certa: Stiles poteva essere uno stronzetto fastidiosissimo, ma era leale – se non a Derek, quantomeno a Scott, e di conseguenza al branco – e portato a districarsi dai peggiori casini. Stiles era intelligente ed era un’ottima risorsa, quando non faceva il coglione e, tutto sommato, anche quando secondo Derek lo faceva eccome. Tutte cose che Derek aveva imparato con il tempo, ma che in fondo aveva sempre saputo.  
Gli umani lo dicevano spesso, usando la frase come mero modo di dire e senza rendersi conto di quanto il detto parlasse della loro natura animale: “andare a naso”. Derek non era umano, era un lupo mannaro fin dalla nascita, e per lui “andare a naso” aveva un significato ben più preciso e pratico. Eppure il suo fiuto, ogni volta che Stiles era nei paraggi, gli diceva cose che lo facevano dubitare di avere un olfatto ben funzionante.  
Non che lui avesse dubbi sul fatto di interpretare nel modo giusto le emozioni di Stiles, quando le annusava, però non era altrettanto certo di riuscire a capire bene le proprie. Non si trattava solo di quel tipo di sentimenti, già fin troppo difficili da accettare, ma anche di tutta una serie di stimoli più istintivi e meno controllabili che l’odore di Stiles pareva attivare.  
In quel momento, ad esempio, a furia di stargli appiccicato Derek iniziava ad avere di nuovo voglia di avvicinarsi ancora di più, di affondare il viso nell’incavo del collo di Stiles e di inspirare a fondo. Gli succedeva ogni santa volta. Era imbarazzante e ingiustificato. Andava ben al di là del concetto di chimica animale e di attrazione olfattiva. Se si fosse trattato solo di qualcosa che gli smuoveva gli ormoni, probabilmente Derek avrebbe fatto meno fatica a renderne conto a se stesso. Invece era molto di più. Stiles gli faceva venire voglia di abbandonarsi. Era come se il suo odore dicesse: «Con me sei al sicuro, lasciati andare».  
Era qualcosa di più intenso della sensazione di fiducia meramente umana che veniva dalla conoscenza reciproca. Si trattava di qualcosa di più atavico e di più complesso: un’emozione inspiegabile che si venava sempre di rimpianto e di nostalgia.  
L’odore di Stiles a volte colpiva Derek come un pugno nello stomaco, ma un attimo dopo era come se le dita impalpabili che l’avevano appena ferito si aprissero in un accenno di carezza.  
Quando era costretto a stargli appiccicato e non poteva fare a meno di riempirsi le narici del suo odore, Derek lo odiava perché nell’annusarlo c’era un che di straziante. Lo faceva sentire come se tutto ciò che aveva perduto fosse di nuovo a portata di mano e lui non potesse comunque toccarlo. Ma nello stesso tempo, respirare l’odore di Stiles smuoveva sentimenti sopiti e faceva risuonare corde vibranti di speranza che avrebbero dovuto essere spezzate e mute. Derek si era chiesto almeno un milione di volte come fosse possibile e perché.  
La verità era che non aveva mai trovato risposte. Di norma non riusciva nemmeno a essere così razionale nell’analizzare il fenomeno. Il più delle volte, se Stiles si avvicinava troppo o se trascorrevano molto tempo in uno spazio chiuso, Derek, per quanto si sforzasse di resistere, si sentiva disarmato come un bambino, desideroso di avere di più, incapace di pensare altro che «Mio!» o di desiderare altro che stringere, sfregarsi addosso a Stiles, inalare a pieni polmoni e poi accoccolarsi e chiudere gli occhi.  
Non poteva proprio accettarlo. Era ridicolo! No, peggio, era patetico. Stiles, se l’avesse saputo, l’avrebbe preso per pazzo e avrebbe avuto ragione.  Su quel punto Derek non si faceva illusioni. Se anche non gli fosse sembrato tutto sbagliato e, di conseguenza, avesse voluto davvero afferrare Stiles per la vita e annusargli il collo, perché ne sentiva la necessità viscerale e irrefrenabile, non avrebbe di certo potuto farlo. Stiles non gliel’avrebbe consentito. Perché avrebbe dovuto?  
Il solo pensiero di chiedere una cosa simile era da folli.  
Derek stesso si detestava per il tipo di bisogno che avvertiva, figurarsi cosa avrebbe pensato Stiles che era del tutto umano e non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere nemmeno cosa lo spingeva a desiderare.  
Derek a volte era davvero tentato di prendere Stiles a pugni nello stomaco o su quel suo accidenti di naso all’insù, ma in realtà, del tutto a prescindere dalla questione dell’odore che gli parlava di fiducia e di appartenenza, non voleva che Stiles lo odiasse davvero. Erano membri dello stesso branco e forse dal lato umano della questione non li si poteva definire propriamente amici, però, a modo loro e con il passare del tempo, avevano imparato a rispettarsi.  
Anche se si sarebbe morso la lingua fino a reciderla meglio che dirlo a voce alta, a Derek in effetti Stiles piaceva. Era sveglio, era uno che non si arrendeva. Sparava un mare di cazzate, però era tenace.  
Cedere all’istinto avrebbe significato spaventarlo e farlo fuggire a gambe levate. Ne sarebbe nato un casino immenso che avrebbe coinvolto di sicuro anche Scott. Derek doveva tenere conto anche di quello, del fatto che Scott era come un fratello e, in un certo senso, era anche il suo Alpha. Ma, se avesse dovuto scegliere tra lui e Stiles, Scott non avrebbe avuto dubbi.  
Inoltre non era mica normale andare in giro a domandare alla gente di lasciarti fare questo genere di cose. E comunque Derek non osava nemmeno immaginare la reazione di Stiles, la marea inarrestabile di parole che avrebbe potuto tirar fuori sull’argomento, le stronzate, l’ironia sferzante e continua. Derek sarebbe diventato il bersaglio preferito del suo sarcasmo. Stiles sarebbe corso a raccontarlo a tutti e… no, forse no, in realtà, ma che accidenti si stava mettendo a pensare?  
«A-ah! Beccato!» Stiles puntò un indice verso lo schermo e risollevò le spalle, mentre si voltava nella sua direzione, perché aveva il dannato vizio di guardare in faccia la gente quando era in cerca di approvazione per un lavoro ben fatto. «Beccato in pieno!»  
Derek si sentì come se la frase fosse rivolta più a lui che al passaggio del grimorio che riguardava le Gorgoni.  
Stiles si era appena bloccato di scatto mentre cercava di compiere un mezzo giro sulla sedia. Era stato costretto a farlo perché, evidentemente, nell’iniziare a muoversi, non si era aspettato di ritrovarsi così vicino a Derek da rischiare di urtarlo.  
Derek si tirò indietro altrettanto in fretta, ma non abbastanza per evitare che Stiles notasse quando incombente era stata la sua presenza fino a un attimo prima. Lui stesso non si era reso conto di essersi chinato progressivamente, accorciando sempre di più le distanze tra il proprio viso e la nuca di Stiles. Per quanto svelti fossero appena stati nello schivarsi l’un l’altro, si erano comunque avvicinati troppo.  
Derek avvertì il calore del sangue che gli affluiva alle guance e imprecò mentalmente. Il suo corpo si mise in moto prima ancora che lui ritrovasse un briciolo di lucidità. Afferrò il portatile e, nello stesso tempo, lo chiuse, rischiando di schiacciare le dita di Stiles che erano rimaste a indugiare sulla tastiera.  
Derek scelse di ignorare sia il suo sguardo sbalordito che il suo «Ehi!» confuso e un po’ indignato. «Ora posso fare da solo.» Fu più un brontolio cupo che una frase vera e propria.  
Fuggire era da vigliacchi, ma per una volta Derek lo fece senza voltarsi indietro.  
«… avevi promesso di lasciarmi copiare il gioco…» fu l’ultima cosa che sentì prima di imboccare di corsa le scale con il portatile di Peter sottobraccio, sentendosi agitato proprio come un ragazzino sciocco, patetico e alle prime armi.


	5. Talia

_Hope that you fall in love_  
 _And it hurts so bad_  
 _The only way you can know_  
 _Is give it all you have_  
   
 _And I hope that you don't suffer_  
 _But take the pain_  
 _Hope when the moment comes_  
 _You'll say..._  
   
 _I, I did it all_  
 _I, I did it all_  
 _I owned every second_  
 _That this world could give_  
 _I saw so many places_  
 _The things that I did_  
 _Yeah, with every broken bone_  
 _I swear I lived_  
 _([I lived – One Republic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3k009TIxQc8&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYDrEme5sx_O1yp0ZVrdkAl-&index=5))_  
   
Ogni volta che veniva richiamata Talia provava la stessa identica sensazione. Era come risvegliarsi tutto d’un tratto da un sonno molto profondo e privo di sogni.  
Quando accadeva, inizialmente lei si ritrovava sempre in forma di lupo, e ciò era un bene, perché così i suoi sensi non avevano bisogno di molto tempo per riassestarsi ed essere pronti al suo servizio. Bastavano pochi secondi.  
Talia era consapevole di non essere viva e che ciò che le sembrava vero era del tutto illusorio, ma era lieta del fatto che fosse estremamente realistico. Anche un attimo prima, non appena la sua coscienza si era ridestata, o se non altro non appena una parte notevole delle sue percezioni era tornata attiva, aveva sentito in modo concreto e nitido il moncone ruvido del tronco tagliato del Nemeton sotto i cuscinetti morbidi delle sue zampe di lupa.  
Nel sollevare gli occhi Talia non si stupì affatto di trovarsi davanti suo figlio Derek, anzi, ne fu ben felice, anche se era evidente che lui non doveva averla convocata solo perché aveva voglia di rivederla.  
In quello stato di sospensione in cui non era viva ma possedeva di nuovo tutte le proprie facoltà prettamente fisiche, comprese quelle riguardanti la sua natura di lupo mannaro, Talia avrebbe potuto usare l’olfatto per comprendere quali sentimenti Derek stava provando, ma in realtà non aveva alcun bisogno di annusare suo figlio per vedere che era teso e preoccupato. Di questo si sentì dispiaciuta, ma non riuscì comunque a fare a meno di pensare che era felice di vederlo.  
Era morta ed era abbastanza edotta su quel genere di cose da sapere che quello che provava nei confronti di Derek era più che altro un’eco dei suoi passati sentimenti materni, però riteneva che la cosa, tutto sommato, avesse davvero una scarsa importanza. Viva o meno, proiezione dei suoi ricordi passati o entità richiamata momentaneamente da un altro mondo che fosse, Talia Hale rimaneva pur sempre una madre e, nel momento in cui le veniva resa una consapevolezza di sé sia pur limitata, l’amore che aveva sempre provato per i suoi bambini si risvegliava proprio come avevano appena fatto i suoi sensi. Perciò Talia provava nostalgia, e gioia nel rincontrare suo figlio, ed era in grado di preoccuparsi per lui e di domandarsi in cosa poteva aiutarlo.  
A differenza delle sue sorelle, la piccola Cora compresa, Derek era sempre stato un po’ più problematico e, malgrado ora sotto i suoi occhi ci fosse un uomo adulto e non più un ragazzino, lei riusciva ancora a scorgerne i lati più fragili. Non era la prima volta che Derek la convocava in quel modo e con lo sguardo velato dall’ansia.  
Talia lo fissò per un lungo istante, in perfetto silenzio, senza emettere nemmeno un accenno di uggiolio e limitandosi a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Sapeva che lui aveva bisogno di tempo e di trovare le parole adatte. Prendere subito una forma umana e abbracciarlo stretto le sarebbe piaciuto, però non sarebbe stato il giusto approccio. Non con Derek.  
Anziché mutare aspetto, Talia saltò giù dal tronco del Nemeton e gli si avvicinò circospetta come solo una lupa poteva essere. Non lo fece per assecondare il proprio lato selvatico, ma perché conosceva bene quello di suo figlio. Quando si fu fatta abbastanza vicina da sfiorargli un fianco con il naso, strofinando appena, Derek allungò una mano e finalmente la toccò sul capo. Le sue dita affondarono quasi all’istante nella pelliccia folta e nera alla base del collo e Talia lasciò che stringessero.  
«Mamma.»  
Talia sollevò il muso per offrirgli uno sguardo rassicurante e la possibilità di leggerle negli occhi quanto era contenta del suo tocco. Derek accennò un mezzo sorriso incerto e la accarezzò di nuovo, questa volta tra le orecchie.  
Talia gli diede il tempo di indugiare in quel tocco gentile che non avrebbe concesso a molti, ma non appena lui ritrasse la mano, mosse un passo indietro e cominciò a trasformarsi.  
La procedura per richiamarla, essendo legata ai suoi artigli, la faceva sempre risvegliare in forma di lupo, però non le toglieva la capacità di mostrarsi, se lo voleva, con il suo aspetto umano.  
Da viva aveva studiato quel metodo di comunicazione. Un bizzarro avvenimento del suo passato l’aveva convinta che, un domani, potesse tornarle utile conoscere l’evocazione e insegnare a Derek come fare, così con l’aiuto di Deaton si era data da fare per avere un vasto bagaglio di conoscenze su quello specifico argomento. Ogni volta che il figlio la chiamava, Talia si chiedeva se era arrivato il frangente in vista del quale si era fatta una vera e propria cultura al riguardo. Probabilmente in materia era più competente lei della maggior parte dei lupi mannari e forse perfino di un paio di Emissari. Quindi non solo conosceva i dettagli più scontati dell’intero procedimento – ad esempio era fin troppo consapevole del fatto che per raggiungerla Derek aveva dovuto sopportare una dose di dolore fisico non indifferente – ma era anche informata sul fatto che, nel caso un cui l’avesse desiderato, avrebbe potuto scegliere di che età mostrarsi una volta tornata umana.  
Se si fosse trovata davanti suo fratello Peter forse si sarebbe trasformata in una se stessa più giovane, anche se non meno battagliera. Trattandosi di Derek, Talia prese d’istinto l’aspetto che aveva avuto l’ultima volta in cui l’aveva visto da viva.  
Mentre il suo corpo mutava forma il suo vecchio scialle, ampio e caldo, comparve sul moncone di tronco del Nemeton come per magia, solo perché lei ne aveva bisogno. Prima ancora che Talia potesse voltarsi per prenderlo, Derek si fece avanti e lo raccolse. Proprio come lo era stata quella del tocco di suo figlio pochi attimi prima, la sensazione della lana sulla pelle fu così realistica da strapparle un sospiro compiaciuto.

Dopo che Derek l’ebbe avvolta e ricoperta con lo scialle, Talia gli sorrise e se lo premette addosso in un breve abbraccio. Non era per nulla imbarazzata all’idea di essere nuda sotto il sottile strato di lana, non quando si trattava di suo figlio. Era solo felice di vedere che Derek, a differenza di lei, era ancora vivo e sembrava stare bene, preoccupazione a parte. Di quella preoccupazione, però, era decisissima a tenere conto, anche perché tutto la portava a pensare che fosse il motivo per cui era stata convocata.  
«Di cosa hai bisogno?» chiese, sciogliendolo piano dal nodo affettuoso delle sue stesse braccia. «Cosa posso fare per te?»  
Poter essere essere ancora utile al suo bambino, forse poterlo perfino proteggere, malgrado la sua condizione attuale, le donava un certo calore. Ed era sufficiente a rendere meno triste la consapevolezza del fatto che, nella realtà, non era potuta essere sempre lì con lui, per guidarlo, confortarlo e vederlo diventare adulto.  
«Ti ascolto» disse, scegliendo parole adatte per parlare con un uomo e non con un adolescente, ma mettendoci tutta la dolcezza con cui, quando Derek era stato un bambino, gli aveva assicurato: «Va tutto bene, la mamma è qui».  
Derek inspirò a fondo, le labbra strette in una fessura tirata.  
Troppe emozioni si stavano accavallando tutte insieme nel suo animo perché Talia fosse in grado di leggergliele tutte negli occhi o di percepirle con esattezza attraverso l’odore. Poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore che correva a un ritmo eccessivo, ma nemmeno lei era capace di districare un sentimento dall’altro in quel groviglio che la travolgeva se solo provava a sondare lo stato d’animo del figlio. Non le restava che aspettare, dandogli il tempo per focalizzare la propria attenzione su una sola causa di agitazione, anche se saperlo così ansioso e non poter cancellare i suoi problemi e i suoi dolori l’uno dopo l’altro la faceva stare in pena.  
In fondo riguardo a Derek le era successo di doversi arrendere più di una volta all’evidenza, anche quando era in vita: con lui era tutto più complicato che con Laura e con Cora. Non era mai stato semplice provare a tenerlo al sicuro e, in quel momento, aveva ben poco senso e costrutto che lei per prima si lasciasse prendere dal rimpianto. Così si limitò a sorridergli di nuovo con aria incoraggiante e a non mettergli fretta.  
«Abbiamo un problema con il Nemeton, mamma. È… è complicato, occorrerebbe un legame… Deaton ha detto che tu avresti saputo cosa fare.»  L’espressione sul viso di  Derek pareva dire anche: «Tu hai sempre saputo cosa era giusto fare».  
Talia era conscia di essere stata tutt’altro che infallibile, sia come madre che come capobranco, ma in quel momento possedeva davvero le risposte che Derek voleva da lei, e rendersene conto era rassicurante. Dopo tanti anni, era arrivato il momento di ripescare una specifica memoria del passato di entrambi e di utilizzarla per risolvere la situazione. Situazione della quale, a dire il vero, lei sapeva ben poco, anche se aveva già capito perfettamente di cosa Derek aveva bisogno.  
Avrebbe potuto domandargli ulteriori chiarimenti, ma non lo fece. Essere a conoscenza di cosa stava succedendo fin nel dettaglio non le sarebbe servito ad essere maggiormente d’aiuto. Poteva farne a meno, era più importante tranquillizzare subito suo figlio che tergiversare per farsi raccontare qualcosa su cui aveva, in ogni caso e fin da subito, potere di intervento.  
«Deaton ha parlato di un legame specifico?» Era l’unica domanda che poteva tornarle davvero utile fare per essere sicura che fosse il caso di tirare in ballo un certo inverosimile ma fondamentale messaggero.  
Derek fece cenno di sì con il capo. «Ha parlato di un sigillo, o di qualcosa di simile. Dice che bisognerebbe legare gli Hale all’albero e che tu sai come fare. Credo riguardi la triscele e…»  
«E il Nemeton ancora integro, prima che lo tagliassimo. E ha a che fare anche con certe caratteristiche del fatto che io ero sia il capofamiglia che l’Alpha del nostro branco» lo interruppe lei, annuendo a sua volta. «Ho studiato a lungo la faccenda, dopo… beh, non ha importanza. So cosa ti serve.»  
Derek le parve già parecchio più sollevato, anche se Talia poteva scorgere nei suoi occhi un turbamento di fondo che – purtroppo ne era certa – non se ne sarebbe comunque andato.  
Era morta, ok, ma era ancora capace di notare certe cose, specie se riguardavano i suoi figli. Se ne era accorta fin dalla prima volta in cui lui l’aveva convocata: Derek aveva sofferto molto e, malgrado fosse un licantropo il cui fisico aveva il potere di rigenerarsi, portava dentro di sé parecchie cicatrici.  
Talia non faticava a immaginare quanto doveva essere stato terribile per lui perdere quasi tutti i suoi cari nell’incendio. Lei stessa ricordava gli attimi finali della sua esistenza con vero e proprio orrore. Le grida, il fumo, le fiamme, la sofferenza e il morso atroce del fuoco. E la paura e il senso di fallimento, la tristezza infinita nel capire che non aveva saputo tenere il branco al sicuro. Tutto le tornava nitido alla memoria. Talia era così grata che almeno i suoi figli non l’avessero sperimentato. Era immensamente grata che tutti e tre fossero sopravvissuti.  Però comprendeva che per loro andare avanti senza di lei e senza il branco doveva essere stato molto faticoso e dolorosissimo.  
Non ne aveva parlato in via diretta con Derek, ma si era convinta che lui ne avesse sofferto più di tutti, proprio perché lo conosceva bene e sapeva che quel lutto per suo figlio non era stato il primo grosso trauma nella vita.  
Il poco che fino ad allora era riuscita a cavargli di bocca al riguardo era stato che anche Laura e Cora erano scampate all’incendio. Saperlo l’aveva fatta sentire incredibilmente sollevata. Una parte rilevante di quel sollievo, però, era svanito nel momento in cui Talia aveva percepito – dall’odore di Derek, dai tonfi pesanti del suo cuore, dai respiri spezzati e anche solo dal modo in cui lui aveva evitato di guardarla dritta negli occhi – che Laura era comunque venuta a mancare prima del tempo. Non che lui le avesse detto chiaro e tondo che Laura era morta, ma certe cose una madre era in grado di sentirle.  
Per quanto incongruo fosse, Talia si era chiesta se la vera se stessa, sempre che esistesse ancora da qualche parte, magari come anima in un ipotetico aldilà, alla fine si era ricongiunta con la sua bambina.  
La Talia Hale che veniva richiamata tramite gli artigli era solo una creatura fatta di ricordi che davano vita a una ragione e a sentimenti del tutto estemporanei, non era uno spettro o l’essenza globale di ciò che era stata da viva e, perciò, non era stata in grado di darsi tutte le risposte che avrebbe desiderato. Né aveva posto domande a Derek, anche se per certi versi avrebbe voluto farlo.  
Le era rimasta abbastanza coscienza da capire che chiedere sarebbe stata una tortura inutile per entrambi. Si era sempre detta che preferiva rasserenare suo figlio piuttosto che rinvangare il passato, più o meno remoto che fosse. Ma conosceva Derek a sufficienza da intuire che, dopo la sua morte, lui aveva sperimentato molti altri lutti e dolori. E, poco prima, nell’accennare al branco l’aveva visto rabbrividire involontariamente. Come sempre, percepiva in lui ferite così profonde che non si erano rimarginate del tutto, paura, ansietà e perfino senso di colpa.  
Del branco degli Hale doveva essere rimasto davvero poco. Di certo era stato inglobato in un branco diverso che non era formato da un unico gruppo familiare. Talia quel dettaglio riusciva a annusarlo. Nel nuovo branco Derek non comandava, Talia l’aveva saputo fin dal principio senza bisogno di chiedere. Non aveva mai domandato chi era l’attuale capobranco, aveva lasciato che fosse Derek a spiegarglielo durante la prima evocazione.  
Ora la logica la portava a pensare che, in quello specifico momento, l’Alpha di suo figlio non poteva essere poi tanto d’aiuto, visto che Derek si stava rivolgendo di nuovo a lei. Era quasi consolante pensare di essergli utile perfino da morta e quando ormai lui era sotto la protezione di qualcun altro. In fondo, anche se Derek ancora non poteva saperlo, Talia aveva già affrontato la questione da viva, tanti anni prima. Derek era stato troppo piccolo per ricordarsene, praticamente un neonato, ma Talia rammentava bene come erano andate le cose.  
Il legame di cui le era stato chiesto esisteva già e, nello sesso tempo, perché esistesse era necessario che nel passato lei ricevesse uno specifico messaggio al riguardo e che, di conseguenza, provvedesse ad attivarlo.  
Mentre ci rifletteva le tornò in mente un dettaglio riguardante lo strambo viaggiatore che quel messaggio era destinato a recapitarlo. Un dettaglio olfattivo. Anche lui aveva avuto addosso l’odore che lei poteva annusare su Derek, il sentore inconfondibile di quell’Alpha sconosciuto che non apparteneva alla famiglia degli Hale.  Il lupo mannaro di cui suo figlio era diventato il beta.  
Ormai Talia ne conosceva il nome: Scott McCall. Era buffo pensare a quanta curiosità quel particolare le aveva suscitato da viva. Era morta senza togliersi la curiosità e poi Derek l’aveva chiamata a sé e Scott era stato uno degli argomenti principali della loro prima chiacchierata. Talia non aveva avuto modo di conoscerlo e non l’aveva mai visto in viso, ma da quel che aveva sentito raccontare era ben lieta di sapere che Derek lo aveva incontrato.  
Talia sapeva che sia Derek che il ragazzo che un tempo le si era presentato con uno pseudonimo assurdo e la richiesta di legare gli Hale al Nemeton erano membri dello stesso branco. Anche se lei, fino a quello specifico istante, non ci aveva fatto caso più di tanto, era ovvio che entrambi avessero lo stesso Alpha. Nel ricordarsene Talia si accorse che, per quanto alla fin fine lei non fosse in ogni caso destinata a vederlo nella sua interezza, un paio di tasselli del mosaico complessivo che aveva intuito in lontano pomeriggio di tanti anni prima stavano finalmente trovando il loro posto.  
Era tutto più chiaro. Non si scorgeva ancora il disegno ultimato, ma alcune cose acquisivano più senso ogni volta che lei e Derek si incontravano. All’inizio c’erano stati solo un incontro assurdo con un viaggiatore del tempo molto strampalato, accenni vaghi a quella che, Talia ora lo sapeva, era stata la sorte orribile degli Hale, l’odore di un Alpha misterioso e il sentore di un nuovo branco stretto intorno a Derek nonché, più intensa e più evidente di tutto il resto, la certezza di un fortissimo legame di coppia a venire.  
Da viva Talia ci aveva pensato un sacco di volte, ora stava forse per avere le poche altre risposte che il destino poteva concederle. E mentre se ne rendeva conto si accorse anche di essere ormai troppo distaccata per porre interrogativi di secondaria importanza, solo per togliersi un capriccio: la sola cosa di cui le importava era Derek e la sola cosa che le dava davvero soddisfazione era la sicurezza di potergli ancora dare una mano nel momento del bisogno. Certo, era sciocco e forse perfino un po’ sbagliato sentirsi fiera di essere così fondamentale, al di là della morte, ma era umano e Talia non era mai stata solamente un lupo.  
«Ti darò delle istruzioni, tesoro» annunciò con vigore, riscuotendosi dalle sue riflessioni e spezzando il mutismo nel quale Derek pareva essere sprofondato, «e se farai come dico io, anche se sembra assurdo e rischioso, questa volta andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto.»  
Lo sguardo che ottenne in risposta le confermò che, malgrado tutto, aveva ancora la capacità di rassicurare suo figlio.  
«C’è una persona…» gli disse, cercando le parole adatte, perché si rendeva conto di quanto ciò che stava per spiegargli sarebbe sembrato incongruo. D’altro canto l’essere lì con lui, morta ma comunque in grado di comunicargli informazioni vitali, non era meno assurdo. L’esistenza stessa della licantropia era un qualcosa di così fuori dal comune – almeno per chi nasceva umano – da sembrare incredibile, eppure era una realtà. Perciò Talia non era preoccupata tanto del possibile scetticismo di Derek quanto della sua reazione quando gli avrebbe rivelato chi, con esattezza, doveva mandare da lei nel passato.  
Un licantropo poteva credere nei viaggi nel tempo, ma che fosse disposto a mettere a rischio una persona che gli era così tanto cara non era affatto scontato. Però avrebbe dovuto farlo, per forza di cose. Talia doveva assolutamente convincerlo. Anzi, sapeva per certo che ci sarebbe riuscita perché in effetti ciò che stava per chiedergli di fare era già accaduto. Bisognava solo trovare il modo più corretto per spiegarlo a Derek.  
Rinfrancata e più che mai decisa, Talia riprese il discorso e decise che la cosa migliore da fare era essere il più possibile diretti. «Ho bisogno che tu mandi una specifica persona indietro nel tempo perché venga a parlare con me e mi dica di apporre il sigillo degli Hale, la nostra triscele, sul Nemeton.»  
Non si stupì nel vedere Derek spiazzato e sbalordito. Scelse di non dargli il tempo per formulare i tanti dubbi che gli vedeva aleggiare nello sguardo e lo anticipò. «So che è difficile crederci, ma il punto è che mandare qualcuno nel passato a farmi questa specifica richiesta è esattamente ciò che farai, e io lo so per certo perché ricordo perfettamente quando è successo. Il che vuol dire che mi darai retta, anche se ora ti sembra una follia.»  
Derek scosse il capo. «Non… non… mamma… non ho una macchina del tempo. Le macchine del tempo…»  
«Non esistono, e così nemmeno i mostri sotto il letto, il Grande Cocomero e i lupi mannari.» Talia ridacchiò nell’affermarlo.  
La sua ironia non passò inosservata. Derek, però, continuò a scuotere il capo. «Anche se fosse possibile non ho la più pallida idea di come spostare qualcuno indietro nel tempo.»  
Talia annuì e ammise: «Nemmeno io. Ma» si affrettò a proseguire in tono incoraggiante, «i miei ricordi significano che si può. Tu e Deaton ci siete riusciti o ci riuscirete... insomma, dovresti rivolgerti a Deaton, sì, lui saprà come fare. Io… non ho chiesto alla persona che mi hai mandato come avesse viaggiato fino a me, so solo che tu e Deaton l’avete aiutata.»  
«Che persona? Non credo di capire… chi dovrei mandarti? Perché? Non puoi semplicemente dirmi come apporre il sigillo in modo che possa farlo io?»  
Era un’obiezione che Talia si era aspettata. «Non puoi occupartene tu per due ottimi motivi, tesoro. Il primo è che la triscele deve essere incisa sul Nemeton prima che l’albero venga tagliato, e attualmente non ne rimane che il ceppo alle mie spalle. C’ero ancora quando è stato abbattuto, ricordi? Perciò la sola possibilità è che qualcuno venga da me nel passato, prima che il Nemeton sia ridotto in questo stato, e che mi chieda di legarlo alla nostra famiglia. E il secondo motivo, per assurdo che sembri, è che io ricordo di aver già compiuto l’intero rito, sono stata io…»  Per un istante dovette prendere fiato e dare il tempo alle sue parole di sedimentare e a Derek di capire cosa stava tentando di dirgli. «Sarò  io a farlo, per forza di cose, perché è già successo, anche se, dal tuo punto di vista, ancora non è avvenuto. Non può andare diversamente, solo io posso occuparmene, e tu dovrai fare come ti chiedo perché, in un certo senso, l’hai già fatto.»  
Derek si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, ma pareva che stesse iniziando a comprendere. «Quindi» domandò, «vuoi che torni da Deaton e che, anziché dirgli come possiamo creare il legame necessario, gli spieghi che deve aiutarmi a far viaggiare qualcuno fino a un’epoca in cui il Nemeton era ancora tutto intero perché solo così potrai marchiarlo con il simbolo di famiglia?»  
Talia sorrise tra sé e sé. Era davvero ironico: Deaton le aveva mandato Derek perché, malgrado fosse il loro Emissario,  non aveva la più pallida idea di come collegare gli Hale al Nemeton e lei ora stava rimandandogli indietro Derek per un motivo molto simile: perché ignorava come il ragazzo che le era stato inviato fosse arrivato fino a lei.  
«Esattamente» annuì, e poi tacque aspettando che Derek riproponesse il più fondamentale tra gli interrogativi con cui l’aveva investita poco prima. Non dovette attendere a lungo.  
«E chi è che dovrei spedire a parlarne con te? Non vuoi che venga io stesso, a quanto ho capito. Chi?»  
Era appena arrivato il momento più critico, e Talia lo sapeva, quindi, proprio come poco prima, preferì non girarci troppo intorno. «Un ragazzo… non so il suo nome, non ha voluto dirmelo. Lui…» Si interruppe ricordando come Miguel – così le aveva detto di chiamarsi – aveva avuto paura di rivelarle perfino quel dettaglio. Quanto a lei non poteva dire a Derek che le serviva un certo Miguel. Si era quasi scordata di quel particolare ed era stata sul punto di raccontarlo a suo figlio, ma la verità era che se il viaggiatore del tempo aveva usato quella sorta di pseudonimo era stato perché non sapeva cos’altro fare. Come lui stesso aveva candidamente ammesso, al momento della sua partenza a nessuno, Derek compreso, era venuto in mente come avrebbe dovuto presentarsi e rispondere alla semplice domanda: «Chi sei?»  
Nella memoria di Talia il loro incontro si era già verificato in una specifica maniera ed era solo così che poteva andare. Non poteva rischiare di compromettere tutto solo per aver parlato troppo. Doveva fare molta attenzione.  
«Sto parlando di un ragazzo di circa vent’anni» riprese, dopo aver riordinato le idee. «Con i capelli e gli occhi castani. È arrivato da me scalzo e bagnato fradicio, come… non so, sembrava appena uscito da un lago, ma non eravamo vicini all’acqua, nemmeno a quella del fiume, perciò ho notato il dettaglio. In ogni caso era zuppo e un po’ frastornato e non è stato fermo o zitto nemmeno per un secondo.»  
Un lampo di comprensione illuminò il viso di Derek. Era evidente che stava iniziando a trarre le sue conclusioni. «Vuoi dire che era…»  
Talia lo zittì bruscamente, premendogli la punta delle dita sulle labbra. «Se stai per dirmi il suo nome, non lo voglio sapere» lo ammonì. «Lui non me l’ha voluto dire. Non ne ho bisogno.» Allontanò piano la mano dal viso di Derek, ma lasciò che il gesto fosse anche una piccola carezza. Poi si avvolse meglio nello scialle e si decise a tirar fuori l’argomento più spinoso che, però, le avrebbe dato la certezza di evitare fraintendimenti. «La sola cosa che mi serve sapere, e che posso dirti senza correre un rischio, è che quel ragazzo aveva addosso il tuo odore. Non come un semplice membro del tuo branco, però, era molto più marcato e con un certo tipo di sfumature che solo il tuo compagno potrebbe avere.»  
Era alla lettera da una vita “e oltre” che Talia non vedeva suo figlio arrossire e abbassare gli occhi con quella tipica espressione colpevole che, lei lo sapeva, non indicava la responsabilità in chissà quale misfatto ma solo smarrimento e un profondissimo imbarazzo. Le dispiaceva un po’ di dover mettere Derek in quella posizione che doveva sembrargli decisamente scomoda, eppure preferiva di gran lunga osservarlo alle prese con un turbamento come quello che guardarlo incupirsi in preda a tutt’altri rimorsi inconfessati.  
«Non c’è proprio niente di cui tu debba vergognarti» gli assicurò, con un sorriso e il tono più incoraggiante possibile. «Come vedi in fondo l’ho sempre saputo e ho sempre pensato che andava bene così, anche se non te la sentivi di parlarmene o se non ne eri ancora consapevole. Non c’è mai stato nulla che tu potessi dire o fare per far sì che ti amassi di meno, Derek, dovresti saperlo. Nulla. Figuriamoci il fatto di amare una persona piuttosto che un'altra.»  
La sua intenzione era stata di fare chiarezza e di sgomberare il campo da qualsiasi dubbio lui potesse avere riguardo alla sua approvazione e al suo affetto. A quanto pareva, però, le sue parole, anziché lenire un comprensibile ma infondato disagio, avevano smosso un dolore più radicato e profondo.  
Talia non riteneva giusto forzare Derek a sfogarsi e non nutriva grosse speranze che lui avrebbe deciso di aprirsi sul punto. D’altro canto nella sua attuale situazione, senza più aspettative future per se stessa, in Talia l’istinto di protezione verso quello che restava pur sempre il suo bambino era più forte che mai.  Tanto intenso da essere predominante sempre su qualunque altra esigenza.  
«Parlo sul serio.» Con lo sguardo cercò quello di Derek in un modo che, quando lui era stato un bambino, l’aveva sempre spinto a sollevare il capo e a fissarla dritta negli occhi e che, anche in quel momento, sortì esattamente lo stesso risultato. «Niente. Non c’è cosa che tu abbia mai fatto o che farai, nessuna cosa al mondo che potrebbe farmi smettere di amarti. Come vedi neanche la morte ha cambiato i miei sentimenti. Non è l’occasione più adatta per discuterne, però voglio che sia molto chiaro: ti ho sempre voluto bene, e te ne vorrò per sempre e se c’è qualcosa che pensi non ti avrei perdonato, qualunque cosa sia, per quanto enorme o penosa sia, ti sbagli, Derek, ok?  Ti avrei perdonato eccome e sono sempre disposta a farlo. Perché sei tu. È chiaro?»  
Le parve che Derek avesse compreso e che stesse lottando per decidere se confessarle o meno ciò che lo feriva così tanto e che lo faceva soffrire al punto di indurirgli i lineamenti e perfino lo sguardo. Nel suo odore Talia avvertiva struggimento, ulteriore senso di colpa, dubbi, e in fondo una nota calda e un po’ tremolante di sollievo e di speranza. Se avesse chiuso gli occhi le sarebbe parso perfino di poterla vedere agitarsi come la fiammella di una candela aggredita dal vento. Era flebile, ma c’era, e lei sapeva che erano state le sue ultime parole ad accenderla, perché fino a poco prima non era stata in grado di fiutare niente di simile. La alimentò come poteva, con un sorriso e sfiorando di nuovo il viso di Derek con una carezza, finché non sentì i muscoli rilassarsi sotto le dita.  
Quando lui prese fiato Talia ebbe la definitiva certezza di aver piantato un minuscolo seme di conforto che, presto o tardi, avrebbe germogliato. Talia fu anche sicura, una volta per tutte, che Derek non le avrebbe raccontato contro quali rimorsi lottava. A ogni modo conoscerli non avrebbe cambiato la sincerità di ciò che lei gli aveva appena detto. Così attese per qualche secondo e poi, ritenendo che fosse la cosa migliore da fare, tornò all’argomento principale del discorso. «Il ragazzo che ho conosciuto e che quindi manderai a trovarmi» esordì, cercando di tenere un tono il più possibile pacato, «è senza dubbio il tuo compagno. È con lui che ho parlato nel passato.»  
La reazione di Derek alla perentorietà della sua affermazione la stupì più di quella alle sue rassicurazioni sul fatto che non aveva il minimo problema riguardo alle sue scelte e al suo orientamento sessuale. Derek scosse il capo con vigore e disse: «No».  
Aveva un’aria così rabbuiata e decisa che a Talia ricordò l’espressione testarda che spesso gli era comparsa sul viso da piccolo. Sarebbe stata comica, se non si fossero trovati in una situazione decisamente seria. Il battito del cuore di Derek era eloquente e Talia comprendeva perfettamente i motivi di quel rifiuto, ma sapeva anche di doversi sforzare per far sì che suo figlio ragionasse.  
«Mi rendo conto che suona rischioso» ammise, «e non posso escludere che lo sarà davvero, perché non so in che modo tu e Deaton lo farete arrivare da me, ma anche se stiamo parlando del tuo compagno e tu hai tutte le ragioni per volerlo proteggere non puoi proprio mandare qualcun altro o rifiutarti, Derek. Te lo ripeto: in un certo senso è già successo, perciò è solo così che l’intera situazione può essere risolta.»  
Derek che aveva le labbra serrate in una sottile linea un po’ amara, non le rispose, si limitò a scuotere di nuovo e con più vigore il capo. Talia resistette a stento alla tentazione di prendergli le mani tra le sue, con gentilezza ma anche con forza.  
«Sono la prima che ti ha insegnato che devi sempre prenderti cura delle persone che ami, ma…»  
Derek chiuse gli occhi e contemporaneamente strinse anche  i denti e i pugni. A Talia sembrò di averlo sentito addirittura sobbalzare, come trafitto da un brutto brivido di febbre o folgorato da una breve scossa elettrica. Ancora una volta la sensazione di dolore e di rimorso che percepì fu così forte da far rabbrividire anche lei.  
«Non succederà quello che è successo con Paige» avrebbe voluto dire, anche perché in fondo ci credeva davvero. Ma non poteva averne la certezza matematica e, perfino se l’avesse avuta, non sarebbe stato giusto affermarlo. E non sarebbe servito a nulla, perché evidentemente non era solo Paige quella che Derek sentiva di aver fallito nel difendere.  
Nemmeno dirgli le poche, semplicissime parole che ogni madre dispensava ai propri figli quando li sapeva afflitti o spaventati sarebbe servito a molto. Certo, Talia avrebbe potuto abbracciare il suo bambino e sussurrargli: «Ci sono qui io», però dirlo non avrebbe cambiato il fatto che, una volta spezzato il loro collegamento mentale, Derek era destinato a tornare in un mondo in cui lei non c’era affatto e da cui non aveva modo di tenerlo al sicuro. Fingere che fosse vero il contrario, o giurargli che la persona che amava non avrebbe corso alcun pericolo, sarebbe stato solo un modo sciocco di mentire e Derek non era più un cucciolo i cui timori svanivano con un bacio della mamma.  
Talia si era sentita così felice e orgogliosa di potergli dare ancora una mano, ma iniziava a temere di essersi sbagliata al riguardo. Però era testarda e il suo istinto continuava a dirle che Derek aveva un problema pratico da risolvere e che, anche se lei non si era fatta spiegare i dettagli, doveva trattarsi di una questione abbastanza urgente e seria da costringerlo a contattarla con quella procedura dolorosissima e parecchio stancante. A quel problema esisteva un’unica soluzione ed era suo dovere di madre far sì che lui la accettasse.  
«Il tuo ragazzo non è così sprovveduto e fragile come sembri pensare, Derek. Io lo so, l’ho conosciuto.» Almeno quello Talia riusciva a dirlo in tutta convinzione, per quanto Derek avesse scelto come compagno un tipino curioso e stravagante. «È coraggioso e molto, molto sveglio. È intelligente e capace di reagire in fretta e di affrontare ostacoli e imprevisti. Se c’è uno che può riuscire in una simile impresa è proprio lui e questo credo che lo sappiamo entrambi.»  
Derek prese fiato e a fatica aprì bocca e riuscì a risponderle: «Se dovesse succedergli… se lui…» Tutto, perfino la sua postura diceva a Talia che suo figlio non riusciva a sopportare nemmeno il pensiero che qualcosa potesse andare storto.  
Fino a un attimo prima si era trattenuta perché le era parso che tentare un contatto fisico avrebbe sortito come unico effetto quello di dover guardare Derek ritrarsi. In quel preciso momento, però, sentiva che il suo tocco di madre era fondamentale. Allungò entrambe le mani e circondò il viso del figlio, attirandolo anche un po’ più vicino.  
«Non posso giurarti che lo riavrai di sicuro sano e salvo» disse in un soffio sincero e accorato, «ma so per certo che, se lo manderai da me, farà qualunque cosa in suo potere per riuscire a tornare da te, perché ti ama, è come se ce l’avesse scritto addosso, come… come se anche lui fosse segnato dalla triscele degli Hale ed è come se tu stesso avessi su di te un suo sigillo. Se lo lasci venire da me, farà di tutto per ritornare, non ti lascerebbe mai solo. Perciò se non vuoi averla in me abbi fiducia in lui, ok? Dagli una possibilità di tentare e di essere d’aiuto. Ti assicuro che ha sempre voluto esserlo.»  
Derek abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo ma ammise: «Lo so, mamma. Lo so».  
Talia si rese conto che era sincero. Anche così, però, l’olfatto le diceva che lui si era tutt’altro che arreso all’idea di ciò che andava fatto.  
«Lascia venire me» le chiese, appena un attimo dopo, «oppure… ci deve essere un’altra maniera. Perché non mi hai mai detto che dovevo fargli correre questo rischio? Quando eri… viva… perché non me ne hai mai accennato? Me l’avresti detto se fosse stato necessario. Forse lo sto solo immaginando, questo modo di comunicare non è…» Si interruppe a metà frase, come se non avesse il coraggio di proseguire o se temesse di ferirla.  
Talia si rendeva conto di quanto tutto doveva sembrargli difficile e perfino ingiusto. E lo era in ogni maniera possibile, non escluso il fatto che lei era morta. L’iniquità della situazione, però, non cambiava le carte in tavola.  
«Non potevo ed è il solo motivo per cui non ti ho mai detto nulla.» Smentire Derek le costava fatica, ma oltre a essere necessario era un po’ come dire a se stessa: «Esisto ancora, almeno qui e ora».  
Non ottenne risposta, se non uno sguardo che, senza bisogno di parole, poneva ulteriori dubbi e interrogativi. «Pensaci» si affrettò a rispondere per fugarli, «stiamo parlando di un viaggio nel tempo. Certe cose possono succedere solo in un certo ordine. Quando lui… il tuo ragazzo… quando è venuto da me è stato molto chiaro sul punto che non avrei mai potuto raccontarti niente. Non prima del giorno in cui saresti venuto a chiedermi come sigillare il Nemeton con la triscele. Me l’ha fatto quasi giurare, a dire il vero. Continuava a blaterare di paradossi e di film di fantascienza che, lo ammetto, conoscevo bene anche io, e di come dovevamo essere entrambi molto prudenti. È… beh, lo conosci meglio di me, sai quanto parla, ma che sa essere convincente. Ed è una mera questione di logica, tra l’altro, aveva ragione lui. Non ti potevo dire nulla, potevo solo aspettare che mi facessi un certo tipo di domanda. Solamente che… ho sperato fino all’ultimo che me l’avresti posta prima della mia morte. Ma non ha importanza, ora come ora non è questo che conta. Il punto è che il fatto di non avertene parlato non cambia niente: deve essere proprio lui ad accollarsi i pericoli del viaggio. Prometto che farò il possibile per aiutarlo e proteggerlo. L’’ho già fatto. Però tu dovrai fidarti, Derek. E se non vuoi farlo per il solo fatto che sono e resterò sempre tua madre, pensa a come ero quando non avevi ancora bisogno di evocarmi in questo modo, pensa a com’ero un tempo e domandati cosa avrei detto se questa conversazione si fosse svolta mentre ero viva.»  
Seppe subito di aver toccato un paio di nervi scoperti, ma anche le corde giuste.  
«Hai sempre creduto di me» gli ricordò. «Sai come funziona quando mi richiami per chiedermi consiglio, che non sono esattamente la persona che ti ha messo al mondo e cresciuto, che sono una specie di proiezione fatta di pensieri e ricordi e sentimenti ormai svaniti, certo, ma non sono nemmeno una fantasia della tua mente, non sei tu che mi crei, non mi metti le parole in bocca e qualunque cosa provo nel poco tempo in cui sono qui con te, qualunque cosa ti dico, non lo stai solo immaginando, proviene comunque da me. E di me ti sei sempre fidato. Pensi che ti direi mai di fare una cosa così fuori dal comune se non pensassi che è l’unica soluzione possibile e la sola sensata?»  
Ancora una volta Derek rimase in silenzio, costringendola a proseguire. «Quando il legame che ci consente di essere qui insieme si interromperà non potrò venire con te, quindi non avrò modo di impedirti di fare di testa tua. No, non ci sono più, purtroppo è vero. Posso ancora amarti ma non posso più vegliare su di te in concreto. Quindi sarai libero di far finta che non ti abbia detto nulla, di cercare un metodo alternativo per venire a capo dei problemi che stai affrontando, perfino di andare da Deaton e far sì che mandi indietro nel tempo qualcun altro alla cui incolumità tieni di meno, incluso te stesso. Ma non lo farai, perché in un certo senso so già che non l’hai fatto e perché se ci penserai a mente lucida, ricordando a te stesso che il tuo compagno ha le spalle abbastanza larghe per farcela, alla fine mi darai retta. Non perché lo trovi giusto o perché avrai smesso di avere paura, ma solo perché ti accorgerai che devi. Se provassi a cambiare anche un solo dettaglio io non potrei impedirtelo, no, ma rischieresti di fare un danno enorme, forse proprio alla persona che più vuoi proteggere.»  
Talia non aggiunse altro. Era chiaro che le ultime parole erano andate a segno più di ogni altra precedente ammonizione o di qualunque richiamo alla logica. Del resto Derek era testardo, quasi sempre troppo impulsivo e portato a farsi sviare spesso nel proprio giudizio, proprio a causa di una scarsa confidenza non negli altri ma in se stesso, però non era stupido. A volte aveva bisogno di cambiare prospettiva o di venire a patti con un certo tipo di diffidenza o di orgoglio, prima di riuscire a essere davvero lucido. Eppure avrebbe riflettuto su ciò che lei aveva provato a spiegargli e, alla fine, si sarebbe arreso.  
Non c’era altro che Talia potesse aggiungere. Anziché continuare a discutere, fece a Derek l’ennesima carezza sul viso e intanto accennò un mezzo sorriso incoraggiante.  
«Il tuo compagno mi piace. Anche se ho avuto poco tempo per conoscerlo e per quanto mi sia capitato sotto gli occhi zuppo e sovreccitato… davvero sembrava più un pulcino bagnato che un eroico viaggiatore nel tempo…» si concesse un piccolo sbuffo divertito, «ma mi è andato subito a genio. Hai scelto una persona coraggiosa e sicuramente molto leale. Sapere fin dal principio che un giorno l’avresti incontrato mi ha sempre fatta sentire un po’ più serena.»  
Le guance di Derek erano tornate a farsi molto più colorite del solito. Talia colse diversi indizi sensoriali e sorrise con più convinzione.  
«Sarebbe stato bello se le cose fossero andate diversamente e tu avessi avuto modo di portarlo a casa per cena. L’intera famiglia avrebbe potuto fare del suo meglio per imbarazzare te a morte e per accogliere lui come avrebbe meritato, ma va bene anche così, tesoro, hai tutta la mia approvazione e anche lui, quando verrà nel passato,  saprà di averla, almeno questo posso giurartelo.»  
Senza aspettare risposta posò un bacio quasi impalpabile sulla fronte di Derek e inizio a mutare. Prima ancora che avesse finito di farlo, il figlio le si inginocchiò accanto, cogliendola alla sprovvista. Con lei Derek era sempre stato più espansivo e portato al contatto fisico che con chiunque altro, familiari compresi. Soprattutto dopo Paige. Ma Talia si era accorta che nelle altre occasioni in cui lui l’aveva evocata non era mai stato Derek a farsi avanti per toccarla. Per smuoverlo era sempre stato necessario che facesse lei il primo passo. Perciò si sorprese, quando Derek allacciò le braccia intorno al suo collo di lupa e affondò il viso nella sua pelliccia, stringendo con vigore.  
Talia lo lasciò fare e, non appena l’abbraccio si fu sciolto, non seppe trattenersi dal puntare il muso contro il petto del figlio e inspirare, facendo guizzare la lingua sul cotone della sua maglia reso tiepido dal calore del corpo. Poi si voltò di scatto, saltò sul largo moncone del tronco mutilato e chiuse gli occhi rossi e lucidi.  
Era ora di tornare al suo sonno. Il legame con Derek si stava spezzando.


	6. Derek

_You seem to be_  
 _inevitable to me_  
 _like a memory of the future_  
 _I was and will be with you_  
 _Over and over again_  
 _I keep tasting that sweet madeleine_  
 _looking back at my life now and then_  
 _asking: if not later then when?_  
   
 _It's taken me all of my life_  
 _It's taken me all of my life_  
 _to find you_  
 _([Memory of the future – Pet Shop Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNZHIoLWUyo&index=6&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYDrEme5sx_O1yp0ZVrdkAl-))_  
   
   
Osservò Stiles sollevare uno dei cuscini – troppi. Che diavolo se ne faceva Peter di sei diversi tipi per un solo letto? Derek proprio non ne capiva il senso o l’utilità – e sbirciare il materasso sottostante come se si aspettasse di vederlo squarciarsi e rivelare chissà quale segreto.  
«Pensi che dovremmo… beh, sai, fare come nei film di spionaggio?» gli chiese Stiles dopo aver constatato che non c’era assolutamente nulla nascosto sotto quella ridicola sovrabbondanza di guanciali dai colori alternati.  
Uno azzurro e uno grigio e poi uno azzurro più chiaro e con le lenzuola in tinta. Sul serio Peter perdeva un sacco di tempo in cazzate prive di costrutto. E comunque che diavolo aveva Stiles da blaterare riguardo ai film? Derek gli indirizzò un’occhiata perplessa e interrogativa e Stiles non si fece certo pregare e partì in quarta con una delle sue solite spiegazioni insensate e paradossali. «Mi domandavo se fosse il caso di frugarci dentro. Come nei thriller quando i cattivi, o la CIA, o i russi perquisiscono una casa per cercare… non so, un microfilm, documenti compromettenti, un diamante grande come un uovo di piccione… e di solito mettono tutto a soqquadro e guardano anche dentro i cuscini del divano e del letto e perfino nel materasso. Li tagliano con un coltello, sai, e poi tirano fuori l’imbottitura e… noi ovviamente anziché un coltello possiamo usare i tuoi artigli…»  
Derek non ebbe nemmeno la forza di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Folgorò Stiles con lo sguardo e scosse il capo.  
«Scor-da-te-lo!» scandì, e visto che Stiles non gli pareva affatto impressionato o convinto, rimarcò: «Non mi vedrai mai sventrare cuscini, e nemmeno azzannarli. E mi pareva di essere stato chiaro sul fatto che non dobbiamo mettere sottosopra proprio un bel niente. Non sappiamo se Peter è sparito di sua volontà o se qualcuno l’ha rapito, non abbiamo la più pallida idea di cosa gli sia successo, ma non ci tengo particolarmente a sentirlo sproloquiare per ore sul fatto che ho distrutto la sua preziosa mobilia italiana, sbudellato il suo materasso e fatto a fettine… ah! Insomma: no. Niente artigli e piume ovunque. E poi quel tipo di cuscini ha una cerniera lampo e tu sei un idiota. Quindi, se proprio dovessimo frugarci dentro in cerca di indizi, me ne occuperei io, tu faresti un macello. Ma non lo farò perché non ce n’è bisogno…»  
«Va bene, va bene» Stiles sollevò entrambe le mani aperte in segno di resa. «Ricevuto, ragazzone, ok? Dicevo tanto per dire, sai? Perché sarebbe stato figo. Ok, un po’ un casino di piume ovunque come risultato finale, ma figo e buffo, in effetti. Riesco proprio a vederti, sai? Se ci penso e ti immagino mentre… no, lasciamo stare, in effetti sarebbe troppo ridicolo. Comunque avevo colto il concetto fin dall’occhiataccia assassina. Non c’era bisogno di farmi una predica. A volte penso che ti preferivo di poche parole. Ultimamente sei diventato parecchio più loquace e sarebbe una bella cosa, amico, sul serio, se solo non usassi il grosso della tua nuova parlantina per spiegarmi di continuo quanto sono stupido, irritante e anche assurdo.»  
«Tu _sei_ stupido, irritante e assurdo, Stiles. Sempre.» Derek lo pensava davvero, anche se nel suo cervello si ammassavano da tempo una serie di enormi “malgrado ciò” che di sicuro lui non aveva la minima voglia di discutere con l’interessato. «Ora smettila di dire stronzate e vediamo di darci da fare.»  
«Agli ordini!» Stiles finse di scattare sull’attenti e Derek sbuffò e gli fece cenno di lasciar perdere il letto e di dare piuttosto una controllata alla bassa cassettiera alle sue spalle.  
«Oh, ma davvero?» esclamò Stiles per tutta risposta e in un tono esageratamente indignato. «Davvero? E così non mi hai lasciato nemmeno avvicinare ai cassetti di Malia, trattandomi un maniaco capace di rubare, non so… un reggiseno per chissà quali orribili scopi, però le mani tra le mutande di tuo zio devo mettercele io? Beh, certo, certo, me lo dovevo aspettare e poi, comunque, non so perché mi ostino a credere che prima o poi ti accorgerai che non sono…»  
Derek era troppo distante da lui per poterlo colpire con uno dei suoi ormai proverbiali scappellotti, e non intendeva fare un balzo per raggiungerlo solo allo scopo di rimediare – non sarebbe stato dignitoso – quindi si limitò a grugnire uno «Stiles!» in tono minaccioso.  
Per quanto poco ci sperasse, Stiles decise di dargli retta e cominciò a ispezionare i cassetti, senza mai smettere nemmeno per un secondo di borbottare tra sé e sé ma con una certa diligenza e perfino con un briciolo di metodo. Derek tirò il fiato , non solo in maniera metaforica e cominciò a frugare tra i libri che Peter aveva lasciato accatastati sul comodino.  
Aveva appena rimpilato l’ultimo quando sentì lo scatto prodotto dalla serratura della porta d’ingresso. Era stato un rumore infinitesimale, e di certo Stiles non l’aveva colto, ma Derek aveva l’udito di un lupo e si irrigidì subito, fiutando l’aria. Per quanto distanti fossero dall’ingresso, Derek poté comunque cogliere una minima variazione negli odori che pervadevano la casa, ma non fu in grado di capire di chi si potesse trattare.  
A quel punto chiunque era entrato in casa si mosse e il suono inconfondibile e ben udibile di tacchi alti fece voltare anche Stiles. Lui e Derek si scambiarono un paio di sguardi incerti, ansiosi e interrogativi e rimasero congelati sul posto, in attesa.  
«Peter! Peter! Vieni fuori, bastardo!» chiamò dall’ingresso una voce un po’ stridula di donna. Né Derek né Stiles, che si stavano ancora fissando, riconobbero a chi apparteneva, ma Derek percepì una nota minacciosa che andava perfino al di là del tono e dell’epiteto decisamente non affettuoso usato dalla donna per definire suo zio. «Peeeter…» ripeté la sconosciuta, quasi cantilenando.  
Il picchiettio dei tacchi riprese, rendendo chiarissimo il fatto che chi li indossava si stava muovendo a passo di carica. «Sta venendo qui» affermò Stiles senza esitazioni, perché in effetti l’avvicinarsi del suono gli dava ragione. «Cosa facciamo?»  
Derek si ritrovò spiazzato. Non sapeva cosa rispondergli. A giudicare dalla voce non conosceva la persona che stava per fare irruzione nella stanza e non era certo di che tipo di pericolo potesse rappresentare, anche se era abbastanza sicuro che non fosse del tutto innocua. O, se non altro, che non avesse l’odore, il battito cardiaco e la respirazione di una persona ben intenzionata. Nel dubbio, Derek si preparò, non solo psicologicamente, ad affrontarla, sfoderando zanne e artigli, ma con sua grande sorpresa, non appena ebbe iniziato a mutare venne travolto e spintonato con forza da uno Stiles perentorio e agitato.  
«Fa’ sparire l’attrezzatura da lupo cattivo, amico» bisbigliò Stiles mentre continuava a spingerlo e lo indirizzava  con successo verso l’armadio. «Non sappiamo chi è, né se e come è armata…»  
Di norma, per quanto con il passare del tempo si fosse irrobustito, Stiles non sarebbe mai riuscito a smuoverlo di un centimetro, specie mentre Derek era nella sua forma più animalesca. La situazione, però giocava a suo vantaggio. Tra l’incertezza, la sorpresa e la sensazione di incombenza – tutte coronate da un briciolo di inconscio disagio all’idea di essere colti da qualcuno mentre curiosavano in casa altrui – Derek si ritrovò meno saldo e inamovibile del suo solito.  
Stiles riuscì a farlo entrare dentro l’armadio, ci si infilò a sua volta, e chiuse svelto l’anta dietro le proprie spalle, agganciandola con le dita per una delle fitte stecche che ne componevano il pannello superiore, simili a quelle di una persiana.  
Per fargli spazio Derek fu costretto ad arretrare alla cieca verso il fondo, incuneandosi tra i vestiti. «Cosa ti è saltato in mente?» riuscì a malapena a dire. «Chiunque sia potevo…»  
Il suono dei tacchi si fermò davanti alla porta della stanza e, un secondo dopo, quest’ultima venne spalancata con una buona dose di violenza. «Peter! Vieni fuori. Sei qui, stronzo?»  
«Che fanciulla dolce ed educata» soffiò Stiles troppo vicino all’orecchio di Derek, sporgendosi ancora di più verso di lui per essere sicuro che l’inviperita visitatrice non lo sentisse. Derek lo fissò con astio, anche se, in effetti, nella semioscurità dell’armadio non riusciva a vederlo bene ed era poco probabile che Stiles se ne accorgesse. Nel frattempo la donna si era messa a frugare per la stanza, proprio come avevano fatto loro fino a pochi minuti prima.  
«Pezzo di… grandissimo figlio…» Derek la sentì masticare anche qualche altro insulto un po’ meno intellegibile per un comune orecchio umano.  
Ora che era entrata nella stanza Derek riusciva a fiutarla davvero bene, ma il suo odore non gli era per nulla familiare. Non era in grado di sbirciare tra le stecche – non con Stiles in mezzo ai piedi – per vedere che aspetto avesse, ma era convinto di non conoscerla e iniziò a domandarsi chi diavolo potesse essere. Cercò di aiutarsi con tutti gli altri sensi e anche di analizzarne più a fondo l’odore, e così facendo inspirò a fondo, ma si accorse subito di avere appena commesso un grosso errore tattico. Lo spazio dentro l’armadio era così ristretto e Stiles era così vicino che fu del suo odore che Derek si riempì le narici.  
Prima di perdere del tutto la traccia olfattiva dell’intrusa, però, Derek riuscì se non altro ad percepire una serie di sentimenti che andavano dallo sdegno al desiderio di vendetta. E nessuna traccia di soprannaturale, si trattava di un sentore del tutto umano. Derek cercò con tutte le sue forze di riconcentrarsi solo su quello, ma proprio in quel momento Stiles prese ad agitarsi nel tentativo di rigirarsi per poter spiare l’interno della stanza.  
Se avesse potuto Derek si sarebbe volentieri fuso con il fondo del mobile, svanendo per sempre tra un cappotto dal taglio all’inglese e una giacca di pelle firmata Armani, pur di evitare i successivi sfregamenti e strofinii. Erano involontari, ma lo facevano comunque sentire a disagio.  
«Ahi…» imprecò Stiles sottovoce. Fu più un soffio che un verso vero e proprio, ma le orecchie di Derek lo avvertirono lo stesso, proprio come i muscoli del suo torace avvertirono il contato pressante con un braccio di Stiles, che continuava a muoversi senza sosta. Alla fine, in un modo o nell’altro Stiles riuscì nel suo intento e gli diede le spalle. Derek non era disposto ad averlo troppo vicino in nessun caso. L’odore lo stava facendo di nuovo confondere.  
Ogni volta che finivano in una situazione assurda di quel tipo era sempre peggio e lui faceva sempre più fatica a controllarsi. Gli sarebbe piaciuto raccontarsi che era solo questione di odore, che per un qualche motivo ignoto e ridicolo Stiles mandava in tilt il suo naso e che, di conseguenza, il suo cervello riceveva impulsi sbagliati. Sarebbe stato rassicurante raccontarsi una simile bugia, però Derek non ci riusciva più già da un bel pezzo.  
Per la verità non era ancora riuscito nemmeno ad ammettere qual era l’effettivo punto dell’intera faccenda, ma comunque non era più capace di prendersi in giro con scuse poco convincenti. E poi, sul serio, stava pensando al collo di Stiles, alla sua nuca, alle sue dannatissime braccia e a quanto doveva essere forte il suo odore in certi specifici punti del suo corpo, e al fatto che ad annusarlo in uno spazio così ristretto gli sembrava quasi di sentire il suo sapore sulla lingua e, cazzo!, ci stava pensando mentre si nascondeva in mezzo ai vestiti di suo zio, sperando di non farsi scoprire da… non sapeva nemmeno lui chi, insomma. No, non era il caso che stesse appiccicato a Stiles, nemmeno per un altro istante. Arretrò quanto più poteva, cercando di non fare rumore e trattenendo il fiato.  
«Ahi! Quello è un coltello? Devi averla fatta davvero grossa, Peter Hale.» Stiles era proprio bravo a bisbigliare come un cospiratore. Derek non avrebbe dovuto esserne tanto stupito. Era convintissimo che quel pezzo di cretino ci stesse prendendo gusto. Un coltello, però…  
La sagoma di Stiles gli copriva l’intera visuale, quindi anche a volersi sporgere di nuovo in avanti, e non voleva, Derek non sarebbe riuscito a vedere un bel niente. Ma sentì con chiarezza quando la visitatrice armata sbottò in un furibondo: «Non pensare di scampartela perché non sei in casa, stronzo! “Ti richiamo io, tesoro”. E l’altra sera quella troietta bionda… te lo faccio vedere io… e le bugie, ah! Stronzo!»  
Derek non era certo di potersi dire sconvolto per lo stupore e, in compenso, era certo che lo sbuffo che Stiles aveva appena soffocato fosse di ilarità repressa. Non ci furono commenti di nessun tipo, nemmeno quando la stanza prese a rimbombare dei tonfi di oggetti rovesciati o addirittura scagliati contro le pareti, ma non ci voleva un veggente per immaginare ciò che Stiles doveva aver pensato. Derek poteva scommetterci: non appena fossero usciti da quello stupido armadio Stiles avrebbe cominciato a sfotterlo riguardo al fatto che, a quanto pareva, gli Hale non erano capaci di rimorchiare altro che psicopatiche. Conoscendolo Stiles non si sarebbe lasciato smontare nemmeno se Derek gli avesse eccepito che anche Malia era una Hale eppure era uscita con lui.  
Stiles possedeva faccia tosta a sufficienza per ribattergli che in effetti Malia l’aveva baciato per la prima volta dentro un manicomio mentre lui era posseduto da uno spirito maligno votato al caos e alla distruzione. Il che era verissimo, ma era altrettanto vero che Derek avrebbe preferito non essere mai venuto a conoscenza di certi dettagli, e che non voleva ripensare al periodo in cui sua cugina e Stiles avevano fatto coppia. Era infantile e da idioti, ok, ma non gli andava comunque di ricordarsene. Quindi era un bene che per il momento Stiles non potesse aprire bocca più di tanto, e guai a lui se ci avesse provato più tardi.  
Derek avrebbe preferito che Stiles riuscisse anche a stare davvero fermo, per quanto non fosse proprio da lui. Non che Stiles lo facesse apposta, la colpa era principalmente del suo disturbo. Restava il fatto che in quei pochi minuti, per il timore di essere scoperto, era rimasto abbastanza quieto ed era stato attento a non fare rumore muovendosi in modo maldestro o calpestando qualcosa, però si era comunque rigirato e contorto fin troppo per i gusti di Derek.  
E poi all’improvviso Stiles arretrò verso il fondo dell’armadio. Riuscì a farlo in silenzio, ma con tanta decisione che Derek finì schiacciato tra lui e il pannello di legno alle proprie spalle. Fu perfino costretto a trattenere il fiato e a mettersi in punta di piedi.  
Stava per protestare quando capì cosa stava succedendo. I suoi sensi lo misero in allarme riguardo al fatto che la sconosciuta si stava dirigendo proprio verso l’armadio. Stiles gli si premette ancora di più addosso e fece sparire i piedi oltre la cortina d’ombra e di vestiti. Derek chiuse gli occhi, per evitare di essere tradito dal bagliore blu elettrico delle iridi, e intanto sfoderò gli artigli.  
La donna che forse sarebbe stato costretto ad affrontare non era una cacciatrice o un lupo mannaro – altrimenti li avrebbe trovati subito e attaccati di conseguenza – era solo un’umana fuori controllo, però era pur sempre armata e potenzialmente pericolosa, specialmente per Stiles. Derek sentì i muscoli vibrare, pronti a scattare. Avrebbe voluto trovarsi davanti a Stiles e non dietro di lui, maledizione!  
Il cuore di Stiles aveva il tipico ritmo accelerato dovuto alla paura e anche il suo odore rispecchiava quel sentimento. Derek sapeva che Stiles era capace di badare a se stesso e che aveva sperimentato timori molto più forti, ma avrebbe comunque preferito trovarsi in una posizione più vantaggiosa per poterlo difendere. Fin dal loro primo incontro aveva sempre provato nei suoi confronti un impulso protettivo fortissimo. Non l’aveva mai ammesso, anzi, più di una volta aveva affermato che era vero il contrario, ma non era mai riuscito a dominarlo.  
Era prima di tutto colpa dell’odore. Il fiuto diceva a Derek che Stiles era un membro del suo branco e che, come tale, andava tenuto al sicuro.  
Derek non ci rimuginava su spesso ma ricordava ancora perfettamente ognuna delle occasioni in cui lui e Stiles aveva affrontato insieme un rischio letale e, peggio ancora, il periodo in cui Stiles era stato in balia della Nogitsune e in costante pericolo di vita.  
Tutte le volte che l’aveva salvato o che aveva contribuito a salvarlo, Derek si era sentito sollevato ben al di là del normale e molto, molto irritato con se stesso nel rendersene conto. Ma le occasioni in cui non era stato in grado di aiutarlo erano state di gran lunga più difficili da tollerare. In quei casi si era sentito inutile, furioso e in qualche maniera perfino disperato, come se stesse di nuovo fallendo nel salvare un membro della propria famiglia, oppure nel soccorrere Paige.  
La cosa, fin dalle prime esperienze di quel tipo, mentre lottava contro Peter e poi nella piscina della scuola, gli era sembrata talmente insensata che se l’era presa prima di tutto con Stiles. Ormai, però, non era più solo una faccenda ridicola di odore, anche se di sicuro annusare la paura di Stiles, anche in quel momento, acuiva l’istinto di protezione che Derek avrebbe comunque provato. Esserne consapevole non impedì a Derek di pensare che Stiles era uno stupido per aver incastrato entrambi, spalle al muro, dentro un imbecillissimo armadio.  
Un istante dopo le ante si spalancarono di colpo e lui dovette ricorrere a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non aprire gli occhi, se non di una fessura quasi impercettibile, e per non ringhiare. Non avrebbe mai pensato di dover gioire della mania di Peter per i cappotti lunghi e per gli spolverini in pelle, ma lo fece di tutto cuore.  
La matta – ora Derek ne vedeva se non altro la sagoma aureolata da una chioma rosso fiamma – per un lungo istante parve indecisa se frugare o no tra i vestiti. Alla fine, quasi alla cieca, afferrò un completo elegante, sistemato su una gruccia appesa poco più a destra di una delle spalle di Stiles, e poi richiuse le ante con un tonfo indignato.  
Malgrado non li avesse notati e avesse subito voltato loro le spalle, chinandosi a combinare qualcosa nei pressi del letto, Stiles non si mosse di un millimetro. Rimase addossato a Derek, pressato contro di lui al punto da essere quasi costretto ad appoggiarli il capo su una spalla. Derek si accorse che tratteneva ancora il fiato, anche se il ritmo del suo cuore stava rallentando un po’.  
Dall’esterno dell’armadio arrivò un rumore secco simile a uno sparo, come di una superficie tesa che veniva bucata. Seguirono un fruscio di stoffa,  parecchie imprecazioni colorite e il rumore di passi che si allontanavano ticchettando.  
«È uscita» mormorò Stiles, ma rimase comunque immobile.  
«Solo dalla stanza.» Derek suo malgrado fu costretto a soffiargli l’informazione praticamente dritta in un orecchio. Sentiva la donna muoversi nella camera accanto.  
Non ne poteva più di quella stupidissima situazione, voleva che Stiles si spostasse, che lo lasciasse respirare e che la smettesse di invadere il suo spazio vitale e le sue narici con tutta la forza della sua ingombrante presenza e del suo odore.  
Si rendeva conto che ormai sarebbero stati costretti a restare rintanati dov’erano finché la pazza che si aggirava per l’appartamento non se ne fosse andata. Per quando squilibrata e armata fosse, in effetti, non era proprio il caso di sbranarla o anche solo di mostrarle l’esistenza dei lupi mannari, e Derek ne era consapevole. Sapeva che era molto più sensato evitare uno scontro.  
Ma se Stiles non si spostava all’istante… Derek aveva voglia di picchiarlo. No, peggio, di ucciderlo! E se si fosse trattato solo di quel tipo di desiderio sarebbe riuscito a farci i conti molto più facilmente, invece sentiva come una sorta di vuoto nello stomaco e aveva la sensazione che il suo sangue stesse correndo di vena in vena a una velocità doppia. Era come se i palmi delle sue mani avessero preso a formicolare e il suo naso ormai percepisse solo l’odore di Stiles e niente altro al mondo. La necessità di affondargli il viso nell’incavo del collo e di sfregare con la fronte e con le labbra non era mai stata così forte.  
Derek odiava sentirsi così vulnerabile e carico di bisogno. Detestava la morsa che gli attanagliava le viscere e che lo spingeva a tendersi ancora un millimetro più in avanti, verso Stiles, verso la sua nuca e la sua gola e l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli.  
Quando ne inspirava l’odore così da vicino gli sembrava sempre di sentire sulla lingua il sapore della sua pelle. Quella era la cosa che lo faceva sragionare più di tutte, perché era un’impressione così forte e realistica da sembrare vera e, nello stesso tempo, era irreale e non era mai abbastanza nitida. Era come avere il disperato bisogno di raggiungere un oggetto di vitale importanza e che avrebbe dovuto essere proprio a portata di mano, qualcosa che pareva vicinissimo, addirittura, e non riuscire mai a toccarlo, per quanto ci si sforzasse di arrivare almeno a sfiorarlo. Il che era sciocco quando Stiles, in effetti, era lì con lui, troppo vicino, tutt’altro che fisicamente irraggiungibile.  
Ma se Derek si fosse concesso un tentativo cosa avrebbe risolto? Cosa avrebbe potuto dire, «All’inizio avevo solo voglia di ammazzarti, ma ora invece ti voglio baciare»? Non aveva la minima intenzione di mostrarsi tanto inerme, e soprattutto ridicolo. Stiles l’avrebbe… oh! Insomma, era quello che Stiles gli faceva: lo rendeva debole e idiota. Stava succedendo anche in quel preciso istante. Una svitata armata di coltello stava rovesciando il contenuto di tutti i pensili della cucina solo un paio di stanze più in là – e ci stava mettendo un grande impegno, a giudicare dal frastuono – e  intanto lui riusciva a pensare solo al fatto che il corpo di Stiles aderiva ancora al suo in troppi punti.  
Oltre le ante chiuse il rumore dei tacchi si spostò di nuovo, questa volta allontanandosi verso il bagno. Derek si chiese se non fosse il caso di tentare una sortita, svicolare fuori da quella scomoda prigione e provare a lasciare l’appartamento di nascosto, mentre la ex fiamma con istinti vandalici di suo zio era impegnata altrove a devastare mobili e suppellettili e a compiere la sua chiassosa vendetta.  
Anche se sarebbe stato un modo ben poco dignitoso di battere in ritirata, Derek fu sul punto di proporlo a Stiles. Le parole gli morirono in gola quando uno schianto – quasi certamente lo specchio sopra il lavello del bagno che andava in frantumi – fece sobbalzare Stiles e rese acutissima la nota adrenalinica che Derek percepiva nel suo odore. Per Derek fu come ricevere una frustata niente affatto dolorosa, ma fortissima e involontariamente eccitante. Stiles non aveva davvero idea di ciò che rischiava di scatenare e nemmeno di quanto lo stava tormentando.  
Derek lo afferrò per entrambe le braccia senza pensare, seguendo il mero istinto di allontanarlo al più presto, prima che fosse troppo tardi per riuscire a dominare altri tipi di impulso. Non aveva paura di fargli del male fisico o di perdere il controllo al punto di infliggergli qualcosa di spaventoso e di orribile, ma anche solo cedere alla tentazione di baciarlo non sarebbe stato corretto. Specie in un momento come quello, quando lui aveva i sensi tanto confusi e il cervello che non riusciva più a ragionare in maniera del tutto umana.  
Anche solo affrontare l’argomento sarebbe stato faticoso e difficile. Troppe cose da spiegare, troppe barriere da saggiare per scoprire se potevano essere abbattute, troppa fiducia da richiedere, troppi dubbi da digerire perché lui se la sentisse di ammettere che c’era qualcosa di cui discutere. E in ogni caso Stiles non meritava di essere in un certo senso aggredito e spintonato contro le ante di un armadio e baciato senza preavviso. Meno che mai dall’ultima persona al mondo da cui si sarebbe aspettato un simile approccio e a cui avrebbe concesso un bacio.  
Malgrado ciò, Derek avrebbe preferito essere meno brusco nel mettere finalmente un minimo di distanza tra il suo corpo e quello di Stiles. C’erano occasioni – ed erano la maggior parte – in cui essere sgarbato e ruvido con Stiles, anche se era ingiusto, lo faceva sentire meglio, almeno per un breve istante, però c’erano anche volte in cui si detestava quando si rendeva conto di aver lasciato il segno. Nei primi tempi si era trattato di veri e propri lividi, ormai non erano che brevi lampi di delusione nello sguardo di Stiles. Derek li notava anche quando fingeva che non fossero importanti. Perfino nel buio dell’armadio e con Stiles che gli voltava le spalle fu in grado di cogliere l’ennesima variazione del suo odore ed ebbe voglia di scusarsi, ma invece grugnì un mezzo lamento inarticolato e si riappiattì contro il pannello alle sue spalle.  
Il fruscio dei vestiti lo avvertì che Stiles si stava voltando. A tentoni Derek cercò di premergli una mano sul petto per allontanarlo di nuovo. Se avesse usato la sua vista da licantropo non avrebbe avuto bisogno di muoversi così alla cieca, come un comune essere umano, ma la verità era che in quel momento aveva paura di lasciare troppo spazio al lupo.  
Non fu il fatto di provare alla cieca a impedirgli di ottenere il risultato che si era prefissato. Stiles lo afferrò per il polso con un gesto improvviso e molto più deciso del solito.  
«Che accidenti ti salta in mente, amico?» Il tono di Stiles era venato della stessa sfumatura di fastidio e di delusione che di sicuro gli stava incupendo anche lo sguardo, per quando al buio e usando sensi solo umani fosse difficile scrutare nei suoi occhi. «Ti sembra il momento di fare la lotta? Non ho fatto nulla per essere preso a spintoni da te, e anche se l’avessi fatto… beh, in caso te lo fossi scordato, là fuori c’è una tizia fuori di zucca con un coltello in mano.»  
Derek non rispose. Liberò il polso con furia, rischiando di sbattere con un gomito sul legno e di fare troppo rumore. Gli pareva di sentire ancora le dita di Stiles chiuse sulla pelle nuda.  
Stiles aveva ragione, ma lui non poteva ammetterlo, per il semplice motivo che non poteva spiegargli cosa diavolo gli stava succedendo. Anche a prescindere dal fatto che non aveva speranze di essere ricambiato, un umano non avrebbe capito. Quasi certamente a chi possedeva un comune olfatto la faccenda dell’odore sarebbe sembrata solo strana in maniera allarmante, grottesca e un po’ disgustosa.  
Derek doveva allontanarsi da Stiles, psicopatica in circolazione o meno. Stiles era la sola persona al mondo che gli facesse spesso desiderare la fuga e anche in quel momento l’esigenza di scappare stava diventando fortissima. Perciò allungò di nuovo una mano, come per farsi spazio, per riuscire a raggiungere le ante e uscire e, ancora una volta, incontrò la resistenza di Stiles che, pur senza più toccarlo, gli si oppose irrigidendo i muscoli e restando fermo dov’era.  
«O mi dici cosa ti prende» la voce era appena un bisbiglio, ma seccato e un po’ arrochito, «oppure… non puoi andare là fuori ora. Nascondersi è la sola cosa sensata. Cosa vuoi fare, a parte colpire me senza motivo o per il solo fatto che esisto? Sul serio, vuoi lanciarti fuori come una palla di cannone con gli artigli e sgozzare una sconosciuta? Squartarla? Mostrarle che esistono stupidi licantropi troppo impulsivi che potrebbe essere divertente accoltellare? Datti una calmata, ragazzone!»  
Derek si rendeva conto che il ragionamento di Stiles era logico, ma la verità era che in quel momento non era in grado di agire in maniera sensata. Non riusciva nemmeno più a percepire l’odore dell’intrusa. Tutti i rumori che la riguardavano, dal battito del cuore al suono dei respiri, fino al fracasso che non aveva mai smesso di produrre devastando l’appartamento di suo zio, erano diventati un sottofondo che lui non ascoltava più. Per quel che ne sapeva Derek lei avrebbe potuto essere nella stanza, in agguato appena oltre la muraglia apparentemente invalicabile di quell’idiotissimo armadio, e lui non se ne sarebbe accorto in tempo per proteggere se stesso e soprattutto Stiles, perché non riusciva più a essere lucido e concentrato.  
Era come se, a parte lui, nell’intero universo esistesse solo Stiles. Gli sembrava che i suoi sensi non riuscissero a percepire niente altro.  
Non andava bene. Non era giusto e, in quel frangente, era perfino imprudente e rischioso in modi che andavano ben oltre il pericolo di baciare Stiles senza permesso.  
«Spostati. Lasciami uscire…» Derek non riuscì a continuare. Alle sue orecchie era suonato patetico come una supplica, a quelle di Stiles doveva essere sembrato incosciente e ingiustamente aggressivo. Ad acuire quell’ultima impressione, Derek si accorse di avere appena emesso un ringhio basso, ma che di sicuro Stiles era riuscito a sentire.  
«No.» Era così raro che Stiles fosse laconico che Derek fu colto di sorpresa. La penuria di parole, comunque, non durò a lungo. «Non so per quale motivo ti ostini a trascinarmi qua e là per darti una mano quando è evidente che il più delle volte ti do sui nervi e che addirittura preferiresti affrontare una persona armata piuttosto che starmi vicino per più di dieci minuti netti, ma non ho nessuna voglia di rischiare una coltellata o di ritrovarmi a soccorrere una pazza e poi a convincerla che non l'ha morsa un licantropo solo perché, per quanto ti sforzi di cambiare idea, proprio non mi sopporti…»  
Derek provò la sensazione di avere ricevuto davvero una delle pugnalate a cui Stiles aveva appena accennato. Anche se, in un certo senso, Stiles non gli lasciava scampo, e anche se lui non intendeva mostrargli i propri reali sentimenti, non aveva mai desiderato di trasmettergli un’impressione così tanto negativa. Rendersi conto della vena di dispiacere nella voce e nell’odore di Stiles era doloroso. Derek non era un vigliacco, eppure si sentiva più che mai come un prigioniero che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di riuscire a evadere.  
Afferrò Stiles per le braccia, deciso a dirgli che si sbagliava, ma che doveva comunque lasciarlo uscire di lì, immediatamente. L’intenzione era quella di far comunque spostare Stiles, in modo meno ruvido possibile, ma senza ripensamenti. Però invece che allontanarlo le mani di Derek, come animate di volontà propria, gli si aggrapparono addosso e attirarono Stiles ancora più vicino.  
Stiles vacillò in avanti ed emise uno strano sbuffo scioccato – proprio come se i suoi polmoni si stessero svuotando di colpo – e Derek se lo ritrovò tra le braccia, senza preavviso e senza riuscire a capacitarsi di esserselo appena stretto al petto con foga.  
«Ehi, cos…?» Derek lo zittì con un verso secco e perentorio, prima che Stiles potesse completare la domanda.  
«Fammi ascoltare» disse, perché aveva affettivamente sentito rumore di tacchi in avvicinamento, ma soprattutto perché non sapeva come giustificare il gesto goffo e inopportuno che aveva appena compiuto. Avrebbe dovuto anche sciogliere Stiles dall’abbraccio, però non riuscì a fare altro che tendere ancora di più i muscoli e concentrarsi sull’udito.  
Il suono dei passi giunse all’altezza della stanza da letto e la superò proseguendo lungo il corridoio e verso l’ingresso. Derek sentì lo scatto della porta che si apriva e poi veniva richiusa con poco garbo. Lui e Stiles erano di nuovo soli nell’appartamento.  
Uscire finalmente dalla dannata trappola in cui Stiles l’aveva cacciato sarebbe stata la sola cosa sensata ed era ciò che Derek non aveva mai smesso di desiderare per tutto il tempo. Però non riuscì a muoversi.  
Forse stava impazzendo, o forse era diventato troppo difficile mantenere del tutto le distanze, in ogni caso c’erano cose che non poteva lasciare com’erano. Cose che non voleva che Stiles si ritrovasse a credere.  
Cercando di non chinarsi troppo per timore di sfiorare il viso di Stiles con il proprio o con le labbra, Derek si schiarì la gola e, allentando solo un poco la presa, disse: «Non ti odio. Tu… non ti odio».  
Stiles si agitò appena tra le sue braccia e emise un «A-ah… ok…» incerto e dubbioso.  
Derek avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa che lo confortasse o che si portasse via un po’ di imbarazzo, ma le parole non erano il suo forte e Stiles aveva il cuore che batteva troppo veloce, al punto da far sentire lui perso e frastornato.  
Perfino senza usare le mani Derek riusciva ad avvertire con il tatto fin troppi punti di contatto tra il suo corpo e quello di Stiles e non poteva che respirarne ancora di più l’odore. Riflettere stava diventando davvero impossibile. Anche per quel motivo Derek si accorse di essere eccitato solo quando ormai era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro ed evitare che lo notasse anche Stiles.  
Fu come riemergere da un sogno e ritrovarsi del tutto spaesati e intenti a fare qualcosa di davvero sbagliato e imbarazzante. Un istante prima Derek si era detto «Ora può bastare, ha capito, lascialo andare» e si era convinto di poter davvero aprire le braccia e liberare Stiles per poi mettere fine a quella farsa, nel modo meno sconveniente possibile. Era evidente che non ci era riuscito perché, senza pensare e senza nemmeno accorgersene, non solo aveva lasciato troppo spazio alle reazioni del proprio corpo, ma si era addirittura accostato ancora di più a Stiles. Lo stava di nuovo stringendo troppo forte e sentiva la pelle tenera del suo collo a contatto con la punta del naso.  
Prima di riuscire a fermarsi inspirò con troppa veemenza e in modo perfino rumoroso e poi dischiuse appena le labbra, dicendosi invano che doveva smetterla subito, all’istante.  
Stiles aveva il battito e il respiro sempre più accelerati e Derek era così confuso che non riusciva a comprendere la causa di quell’agitazione. Al suo lato animalesco non importava di scoprirne il motivo e la sua parte umana gli diceva solo: «Ha paura, gli stai facendo paura. Smettila!»  
La verità era che in quel momento Derek iniziava a far paura perfino a se stesso. In qualche modo frugò nella propria coscienza con disperazione, fino a ripescare immagini del suo passato che avrebbe preferito cancellare e, ricordandole, trovò la forza di fermarsi giusto in tempo. Appena un attimo prima di avventarsi sul collo di Stiles come se fosse giusto farlo e come se gli fosse stato concesso.  
Sarebbe anche riuscito a sciogliersi dall’abbraccio se, cogliendolo del tutto di sorpresa, Stiles non l’avesse fermato chiudendogli le mani sulla vita. «Ok, Miguel, è tutto ok.» Perfino in un soffio di voce il tono di Stiles suonò rassicurante, almeno nelle intenzioni.  
Miguel! Solo Stiles poteva tirar fuori quel nomignolo in un momento simile. Derek sapeva che era prima di tutto il suo modo per dirgli di darsi una calmata, ma soffiate in un modo tanto tremolante le sillabe avevano un che di ansioso e disperato che gli faceva accartocciare lo stomaco.  
Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e cercò di riordinare le idee, di trovare qualcosa di sensato da rispondere e anche qualcosa di sensato da fare, anziché restarsene impalato e con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, mentre Stiles continuava a trattenerlo e respirava troppo vicino al suo viso.  
Derek lo ascoltò inspirare ed espirare un paio di volte. Respiri corti e tipici dell’ultima emozione che lui si sarebbe mai aspettato di percepire: eccitazione. Nell’odore di Stiles leggeva un residuo di incertezza, forse un imbarazzo non poi tanto diverso dal suo e, per quanto strano potesse sembrare, determinazione.  
Derek non riusciva a capacitarsene. Non più di quanto riuscisse a convincersi che, sul serio, stava succedendo proprio mentre erano chiusi in un armadio. Un fottuto armadio! Avrebbe potuto ridere, oppure imprecare, se solo non avesse avuto la bocca così asciutta.  
Si sentì sfiorare le labbra e le guance da un soffio ancora più vicino e spezzato. «È ok per me. Davvero.» Stiles era sincero e le sue mani stavano tremando un po’.  
Derek affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli. Agì senza nemmeno accorgersi di ciò che stava facendo finché non sentì il viso di Stiles che si sfregava sul suo, fronte contro fronte, vicinissimo al punto che l’odore gli diede le vertigini.  
Stiles deglutì a vuoto, in modo troppo rumoroso, e poi spinse i fianchi in avanti. Una piccola costellazione esplose e precipitò in una picchiata folle dietro le palpebre chiuse di Derek. Solo dopo arrivò anche una sensazione di calore inarrestabile, seguita dalla sferzata del desiderio.  
Proprio mentre iniziava a rendersi conto di cosa era appena successo, il tocco un po’ goffo delle labbra di Stiles sulle sue lo costrinse a cercare un appiglio, un’ancora a cui aggrapparsi come avrebbe fatto per rimanere umano o per controllare i suoi istinti di lupo. Di norma aveva sempre scelto di tenersi a galla affidandosi a sentimenti negativi, come la rabbia o il dolore, ma in quel preciso istante c’era una cosa sola che potesse salvarlo dall’andare del tutto in pezzi per la paura di ciò che stava provando. E, anche se poteva sembrare paradossale, quel qualcosa era proprio l’odore di Stiles. Derek lo intuiva in un modo che un umano non avrebbe mai sperimentato.  
Tirò il fiato, con estrema lentezza e, all’improvviso, prendere ciò che Stiles gli stava offrendo gli parve se non giusto almeno irrinunciabile e, per il momento, il grosso dei suoi timori svanì.  
Stiles aveva le labbra piene, già umide di saliva e dischiuse per la sorpresa di sentirlo finalmente ricambiare il bacio. Derek circondò la sua vita con un braccio e se lo premette ancora più addosso. Aveva bisogno di sentirlo solido e reale sotto le dita, quindi le fece scivolare sotto l’orlo della maglia di Stiles il tanto necessario per accarezzare piano la pelle nuda della sua schiena. Stiles reagì spingendolo in modo goffo contro il fondo dell’armadio e baciandolo con ancora più foga.  
Derek non ebbe né il modo né la forza di prendere il comando della situazione e anche del bacio. Non voleva riuscirci sul serio, a essere sinceri. Desiderava solo lasciare che Stiles facesse a modo suo e che gli confermasse, un piccolo morso dopo l’altro, un tocco delle labbra dopo l’altro, che non gli stava forzando la mano, che non era il solo a provare certi sentimenti e ad avere il cuore che pareva sul punto di scoppiare.  
In effetti, per ciò che Derek poteva sentire, anche quello di Stiles, proprio come il suo, correva a un ritmo tale che non lasciava spazio a grossi equivoci. L’odore che Derek stava respirando senza più remore raccontava le stesse cose.  
Un paio di grucce smosse con eccessivo vigore crollarono giù dal sostegno, ma né lui né Stiles ci fecero caso. Derek non riusciva a pensare ad altro che al fatto che Stiles gli stava dicendo di sì in ogni maniera possibile, consapevolmente e perfino senza rendersene conto.  
Non erano solo il calore della sua bocca o il tocco sfacciato della sua lingua che rappresentavano una chiara dichiarazione d’intenti. Stiles non riusciva a restare fermo, era perfino più agitato del solito, i suoi fianchi continuavano a scattare in brevi spinte secche e nervose.  
Derek ascoltava e annusava e avvertiva lunghi brividi sotto i polpastrelli e si rendeva sempre più conto di quanto era stato stupido e di quanto poteva ritenersi fortunato.  
Si chinò per concedersi ciò che ammattiva dalla voglia di fare fin dal primo giorno in cui l’odore di Stiles aveva colpito le sue narici. Chiuse i denti sulla pelle del suo collo, con delicatezza e senza fargli male. Tracciò una breve linea con la punta della lingua e pensò: «È questo il suo vero sapore». Era simile a come l’aveva sempre immaginato, ma più salato, più vero e più struggente.  
«Non…» si sforzò di dire, dopo diversi baci e prima di perdere ancora una volta e in via definitiva anche l’ultimo briciolo di autocontrollo.  
Stiles si irrigidì un po’ tra le sue braccia, in attesa, con il cuore che rimbalzava nel petto per il timore che lui si tirasse di nuovo indietro. Derek lo strinse più forte e scosse il capo, senza allontanare il viso dal suo collo un po’ inclinato. Gli baciò il mento, l’angolo delle labbra, una tempia e infine la fronte.  
«Non qui» riuscì a esalare, dopo aver inspirato di nuovo il suo odore sino a ritrovare quel filo di serenità che riusciva sempre a ricavarne. «Non così. Ho… ho bisogno di tempo. Ho bisogno di parlare prima e di…  di te, ma non qui.»  
La guancia di Stiles sfregò contro la sua, mentre Stiles annuiva. «Va bene, ragazzone, ok.» Derek poté cogliere tutta la fatica che Stiles stava facendo per frenarsi, ma non trovò più traccia di delusione.  
Un attimo dopo Stiles si scostò con lentezza e riaprì le ante dell’armadio. Derek lo seguì fuori sbattendo le palpebre più per lo spettacolo che si stava presentando ai suoi occhi che per la variazione nel tono di luce.  
La stanza era ridotta a un vero macello di libri rovesciati, cocci di vasi d’arredo sparsi ovunque, quadri con le cornici sbilenche e i vetri in frantumi.  
Sul letto, proprio al centro del materasso, giaceva il cadavere malconcio di uno dei cuscini. Il povero guanciale – uno di quelli sul tono del grigio – era stato infilato a forza dentro il completo elegante di Peter che la sua folle ex ragazza aveva tirato fuori dall’armadio. Là dove avrebbe dovuto esserci il cuore spuntava il manico del coltello contornato da un’emorragia di piume d’oca. Su uno dei muri accanto al letto una scritta fatta con il rossetto delirava di porci che avrebbero dovuto crepare.  
«È di famiglia. Voglio dire che è evidente che avete un tipo. Beh, non sempre forse, ma nel complesso. Il classico tipo che gira armato e che ha istinti omicidi. E in effetti anche a me sono sempre piaciute le stellette da ninja, almeno fino a… lo sai, la faccenda con… ah, lasciamo perdere, comunque a questo punto potremmo sventrare anche noi un paio di cuscini. Te l’ho detto che sarebbe divertente e tanto ormai non farebbe una grossa differenza…»  
Derek si massaggiò le tempie con un sospiro e poi scosse il capo in un cenno un po’ teatrale. «Stiles…»  
Stiles si strinse nelle spalle e gli dedicò una smorfia delle sue. A Derek venne voglia di ridere: di tutto quel macello, di se stesso e di Stiles che, per quanto facesse finta di niente, aveva le guance più colorite del solito e la bocca arrossata dai baci. Gli venne voglia di scoprire i denti e di lasciarsi andare a un’ilarità un po’ sciocca e in parte adrenalinica, anche solo per non dover pensare a cosa sarebbe successo dopo e per non chiedersi se la cosa poteva sul serio funzionare.  
E, mentre ancora cercava di ingoiare il groppo che gli aveva appena chiuso la gola, solleticandola e sigillandola nello stesso tempo, Stiles lo sorprese di nuovo prendendolo per mano. Il gesto aveva un che di familiare e insieme di casuale, però le dita di Stiles tremavano un poco. Derek dovette chiuderle nel palmo per riuscire a farle stare ferme.  
Spostò lo sguardo dal graffito rosso sangue fatto con il rossetto al viso di Stiles e in cambio ricevette un sorriso speranzoso.  
«Andiamo da qualche parte a parlarne.» Stiles non aggiunse altro, non ce n’era bisogno.  
Derek annuì e si avviò verso la porta, ma senza smettere di tenerlo per mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Domani, sempre nell'ambito del Big Bang, pubblicherò un racconto che è uno spinoff di questo. Vi consiglio di leggerlo subito dopo questo capitolo perché sono strettamente legati.


	7. Stiles

_Cut open my heart_

_Right at the scar and listen up_   
_Gonna do what I'm told_

_Go where I’m told and listen up_   
_Take a shot in the rain_

_One for the pain and listen up_   
_I tried all the way_   
  
_Wait for me, wait for me_   
_Oh, it's all better now_

_It's all better now_  
 _Wait for me, wait for me_  
 _([Wait for me – Kings of Leon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EP_xA5ZrJYQ&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYDrEme5sx_O1yp0ZVrdkAl-&index=7))_  
   
«E così siamo rimasti soli tu e io, eh, ragazzone?» Stiles lo disse senza aspettarsi risposta perché, beh, che cosa poteva replicare un lattante? Un neonato di quell’età – a proposito, quanto poteva essere grande quel cosettino che Talia gli aveva depositato tra le braccia? Sette mesi? Dieci? Un anno?  – non era di sicuro in grado di fare discorsi.  
Un neonato. «Cazzo!»  Ok, non era il caso di esclamarlo a voce alta in presenza di un bambino, ma Stiles non poté fare a meno se non altro di pensarlo. «Un poppante.»  
Naturalmente gli venne da ridere. Di tutte le cose pazzesche che gli erano capitate da quando gli Hale erano piombati nella sua vita, nel momento in cui Peter aveva morso Scott, quella era forse la più pazzesca di tutte. Sarebbe stata già fuori norma in generale, e anche un pelo surreale per il semplice fatto che quello era Derek e, per mille motivi, era davvero difficile immaginare un Derek infante. E invece eccolo lì. Un pupetto bavoso e gattonante, con le fossette sulle nocche delle mani, sulle ginocchia e sui gomiti. Un bambolotto in carne e ossa.  
«Certo, ovvio, tutti siamo stati bambini.» Stiles se lo ripeté ma non si convinse. C’era un sacco di gente che, per come la vedeva lui, poteva benissimo essere nata già adulta, o vecchia, addirittura.  
Inoltre, perfino a lasciar perdere certi lati spigolosi del suo carattere, il Derek che lui conosceva era una sorta di grosso bestione dalla muscolatura compatta e solida come un muro di cemento armato. Quello che Stiles teneva in braccio in quel momento, invece, era indubitabilmente un cucciolo paffutello e dall’aspetto morbido e un po’ tondeggiante, come la maggior parte dei neonati. Le sopracciglia erano le stesse, però, sebbene in miniatura. Il che era buffissimo, tanto che Stiles nel notarlo ridacchiò di gusto. Anche l’espressione un filo imbronciata con cui il piccolo Derek accolse la sua ilarità era parecchio familiare, fatte le debite proporzioni.  
«Scusa, amico, scusa» lo blandì Stiles, sorridendogli e cercando di trovare un modo più comodo di reggerlo tra le braccia. «Non volevo offenderti, lo giuro. È solo che è così strano, è davvero incredibile. Tu non puoi saperlo, ma l’ultima volta che ti ho visto non indossavi una tutina blu a righe con… è una barchetta a vela pilotata da un coniglietto quella? Sul serio? Dio, ragazzone, un coniglietto, non ci posso credere. Guardati. Non vedo l’ora di raccontartelo, sai? Oh, posso immaginarmi la tua faccia e non vedo l’ora, anche se immagino che dovrò schivare almeno un paio di scappellotti. Ne vale la pena, però. No, davvero, se solo tu potessi vederti tra una ventina d’anni e più. Sono certo che non hai idea del fatto che diventerai come ti conosco io. Sarai, beh… non ti è mai piaciuto ricevere complimenti, ma ora posso dirtelo, no? Diventerai uno schianto, ragazzone. Ora sei francamente molto più adorabile di quanto ammetterò mai quando tornerò indietro, e non è nemmeno che i bambini mi abbiano mai entusiasmato troppo, ma sei proprio un piccolo ometto molto, molto carino, ecco. Però da grande sarai uno spettacolo. Quindi fai molto esercizio fisico, ok, perché ne varrà la pena. Sì, diventerai uno splendore. E non te lo dico mai, perché non vuoi, non vorrai, quello che è… e anche perché non posso sempre dartele tutte vinte, però, credimi, fidati, non sto scherzando, diventerai fantastico, in tutti i sensi possibili e immaginabili, dovresti darmi retta, anche se so che non lo farai. Non mi dai mai retta. È come una questione di partito preso. Mai. Soprattutto quando provo a farti capire che sei…» Stiles prese fiato perché Derek lo stava fissando con il paio di occhi tondi più infantili ma anche più intensi che lui avesse mai visto e pareva comprendere sul serio quel fiume in piena di parole tutte accavallate. Sembrava interessarsi a ciò che Stiles aveva da dire e capirlo, molto più di quanto non facesse da adulto, se non altro in apparenza.  
«Sei unico» concluse Stiles alla fine, usando un tono ben più serio del previsto.  Gli si annodava un po’ lo stomaco al solo pensiero. Da adulto Derek non se lo sarebbe ricordato, e lui avrebbe dovuto fare di tutto per convincerlo, giorno per giorno, che era speciale sul serio e che era una persona per cui valeva la pena di lottare e in cui si poteva credere.  
«Dovresti ascoltarmi, sai, quando ti dico che sei fantastico. Dovresti proprio, anche se sei un idiota e un testardo. Hai un caratteraccio a volte e sei manesco, anche se con gli anni da quel lato sei migliorato parecchio. Ma in certe occasioni… oh, ok, no, non è il caso che io ne parli con un bambino. Quindi ti dico una cosa sola, ometto, ok? Te la dico ora, in segreto, perché se provassi a dirtelo da grande non mi lasceresti parlare.»  
Derek lo fissò con così tanta evidente perplessità che per un istante Stiles si chiese se non stesse comunque per essere rimbrottato per quello che aveva intenzione di confessare. Alla fine decise che, se anche così fosse stato – e non era quello il caso. I neonati non facevano ramanzine immusonite per mascherare timore e imbarazzo – non gli sarebbe importato. C’erano cose che aveva una gran voglia di esternare ed era sempre stato faticoso trattenersi dal parlarne.  
«Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata.» Sentire il suono delle parole mentre lo affermava gli diede una curiosa sensazione di euforia e di leggerezza. «Ecco. Non te lo ricorderai mai, però ora lo sai. Sei, anzi, no, purtroppo diventerai una sorta di groviglio ambulante di spigoli, casini e brutti ricordi, ma se anche tu fossi complicato il doppio ne varrebbe comunque la pena. Qualunque pericolo ci sia da affrontare e con tutto che a volte tra noi sarà davvero un enorme pasticcio, mi sta bene finché posso stare con te.»  
Forse Derek non amava molto il patos nemmeno a quella fin troppo tenera età, perché scelse proprio quel momento per agitarsi e tentare di intraprendere una scalata, usando come appiglio il cotone ancora un po’ umido della sua maglietta.  
Stiles protestò un «Ehi, bello, che ti prende? Sta’ buono, così scivoli. Buono, sta’ buono, per favore» e lo strinse con più fermezza per evitare che cadesse.  
Se anche non fosse riuscito a trattenerlo, Derek al massimo sarebbe finito a gambette all’aria sull’erba. Non si sarebbe di sicuro fatto male ed era pur sempre un piccolo licantropo. Un lupo mannaro in miniatura. Doveva pur possedere il dono della guarigione. Ma in apparenza sembrava un bambino qualsiasi: indifeso, vulnerabilissimo, capace di spaventarsi e di piangere per un incidente da nulla come un ruzzolone su un prato. A Stiles venne spontaneo tentare di proteggerlo. Non era nemmeno certo che Derek fosse in grado di stare in piedi da solo. Gattonava, certo, Stiles l’aveva visto con i suoi occhi poco prima, ma alla sua età era difficile che camminasse o che sapesse reggersi autonomamente.  
«Bravo» lo lodò dopo averlo acchiappato per le ascelle in modo da sostenerlo. «Sei un piccolo esploratore intraprendente e coraggioso, eh? Ma non vogliamo che la tua mamma ce l’abbia con me perché ho lasciato che ti ficcassi in un guaio, giusto? No, non vogliamo, anche perché tua madre è fantastica, ma quando si adira le spuntano le zanne e gli artigli. E sono entrambi molto lunghi e acuminati e letali.»  
Per tutta risposta Derek pestò i piedini in una sorta di danza frenetica accompagnata da buffi gorgoglii divertiti. Si agitava così tanto che Stiles fece fatica a trattenerlo e dovette rendere la presa ancora più salda.  
«Te la stai proprio godendo, eh, ometto? Sul serio, guardati. Non ci posso credere. Se solo avessi con me il cellulare ti avrei già fotografato. Non so cosa non darei pur di portare indietro una foto che ci immortali in questo momento. Se penso alla faccia che faresti vedendola… ah! È un tale peccato che io non abbia con me il telefono. Non potevo certo tenerlo in tasca mentre mi infilavo in quella specie di gigantesca tazza di tè freddo al Nemeton, ma accidenti, se penso alle foto che avrei potuto fare, che occasione sprecata. Non avrei nemmeno avuto bisogno di frugare il loft alla ricerca di tue foto compromettenti di quando eri bambino, perché sei bambino ora e ti sto perfino tenendo in braccio mentre sgambetti, e caspita se sgambetti, ragazzone. Non hai voglia di riposarti un attimo? Accidenti come vorrei poterti fare una foto!»  
Stiles in effetti non ricordava di aver mai visto nemmeno una fotografia di Derek con la sua famiglia. Non che Derek fosse incline a mettersi in posa per un foto-ritratto o a scattarne lui stesso, ma Stiles aveva in mente almeno un paio di immagini con Cora che, però, erano tutte recenti. Derek ne teneva una in formato tessera dentro il portafogli, e Stiles, malgrado fosse il suo ragazzo, forse non avrebbe dovuto conoscere quel dettaglio che rendeva un licantropo tanto simile alla gente comune. Derek non gliene aveva propriamente parlato e lui non curiosava sul serio tra le sue cose senza permesso.  
Stiles aveva intravvisto la foto la volta in cui Derek era partito per una settimana proprio per andare a trovare sua sorella. In quell’occasione Stiles aveva aspettato che dormisse, la notte prima della partenza, e poi aveva recuperato il suo portafogli, non per ficcanasare ma per infilare tra le banconote una sua fototessera. Una in cui faceva una faccia buffa e sorrideva troppo.

A ripensarci era stato un gesto stupido e un po’ imbarazzante, però era stato il suo modo per ricordare a Derek che esisteva e che stavano davvero insieme – da poco a quell’epoca, da così poco tempo che era stato facile sentirsi insicuri – e che lui lo aspettava a casa, felice all’idea di riaverlo indietro. Ricordandosene all’improvviso Stiles sorrise e gli si arrossarono un po’ le guance.  
«Oh, beh, ovviamente non pensavo che una volta arrivato nel branco di Cora ti saresti messo a flirtare in giro» disse, come se il piccolo Derek che lo fissava di nuovo con gli occhi spalancati e la testolina un po’ inclinata di lato gli avesse letto nel pensiero e chiesto spiegazioni sulla faccenda. «Non volevo che avessi la mia foto per marcare il territorio, se mi passi il modo di dire. Sei un lupo mannaro, sai cosa intendo e cosa non intendo. Non era quello, no. Mi era solo sembrata un’idea intelligente e carina, sai, tipo: “Mentre sei via saprai che qui a Beacon Hills manchi anche a me”. E immagino di aver pensato, sì, ammetto di aver pensato che magari passare del tempo con Cora ti avrebbe fatto venire voglia di restare con lei e con il suo branco. Non so, era una sciocchezza, una cosa così, era tutto appena cominciato ma mi piaceva, mi faceva stare così bene che quando mi hai detto che partivi mi sono chiesto come facevi ad aver voglia di andare lontano così presto, mentre io avrei solo voluto che le giornate durassero il doppio per avere altre ore da passare insieme, ecco, ragazzone, capisci fino a che punto ero già fottuto?»  
Derek biascicò qualcosa e agitò le manine, nel chiaro tentativo di toccargli il viso. Stiles rise e nello stesso tempo si rese conto di cosa aveva appena detto. «Scusa» sussurrò, tornando subito serio. «Scusa, non dovevo usare una parolaccia. Non dovrei nemmeno raccontarti queste cose ed è comico, se ci pensi, perché te ne parlo come del passato e per te sono il futuro e non hai idea di cosa diavolo sto cianciando. Ma sembra che il suono della mia voce quando faccio un monologo ti irriti molto di meno ora che sei un piccoletto. Devo approfittarne, giusto?» Derek parve annuire con solennità e a lui venne di nuovo da ridere. «Dio come sei buffo, Derek, sul serio. Dovrei star zitto e limitarmi a farti giocare.»  
Malgrado ciò che aveva appena affermato Stiles aveva l’impressione che Derek fino a quel momento fosse stato relativamente tranquillo proprio perché i suoi sproloqui avevano un effetto vagamente ipnotico. Ai bambini piaceva ascoltare un racconto, qualunque racconto. Non era tanto per la storia che veniva raccontata, ma per il tono della voce e per il fatto che la loro attenzione era calamitata dai flussi continui di parole. Quindi Stiles si convinse che tanto valeva unire l’utile al dilettevole e continuare a parlare con Derek di tutto quello che gli veniva in mente, purché fosse più o meno adatto a orecchie così innocenti e minute.  
«Tornando alla faccenda della foto» riprese con un mezzo sorriso, «avrei potuto mandarti un messaggio al giorno con il cellulare, lo so, ognuno con una frase e una foto diversa, è vero, ma non sei mai stato uno molto tecnologico e, diciamoci la verità, il grosso delle volte il tuo telefono suona o vibra quando c’è un’emergenza e stavi andando a trovare tua sorella, per rilassarti con lei, per riabbracciarla, per scordarti i casini, insomma. Tra parentesi so che per il momento hai una sorella sola, Cora non è ancora nata, ma quando nascerà sarà in gamba, molto tosta, vedrai che sarà divertente. Ti assomiglia parecchio, a dire il vero. Ma, ok, non posso passare tutto il tempo a ripeterti anche indirettamente quanto sei fantastico, perciò torniamo alla questione principale. E non badare al fatto che ho appena detto “casino”, e… l’ho ridetto, ah! Lasciamo perdere. Starò più attento. Ma scommetto che sei curioso di sapere com’è finita con la foto, eh, amico? Quindi, ti stavo spiegando che avevo scelto di scartare gli sms perché stavi andando da Cora, per passare del tempo con lei, e non mi era sembrato il caso di farti prendere un colpo ogni giorno riempiendoti di messaggi che avrebbero potuto metterti in allarme. Preferivo aspettare che mi telefonassi. Mi hai telefonato ogni sera, in effetti e… lo sai che è proprio buffissimo parlarne al passato quando in un certo senso deve ancora succedere? Beh, si fa per capirci, è logico e… ehi, ragazzone! Non sono un albero o un grattatoio.»  
Prima di poter continuare il discorso Stiles dovette riacciuffare più saldamente Derek e farlo sedere composto sull’erba. Lo guardò cercando di assumere un’espressione da adulto imperioso e allungò un dito per solleticargli una guancia e farlo giocare. Derek lo strinse con tutta la forza che le sue manine di neonato licantropo gli consentivano e Stiles annuì sinceramente ammirato. «Caspita, ragazzone, sei davvero un signorino robusto.»  
Derek sorrise, cogliendo l’apprezzamento nel tono di voce, e si allungò per cercare di afferrargli anche un polso. Quando ci riuscì si portò la mano di Stiles alla bocca e gli mordicchiò con impegno una nocca. Non aveva molti denti in bocca e per il momento quei pochi non erano le zanne minuscole ma affilate del piccolo lupo. Stiles avvertì più solletico che altro. Non era per niente fastidioso. Quindi lo lasciò fare, controllando però che Derek rimanesse tranquillo e seduto.  
«Dove eravamo rimasti?» chiese, e finse che Derek avesse appena risposto. «Alla faccenda degli sms, mi pare. Non voglio farla troppo lunga, anche se mi rendo conto che detto da me suona poco credibile. In ogni caso, quello è il motivo per cui ti ho messo, o meglio ti metterò, una mia foto idiota dentro il portafogli, e vorrei poter dire che al tuo ritorno ne abbiamo parlato, perché renderebbe la storia più interessante, ma la verità è che non mi hai mai detto una sola parola al riguardo. Come se non l’avessi mai trovata. Però lo so che invece l’hai vista, perché l’avevo messa in un punto in cui non potevi non notarla e perché so che è ancora lì, l’hai solo spostata accanto a quella di Cora e, ok, ok sì, questo in effetti l’ho scoperto ficcando il naso. Non dovrei saperlo, suppongo, ma non si può essere sempre senza peccato.»  
Il Derek adulto con tutta probabilità avrebbe allungato un braccio per rifilargli una manata sulla nuca, e forse alla fine anziché colpirlo si sarebbe limitato ad afferrarlo per la collottola e ringhiargli sul muso prima di baciarlo. Il cucciolo che Stiles stava tentando di intrattenere, invece, non era minimamente impressionato dalle sue rivelazioni. A parte il fatto che di sicuro non le capiva, pareva più interessato a tentare di nuovo di scalarlo aggrappandosi alla sua maglietta, fino ad arrivare magari ad affacciarsi oltre la sua spalla. Mentre Stiles parlava si era riarrampicato sulle sue ginocchia e ce la stava mettendo tutta per tirarsi su in piedi. Non si stava trasformando, ma il suo musetto era atteggiato in un’espressione caparbia e un po’ insoddisfatta. Era più facile riconoscerlo così, tutto accigliato.  
Stiles lo sollevò, tenendolo per la vita e lo guardò dal basso in alto, cercando una corrispondenza tra i suoi tratti paffuti e le linee molto più nette e marcate che si era abituato a conoscere tanto bene. Aveva baciato o mordicchiato la mandibola e il mento del Derek del futuro un’infinità di volte. Se si concentrava riusciva a ricordarsi che effetto facevano i suoi zigomi affilati sotto le labbra, sia che fossero freschi di rasatura sia che la barba li rendesse un po’ ispidi, ma non meno invitanti. Mentre ci pensava gli venne voglia di baciare anche le guanciotte rotonde e rosee del piccolo Derek, ma in tutt’altra maniera e con tutt’altri intenti.  
«Ah, Derek.» Odiava sospirare come una ragazzina svenevole, però era difficile non lasciarsi intenerire. «Non pensavo che ti avrei incontrato, ma anche se mi fosse venuto in mente che ci saresti stato anche tu non ero preparato a questo. È un po’ sleale, sai? Non da parte tua, lo so, sto parlando, bah, non saprei nemmeno io, del destino, se esiste, o una di quelle cose come il fato, comunque sia, quello che è, resta un tiro un po’ sleale e disarmante. Viaggiare nel tempo non è proprio il tipo di esperienza che ti capita tutti i giorni e questo… non ci crederai quando te lo racconterò. Ecco perché ci vorrebbe una foto.»  
Derek allungò di nuovo le braccia per cercare di toccarlo o di stringerlo, e Stiles lo rimise seduto solo per risollevarlo in alto un attimo dopo. Il gioco fu talmente apprezzato che decise di ripeterlo diverse volte, e gli venne di nuovo da ridere. «Pazienza» decise e volle comunicarlo anche a Derek. «Tanto non è mai stato semplice farti una foto. Se non tieni gli occhi socchiusi sembra, beh, lo sai. E non avrò bisogno di una fotografia per ricordarmi questo momento folle, perché lo è sul serio. È memorabile e parecchio, parecchio assurdo, con tutto che io e te ne abbiamo viste un sacco di stranezze, ragazzone. Solo… ah, lasciamo stare. Vuoi che ti faccia fare l’aeroplano ancora un po’, vero? Ti piace proprio se ti faccio volare. Devi stare buono, però, ok? Non voglio farti cadere.»  
Derek in effetti non sembrava affatto spaventato dall’eventualità che lui perdesse la presa. Aveva i minuscoli pugni tutti fossette chiusi con forza sorprendente e ben poco umana sui polsi di Stiles e rideva di gusto ogni volta che veniva sollevato da terra.

«Vuoi andare più in alto?» domandò Stiles sollevando ancora di più le braccia. La risata di Derek si fece così forte da lasciarlo interdetto. Stiles non c’era abituato. Derek, il suo Derek, quello cresciuto che lo attendeva alla clinica veterinaria, sicuramente in ansia e preoccupato a morte, in quel momento doveva avere un’espressione tesa e serissima. Però Stiles sapeva come poteva illuminarsi in tutto il viso per un sorriso sincero. Non che Derek sorridesse spesso, però con lui sì, lo faceva. Spesso nei momenti in cui Stiles meno se lo sarebbe aspettato.  
Derek sorrideva o rideva perfino, e il mondo intero si fermava per un lungo istante. O se non altro era quella l’impressione che l’evenienza di uno dei suoi, sempre troppo rari sorrisi, produceva in Stiles. E con tutta probabilità, se avesse provato a spiegarlo a qualcuno, Derek compreso, Stiles si sarebbe sentito dire che parlava per cliché romantici e per luoghi comuni. Difficilmente gli altri avrebbero capito cosa significava per uno come lui avere la sensazione che tutto si congelasse immobile, compresi i pensieri, e accorgersi, quando ci ripensava, che per il tempo di un sorriso e dello stupore ridicolo e felice che l’accompagnava ogni cosa si era bloccata davvero, perfino il suo solito molleggiare involontario sui talloni o qualunque altro tic nervoso lo avesse mai afflitto. Perciò Stiles ricordava in modo molto nitido la prima volta in cui aveva visto Derek sorridere – ad altri e non in modo sincero, per quanto con reale gentilezza e con un inedito charme accattivante – e rammentava in maniera ancora più precisa e quasi maniacale il primo sorriso che Derek aveva rivolto a lui.  
Stiles non contava né i sogghigni né le mezze smorfie, no, di quelle non teneva conto, ma la prima volta in cui Derek, accaldato per il piacere e ancora parecchio stravolto dall’orgasmo, aveva disteso le labbra in un vero sorriso, di quelli che splendevano su tutto il viso, era impressa nella sua memoria. E sempre lo sarebbe stata. Il fatto che fosse successo la sera del loro primo bacio rendeva Stiles euforico al solo ripensarci.  
L’attuale contentezza di Derek che lo spingeva a ridere in modo sguaiato e squillante e che gli faceva spuntare le fossette sulle guance era del tutto diversa. Non perché fosse più bella a vedersi, o il contrario, ma perché era spensierata in un modo perfetto, tipico dei bambini. Così beato e libero dal peso della vita si poteva essere solo a quell’età o più in generale durante l’infanzia, se si era abbastanza fortunati.  
Stiles non poteva dire di esserlo stato. E Derek, se esistevano dei vendicativi, dei crudeli e sadici del contrappasso, aveva pagato un prezzo enorme per compensarli di avergli concesso un’infanzia serena. Ma in quel momento non era ancora successo nulla di orribile, non per Derek, non ancora. Era solo un cucciolo e si stava divertendo un mondo a giocare sul prato con il più improbabile babysitter che gli potesse toccare in sorte. E Stiles lo guardava ridere e pensava che, malgrado tutto, vivere quell’istante era un dono immenso, e che era un buon segno, un ottimo presagio.  In fondo da quando stavano insieme Derek aveva ricominciato a sorridere. Insieme lui e Stiles se la cavavano, vivevano con più pace, diventavano due persone migliori.  
«Quanto pesi, ragazzone.» Anche Stiles rise nel dirlo. Sollevò Derek ancora di più, e lentamente, stando attento a non lasciarlo cadere, si sdraiò sull’erba, le braccia tese, sempre sostenendolo in alto.  
Stiles non era abituato a quel tipo di esercizio fisico e per quanto Derek fosse molto più leggero che da adulto gli dolevano un po’ le spalle. Il che era comico se ripensava a una certa avventura in piscina.  
«Ok, pausa, ora ti metto giù.» Derek protestò mentre lui faceva come aveva appena detto. Per la prima volta da quando Talia Hale gliel’aveva lasciato in custodia Stiles lo vide iniziare a mutare. La trasformazione, però, si limitò al breve baluginio di piccole zanne bianchissime, e all’accendersi dello sguardo mentre le iridi lampeggiavano d’ambra per una manciata di secondi. Poi, prima ancora che Derek sfoderasse anche gli artigli, Stiles se lo appoggiò sul petto e ogni segno di cambiamento regredì all’istante.  
Derek si sollevò a sedere praticamente sullo stomaco di Stiles e lo afferrò per la maglia, ridacchiando di nuovo e gorgogliando un paio di sillabe senza senso ma parecchio soddisfatte. Stiles gli scompigliò i capelli e socchiuse gli occhi per schermarsi da un raggio di sole molesto che gli pioveva sul viso, bucando caparbio il fitto baldacchino delle fronde del Nemeton.  
All’albero, a cosa rappresentava, a come un giorno non troppo lontano sarebbe stato tagliato indebolendosi al punto da lasciar uscire uno spirito oscuro e ingannatore, affamato di caos, di dolore e di distruzione, Stiles non voleva pensare. Rimosse i ricordi con ferocia, prima ancora che lo assalissero, strinse i denti e decise di concentrarsi solo su Derek. Convogliò tutta la propria attenzione su di lui: sull’idea che Derek era per così dire a casa, nell’epoca da cui lui proveniva, che lo aspettava. Ma si soffermò a riflettere anche sul piccoletto che stava tirando il cotone della sua t-shirt e che lo fissava di nuovo con un’espressione intenta e involontariamente ridicola.  
«Vacci piano, tu» lo ammonì Stiles, anche se nel tono della sua voce non c’era l’aggressività di un vero rimprovero. «Se fai così mi rovini la maglia.»  
Derek non gli diede ascolto nemmeno un po’ e si dondolò allegro avanti e indietro, tenendosi aggrappato con ancora più forza. Per sicurezza Stiles lo circondò con le braccia il tanto necessario da poterlo acchiappare in tempo se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Per il resto lo lasciò libero di giocare come preferiva.  
Derek era così a suo agio e di buon umore che al solo guardarlo Stiles si sentì un po’ più sereno, anche se era nel passato e presto avrebbe dovuto ripercorrere il suo cammino all’inverso, sperando che questa volta il suo viaggio e il suo legame con il Nemeton non lasciassero strascichi.  
«Vedi?» disse concedendosi una smorfia compiaciuta, perché si sentiva un po’ più orgoglioso del solito. «Alla fine ce la caviamo bene io e te. Insomma, ci metterai un po’ a capirlo e anche io, lo ammetto, ma sembra che sia sempre così, in qualunque momento ci capiti di incontrarci, tutto sommato andiamo alla grande quando siamo insieme.» Derek segnalò il suo apparente desiderio di concordare dando l’ennesimo strattone al cotone della sua t-shirt e sferrando piccoli colpi decisi con i talloni sui suoi fianchi.  
Stiles sospirò senza sapere nemmeno bene il perché. Tamburellò con le dita sulla schiena minuta e ancora morbida di Derek e pensò alla massa di muscoli in cui si sarebbe trasformata, ai nodi di tensione e di ansia che perfino i massaggi avrebbero faticato a sciogliere, ma anche alla sensazione di forza immensa e potenzialmente letale che dava sentirli scorrere sotto i palmi aperti delle mani. Rifletté su quanto Derek fosse capace di usare tutto quel vigore a volte davvero selvaggio per difendere e proteggere le persone che amava, ma gli tornarono in mente anche i momenti in cui l’energia violenta di Derek gli si era rivoltata contro. Eppure nemmeno nelle occasioni peggiori, quando Stiles non si era fidato e aveva avuto paura, Derek gli aveva mai fatto davvero del male. «Dolore fisico a parte. Su quello potevi andarci giù ancora più leggero almeno un paio di volte.» Stiles diede voce ai pensieri di punto in bianco, senza quasi accorgersi che lo stava facendo.  
Come colpito da un’idea improvvisa si sollevò un po’, puntellandosi sui gomiti e, nello stesso tempo, sollevando le ginocchia in modo che Derek avesse la possibilità di appoggiarsi per non perdere l’equilibrio.  
«Ok, dubito che funzioni» gli disse Stiles e si sporse in avanti per cercare di fissarlo dritto negli occhi. «Non credo che ti si possa dare una specie di imprinting, ma tentar non nuoce, e così, perché no? Posso sempre provare. Beh, in poche parole, da grande ogni tanto ti darò sui nervi, lo dico con cognizione di causa, e anche se sono adorabile temo di non poter negare che un po’ ti capisco. Il punto è: vacci piano, ragazzone, ok? Non so, tanto per dire, se ti dovesse venire voglia di essere manesco e, per esempio, provassi l’impulso incontrollabile di sbattermi la fronte contro il volante di una jeep, tu non esagerare, va bene? Non ti dico di non farlo perché abbiamo appena concordato sulla questione dell’incontrollabilità e neppure io sono così ottimista, ma non metterci troppa forza, magari. Perché fa male. Fidati, so di cosa parlo. E io non mi rigenero, lo sai, sono solo un “debole umano senza difese”, parole tue, ricordo di avertelo sentito dire almeno un paio di volte e non suonava mai come un complimento, ma mi sta benone se l’equazione è “indifeso, picchiare solo se strettamente necessario e con molta cautela”. Mi sembra ragionevole, non trovi? E poi è la mia jeep e io ci tengo un sacco.»  
Anziché dargli retta anche solo ascoltandolo, Derek provò prima a mettersi in piedi e poi rotolò in avanti e praticamente gattonò sul suo petto fino a quando non fu in grado di gettargli le braccia al collo e di affondare con il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla.  
Stiles avvertì un solletico per nulla spiacevole e si accorse che Derek lo stava annusando. Non era una sua impressione un po’ stupida e campata per aria, proprio no, Derek stava fiutando lungo la curva della sua gola come avrebbe fatto un cucciolotto curioso. Sfregava con il nasino tra la pelle e il cordoncino del ciondolo che Stiles indossava sotto il colletto della maglia.  
Durò un attimo. Derek smise prima che Stiles potesse riaversi dallo stupore. Le sue braccia si aprirono, lasciando la presa, ma le dita rimasero chiuse sulla stoffa dietro la nuca di Stiles. Derek tirò indietro il capo e emise un suono gutturale che alle orecchie di Stiles suonò strano, incongruo e ridicolo, ma anche inequivocabile e a suo modo molto tenero.  
«Hai appena ululato?» Stiles lo chiese conoscendo già la risposta. Aveva di nuovo voglia di ridere, però non lo fece, anzi, si raddrizzò a sedere stringendo il piccolo Derek come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo. «Oh, santo cielo, Miguel!» Per una volta il nomignolo non serviva a ridimensionare Derek, era un modo per tenere a bada se stesso e impedirsi di prendersi troppo sul serio. Altrimenti Stiles avrebbe rischiato di lasciarsi gonfiare da un inatteso soffio di fierezza per poi volare via, come un palloncino pieno d’elio. «Hai appena ululato eccome. Per… non so, ma perché ti piaccio, direi. L’altra notte eri serio, eh? La faccenda dell’odore e tutto il resto, non stavi scherzando nemmeno un po’.»  
Prima della sua partenza, l’ultima volta in cui avevano fatto l’amore e dopo avevano dormito insieme, Derek gli aveva confessato che aveva capito di amarlo anche grazie all’olfatto. Gli aveva detto che lui odorava di casa e di sicurezza, di branco e perfino di speranza. Stiles gli aveva creduto subito, certo, però solo in quel momento stava realizzando fino in fondo il senso più intimo delle sue parole.  
Anche se non era in grado di spiegarsi con esattezza il perché, capire che Derek era attratto da lui anche a un livello così istintivo, perfino animalesco e perciò tanto più viscerale per una creatura come un licantropo, lo faceva sentire ancora più amato. E gli dava l’impressione che Derek fosse più fragile, che fosse suo dovere proteggerlo, specie in quel preciso istante, minuscolo com’era.  
Il bambino, che stava giocherellando con i suoi capelli e con il suo viso nel tentativo di acchiappargli il naso, era ancora del tutto spensierato e fiducioso. Stiles si odio un po’ per il fatto di non essere capace di godersi quell’attimo di grazia senza pensare per nulla a ciò che Derek avrebbe dovuto affrontare una volta cresciuto.  
Sentirsi tanto amato e tanto felice e, nello stesso tempo, sperimentare un senso d’impotenza così forte era assurdo e lacerante. Stiles avrebbe voluto venirne a capo, in un verso o in un altro. Gli sarebbe sembrato più giusto. Sarebbe stato più logico provare solo gioia nel rendersi conto, una volta di più e con una chiarezza mai raggiunta prima, che ciò che lo legava a Derek era più forte di tutto, cosiddetta linearità del tempo compresa, oppure avvertire solo un dolore sordo al pensiero di tutte le cose orribili che dovevano ancora succedere. Sì, sarebbe stato più ragionevole, eppure Stiles non ci riusciva, non era capace di scindere i sentimenti piacevoli dall’ansia e non sapeva come dipanare il groviglio di emozioni che stava provando.  
Sospirò, sentendo il respiro farsi strada fino ai polmoni in quella maniera faticosa e dolente che conosceva sin troppo bene. Non stava per avere un attacco di panico, però, era solo il suo cuore che cercava di ritrovare un ritmo decente e un minimo di equilibrio.  
Prima di partire aveva fatto una promessa solenne e aveva intenzione di mantenerla, non fosse stato altro che per le due chiacchiere a quattrocchi che aveva fatto con Deaton riguardo alle eventuali conseguenze che avrebbero potuto scaturire da un suo ripensamento e dal parlare troppo. Però nel giurare Stiles non si era aspettato di ritrovarsi davanti un bambino così piccolo, tanto meno che sarebbe stato Derek e che gli si sarebbe affidato tanto ciecamente. Non era una cosa comune, Stiles se ne rendeva conto. Di norma un bimbo di quell’età piangeva se la mamma si allontanava troppo, era difficile che si abituasse subito a stare con  un estraneo.  
«Ma tu non pensi che sono uno sconosciuto, eh, Derek, è questo il punto. Non so come mai, credo che sia per l’odore, in ogni caso sai chi sono.» Non era una domanda, Stiles ne era sicuro.  
La sua mente era tutto uno sfrecciare continuo di immagini, idee, ragionamenti, ogni giorno, perennemente, e più che mai in occasioni simili. Il che spesso era solo un problema, anche se ogni tanto portava a un’illuminazione e Stiles ne stava avendo almeno un paio proprio in quel momento.  
Nessuna di quelle epifanie contribuiva a farlo sentire meno protettivo, anzi, semmai era vero il contrario.  
«Mi dispiace.» Derek si agitò un po’ nel suo abbraccio. Forse Stiles stava stringendo troppo? Allentò un po’ la tensione e rese la propria presa un po’ più lenta e morbida, ma quando Derek sollevò il faccino per guardarlo lo fece comunque con un’espressione corrucciata. Stiles si chiese se fosse perché Derek riusciva a percepire la sua incertezza e il fatto che si sentiva così combattuto. «Certo che sì» rispose a se stesso, dando voce ai pensieri. «I bambini sentono puzza di turbamento e ansia lontano chilometri, non solo a questa età.» A lui era successo spesso e dovette scacciare i ricordi e ingoiare l’amaro che si portavano dietro. L’immagine di sua madre danzava nella sua mente sin troppo spesso e, anche a volerla prendere per mano e lasciarsi trasportare con lei, non sarebbe cambiato proprio nulla. Proprio come non cambiava niente il fatto di essere lì con Derek, tanto tempo prima che la sua vita prendesse una piega terribile e la sua innocenza venisse distrutta e ridotta in cenere dall’incendio della casa degli Hale.  
Stiles scosse il capo. Era lì, nel passato, ma c’erano cose che non poteva comunque cambiare. Non era in grado nemmeno di impedire che l’enorme albero sotto cui lui e Derek stavano giocando diventasse un moncone sfregiato e quasi sterile, inadatto a trattenere il male tra le sue radici. La sola cosa che Stiles poteva fare, senza rischiare di stravolgere il futuro e di renderlo ancora peggiore o di essere colui che lo faceva avverare, era accettare la propria impotenza e rendersi conto che gli attimi che stava vivendo erano un privilegio. Sprecarli sarebbe stato così stupido, malgrado tutto.  
«Certo che ti accorgi di cosa sto pensando, ragazzone. Più o meno, ok, ma ci arrivi, perché i bambini queste cose le capiscono e poi scommetto che tu puoi perfino fiutarlo, o lo senti da come mi batte il cuore, giusto? Sei un lupo mannaro, tu, signorino, sei sveglio e hai il superudito e tutto il resto, come nei fumetti. Il che è figo più di quanto ti abbia mai detto. Ma a volte non è sufficiente, lo so. Anche se tieni gli occhi aperti e i sensi all’erta certe volte non serve a niente. Ci sono brutte cose che succedono e basta, Derek. E a te ne succederanno tante, mi dispiace.» Nel dirlo Stiles trattenne un sospiro e sbatté le palpebre per rimettere a fuoco lo sguardo che si era fatto lucido e velato. Aveva voglia di prendere a pugni qualcuno, forse perfino se stesso, e invece diede un colpetto gentile, con le nocche, sul musetto ancora un po’ dubbioso di Derek.  
«Vorrei poterti dire che ci sarò fin dal principio o che non farà poi così male.» Confessarlo gli chiuse lo stomaco, anche se Derek stava premendo con la guancia contro le sue dita in cerca di altre coccole. Stiles si scosse quasi con un brivido e strinse i denti, ma il suo tocco rimase lieve e giocoso sia sul viso che sulla schiena del piccolo. «Arriverò, però» promise e avvertì un po’ di sollievo nel ricordare a se stesso che non stava mentendo. «Tu aspettami, va bene? E anche dopo che sarò lì con te abbi pazienza, con me e con te stesso, perché francamente siamo due imbecilli e ci metteremo un po’ prima di venire a capo di tutto, e pur di non ammettere i nostri sentimenti saremo capaci di rifilarci un sacco di stronzate e di crederci anche. Alla fine andremo alla grande, però, come adesso, questo te lo posso giurare. Nel frattempo tu tieni duro e non mollare. Ti conosco e ti ficcherai in testa che è colpa tua, ogni cosa e ogni volta, lo so come ci si sente, però non è vero, non è tutta colpa tua, ragazzone. E dopo andrà meglio e, appena potrò e non ci saranno più stupidi giuramenti mezzo, farò qualunque cosa per evitare che succeda di nuovo. Non sono un lupo mannaro, non ho le zanne e gli artigli e la sola volta che li ho avuti è stato come morire dentro, ma sono testardo, no? Me lo dici di continuo. Quindi ce la caveremo e anche se pensi sempre di essere quello che deve prendersi cura degli altri, anche io mi prenderò cura di te, e guai a chiunque vorrà farti di nuovo del male.»  
Stiles avrebbe voluto esserne sicuro al cento per cento e non lo era. Nell’epoca a cui apparteneva e da cui proveniva lui e Derek si erano costruiti una pace e una serenità preziose e insperate ed era ormai da diverso tempo che non succedeva più nulla di davvero agghiacciante. Ma facevano parte di un branco di licantropi e vivevano pur sempre a Beacon Hills, cioè, in pratica, dentro l’occhio del ciclone. E ogni tanto il ciclone decideva di spostarsi, dava un colpo di coda inaspettato e li travolgeva, anche se, per il momento, non era mai riuscito né a disperderli né ad abbatterli definitivamente. Per loro, però, ci sarebbero sempre stati giorni spaventosi e momenti difficili.  
Stiles non era stupido e per quanto fosse un bugiardo di proporzioni epocali sapeva essere sincero con se stesso. Il fatto che per molti versi le cose stessero davvero andando meglio sia per lui che per Derek, anche solo perché le affrontavano insieme, non significava che la loro tranquillità potesse essere data per scontata. In fin dei conti lui era lì, nel passato, proprio perché nel futuro i problemi non mancavano. E, nello specifico, stavano influenzando perfino la sua salute. «Qui sto bene, però» constatò, sorpreso nel rendersene conto, finché una lampadina non si accese nella sua mente sempre un po’ caotica. «È il Nemeton. Deaton ha ragione! Se lo facciamo ricrescere starò bene. Vedi, Derek?» Derek annuì come se avesse capito e Stiles gli spettinò dispettoso i capelli, sorridendo e sentendosi già un po’ più sereno e capace di proteggere se stesso e le persone che amava. «Starò bene! Me la caverò anche questa volta e lo sto facendo succedere proprio adesso. Tua madre sta legando l’albero agli Hale e tu lo farai ricrescere e andrà tutto a posto. Lavoro di squadra! Per una volta non mi dispiace nemmeno di essermi dovuto ficcare dentro quella dannatissima tinozza ghiacciata perché, ehi, ci sei tu qui e il Nemeton mi sta già curando e si sta così bene, accidenti. È così bello che potrei abituarmi. Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa e di dirti che ha funzionato e che ce l’abbiamo fatta di nuovo, sai? Però mi mancherà questa versione di te. Sei… oh, guardati, sei proprio un gran figo, ragazzone!»  
Derek protestò un po’ quando lui gli stampò un bacio sulla fronte, con tutto di schiocco. Stiles rise e tornò a sdraiarsi sul prato.  
No, non poteva essere sicuro in maniera assoluta che lui e Derek non avrebbero più sofferto, però aveva più speranze che in passato e una parte di lui era decisa in maniera feroce a far sì che la vita la smettesse di prenderli a calci sui denti e accordasse loro ciò che, nonostante tutto, meritavano: una casa sicura, una famiglia, un po’ di stabilità e la giusta dose di requie dal passato, dai brutti ricordi e da qualunque tipo di angoscia a venire.  
«Per ora, comunque, va tutto bene.» Stiles annuì con più convinzione. «Qui e ora ce la possiamo prendere comoda, tanto per cambiare, eh amico? Che ne dici?» Derek in effetti aveva poco da rispondere e si limitò a stiracchiarsi con tanto vigore che rischiò di ruzzolare giù dalla pancia di Stiles, sulla quale si era di nuovo seduto. Prima ancora che Stiles potesse sollevarsi e allungare le braccia per frenarlo, il piccolo si aggrappò di nuovo alla sua maglia. Aveva gli occhi accesi di un color ambra innaturale e dai riflessi metallici. Niente blu, né rosso fuoco, non ancora. Stiles non poté fare a meno di notarlo e scosse il capo.  
«Si, lo so, hai ragione» concesse, come se Derek l’avesse appena sgridato. «È vero, lo sto facendo di nuovo. E non serve a nulla se comincio a rimuginare sul lato oscuro, chiamiamolo così. Non mi ricapiterà facilmente di vivere un momento come questo, quindi godiamocelo. Non muore nessuno se me ne sto qui a giocare con te. Beh, non questa volta, se non altro. E… ok, non era granché come battuta, ma non è il caso che tu mi strappi la maglia per protesta, ragazzone, sta buono, vieni qui, guarda su, ti piace? È bello no? Il verde, il sole che ogni tanto fa un buco nell’ombra, sì questa era troppo poetica, me ne rendo conto, però è bello sul serio, eh amico.»  
Mentre parlava Derek gli si era allungato sul petto ancora una volta, simile a un grosso gatto in vena di fare le fusa più che a un piccolo lupo mannaro o a un comune bambino umano. Stiles gli accarezzò la schiena e intanto arricciò le labbra in una smorfia autoironica.  
«A dirti la verità di solito lo odio questo cavolo di albero. Vivo o morto che sia, mi ha sempre portato solo un mare di guai, e paura e incubi orribili e rimorsi e… lasciamo stare. A te piace, invece, ci scommetto. Ci ho azzeccato? Sì, ti piace, è un albero e tu sei un licantropo e non sto facendo del facile sarcasmo e dell’umorismo da quattro soldi sul fatto che alberi e cani, beh, te lo immagini, e sto dicendo già fin troppe cose non proprio adatte alle orecchie di un poppante, me ne rendo conto, quindi non entriamo nei dettagli, per favore, però questo resta un albero, per di più sacro e soprannaturale e tu sei un lupo mannaro e immagino che ti faccia un certo effetto, no? Il contatto con la natura selvaggia e nello stesso tempo il richiamo ancestrale della magia, cose così. Sì, scommetto che ti piace e sai qual è la cosa più buffa? Che è bello e che oggi piace anche a me. Mi ha fatto passare il mal di testa, tanto per cominciare e, certo, se penso che là sotto, dov’è la tua mamma, c’è un barattolo con dentro la creatura più spaventosa in cui potesse mai capitarmi di trasformarmi… ma è là sotto, per ora, e non posso farci nulla, un giorno uscirà, sto imparando a conviverci ora che per me è passato, è una cosa in cui tu stesso mi sei stato d’aiuto, Derek, sul serio, ed è finita, anche se in quest’epoca non è ancora successo è finita per me, non può più farmi del male o usarmi per farne agli altri. Quindi non mi metterò a pensare che è là sotto e che potrei chiedere aiuto a tua madre, perché tanto non può farci nulla nemmeno lei e un attacco di panico è l’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno. Specie davanti a te. Non voglio che ti spaventi. Sei così minuscolo e, anche se sono sicuro che sei un piccolo lupo coraggioso, avresti paura di me. Già adesso starai pensando che sono un adulto strambo e che parlo troppo, ma volevo solo che fosse chiaro che dico sul serio: oggi non lo odio questo cavolo di albero. Perché ci sei tu, e ci sarai anche dopo e va bene così. Anche così è comunque perfetto. Almeno tra noi.»  
Derek sembrava pensarla nello stesso modo perché mugolò uno sbadiglio rilassato e si accoccolò ancora meglio, sdraiandosi di lato sul corpo di Stiles, con un dito in bocca e le ginocchia sollevate fino al mento. Stiles giocherellò con il colletto della sua tutina e con i suoi capelli sottili e nerissimi.  
«Dovrei odiarlo questo accidenti di posto, davvero, ma si sta da Dio in una giornata come questa, con il vento, l’ombra e tutto il resto. E niente mostri, giusto? Se ci fossero pericoli in agguato tu mi avviseresti e la mamma accorrerebbe e li sbranerebbe senza nemmeno darmi il tempo di sporcarmi le mani nel tentativo di difenderci entrambi. È uno spettacolo anche la tua mamma e, non prenderla a male, intendo in senso buono, è grossa e davvero, davvero impressione con quelle zanne e il fatto che può diventare un vero lupo. Io fossi in un mostro malintenzionato girerei al largo dai suoi cuccioli e non farei mai niente che possa farla inc… insomma, farle perdere la pazienza. Perciò siamo a posto, io e te. Potremmo perfino fare un pisolino. Hai sonno, mi pare.» In effetti Derek aveva cominciato a stropicciarsi gli occhi e stava sbadigliando di nuovo, con i pugni stretti e la boccuccia rosea aperta in una comica “O” assonnata.  
Stiles annuì e si chiese se un certo trucchetto avrebbe funzionato anche con un Derek bambino. «Non vedo perché non dovrebbe» si rispose, mentre iniziava a cercare un certo punto sensibile e a lui ben noto sul collo di Derek. Tentò un massaggio lievissimo e ottenne subito un risultato: Derek chiuse gli occhi ed emise un curioso verso di apprezzamento. Stiles rese il tocco un po’ più deciso. Le sue dita presero a tracciare minuscoli cerchi e lui per primo si rilassò all’istante. Derek gli pesava sul petto, ma non abbastanza da levargli il fiato o da infastidirlo in nessun modo. Anzi, c’era un che di rassicurante nel vederlo così appallottolato su di lui, tanto vicino a cedere al sonno.  
«Da grande ricordati che sembro matto ma sono brillante. Assolutamente geniale. Ok?» Stiles lo cullò perfino con la voce, continuando a parlargli ma abbassando il tono e addolcendo quanto più poteva il timbro. «Sono incredibile. È per questo che mi ami. Per questo e perché sono il solo che riesce sempre a farti addormentare anche quando sei un fascio di nervi tutto contratto. E infatti mi ami, ma questo te l’ho già detto. E abbiamo appurato che non ci sono mostri nei paraggi, neanche dietro ai cespugli, perciò dormi pure tranquillo, ok. Visto che nel futuro stai di sicuro facendo la guardia e vegliando su di me, qui me ne occupo io, almeno finché la tua mamma non torna.»  
E poi Stiles chiuse gli occhi a sua volta, ma rimase vigile e fin troppo sveglio e consapevole che una volta tornato a casa il piccoletto che teneva in braccio e di cui stava ascoltando il respiro sempre più placido e lento gli sarebbe mancato un sacco, anche se, in un certo senso, l’avrebbe comunque riavuto indietro.


	8. Derek

**Derek**  
   
 _If you knew how lonely my life has been_  
 _And how long I've been so alone_  
 _And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_  
 _And change my life the way you've done_  
   
 _It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
 _It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_  
 _It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
 _It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_  
 _([Feels like home to me – Edwina Hayes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqnuZLhR2vM&index=8&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYDrEme5sx_O1yp0ZVrdkAl-))_  
   
Il motivo principale per cui Derek era certo che Stiles stesse dormendo era il silenzio.  
Perfino nel sonno Stiles era quasi sempre irrequieto e si muoveva di continuo. Non che si rotolasse tra le lenzuola disfatte aggrovigliandole ancora di più, ma spostava spesso gambe e braccia, si girava da un lato e poi dall’altro, abbracciava Derek o il cuscino e poi si scostava in modo tanto brusco quanto involontario e sobbalzava perfino. Certe volte parlava anche nel sonno, ma non succedeva che di tanto in tanto. Di norma, almeno mentre dormiva, Stiles stava zitto e Derek non era poi così convinto di esserne felice come aveva immaginato al principio.  
Per una persona con i sensi fin troppo recettivi e spessissimo in stato di massima allerta come lo era lui il fatto che Stiles non riuscisse a stare fermo e a tacere nemmeno per un secondo poteva diventare sul serio irritante. Però, con il passare del tempo, Derek aveva scoperto che era anche utile, se non altro nel suo caso specifico. Il chiacchiericcio continuo di Stiles era come un rumore di fondo costante, rasserenante e familiare, che impediva a Derek di pensare troppo.  
Se il silenzio era dovuto al fatto che Stiles stava riposando, però, andava tutto bene. Da quando lui e Derek avevano deciso di darsi una chance non avevano dormito insieme tutte le notti. Stiles era maggiorenne ora, ma viveva ancora con suo padre e per quanto di rado succedesse che i dettami dello Sceriffo venissero rispettati, c’erano pur sempre dei limiti. Inoltre entrambi avevano concordato di prendere le cose con calma. E non appena l’avevano deciso Derek si era accorto che non era capace di pazientare nemmeno un po’. Avrebbe voluto tutto e subito e, nello stesso tempo, proprio il fatto di rendersene conto lo spingeva a frenarsi quanto più possibile.  
L’ultima volta che aveva provato una simile urgenza era stato con Paige, e ricordare a se stesso come era andata a finire faceva paura, ma era un ottimo modo per mantenere i piedi ben piantati per terra. Stiles, però, non era Paige, e Derek sentiva che tra loro c’era qualcosa di diverso. Non si trattava solo di non essere più un adolescente pieno di illusioni e incapace di ragionare con criterio, almeno quando c’erano i sentimenti di mezzo. Derek dubitava di essere diventato poi così giudizioso con il passare degli anni e l’accumularsi delle tante cicatrici invisibili che si portava addosso. Il punto era che, per quanto avesse amato Paige con tutto il cuore, l’aveva persa perché si era ritenuto diverso da lei. Gli era parso di essere comunque un estraneo, qualcuno che lei avrebbe voluto scacciare una volta scoperta la verità.Aveva distrutto tutto e tolto la vita a un innocente solo perché aveva creduto che l’unico modo per trattenere Paige accanto a sé fosse di renderla una sua simile, un lupo mannaro. Dopo tanti anni vedeva con chiarezza che l’aveva sottovalutata e perciò si era convinto di doverla per forza di cose trasformare in una della sua specie, perché altrimenti lei non avrebbe mai voluto far parte del suo branco.  
Stiles era umano quanto lo era stata Paige, ma era come lui, Derek l’aveva sentito, perfino fiutandolo nel suo odore, fin dal primo giorno.  
Con il passare degli anni, anche se Derek odiava che fosse successo, l’odore di Paige si era affievolito nei suoi ricordi, confondendosi un po’ proprio come la reminiscenza dei tratti del suo viso o del suono della sua voce. L’odore della sua famiglia, invece, era rimasto qualcosa che Derek riusciva ancora a riassaporare se si concentrava abbastanza. Nemmeno l’acre sentore di fumo e cenere era riuscito a cancellarlo. In quel momento, poi, dopo aver trascorso una settimana con Cora, Derek non aveva nemmeno bisogno di ricorrere alla memoria per ricostruirlo, se ne era riempito i polmoni, l’aveva portato con sé sui vestiti, sulla pelle, tra i capelli.  
Fare l’amore con Stiles avrebbe dovuto dargli la sensazione che quel profumo di casa e di legami inscindibili fosse stato spazzato via, oppure tinto dal mescolarsi con tutt’altro tipo di odori, ma non era affatto così. La presenza di Stiles, la vicinanza così totalizzante che avevano raggiunto, il desiderio, il piacere, l’appagamento, il tepore del corpo dell’uno che si trasferiva a quello dell’altro, tutte quelle cose e quegli istanti di condivisione non avevano creato un odore nuovo o reso indistinto quello che Derek associava alla sua famiglia, l’avevano solo arricchito.  
Stiles odorava in modo diverso da Cora, certo, ma nel respirare il profumo della pelle di entrambi Derek percepiva la stessa cosa: branco, casa, accettazione assoluta. Sì, Derek ci aveva messo un’eternità ad accettare che fosse così, ma aveva sempre saputo che Stiles per lui era branco e che avrebbe continuato a esserlo, non importava quanto tempo sarebbe passato. Il che era a suo modo perfino più spaventoso che angosciarsi per il cruccio contrario. Ma era un dato di fatto, così come lo erano i suoi sentimenti per Stiles. Derek aveva deciso prenderne coscienza, anche se l’idea di poter causare altro dolore e di perdere di nuovo tutto era pressoché paralizzante.  
Stiles era parte del suo branco e della sua vita in una miriade di modi e in una maniera più profonda e perfino più  ancestrale di quanto lui si sarebbe mai aspettato. Era esattamente quello che Derek aveva detto a Cora, solo pochi giorni prima: che amava Stiles e che non era capace di rinunciare a lui.  
Dopo nemmeno un mese che stavano insieme parlare di amore poteva suonare come un’esagerazione, e il suo cervello aveva lottato per rigettare l’idea. Derek si era ricordato con punitiva ferocia, più o meno a ogni bacio e a ogni tocco che lui e Stiles si erano scambiati, che le persone che amava sembravano segnate da una maledizione. Aveva tentato di dirlo anche a Stiles, in effetti, e la sua reazione era stata di ridergli in faccia e poi di fissarlo, con gli occhi un po’ spenti ma con un’espressione gentile, e fingendo totale divertimento, prima di rispondere: «Non ho avuto bisogno di aspettare te per farmi possedere da uno spirito maligno, Derek Hale. Anche se con te il concetto assume sfumature decisamente più divertenti».  
A Derek era venuta voglia di colpirlo e nello stesso tempo di baciarlo. Era una cosa che gli succedeva spessissimo, a dire il vero.  
In quel momento invece Stiles dormiva e lui aveva voglia di accarezzargli i capelli e la schiena nuda.  
Non era il momento per ripensare a come, il giorno in cui ne avevano discusso, Stiles l’aveva abbracciato per convincerlo che andava tutto bene e gli aveva bisbigliato in un orecchio: «Forse anche io sono un po’ maledetto fin dall’inizio, sai? Intendo mia madre e tutto il resto… Ma me la cavo. La maggior parte dei giorni vado alla grande, e magari le maledizioni personali sono come le negazioni, ci avevi mai pensato? Se ne metti due insieme si annullano. Beh, con le negazioni non funziona così in tutte le lingue, ok, ma…»  
Derek non l’aveva lasciato concludere. Stiles blaterava fin troppo e con quella dannata parlantina che si ritrovava finiva sempre con il confonderlo.  
Nel sonno, invece, era silenzioso, salvo rare eccezioni. Solo che, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte, quando Stiles taceva Derek non era meno turbato rispetto a quando doveva sorbirsi i suoi sproloqui. A meno che non si addormentasse a sua volta, c’erano fin troppi pensieri con cui Derek finiva con il riempire quei silenzi assordanti. Non erano per forza riflessioni angoscianti, però. Si trattava anche di desideri e di speranze che lui faceva ancora troppa fatica a ammettere a voce alta.  
Di alcune cose, per il momento, aveva parlato solo con Cora. Aveva affrontato con lei il discorso più difficile di tutti, riguardo a Kate Argent e al passato. Confessato quello, ogni cosa era sembrata più semplice da buttar fuori, certo, ma era Stiles il motivo per cui Derek aveva trovato la forza di parlarne e di chiedere scusa, a rischio di perdere l’affetto di sua sorella.  
«Lo voglio.» Ecco come l’aveva detto a Cora. Suonava troppo possessivo e stupido e Derek sapeva che Stiles non era un oggetto o una preda a cui saltare alla gola, ma in un certo senso nient’altro rendeva altrettanto bene l’idea. Nemmeno un «Lo amo» ci sarebbe riuscito, per quanto fosse proprio di amore che si parlava.  
Cora aveva capito ancora prima che lui le spiegasse cosa intendeva.  
Anche in quel preciso momento, mentre Stiles si girava su un fianco e infilava un braccio sotto al cuscino, Derek annuì e si disse: «Lo voglio». Ed era quello il nocciolo della faccenda: lui aveva così tanto bisogno di Stiles che non riusciva a far altro che desiderare di averlo per sé, in ogni modo possibile, malgrado tutto. Nemmeno il terrore folle che a volte aveva di perderlo o di ferirlo bastavano a far sì che fosse capace di rinunciarci.  
Derek era riuscito a tenersi a distanza per un sacco di tempo, per anni addirittura, ma era bastato un solo bacio per fargli capire che, una volta superato il confine, non sarebbe stato più in grado di tornare indietro. Non appena se ne era reso conto davvero era partito. Non sapeva dire con esattezza il perché, ma aveva avuto necessità di parlarne con Cora e non al telefono. Magari perché si trattava di Stiles, o forse perché era tutto così intenso. Ogni volta che Derek si era innamorato si era convinto che fosse una cosa fin troppo seria e si era sempre sbagliato, eppure nessuna delle altre volte si era sentito così nel giusto come con Stiles.  
Derek si chinò fino a sfiorargli una tempia con la punta del naso, inspirò a fondo, con le narici dilatate e riempiendo i polmoni più che poteva. L’odore di Stiles arrivò dritto al suo cervello e gli fece scuotere il capo. «È assurdo» pensò. Però non lo era, e lo sapeva. Ciò che l’olfatto gli stava dicendo era solo una conferma di quello che il suo cuore provava in una maniera più viscerale e innata di quanto non gli fosse mai successo con chiunque altro.  
Stiles scelse proprio quel momento per rigirarsi nel sonno. Nell’incontrare l’ostacolo del corpo di Derek, anziché svegliarsi, gli si accoccolò addosso, premendogli la fronte su una spalla.  
A volte aveva un’aria così disarmata e vulnerabile che Derek si faceva prendere dall’ansia, altre volte, come in quel momento, il suo solo pensiero era che il suo letto non era mai stato così confortevole e caldo come lo era ora che lo condivideva – mai troppo spesso – con un umano assurdo e sempre troppo agitato.  
Stiles era invadente in modi in cui nemmeno si accorgeva di esserlo e, con il passare degli anni, Derek aveva scoperto che quella sua tendenza ad appropriarsi di ogni spazio, parlando troppo, gesticolando troppo, uscendo da tutti gli schemi, era un dono, non una sorta di maledizione. C’erano giornate in cui si sentiva così pessimista che aveva solo voglia di lasciar perdere e di comportarsi da vigliacco, tagliando i ponti prima che Stiles potesse rimanere ferito o stufarsi dei suoi musi e dei suoi momenti di mutismo, ma gli accadeva sempre meno di frequente, e aver chiarito le cose con Cora fino in fondo l’aveva aiutato a credere che poteva davvero sperare.  
In poco tempo da quando stavano insieme, Stiles era riuscito ad abbattere parecchi dei suoi muri interiori. Del resto era una cosa che faceva da sempre. Derek non aveva ancora imparato a reagire ogni volta nel migliore dei modi, però iniziava a convincersi che lui e Stiles insieme potevano funzionare. Magari Stiles era come un controincantesimo che stava lentamente azzerando la maledizione che lui sembrava portarsi cucita addosso, o forse no, era troppo presto per esserne certi. La sola sicurezza che Derek aveva era che Stiles anestetizzava vecchi dolori mai sopiti e che era un antidoto contro il veleno che lui aveva accumulato negli anni.  
Stiles era ridicolo e ogni tanto dormiva come un cucciolo agitato o terrorizzato, lasciandolo senza lenzuola e senza spazio nel letto, ma era anche una presenza solida e tiepida accanto a lui o nel suo abbraccio. Con Stiles vicino, perfino durante le lunghe ore notturne un po’ insonni, a Derek non rimaneva più alcun modo per sentirsi solo.  
A dire il vero da che erano diventati una coppia Derek dormiva molto di più, ma, paradossalmente, era proprio quando condividevano il letto che vegliava più a lungo. Un po’ accadeva per via dei suoi usuali timori, ma soprattutto era perché gli piaceva guardare Stiles dormire. Gli dava la sensazione di poterlo sul serio proteggere, e che tutto fosse a posto e che lo sarebbe restato. Gli piaceva l’idea di avere modo di osservare Stiles con calma, senza fretta, senza che lui potesse impedirglielo in qualunque modo, anche solo arrossendo o gesticolando troppo. Derek aspettava di vederlo cedere al sonno e non si limitava mai a guardarlo addormentarsi, lo ascoltava anche, magari accarezzandogli i capelli oppure le spalle, finché il suono dei respiri e del battito cardiaco non si facevano lenti e sereni.  
Stiles gli aveva spiegato almeno in parte i problemi che aveva nell’addormentarsi e Derek lo capiva meglio di chiunque altro. Non poteva portarsi via i suoi incubi come avrebbe fatto con il dolore fisico, e quindi provava a far sì che Stiles non ne fosse tormentato per il semplice fatto di essere tranquillo e di sentirsi al sicuro.  
Ogni tanto Derek si scopriva goffo nei suoi tentativi. Non era abituato a lasciarsi andare così tanto, o forse era solo perché si trattava di Stiles, non lo sapeva per certo. Comunque non intendeva smettere di fare tutto ciò che era in suo potere per aiutarlo a dormire in pace.  
Certe notti, dopo che Stiles aveva ceduto al sonno, a Derek era successo di soffermarsi a contargli le dita, con lentezza, almeno un paio di volte di fila. Il che era stupido e davvero patetico, ma Derek non era riuscito a farne a meno.  
Sollevò un braccio e lasciò che Stiles gli si incollasse ancora più addosso. Trovava quel tipo di vicinanza tutt’ora un po’ insolita, ma confortante e, in quel momento, ne sentiva particolarmente il bisogno. Era tornato dalla sua visita a Cora solo poche ore prima e nel rientrare al loft si era stupito di trovare Stiles che lo aspettava seduto sul letto. «Non sarei dovuto entrare mentre non c’eri, lo so.» Stiles lo aveva accolto con quelle parole e con un’espressione un po’ incerta.  
Il primo istinto di Derek era stato di dirgli di non essere ridicolo: tutti quanti quelli che conosceva non facevano che andare e venire senza mai preoccuparsi più di tanto di chiedere il permesso e, spessissimo nemmeno di bussare. Derek stesso non chiudeva quasi mai a chiave il pesante portellone d’ingresso e se nell’ultimo periodo era successo un po’ più di sovente che si preoccupasse di eventuali visite inattese era stato solo per salvaguardare Stiles, in modo da avere un minimo di privacy e di tempo da trascorrere da solo con lui.  
Era assurdo che Stiles si facesse quel tipo di problemi. Poi, però, Derek l’aveva guardato dritto negli occhi e gli era passata la voglia di parlare, di qualunque cosa, compreso del fatto che Stiles doveva averlo aspettato per ore, perché nell’ultimo messaggio che si erano scambiati lui l’aveva avvisato che stava rientrando, ma non aveva detto per che ora sarebbe arrivato a casa. In realtà di cose di cui discutere ce ne sarebbero state eccome, però Derek aveva intercettato lo sguardo di Stiles, si era finalmente riempito i polmoni del suo odore, dopo una settimana che gli era parsa, tutto d’un tratto, simile a una piccola eternità infinita, e nel farlo aveva deciso che qualunque discorso poteva aspettare.  
La sola cosa che gli era sembrata non procrastinabile, nemmeno per un secondo di più, erano stati i baci. Baci lenti, quasi impalpabili, ma anche piccoli morsi voraci e affondi improvvisi dei denti non solo sulle labbra ma anche sulla gola di Stiles e sulle spalle nude, non appena Derek era riuscito a spogliarlo. Anche in quel momento, se lasciava scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo di Stiles, solo in parte nascosto dal groviglio delle lenzuola, riusciva a vedere i segni arrossati lasciati ovunque dalla sua bocca, nell’impeto del desiderio.  
Derek era stato attento a tenere Stiles al sicuro, a non fargli male, a non lasciare libero il lupo a prendere solo ciò che era sicuro di poter reclamare, ma dal primo bacio in poi, né lui né Stiles erano riusciti a frenarsi più di tanto. Non si erano salutati, non si erano detti proprio niente, si erano solo baciati così a lungo da perdere la cognizione del tempo. E mentre si baciavano Derek aveva lasciato cadere a terra il borsone da viaggio e aveva allacciato Stiles per la vita e l’aveva tenuto stretto fino all’istante in cui la voglia di entrambi aveva cominciato a diventare evidente e le mani di Stiles erano corse a cercare la pelle nuda della sua schiena, sotto la giacca e la t-shirt.  
A guardarlo addormentato Stiles sembrava più indifeso, ma fino a mezz’ora prima era stato deciso e volitivo al punto che Derek non era riuscito a resistergli in niente.  
Ogni volta che si era innamorato, a parte Paige, il sesso era venuto perfino prima del sentimento ed era anche per quel motivo che con Stiles, invece, lui aveva scelto di andare per tappe, per quanto trattenersi fosse stato davvero difficile.  
Prima della sua partenza, anche se non aveva avuto dubbi sul fatto che Stiles non era poi tanto contento di dover aspettare, Derek aveva preferito darsi più tempo. Il che non aveva significato costringere se stesso e Stiles alla totale astinenza,  ma lo aveva trattenuto dall’andare fino in fondo. E poi Derek era tornato, dopo aver parlato con Cora, dopo essersi levato il più enorme dei pesi dal cuore, e Stiles era stato lì per lui. Stiles era stato lì ad attendere il suo ritorno, pronto ad accoglierlo e perfino preoccupato che la distanza potesse averli allontanati, e Derek non era più riuscito a resistere. Era stato cauto e il più possibile all’erta per cogliere qualunque segnale Stiles gli mandasse, a voce o tramite i sensi. Si era sforzato di mantenersi lucido il tanto sufficiente per capire se andava tutto bene o se stava causando disagio o dolore, ma non era stato più capace di rinunciare a nulla di quello che Stiles gli aveva chiesto o voluto concedere.  
Se Stiles dormiva così profondamente tra le sue braccia era perché era sfinito, e Derek faticava ancora a credere che lo fosse perché nelle ultime ore non avevano fatto altro che esplorarsi, scoprirsi a vicenda e fare l’amore.  
Derek gli fece scorrere una mano su un fianco. Le sue dita scivolarono lente e leggere alla ricerca del punto esatto in cui erano affondate nella carne, mentre lui si spingeva dentro Stiles fino a perdere il fiato. Non era facile ritrovarlo perché nessun marchio di possesso era rimasto a indicarlo. Né graffi né lividi. Derek aveva impresso solo piccoli segni bianchi e rosei ormai sbiaditi. Anche senza essere capace di ritrovarli si dilungò più che poteva in una carezza a fior di pelle. Per tutta risposta Stiles mugolò qualcosa di incomprensibile, senza svegliarsi, ma sollevando un po’ il capo e strusciando una guancia sul suo petto.  
Derek lo trovava buffo e nello stesso tempo bello in modo disarmante, scarmigliato com’era. Si voltò su un fianco, solo per poterlo guardare meglio in viso, e ripensò all’espressione sulla faccia di Cora quando le aveva detto che lui e Stiles stavano insieme.  
Sua sorella era rimasta molto meno stupita del previsto. A quanto pareva era lui il più sbalordito dalla situazione. Nemmeno Scott era sembrato poi così sconcertato, a dire il vero. Pareva che tutti, tranne Derek stesso, avessero creduto nel suo legame con Stiles da ben prima che si trasformasse in amore. Stiles stesso, quasi sempre, sembrava capace di crederci più facilmente di lui. Altre volte, però, Derek poteva letteralmente fiutare le sue insicurezze ed erano quelle le occasioni in cui finiva con il cedere più in fretta le armi e si lasciava trascinare dai sentimenti. Forse era perché non sopportava l’idea che Stiles potesse pensare di non valere abbastanza. O magari era perché lui aveva una necessità struggente di ricevere calore e accettazione, certo, ma ne aveva altrettanta di donarsi a qualcuno che avrebbe potuto capirlo e che non l’avrebbe mai usato e tradito. In fondo, però, il perché aveva poca importanza. La sola cosa che contava davvero era che Stiles era lì che gli dormiva accanto, senza timore, del tutto abbandonato e senza il tormento degli incubi.  
Era rilevante solo il fatto che lui e Stiles stavano provando a costruire qualcosa insieme. Nonostante entrambi avessero addosso le cicatrici del passato e combattessero spesso contro i brutti ricordi, non si sarebbero fatti del male a vicenda e non se ne stavano facendo nemmeno in quel momento. Derek aveva giurato a se stesso che, per quanto era in suo potere, Stiles non avrebbe mai dovuto temere nessun dolore. Non era un giuramento fatto alla leggera. Derek intendeva rispettarlo a qualunque costo.  
Si chinò verso il collo di Stiles e inspirò il suo odore, come ormai era solito fare quando aveva bisogno di calmarsi o quando voleva confermare a se stesso che stavano insieme. I capelli di Stiles gli solleticarono il viso, ma a Derek non venne voglia di ridere. Le sensazioni che aveva provato mentre facevano l’amore erano ancora troppo fresche e non volevano saperne di abbandonarlo del tutto.  
A tratti, mentre lui continuava a sfiorare la pelle di Stiles, gli tornavano in mente immagini sin troppo vivide del suo viso stravolto dal piacere. Gli pareva di sentirlo gemere, mentre cercava invano di riprendere fiato, e aveva ancora nelle orecchie il martellio assordante del cuore di entrambi. Stiles a quanto pareva era destinato a farlo ammattire perfino nel renderlo felice.  
Derek non avrebbe voluto che accadesse. Non nutriva più dubbi su ciò che provava, però era ancora pieno di timori d’altro tipo. Perciò non faceva che richiamare se stesso alla cautela, ma c’erano attimi in cui Stiles, con la sua sola presenza, prima ancora che con un cenno, un discorso, un bacio, gli confondeva così tanto i pensieri da togliergli ogni capacità logica. Anche se non era certo che fosse un bene, Derek ne era spesso sollevato. Si sentiva anche fisicamente più leggero, e non solo per via delle cose che lui e Cora si erano detti quando lui era andato a trovarla.  
Che su sorella avesse compreso ogni cosa e che non avesse scelto di condannarlo per gli errori enormi e incancellabili che Derek aveva commesso in passato era un dono enorme, era un qualcosa di molto prezioso, ma non era il solo motivo per cui lui si sentiva sottosopra, con la testa vuota e il cuore troppo pieno. Un’altra persona quasi certamente avrebbe scelto di dare voce a quel groviglio di emozioni ancora un po’ taglienti. Derek non ci riusciva.  
Nel corso della nottata aveva smozzicato nemmeno la metà delle cose che Stiles meritava di sentirsi dire. E Stiles, come sempre, era riuscito a parlare e parlare, anche mentre facevano l’amore.  Era incredibile il numero di cose imbarazzanti da morire, e spesso eccitantissime anche in modo del tutto involontario, che Stiles riusciva a farsi sfuggire di bocca perfino mentre ansimava con il fiato spezzato. Ma in quel momento regnava il silenzio e, sul serio, Derek sentiva un po’ la mancanza degli sproloqui e perfino dei gemiti. Entrambi avrebbero potuto chiudere la voragine che gli stava aprendo nel cervello nel rendersi conto di essere innamorato senza il minimo scampo.  
Stiles si mosse ancora nel sonno e tentò di sollevare le ginocchia al petto. Non ci riuscì perché era addossato a lui e si agitò un poco finché non ricevette una carezza su una spalla. A quel punto si voltò dall’altro lato e si appallottolò in una sorta di nodo umano, strettissimo ma non ansioso. Anzi, Derek lo vide sorridere, mentre si girava e si raggomitolava come un gatto. Stiles, tanto per cambiare, sembrava felice anche nel sonno.  
Le lenzuola erano scivolate in basso, lasciandolo del tutto scoperto e Derek afferrò un lembo di stoffa e tirò con poca grazia per ricoprirlo. Il gesto fu brusco, ma smentito dalla cura con cui Derek controllò che Stiles non si fosse svegliato. Era raro vederlo così e Derek non aveva intenzione di disturbarlo, anche perché se l’avesse strappato dal sonno non avrebbe avuto agio di contemplarlo in quella maniera tanto spudorata e nello stesso tempo quieta.  
Per un istante rimase a fissare la schiena incurvata di Stiles, il rilievo delle vertebre, la linea mascolina e non più tanto esile delle spalle, la nuca e l’attaccatura dei capelli. Nel buio illuminato solo dalla luce obliqua della luna che spioveva sul letto dal finestrone e dal lucernario del loft, tutto era più netto, come scolpito ombra dopo ombra in un legno pallido e argenteo.  
Derek non aveva bisogno di mutare e di usare gli occhi del lupo per riconoscere la forma familiare del corpo steso accanto al suo. Posò un bacio lieve, quasi impercettibile, su una spalla e appoggiò una mano poco più giù. Sotto il palmo aperto la pelle era più fresca del previsto. Anche se l’altezza era quella giusta, Derek non avvertiva il pulsare del cuore, ma poteva ascoltarlo ugualmente e, mentre cercava di isolarlo da qualunque altro rumore, si accorse che il suo stesso battito, così come il respiro, fino a un istante prima aveva tenuto lo stesso ritmo del cuore di Stiles. Si disse che non c’era niente di sdolcinato e di romantico in quell’accordarsi inconscio sul flusso vitale di un’altra persona. Non c’era nulla di cui avere paura o per cui imbarazzarsi. Succedeva in natura, tra animali, per mille motivi diversi, in un sacco di situazioni differenti. Accadeva quando era necessario che due distinti individui fossero in un certo senso sincronizzati. Derek aveva un lato animale molto spiccato, dal momento che era un licantropo per nascita, però non riuscì a convincersi che si trattasse solo di quello. Era qualcosa che succedeva alle madri con i loro cuccioli o che poteva verificarsi durante un rituale di accoppiamento. Non era affatto la norma, nemmeno tra i lupi comuni, e la diceva lunga su quanto Stiles significasse per lui.  
Fin dal primo giorno non c’era stato confine che Stiles non avesse travolto e valicato, anche solo fisicamente. Stiles era estremamente tattile, parlava troppo, invadeva lo spazio altrui in mille modi diversi. Dopo mezz’ora in macchina o in una stanza con lui Derek talvolta faticava a ricordarsi cosa fosse il silenzio. Inoltre per via dei sensi da licantropo Stiles finiva con il sopraffare perfino il suo olfatto. Il suo odore entrava nelle narici di Derek con la stessa capacità espressiva e con la stessa invadenza della fiumana di parole che Stiles gli rovesciava sempre addosso.  
Fare l’amore con Stiles, quella notte, era stato come centuplicare quello specifico effetto. Ma era solo nell’attuale attimo di pausa che Derek si stava rendendo conto di quanto Stiles si era radicato dentro di lui, nei suoi pensieri, nei suoi sensi, perfino nel suo sangue.  
Una volta tanto Stiles era immobile, non parlava, non si agitava in quel suo solito modo a tratti comico e a tratti struggente, e Derek si accorse che se chiudeva gli occhi poteva comunque sentirlo blaterare senza sosta. E lui sarebbe rimasto ad ascoltarlo per ore, qualunque cosa Stiles avesse da dirgli. Stiles lo trascinava, lo spintonava, lo pungolava, addirittura, con il suo modo di fare e con il sarcasmo o, talvolta, con le invettive. Anche quanto era dolce e premuroso riusciva a scuoterlo. Stiles lo faceva agitare e lo manteneva vigile e vivo.  
Non c’era da meravigliarsi più di tanto se poi Derek aveva l’inconscia tendenza a sintonizzare se stesso sulla lunghezza d’onda di Stiles, perfino nel battito del cuore e nella respirazione. Pazienza se questo, oltre che a un amante, lo rendeva simile a una madre con il suo cucciolo, o viceversa. In fondo il senso primario del branco e di certi legami specifici, basati prima di tutto sull’amore, era proprio quello: accoglienza, sicurezza, protezione. Il che si realizzava anche attraverso il battere di due stupidi cuori all’unisono, perché no?  
Che lui se lo meritasse o meno, più Derek ci rifletteva e più non riusciva a credere che fosse sbagliato. Né pensava che lo fossero i piccoli gesti futili come una carezza, o come il cercare maggiore vicinanza, per rasserenare se stessi e gli altri. Era solo che a quel tipo di attenzioni, che si trattasse di darle o di riceverle, lui non riusciva ad arrendersi quasi mai. Stiles però rendeva ogni nuovo cedimento un po’ più facile. Perfino in quel momento, senza fare niente altro che dormire su un fianco, in posizione fetale, con il respiro lento e pacato di chi stava facendo sogni tranquilli.  
Derek gli si avvicinò più che poteva, con cautela e con il cuore stretto da un desiderio per nulla carnale. Abbracciò Stiles, il petto contro la sua schiena, e inspirò l’odore della sua serenità e del suo sonno profondo. Aggiustò il capo sul cuscino per evitare che i suoi capelli gli facessero di nuovo il solletico e cercò di seguire le curve del corpo rannicchiato di Stiles con quelle del proprio, così da circondarlo e da racchiuderlo in ogni maniera possibile. Farlo gli riportò alla mente altri abbracci e, ancora una volta, l’immagine mentale di un cucciolo e della sicurezza estrema che solo il fatto di essere cullati da una madre poteva dare.  
Anche di quello Derek aveva parlato con Cora, prima di tornare da Stiles a quella che finalmente sentiva di nuovo al cento per cento come casa propria. Non era stato facile e certamente non era stato indolore, però ne avevano discusso e Derek stava iniziando a metabolizzare l’idea che non ci fossero più segreti. Le ferite erano state tutte riaperte perché potessero finalmente guarire. Facevano già molto meno male che in passato.  
La sua famiglia e sua madre gli sarebbero mancati sempre, fino al suo ultimo respiro, e forse i rimorsi non se ne sarebbero mai andati del tutto, ma parlarne con Cora aveva dato inizio a un processo di rinascita, ed era Stiles il motivo principale per cui Derek aveva sentito di dover aprire il cuore a sua sorella e aveva trovato il coraggio di farlo.  
Derek chiuse gli occhi, strinse appena le dita intorno a un polso di Stiles e annuì tra sé e sé. Era convinto che se sua madre avesse conosciuto Stiles l’avrebbe approvato. A Talia sarebbe piaciuto, anche solo per il modo in cui rendeva lui una persona migliore. Era triste pensare che non avrebbe mai potuto presentarglielo.  
Fu quello il solo rimpianto che ferì il petto di Derek, come una breve ma acutissima stilettata, un attimo prima che, senza nemmeno accorgersene, anche lui sprofondasse nel sonno.


	9. Stiles

_Time it took us_  
 _To where the water was_  
 _That’s what the water gave me_  
 _And time goes quicker_  
 _Between the two of us_  
 _Oh, my love, don’t forsake me_  
 _Take what the water gave me_  
   
 _Lay me down_  
 _Let the only sound_  
 _Be the overflow_  
 _Pockets full of stones_  
   
 _Lay me down_  
 _Let the only sound_  
 _Be the overflow_  
 _([What the water gave me – Florence + The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPfDXcszfak&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYDrEme5sx_O1yp0ZVrdkAl-&index=9))_  
   
   
Stiles si guardò intorno, mentre Deaton recuperava da un pensile un paio dei suoi soliti barattoli contenenti erbe dai nomi latini e dai poteri magici. Ormai Stiles le conosceva quasi tutte. Le principali gli erano familiari, se non altro per averci avuto a che fare in via diretta, e molte altre non gli risultavano comunque ignote, comprese alcune tra le più strane o pericolose, quelle che Deaton si era sempre guardato bene perfino dal nominare.  
Gli Emissari sapevano essere misteriosi, ma Stiles era capace di fare le proprie personalissime ricerche e si era sempre informato il più possibile. Specialmente dopo essere stato posseduto da un demone giapponese con un concetto letale del fare i dispetti, Stiles si era detto che i mezzi silenzi e le omissioni di Deaton potevano anche andare bene a tutti gli altri, ma a lui decisamente no. E poi, non fosse stato che per mera curiosità, una volta scoperto che gli Emissari erano druidi certe cose gli erano parse interessantissime. Con il tempo si era documentato più che poteva sulle loro capacità, sugli strumenti che usavano e su qualunque altra cosa li riguardasse.  
In quel momento, per esempio, Stiles aveva ben più di una mezza idea di cosa Deaton stava maneggiando, malgrado il veterinario non si fosse neppure peritato di mostrargli il contenuto dei vari barattoli. Guardare Deaton lavorare in silenzio iniziava a essere seccante.  
Stiles era dispostissimo a fare la sua parte, specie quando l’intera faccenda oltre al Nemeton riguardava lui stesso così da vicino. Gli andava benone di doversi sottoporre a una procedura che, lo sapeva già, avrebbe rinverdito orribili ricordi e paure mai del tutto svanite. Ma era ok, tutto ok. Stiles non faceva che ripeterselo e, in buona parte, ci credeva anche. Però non aveva nessunissima intenzione di fidarsi troppo di Deaton.  
In ogni caso, almeno in quel preciso istante, il suo pensiero principale non era focalizzato né sul vascone di metallo che lo attendeva nella stanza accanto, né sulle erbe magiche che Deaton stava allineando sul bancone, e nemmeno sull’apparente follia del fatto che intendevano provare a farlo viaggiare addirittura indietro nel tempo.  
Stiles non ci voleva pensare, non ancora. Stava riflettendo sul perché Deaton lo avesse chiamato alla clinica con quasi un’ora d’anticipo rispetto a tutti gli altri. Decise che quell’interrogativo meritava di essere espresso a voce alta e senza troppi giri di parole, e quindi si lasciò cadere sulla sedia più vicina, allungò le gambe, spazzò il pavimento con i piedi e alla fine disse: «Sputa il rospo. Dov’è la fregatura e cosa c’entrano Scott e Derek? Oh, non fare quella faccia, Deaton, mi hai fatto venire qui senza di loro e, tra parentesi, ho dovuto sparare un mare di palle per sganciarmi almeno per qualche minuto in una giornata così cruciale, ma secondo me non c’è bisogno di spiegartelo, lo sai già e quindi torniamo a bomba, giusto? Cosa devi dirmi che non devono sentire. Immagino niente che possano origliare dalla stanza accanto col loro superudito da lupi mannari, quindi qualcosa di grave. È una cosa che riguarda me? Non pensi che riuscirò a tornare? Devo aspettarmi di guarire, ma di rimanere bloccato nel passato, o in quella cazzo di stanza bianca del cavolo che, scusa i toni, non mi piace per niente, quindi per quanto io voglia guarire, se è quello il caso, forse è meglio se ci inventiamo qualcos’altro per risolvere la faccenda...»  
Stiles realizzò cosa aveva appena ipotizzato e si bloccò di colpo a prendere fiato. Non ci riuscì, se non altro in apparenza. La sensazione che provò fu quella di non aver incamerato neanche mezza boccata d’ossigeno. Nulla. Come se la gola gli si fosse all’improvviso sigillata. Il che voleva dire panico e il panico non andava per niente bene, no, nemmeno un po’, ma sforzarsi in ogni modo di evitarlo non serviva mai a nulla, e nemmeno assecondarlo era utile.  
Per fortuna un attimo dopo Deaton scosse il capo con una determinazione che non lasciava spazio a dubbi. La fottutissima creatura strisciante che rispondeva al nome di terrore e che stava stringendo il cuore e lo stomaco di Stiles con le sue dita d’ansia, appiccicose e gelate, retrocesse di colpo.  
«Non posso giurare che tornerai.» Deaton era spesso evasivo e a volte sviante, ma quell’impossibilità di pronosticare per certo un risultato la stava ammettendo con un’espressione così sincera che non ci volevano i sensi di un lupo mannaro per capire che non mentiva. Una volta tanto si stava limitando alla schiettezza. Una schiettezza perfino brutale, come ebbe modo di constatare Stiles subito dopo. «Però non resterai imprigionato nella stanza bianca, come ti piace chiamarla. Ci sono solo due alternative: tornare o morire. Il tuo corpo rimarrà qui, Stiles, non potresti vivere davvero nel passato, non alla lunga. Questa volta non ci sarà una via di mezzo. Ma le probabilità che vada tutto bene sono più alte di quanto pensi.»  
Stiles sbuffò, inspirò a fondo e in modo rumoroso, soffiò fuori l’aria con altrettanto fragore e si alzò in piedi, solo per risedersi un attimo dopo, non prima però di aver girato la sedia al contrario, alla ricerca di una comodità che, già lo sapeva, non avrebbe mai trovato.  
«E se non vado e il Nemeton muore? No, non dirmelo, non sono stupido come quel bestione di Derek. Lui la versione più rassicurante se l’è bevuta, perfino Scott se l’è bevuta, ma io no. Non ho bisogno di essere Lydia per fiutare puzza di cadavere quando il cadavere è il mio. Se quell’accidenti di albero stira le radici una volta per tutte e crepa, io me ne andrò con lui, giusto? Ne ho viste di cose ridicole e assurde da quando Scott è stato morso, però questa non me la sarei mai aspettata. Ho sempre creduto che il modo di dire “appassito nel fiore degli anni” fosse, appunto, solo una frase fatta. Dio, è questo che volevi dirmi? Che in ogni caso o ho successo o sono fottuto? Non il miglior discorso di incoraggiamento alle truppe che io abbia mai sentito, amico, scusa se te lo dico. Il morale dei soldati qui presenti sta calando ai livelli minimi, mi è già arrivato sotto i tacchi e ho idea che abbia appena iniziato a scavare.»  
Un secondo dopo averlo detto, però, Stiles scosse il capo. Non che non gli avrebbe fatto comodo sentirsi confortare, ma non era Deaton quello da cui si aspettava un certo tipo di simpatia e, francamente, era più felice di vederlo mettere le carte in tavola che di sentirsi raccontare un mare di palle.  
Deaton pareva della stessa idea perché anziché tentare di negare o di addolcire troppo la pillola annuì. «È un rischio» ammise «ma solo se qualcosa va storto, e io credo che invece il piano avrà successo. Abbiamo studiato ogni dettaglio prevedibile con le conoscenze che abbiamo. Anche così, però, non posso giurare che nulla andrà storto. Posso sperarlo, non promettertelo.»  
Stiles tamburellò con le dita sullo schienale della sedia e strinse le labbra in una smorfia tirata. Non riusciva a pensare a come sarebbe stato morire sul serio. C’era andato vicino un sacco di volte, ma non era capace di immaginarlo, o meglio, era in grado di farlo fin troppo bene. Poteva figurarsi almeno una dozzina di morti diverse, tutte più o meno cruente e dolorose, nessuna particolarmente pacifica e normale. Perché, già molto tempo prima che i licantropi e il soprannaturale entrassero a far parte della sua vita, l’esempio di sua madre l’aveva convinto che nel suo sangue ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato. Una tara che in punto di morte, se non prima, sarebbe saltata fuori. E così Stiles era capacissimo di ipotizzare un milione di morti diverse, però nessuna gli pareva realistica e imminente. Era il metodo con cui il cervello si proteggeva dai pensieri più orribili.  
Eppure Deaton era stato chiaro e lui ci era arrivato anche da solo già da un po’, senza bisogno di conferme: il rischio che stava correndo, sia che partisse sia che restasse, era concreto e letale. Malgrado ciò, Stiles trovava confortante l’idea che, in caso di disastro, l’esito non potesse essere di ritrovarsi bloccato in un orribile limbo candido e sterile per l’eternità. Ci aveva già trascorso fin troppo tempo, perso e prigioniero, chino su una scacchiera a giocare una partita impossibile.  
Non era il tipo di persona che covava spesso pensieri suicidi o di auto-annichilazione, ma al confronto l’idea di morire per ipotermia e per il fallimento di un rito druidico gli pareva perfino consolante. Dopo un po’, per quel che aveva letto una volta, il gelo diventava calore, e ci si addormentava senza più risveglio, il che era tutto sommato molto meno sanguinolento di tante altre brutte dipartite che aveva rischiato di fare in tanti anni di pericoli e battaglie.  
L’idea di morire non gli sorrideva affatto, ovviamente, ma c’erano modi peggiori di andarsene, cose che potevano essere più orribili della morte stessa e che non lasciavano alcuno scampo.  
Sarebbe stato un pensiero quasi rassicurante, tranne per il fatto che con tutta la sua sincerità Deaton parlava e parlava, ma quante volte aveva tentato di far viaggiare qualcuno dal presente al passato e viceversa? Che ne sapeva di cosa poteva o non poteva succedere? In altre occasioni aveva affermato che era già accaduto, ad altri Emissari, ad altri viaggiatori, ma non aveva mai mostrato loro alcuna prova tangibile del fatto che il procedimento avrebbe funzionato. E se uno avesse voluto basarsi sull’esperienza dell’ultima volta in cui Deaton aveva provato a usare la magia mentre qualcuno era a mollo nell’acqua gelata, beh, c’era una bella differenza tra qualche minuto e sedici ore, no? Non era stato da poco, come errore di calcolo. In più, all’epoca Stiles, Scott e Allison erano davvero tornati indietro nel tempo, però non erano riusciti a interagire con nessuno. Arrivare fino alla madre di Derek e poi non poterle parlare sarebbe stata proprio una gran bella beffa.  
Stiles arricciò il naso in una smorfia ancora più eloquente. Eppure non poteva rifiutarsi perché almeno di una cosa era convinto lui per primo: o il Nemeton si salvava o lui sarebbe morto insieme al dannatissimo albero. Non c’era molta scelta, dopotutto.  
Stiles aveva passato gli ultimi giorni a cercare di essere positivo e di pensare solo ai risvolti buoni della situazione e non intendeva cedere all’angoscia e alla paura proprio ora, alla vigilia della partenza. Se proprio doveva immergersi una seconda volta in una vasca piena di ghiaccio che l’avrebbe quasi ucciso, spedendo la sua anima chissà dove, si sperava nel passato a incontrare Talia Hale, tanto valeva farlo senza rimpianti o ripensamenti.  
E poi Stiles non era convinto che la sola cosa di cui Deaton voleva parlargli in privato fossero le sue chance di sopravvivenza. In fin dei conti Deaton non aveva iniziato il discorso, si era limitato a rispondere a una sua esplicita domanda, che però non era stata quella iniziale. Di sicuro aveva in mente anche qualcos’altro. A Stiles restarsene in silenzio a battere i talloni sul pavimento, in attesa che Deaton si decidesse a introdurre il discorso, pareva davvero poco sensato, oltre a essere una perdita di tempo che gli lasciava altro spazio per macinare fantasie poco salutari.  
«Hai intenzione di dirmelo prima che Derek e Scott arrivino? Intendo il vero motivo per cui hai voluto vedermi da solo. Sarebbe un po’ stupido non farlo, no? Ho detto una caterva di palle per arrivare fin qui senza accompagnatori e sono sicuro che stai solo aspettando l’occasione più adatta. Beh, ora mi pare un ottimo momento. Sono abbastanza abituato a sentirmi elargire pessime notizie o consigli più o meno criptici, quindi se ti stai chiedendo se sono davvero pronto per darti retta, scusa la citazione ovvia e davvero datata, ma: “Sono nato pronto”. Perciò ti ascolto.»  
Deaton sorrise. Uno di quei sorrisi che volevano dire: «Sei sveglio. Mi piace. L’ho sempre apprezzato anche quando mi ha creato solo grane».  
«All’inizio ho pensato che Scott avrebbe anche potuto essere presente a questa chiacchierata» esordì un attimo dopo, «ma conosciamo Scott: dagli una mezza idea che qualcuno possa essere salvato e, anche se in realtà non ci sono speranze, inizierà a fare qualunque cosa pur di riuscirci, a costo di complicare le cose o peggio ancora. E in questo specifico caso preferisco non rischiare.»  
Stiles allungò di nuovo le gambe e appoggiò il mento sulle braccia incrociate, a loro volta sorrette dallo schienale della sedia. «Non capisco» ammise fissando Deaton dritto negli occhi. «Credevo che ci fossimo appena detti che ho qualche probabilità di uscirne vivo. Preferirei che non cambiassi idea al riguardo ogni cinque minuti, considerato che sono io che mi gioco il culo mettendolo di nuovo a bagno nel ghiaccio.»  
Deaton decise di ignorare sia la sua vena sarcastica sia la poca eleganza con cui aveva esposto il concetto. «Parlo degli Hale» replicò asciutto e serio in viso. «Non voglio che Scott si ficchi in testa che potresti avvisarli dell’incendio e quindi salvarli, e non voglio che te lo ficchi in testa nemmeno tu.»  
Stiles risollevò il capo con fare bellicoso e con una risposta pungente pronta sulla punta della lingua, ma, tanto per cambiare, rimase in silenzio. Lo irritava che Deaton volesse parlargli degli Hale alle spalle di Derek, e lo faceva incazzare che discutesse della possibilità di metterli in guardia come di una pura e semplice follia.  
Anche se Deaton evidentemente non l’aveva messo in conto, lui aveva già riflettuto sulla faccenda, da solo e anche con Derek. Beh, Derek non aveva voluto nemmeno parlarne, in effetti. Si era limitato a strappare a Stiles una promessa di, per così dire, “non intervento”.  
Stiles gli aveva assicurato che non avrebbe interferito con gli eventi del passato avvisando sua madre di ciò che sarebbe successo a causa di Kate. L’aveva fatto perché si rendeva conto che tentare di modificare le cose avrebbe potuto portare a conseguenze imprevedibili e drammatiche, però si sentiva irrequieto. Gli Hale avevano fatto una fine orribile, e quando lui pensava al fatto che avrebbe incontrato Talia Hale in persona… Era la madre di Derek, nessuno avrebbe dovuto perdere la propria madre in una maniera così tragica. Stiles lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro.  
Non era giusto che tutte le persone che Derek aveva amato fossero morte in quel modo. Nell’incendio erano rimasti uccisi perfino i bambini.  
Pensare che parlarne con Talia significasse correre davvero un rischio troppo grosso non rendeva Stiles né meno frustrato né meno combattuto. E Deaton era l’ultima persona con cui aveva voglia di affrontare il discorso. Non riusciva mai a fidarsi fino in fondo dell’ex Emissario, e non gli piaceva che Derek fosse stato escluso dalla conversazione, anche se era su un argomento che avrebbe riaperto tutte le sue vecchie ferite.  
«Ho visto e letto abbastanza fantascienza, grazie. Non ho bisogno di suggerimenti per sapere che provare a cambiare il passato potrebbe causare un mare di guai. Io e Derek ne abbiamo già discusso. A quanto pare è convinto che se provassi ad avvisare sua madre potrei cancellare me stesso dal piano dell’esistenza. Io non tendo a essere altrettanto drastico e pessimista riguardo alla mia persona, però immagino che…»  
«Potresti cancellare Derek dal piano dell’esistenza.» Lo sguardo di Deaton era così tagliente che, d’istinto, Stiles sollevò la schiena e s’irrigidì con le mani strette sulle ginocchia. Ci mise un lungo istante ad assimilare ciò che aveva appena sentito e, quando l’idea si fece largo nel suo cervello, si ritrovò a scuotere il capo per scacciarla subito, come se fosse un grosso insetto molesto che minacciava di infliggergli una puntura troppo dolorosa.  
«No» affermò quasi con ferocia. Passò di nuovo in rassegna tutte le ipotesi che la sua mente aveva vagliato anche la sera prima e ripeté «No» con ancora più decisione.  
La logica gli diceva che avvisare Talia poteva far sì che, ad esempio, Derek non incrociasse mai il proprio cammino con quello di Scott e, di conseguenza, con il suo. Era molto probabile, e anche Derek doveva averci pensato e, malgrado tutto, aver deciso che non voleva correre quel pericolo. Ma ciò che Deaton stava implicando Stiles non riusciva neanche a prenderlo in considerazione.  
«Non è così che funziona» protestò, sentendosi indignato come se fosse stato appena preso a schiaffi. Deaton prese anche lui una sedia, la girò, proprio come aveva fatto Stiles, e si sedette per fronteggiarlo.  
«Se intendi che Derek non finirà cancellato dalla foto di famiglia» disse scandendo bene le parole, e continuando a fissarlo occhi negli occhi, «no, in effetti, non è così che funziona. Ho visto anche io “Ritorno al futuro” e non è quello che intendevo. Ma cosa pensi che farebbe Kate Argent, se le impedissero di arrivare agli Hale tramite Derek? Non credi che una persona tanto determinata a uccidere da imprigionare un’intera famiglia, umani e bambini compresi, nella cantina di casa e da appiccare un incendio sarebbe capace di trovare un’altra via? Non pensi che, se provasse a raggiungerli circuendo Derek e non ci riuscisse, potrebbe decidere che lui è inutile ed eliminarlo subito e senza un solo rimpianto? O che troverebbe un altro modo per distruggere gli Hale, un modo su cui non avremmo un briciolo di controllo e che, questa volta, potrebbe non risparmiare nessuno? Se abbiamo la certezza di come sono andate le cose, del fatto che alcuni di loro sono salvati, è soltanto perché è già successo. Cambia una virgola, anche solo un’inezia e chi ti darà la stessa sicurezza riguardo al nuovo svolgersi degli eventi? Peter, Cora, Derek, potrebbero morire tutti anziché scampare alle fiamme. A un’evenienza simile Talia avrebbe comunque preferito la morte. Pensaci, te la senti di scommettere sulla vita di Derek e di Cora per ottenere un risultato di cui non puoi avere la minima certezza?»  
Stiles si schiarì la gola. D’un tratto la sentiva raspare e bruciare. Provava disagio ed era perfino più incazzato di prima. Certo, era abbastanza sveglio da sapere che Deaton aveva ragione, ma non voleva decidersi ad ammetterlo, neanche con se stesso, perché era una maledettissima ingiustizia. Non avrebbe voluto già conoscere  la risposta all’interrogativo che gli era stato posto.  
Deaton gliene propose un altro prima ancora che lui potesse ritrovare la voce e la calma a sufficienza per ribattere. «Come ti sentiresti se al tuo ritorno Derek non ci fosse, se fosse morto, e la colpa fosse delle tue rivelazioni a sua madre?»  
Una morsa gelida e nello stesso tempo rovente chiuse lo stomaco di Stiles. Nemmeno si accorse che stava usando un tono di voce troppo alto e stridulo. «Quello che vuoi sapere tu è se sono disposto a mandare tutto a puttane solo per salvare il branco che avresti dovuto aiutare come Emissario e che invece ti sei lasciato uccidere sotto il naso. E ti stai chiedendo cosa può succedere se tento di salvarli perché pensi che, se si salvano, probabilmente noi due non faremo mai questa discussione, io non sarò costretto a rifare l’intera dannatissima trafila con quell’accidenti di tinozza che tieni di là e magari non conoscerò mai Derek, ma la verità è che non hai uno straccio di certezza che, se succedesse, quello stramaledetto Nemeton avrebbe una possibilità di rifiorire. Invece vuoi che venga rigenerato a qualunque costo, giusto? Non ci dici perché, ma vuoi assolutamente che ricresca, quindi meglio tenersi la cenere in tasca, far finta di nulla e non rischiare, che ne dici? In fondo sei abituato a giocare con la cenere, o sbaglio?»  
Gli mancava di nuovo un po’ il fiato. E aveva le mani troppo sudate, strette com’erano sullo schienale della sedia, serrate fino a fare male. Il mal di testa stava tornando e il senso di oppressione al petto non avrebbe tardato molto a farsi sentire, non solo per via della collera o del nervosismo.  Stiles si disse che forse, tanto per cambiare, non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto, perché comunque non poteva provare nessuna fitta più forte di quella che gli stava pugnalando il cuore. Ne avvertì un’altra, mentre pensava che, sì, forse era vero, Deaton era in cerca di un suo tornaconto personale, più che essere mosso da sincero altruismo, però aveva i suoi motivi per temere che Derek sarebbe stato in pericolo.  
Era davvero, davvero uno schifo che salvare tutti quelli che Derek aveva amato e perso potesse significare condannare Derek al loro posto. L’idea stessa era indigeribile e corrosiva, come veleno. Stiles era convinto che tanto valeva trovare un modo di sputare fuori l’acido prima che si mangiasse tutto il suo coraggio e lo lasciasse nudo in preda a un altro tipo di panico.  
«Non parlarmi come se fossi un bambino che non sa che sta giocando con il fuoco, Deaton.» Stiles non stava più urlando. Il suo tono si era fatto mortalmente basso e calmo, almeno in apparenza. «Non sono io quello che aveva giurato a Talia Hale di vegliare sui suoi figli e che invece ha lasciato che un Alpha impazzito uccidesse Laura e andasse a un passo dall’ammazzare anche Derek. Non sono io quello che era distratto mentre un suo simile si improvvisava serial killer e avvelenava Cora con il vischio. Vischio, Deaton, la dannata pianta di voi cazzo di druidi. Non venirmi a raccontare le favole su quanto tieni a proteggere Derek e su come rischio di farlo finire sottoterra. Non sono io quello che alla fine è rimasto con un moncone spento di fiammifero in mano.»  
La reazione di Deaton non gli diede nessuna soddisfazione. Stiles lo sentì distintamente sospirare, anche se solo per un secondo, ma a parte questo la sola cosa che ottenne fu di vederlo stringere gli occhi in due fessure imperscrutabili e poi annuire fin troppo facilmente, in un modo che non scioglieva il nodo di furia che lui stava cercando invano di deglutire.  
«È tutto vero.» Stiles non fu stupito di sentirglielo ammettere. Deaton attese il tempo di un paio di battiti di ciglia, giusto per vedere se doveva aspettarsi un altro sbotto aggressivo e carico di risentimento, e quando capì che Stiles non avrebbe parlato aggiunse: «Non posso negare che, se essere un Emissario vuol dire anche vegliare sul branco a cui ci si associa, non sono stato il migliore dei guardiani. E non posso negare nemmeno di volere il Nemeton vivo e di nuovo vigoroso per più di un motivo. La cosa ti riguarda fin troppo ormai, ma non ti racconterò che lo desidero per te. Non sei un mio allievo, come lo è stato Scott, se mai lo è stato, e non sei nemmeno la persona più facile da gestire al mondo, che tu sia o meno soggiogato da un demone giapponese. Sei intelligente, però, molto più di quel che sembra, e non insulterò la tua intelligenza spingendomi a fingere davvero che m’importi del destino del Nemeton solo in relazione al tuo. Essere un Emissario non è solo ciò che tu credi che sia e tra tante persone che conosco sei il solo che forse un giorno avrà modo di capirlo di prima mano. Per ora ci sono troppe cose che non sai, anche se sei convinto di poterle almeno intuire. Non ho intenzione di spiegartele, anche se so che odi il mio modo di pormi. Non sei mio allievo, te lo ripeto. E se mai avrai un maestro non è detto che sia una persona tanto migliore di me, perfino se dividerà con te ogni suo segreto. Ho le mie ragioni riguardo al Nemeton? Sì, le ho. Voglio impedire che qualcosa vada storto nel piano per farlo risorgere? Sì, lo voglio. Sacrificherei me stesso e altri per evitare un fallimento? Sì, lo farei. Eppure, che tu ci creda o no, ho perso già abbastanza Hale per una sola esistenza e, se posso, cercherò in ogni modo di ottenere ciò di cui ho bisogno senza perderne un altro e senza che tu stesso ci vada di mezzo. Perfino a costo di andare avanti con questa spiacevole discussione fino a che non sarò sicuro che tu abbia capito a cosa rischi di rinunciare, a parte la vita.»  
Stiles si alzò così di scatto che la sedia rovinò al suolo con un tonfo metallico. Il rumore e il gesto gli parvero entrambi patetici ed esagerati, ma aveva sempre voglia di urlare e iniziava ad accorgersi che non l’avrebbe mai spuntata. Prima di tutto perché per lui non era una gara di logica in cui incaponirsi per farsi dare ragione: era, in più modi di quanti desiderasse ricordarne, una questione di vita e di morte. La sua e quella della persona che amava.  
«Non devi convincermi di nulla» rispose stizzito, «e non c’è nessuno dei tuoi preziosi segreti o trucchetti che m’interessi sul serio conoscere, o nulla che ci tenga a farmi insegnare da te, Deaton. Mi bastano il cervello e la passione per la fantascienza per sapere cosa devo fare. E soprattutto basta e avanza che me l’abbia chiesto Derek, di tenere la bocca cucita e di non fare stronzate. L’ho giurato a Derek, va bene? Sia di stare zitto con Talia che di salvarmi e ritornare indietro tutto intero, quindi risparmia il fiato. L’ultima volta che mi hai messo in infusione sotto ghiaccio le cose non sono andate esattamente come speravo, però sono qui e andrò sotto trattenendo il fiato finché devo. Riavrai il tuo amato Nemeton tutto intero, sta’ tranquillo. Farò quello che devo e terrò a freno la lingua, ma solo perché l’ha chiesto Derek.»  
Deaton sollevò le spalle. «Bene, a quanto pare e che tu ci creda o meno, abbiamo qualcosa in comune, a parte l’avere ciascuno i propri motivi per volere il Nemeton di nuovo vitale e l’essere capaci di chiudere un cerchio di protezione anche quando abbiamo finito la cenere con cui crearlo.»  
Stiles sbatté le palpebre e si lasciò sfuggire una specie di fischio stupefatto. Deaton sorrise. Un sorriso piano e un po’ affilato, ma non ostile. «Sì» rispose alla domanda che Stiles non aveva formulato, se non con la propria espressione, «so che sei capace di fare una cosa simile e, no, non lo so perché te ne sei vantato davanti a me senza rendertene conto.»  
Stiles gli lanciò un’occhiataccia molto simile a una di quelle che di norma scoccava Derek, però preferì non dargli la soddisfazione di chiedere come lo sapeva. Mise da parte l’informazione, per rimuginarci su a tempo debito, in un momento più tranquillo. Anziché fare domande agitò le mani per aria in un gesto eloquente e un po’ disordinato.  
«Te lo ripeto, Stiles.» Deaton stava ancora sorridendo, anche se l’allegria non arrivava più anche allo sguardo, che era diventato mortalmente serio. «Conto di non perdere altri Hale, se possibile. Che tu ci creda o no, tenere Derek al sicuro è un desiderio che abbiamo entrambi. Perciò immagino che la discussione possa dirsi conclusa. Siamo d’accordo, mi pare, anche se in questo momento non ti piaccio proprio.»  
Stiles si mordicchiò un labbro, ma alla fine fece cenno di sì con il capo. Da quando lo conosceva non gli era mai successo prima che Deaton fosse così loquace e che parlasse così chiaro, anziché smozzicare informazioni con il tono di un maestro zen che si aspettasse di sentire il discepolo completare la parte mancante di ogni frase. Il fatto che per una volta si fosse dilungato tanto doveva pur significare qualcosa, a parte l’ovvio dettaglio che Stiles aveva intuito sin dal principio, ossia che Deaton era deciso a dare nuova vita al Nemeton.  
Stiles si faceva poche illusioni, ma scelse di credere che Deaton fosse sincero anche riguardo al fatto di salvaguardare Derek, per quanto possibile.  
«Non posso smentirti in nessuno dei due casi» gli rispose, mentre si chinava per rimettere in piedi la sedia, «e Scott e Derek dovrebbero arrivare a momenti. Prima Scott, spero.»  
Deaton scelse di restare in silenzio e riprese a sistemare i barattoli, aprendone uno e iniziando a tirare fuori parte del contenuto. Dopo essersi appollaiato sul bordo della sedia, solo per rimettersi in piedi giusto un paio di secondi più tardi, Stiles lo osservò contare una serie di bacche raggrinzite, alcune ancora attaccate a piccoli rametti dalle foglie ormai secche. «Vischio» sentenziò, e non attese la conferma da parte del druido. «È immancabile, giusto? Ho imparato un paio di cosette al riguardo dopo l’ultima volta che ci hai ficcati dentro una tinozza, oltre che per il del Darach. Però le mie scoperte mi hanno rovinato tutta la faccenda del bacio. Che fregatura!»  
Deaton gli scoccò una strana occhiata obliqua. Stiles non fece in tempo a scoprirne l’effettivo significato, perché proprio mentre decideva se fosse il caso di indagare, Scott entrò di corsa e con aria trafelata.  
«Amico» lo salutò Stiles con una smorfia che avrebbe voluto essere molto meno tirata. Scott aveva un’espressione perplessa e inquieta, come se avesse temuto di non trovarlo più lì al suo arrivo.  
«Rallenta» lo rassicurò Stiles, mentre Scott e Deaton si scambiavano un rapido saluto. «Non ho ancora acceso né il flusso canalizzatore né i circuiti temporali, e comunque la Delorean non decolla finché non raggiunge le 88 miglia all’ora.» In cambio della battuta ricevette un timido sorriso che, per contrasto, lo portò ad aggiungere in tono più serio: «Scherzi a parte, Scott, non sarei andato da nessuna parte senza salutarti, e Derek non è ancora arrivato».  
Scott si guardò intorno sorpreso. Evidentemente si era aspettato di trovare lì tutti gli altri. Stiles stesso era più che stupefatto di essere riuscito a far sì che, proprio quel giorno, Derek lo lasciasse da solo per più di dieci minuti. Ma era tutta questione di saper mentire.  
I licantropi erano in grado di fiutare le menzogne e perfino di riconoscerle con l’udito, però i sensi di Derek a volte non bastavano, non quando c’erano di mezzo i sentimenti.  
Stiles lo sapeva e non andava molto fiero di aver sfruttato la cosa dicendogli una mezza verità sul proprio bisogno di parlare da solo con qualcuno prima di tentare la sorte. Derek aveva pensato che si riferisse allo Sceriffo e si era fatto da parte, concedendogli spazio per un saluto intimo tra padre e figlio. Non che Stiles pensasse che Derek non avrebbe compreso quanto per lui era importante dire addio anche a Scott, però Deaton era un altro paio di maniche. Derek non li avrebbe lasciati soli, Stiles ne era pressoché certo.  
In ogni caso lui preferiva poter parlare con Scott a quattrocchi. Aveva bisogno di essere del tutto sincero con almeno una persona, a parte se stesso. Non lo era stato con suo padre che, in realtà, non sapeva niente di niente, e non lo era stato con Derek che non aveva ancora capito quanto gravi fossero i suoi malori e quanto profondo fosse il loro legame con la sopravvivenza del Nemeton. Proprio per quello Stiles doveva per forza essere franco almeno con Scott. Era necessario, non fosse stato altro che per trovare e conservare il coraggio necessario a tuffarsi in quella dannata tinozza che l’avrebbe spedito chissà dove, forse senza possibilità di ritorno.  
Di conseguenza, Stiles si schiarì la gola e fece un cenno sbrigativo a Deaton. «Puoi lasciarci soli per un attimo?» Il suo tono, in effetti, non aveva nulla di interrogativo e Deaton annui, fissò per un istante un mucchietto di qualcosa che sembrava corteccia d’albero ridotta in frammenti minuti e grigiastri, poi richiuse il barattolo da cui l’aveva pescata e si incamminò fuori dalla sala operatoria senza dire una sola parola.  
Non appena la porta si fu richiusa alle sue spalle Scott fece un paio di passi in avanti e appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Stiles. Era evidente che voleva parlare ma che non sapeva da che parte iniziare. Anche a prescindere dai rischi del presente, né lui né Stiles avevano un buon ricordo della vasca d’acciaio che Deaton, a giudicare dal rumore proveniente dall’altra stanza, stava già iniziando a riempire d’acqua fredda.  
«Non devi per forza…» disse Scott alla fine. La risolutezza che lo animava di solito non arrivava a illuminargli lo sguardo, anche se presto o tardi sarebbe riuscita a farsi strada oltre il pesante strato di preoccupazione che per ora la copriva e la nascondeva. «Possiamo cercare un altro modo.»  
Stiles si lasciò cadere sulla sedia per l’ennesima volta, e scosse il capo. C’erano un sacco di cose che lui e Scott avrebbero potuto discutere e la situazione non sarebbe cambiata di una virgola. Ogni singola occhiata che si stavano scambiando sottintendeva molto di più di quanto avrebbero mai potuto comunicarsi a voce, e non c’erano dubbi sul fatto che tutti e due stavano ripensando a specifici avvenimenti del passato, ma rinvangarli a parole non li avrebbe aiutati in nessun caso. Così come nominare Allison, che di quei ricordi era parte integrante, li avrebbe solo feriti.  
«No.» Stiles preferì tagliare corto. «In realtà non possiamo.» Prese fiato rumorosamente e, prima che Scott potesse interloquire, stese le gambe in avanti e diede una rapida controllata alla punta delle sue scarpe da tennis, solo per ottenere ancora qualche attimo di tempo prima di andare dritto al sodo. «Ho sempre pensato che i viaggi nel tempo fossero una totale, immensa figata, e lo penso ancora. Quella è la parte “WOW” di cui, se riesco a tornare indietro senza problemi, mi vanterò fino a diventare una persona insopportabile. Il resto… non ho nessuna fretta di farmi un bagno gelato e non ho bisogno di spiegarti il perché, però devo e lo farò, ho solo bisogno…» Sbuffò, si scompigliò i capelli sulla nuca, si massaggiò il mento, fece compiere una piccola rotazione alle spalle, come per sgranchirsi, e poi si arrese all’evidenza: era davvero inutile indorare la pillola.  
«Lo sai cosa mi serve, è ridicolo dirlo, giusto? Ma starò un po’ meglio, forse, dopo che me l’avrai promesso. Se non riesco a tornare, ti occuperai di mio padre? Sì, certo che sì, è ovvio, però ho sul serio bisogno di sentirtelo dire, anche se è una cosa stupida perché lo faresti anche senza avermelo promesso. E lo stesso vale per Derek. Non lasceresti solo Derek, non lo sto mettendo in dubbio, è solo che…»  
Stiles emise un altro lungo sospiro. Anche senza possedere l’udito potenziato di un licantropo sentiva i rumori prodotti da Deaton, che si muoveva senza sosta nella stanza accanto. Forse tutta quell’attività gli serviva per tenersi impegnato e non avere la tentazione di origliare, o magari, invece, faceva solo parte dei preparativi finali. Stiles non ne aveva idea e neppure voleva scoprirlo. In ogni caso e tanto per cambiare, avrebbe potuto comprendere Deaton se, in conclusione, fosse venuto fuori che stava solo cercando di scaricare l’agitazione. Le sue gambe, ad esempio, non volevano proprio saperne di rimanere immobili.  
«Derek…» Buffo come fosse preoccupato per lui addirittura più che per suo padre. Probabilmente era perché il suo cervello si rifiutava di immaginare cosa ne sarebbe stato del secondo se avesse perso anche lui, mentre il primo gli aveva reso sin troppo chiaro che non avrebbe accettato di non riaverlo indietro. «Derek non è più come quando l’abbiamo conosciuto. Ora ha la certezza che la sua famiglia non è andata del tutto distrutta e ha te e il branco, adesso può farcela anche senza di me, ma dovrai ricordarglielo. Promettimi che, se questa pazzia va storta, non lascerai che Derek pensi che è colpa sua, o qualcun’altra di quelle sue stronzate che non lo lascerebbero vivere. Ok, Scott? È importante. Promettimi che, se mi succederà qualcosa di brutto, lo terrai in piedi, che lui lo voglia o no.»  
Scott rispose con un ampio ed energico cenno del capo che Stiles scelse di considerare alla stregua di un giuramento, anche se un attimo dopo lo senti aggiungere: «Andrà tutto bene e tornerai. Deaton dice che…»  
Stiles non prestò molta attenzione al resto della frase. Avrebbe voluto condividere la fede incrollabile di Scott nel veterinario, e anche il suo usuale ottimismo. Desiderava con tutto se stesso aggrapparsi alla speranza, ma non ci sarebbe comunque mai riuscito prendendo come presupposto le affermazioni di Deaton.  In qualunque veste si presentasse, che fosse come mentore, come amico, come Emissario o come semplice veterinario, Deaton diceva un mucchio di cose, sì, ma ne taceva più che altrettante e i suoi pronostici Stiles li aveva testati sulla propria pelle. I minuti erano diventati ore e un presupposto alone di tenebra intorno al cuore – già di per sé non una prospettiva granché allettante – almeno nel suo caso si era rivelato qualcosa di infinitamente più spaventoso e letale.  
Deaton non gli aveva mai spiegato che rischiava di trasformarsi in una soglia vivente attraverso cui orribili creature soprannaturali assetate di caos avrebbero potuto passare, e nemmeno che quelle stesse creature avrebbero deciso di vedere in lui un ospite ideale, oltre che un varco.  
Una volta che tutto si era concluso per il meglio, poi, Deaton si era guardato bene dal dirgli subito che la sorta di portale che collegava la sua anima al Nemeton non si era ancora richiusa del tutto e che non avrebbe mai potuto farlo finché quello stramaledetto albero non fosse rifiorito. E chissà che altro ancora Deaton stava tenendo per sé, compresi i motivi per cui era tanto ansioso che il Nemeton tornasse vitale.  
No, se c’era qualcuno dei cui pronostici e delle cui affermazioni categoriche Stiles proprio non si fidava quello era Deaton. Però non c’era motivo di allarmare Scott rivelandoglielo. Non quando, in effetti, non esistevano alternative valide a ciò che progettavano di fare. Il che non significava che Stiles non avesse le idee chiare riguardo ai rischi che stava per correre. In quello lui e Deaton erano decisamente sulla stessa barca. Erano i soli a rendersi conto di cosa avrebbe comportato un eventuale fallimento, e nessuno dei due aveva la minima intenzione di farlo sapere né a Derek né a Scott. Se non altro su quel punto entrambi concordavano ed entrambi erano dispostissimi a mentire, o meglio, a mutilare la verità pur di tenere il segreto.  
Deaton aveva di sicuro preso le sue precauzioni, pur senza comunicarlo a Stiles, e lui intendeva fare altrettanto. Inoltre il solo fatto che Scott fosse così silenzioso e si lasciasse sommergere anche più facilmente del solito dal suo fiume in piena di parole la diceva lunga su come lui per primo fosse più preoccupato di quanto non volesse mostrare. Stiles non poteva che dargli ragione. I brutti ricordi aleggiavano nell’aria tesa della stanza come spettri e, sebbene fossero impalpabili, sia lui che Scott ne avvertivano il tocco freddo e malaugurate.  
Era quasi un sollievo che Lydia non fosse in città, perché Stiles non era certo che altrimenti avrebbe potuto sostenerne lo sguardo e leggere nei suoi occhi un eventuale verdetto. Odiava pensare all’ipotesi di non ritorno. D’altro canto quell’evenienza gli appariva quasi rosea al confronto con l’idea che sarebbe potuto capitargli di peggio.  
«Ah!» esclamò a voce troppo alta, e al diavolo il fatto che Deaton, di là, l’avrebbe sentito. «Ho paura, Scott. Sul serio. Vorrei dirti che non è così, ma anche se me la cavo come bugiardo e so come fregare il fiuto e l’udito di un licantropo a qualcuno devo pur dirlo. Tutta questa faccenda non mi piace per niente. Non sto parlando solo del caso di un fiasco completo, parlo delle cose che sono successe in passato e almeno su questo voglio credere a Deaton e pensare che dopo sarà finita una volta per tutte… è una questione di legge delle probabilità, accidenti, non c’è più nessun demone giapponese in circolazione, e non ti sto dicendo che ho paura di essere di nuovo posseduto da una volpe assassina, ma chissà che altro c’è lì fuori in agguato… beh, fuori, dentro, ha poca importanza, Scott, so soltanto che mi basta guardare quel maledetto arnese d’acciaio per avere la pelle d’oca e non all’idea del freddo cane che farà quando dovrò infilarmici dentro. So che non è probabile che ricapiti la stessa cosa proprio a me, me lo ripeto da giorni, me ne rendo conto, lo so e basta, ma… giurami che se quando torno ci sarà qualcosa che non va in me… che non lascerai che io…»  
Lo sguardo di Scott si accese di un lampo simile a quello della collera, però i suoi occhi non assunsero la classica tinta sanguigna tipica degli Alpha, che avrebbe indicato l’inizio della mutazione.  
«Stiles.» Il suo fu davvero quasi un ringhio. «Se mi stai chiedendo di… No! Scordatelo. Se ce ne fosse bisogno troveremo una soluzione, insieme, come abbiamo sempre fatto. Posso giurarti tutto il resto ma non ho la minima intenzione di prometterti che…»  
Stiles lo vide zittirsi di colpo e sollevare il capo come se fosse in ascolto. Bastarono quell’improvvisa reticenza e la postura di Scott per fargli capire che Derek stava arrivando. E fu sufficiente quel dato di fatto per far sì che Stiles si ricomponesse e smettesse di picchiettare con i talloni sul pavimento.  
Dentro di sé sentiva l’ansia agitarsi come una belva in gabbia, pronta a mordere ciò che incontrava al suo passaggio, non esclusa la bocca del suo stomaco. All’esterno, però, Stiles intendeva apparire risoluto e quanto più possibile convinto delle proprie decisioni e di ciò che stava per fare.  
Fingersi completamente calmo sarebbe stato sciocco e inutile. Strafare non l’avrebbe reso credibile e poi in quel momento nemmeno un bugiardo matricolato come lui ne sarebbe stato capace. Invece poteva dissimulare il timore e la voglia di scattare come una molla e di fuggire via, mascherandoli in modo che sembrassero eccitazione al limite dell’incoscienza, quello sì era fattibile.  
«È una totale figata, se ci pensi, Scott. Sto per viaggiare indietro nel tempo.» La voce uscì salda ma stridula e con un tono troppo alto. Andava bene così. Stiles non aveva dubbi sul fatto che Derek, più o meno vicino che fosse, li stava ascoltando e che avrebbe sentito anche quella parte di reale, folle, assurdissimo entusiasmo che lui provava davvero, nonostante tutto. Perché se si metteva a pensare a tutto il resto, ai pericoli, alle mille cose che potevano andare a rotoli, al passato, oppure alla conversazione che aveva avuto con Deaton, allora gli sembrava di impazzire, però se concentrava la mente solo sul concetto che stava per essere spedito dritto nel passato, beh, in quel caso Stiles trovava davvero che fosse tutto anche un’enorme, colossale figata. Potenzialmente letale, per lui o per altri in futuro, ma fantastica, davvero un’esperienza fantastica.  
Bastava trovare il modo per uscirne vivo e, se possibile, non posseduto o possedibile da qualunque oscuro essere desideroso di generare distruzione e morte che avesse deciso di farsi dare un passaggio verso un altro universo o di farsi ospitare all’interno della sua anima a tempo indeterminato.  
Piccoli e potenzialmente letali dettagli come quelli a parte, in caso di successo Stiles avrebbe potuto sul serio vantarsi di aver compiuto un’impresa straordinaria.  
«Io che me ne vado in giro nel passato…» Focalizzare le proprie riflessioni solo su quello, e sulla priorità di far sì che al suo arrivo Derek non lo trovasse sull’orlo di una crisi di panico, stava funzionando. Stiles sarebbe riuscito perfino a ingoiare il nodo che ancora gli chiudeva la gola e che rendeva la sua voce appena troppo pastosa, se non fosse stato per il fatto che Scott, anziché rispondergli, si era chinato su di lui e lo stava abbracciando dall’alto in silenzio e in una maniera diversa da come aveva fatto tante altre volte.  
Stiles si disse che era ridicolo che quello fosse uno degli abbracci più materni che avesse mai ricevuto, benché a darglielo fosse un maschio, per di più suo coetaneo. Era proprio ridicolo, sì, ma anche rassicurante più di un milione di giuramenti solenni. Stiles non sarebbe riuscito a spiegare con esattezza in base a quali sfumature della stretta di Scott si stava formando quell’opinione, però la sensazione che stava provando era chiarissima: non era il suo migliore amico che lo stava abbracciando, o almeno non solo, era l’Alpha del suo branco.  
Un paio di istanti e il contatto si interruppe, proprio mentre il rumore del portoncino d’ingresso annunciava l’arrivo di un visitatore che doveva essere Derek.  
Scott raddrizzò la schiena e Stiles fece altrettanto. Questa volta, però, nel sollevare lo sguardo, colse davvero un bagliore rosso e acceso che le iridi di un essere umano non avrebbero mai potuto emanare.  
Un battito di ciglia e quel fuoco si spense lasciando il posto alla dolcezza in apparenza tanto mansueta di un paio di occhi castani e umanissimi. Eppure Stiles aveva avvertito tutto il calore, l’intento protettivo e la tenacia che Scott aveva voluto trasmettergli e ne aveva colto la portata e compreso le implicite rassicurazioni.  
Sapeva che nulla di ciò che stava per affrontare era semplice, che Scott non sarebbe andato con lui, che non bastava essere parte di un branco, per morso o per nascita o per mera adozione, perché il tuo Alpha fosse in grado di tenerti sempre al sicuro. Non aveva mai nemmeno pensato a se stesso e a Scott come parti di una dinamica tanto specifica. Stiles faticava a formulare il concetto stesso di avere un Alpha, insomma. E non era nemmeno sicuro che, in caso di bisogno, Scott avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo e riportarlo indietro, anche se in passato l’aveva fatto eccome. In più lui non era un licantropo, non possedeva un certo tipo di istinto. Se Scott avesse ululato, ad esempio, il richiamo, suono a parte, non avrebbe smosso il minimo impulso atavico nel suo intimo. Stiles l’avrebbe sentito e si sarebbe riscosso, come gli era capitato di fare davvero una vita addietro, però avrebbe risposto all’uomo, non al lupo, o almeno così credeva. Quindi non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così tanto rassicurato solo perché un piccolo gesto affettuoso era stato compiuto dal suo migliore amico in un certo modo piuttosto che in un altro, e invece lo era, provava sul serio molta più tranquillità rispetto ad appena un attimo prima. Si sentiva come se il grosso dell’enorme macigno che qualcuno quasi due mesi prima gli aveva posato sul cuore si fosse sgretolato sgravandolo da un sacco di peso e di dolore. Anche il mal di testa martellava con meno ferocia, sebbene Scott non avesse fatto nulla per assorbire la sofferenza.  
Stiles gli sorrise, con tutta la gratitudine che era capace di dimostrare. Ma prima che potesse esprimerla anche a parole la porta della stanza si aprì e Derek entrò subito seguito da Deaton. L’uno sembrava una grossa, aggressiva nube carica di lampi che avesse deciso di darsi una forma umana e l’altro invece appariva imperturbabile, come suo solito. Stiles avrebbe volentieri ringhiato contro entrambi, anche se per motivi del tutto diversi.  
Dal momento che, se anche avesse seguito l’impulso, non avrebbe ottenuto nessun risultato utile, Stiles lasciò perdere e abbozzò un saluto, senza nascondere del tutto il suo malumore nel vedere Derek così accigliato, ma tentando nello stesso tempo di concentrarsi di nuovo su qualunque emozione positiva la situazione gli consentisse di sperimentare.  
Prima che potesse anche solo provare a dire qualcosa per stemperare la tensione, Deaton si schiarì la gola e, non appena fu certo di avere l’attenzione di tutti i presenti esordì annunciando: «Di là è tutto pronto e credo che sia il caso di cominciare il prima possibile. Quindi se avete domande da porre fatelo ora, soprattutto tu, Stiles, altrimenti…»  
Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. Non aveva nessuna voglia di chiedere ulteriori chiarimenti quando la risposta avrebbe potuto essere vaga o inesistente nel migliore dei casi, e spaventosa nel peggiore. Pregò che anche Derek e Scott decidessero di soprassedere, perché per quanto lo riguardava stava cominciando a sentirsi di nuovo frenetico e, sì, era ancora impaurito, ma prima si davano una mossa e prima tutto sarebbe finito, in un modo o nell’altro. Per un attimo l’urgenza fu così pressante che Stiles fu sul punto di assecondarla alzandosi e marciando deciso verso la stanza accanto, poi la voce di Deaton e ciò che stava dicendo lo raggiunsero e lo frenarono.  
«Ne abbiamo già discusso, Derek, credevo che anche tua madre fosse stata chiara al riguardo.»  
Stiles si era distratto al punto da perdere l’inizio della conversazione e ci mise un paio di secondi prima di raccapezzarsi.  
«Non è davvero mia madre, sono solo i suoi ricordi e…»  
Raramente Stiles aveva visto qualcuno così poco impressionato da uno sguardo omicida di Derek, a parte se stesso e Scott e Lydia e, beh, ora che ci rifletteva, praticamente tutto il resto del branco. In ogni caso Deaton non sembrava intenzionato a scomporsi. «È l’essenza di Talia, ed è una proiezione di tutte le sue conoscenze ed esperienze e della sua intelligenza e anche senza entrare nel dettaglio di come funziona, cosa che non hai bisogno che sia io a ricordarti, quella è pur sempre tua madre. Quando ti ha detto che deve essere Stiles ad andare da lei aveva ragione. Non puoi cambiare questo dato di fatto, né può farlo Scott, o chiunque altro: è compito di Stiles chiedere di legare gli Hale al Nemeton. È con lui che Talia ricorda di averne parlato, dunque è lui che, in un certo senso, le ha già parlato. Ed è logico che sia così anche per via…»  
«Non c’è nulla di logico in tutta questa… pazzia.» Derek era a un passo dall’esplodere e, da quello che poteva giudicare Stiles, anche Scott era ben poco convinto. Si stava mantenendo calmo ma non riusciva a nascondere del tutto il proprio disagio.  
Stiles provò il desiderio fortissimo di toccare sia l’uno che l’altro, solo per un istante, in punta di dita, il tanto sufficiente per far sentire a tutti e due che lui era ancora lì, tutto intero e capace di prendere una decisione, per quanto drastica fosse. Anziché seguire l’istinto, però, incrociò le braccia sul petto e attese la replica di Deaton, ben sapendo che era il solo la cui voce, più o meno mal volentieri, sarebbe stata ascoltata e ritenuta imparziale. Che lo fosse sino in fondo aveva poca importanza. Deaton era il solo che poteva permettersi di essere davvero pacato o cinico al punto da essere preso sul serio. Era l’unico che poteva convincerli tutti in via definitiva, compreso Stiles stesso.  
«Al contrario.» Il tono di Deaton era fermo e ragionevole. «Il fatto che sia Stiles a tentare è sensatissimo.»  
D’un tratto, però, Stiles scoprì che forse non aveva alcuna voglia di riascoltare tutta la tirata, non dalla voce di Deaton, proprio perché l’avrebbe fatta sembrare una cosa assennata al punto da dargli sui nervi.  
«La soglia» dichiarò. Odiava ogni sillaba che stava pronunciando e, pur nel cercare di non apparire terrorizzato, non fece nulla per mascherare l’impazienza. «Il varco che si è aperto dentro di me l’ultima volta che mi sono fatto un bagno nel ghiaccio. Il collegamento tra me e il Nemeton e quella specie di limbo, il Bardo o comunque vi piaccia chiamarlo. Devo andarci io per forza nel passato, perché Talia mi ha parlato, quindi è già successo, come ha detto Deaton, ma non è solo per quello: la soglia è ancora aperta, è rimasto uno spiraglio, è per questo che sono ancora collegato al Nemeton, è per questo che ultimamente sto male.» Era vero, però Stiles si guardò bene dall’aggiungere che il motivo dei disturbi che lo stavano affliggendo non era tanto nel legame in sé, quanto nel fatto che il ceppo mozzato a cui era ridotto il Nemeton stava morendo una volta per tutte. Stiles pensava che fosse ironico: quel deperimento rischiava di ucciderlo eppure, quando il vecchio albero magico era stato sul punto di germogliare di nuovo, lui stesso ne aveva bloccato la crescita, pur senza volerlo.  
A quanto pareva la Nogitsune stava ancora tentando di fargli del male perfino ora che era imprigionata al sicuro – ma per quanto, visto che la sua prigione stava marcendo? – tra le radici dell’enorme quercia. Era quello il motivo, o almeno uno dei motivi per cui Deaton aveva così tanta fretta che il Nemeton guarisse? A Stiles, tutto sommato, non importava. Non per il momento. Gli bastava trovare il modo di guarire a sua volta.   
In un’altra occasione sarebbe stato folle per l’ansia che la Nogitsune si liberasse e, nello stesso tempo, curiosissimo di capire cosa passava per la mente dell’ex Emissario degli Hale. In quell’istante,  però, Stiles stava fissando Derek, e Derek aveva un’espressione disperata. Per quanto si stesse di sicuro sforzando per riuscirci, non era in grado di nascondere il proprio sgomento. Stiles non era un telepate, ma riusciva ugualmente a leggere i suoi pensieri nella piega della bocca e nel modo in cui Derek lo stava guardando, come se fosse certo che l’avrebbe perso e come se ritenesse che sarebbe successo per colpa sua, perché era destinato a distruggere tutto ciò che amava; perché non era in grado di proteggerlo e di trattenerlo con sé.  
Non era da Derek arrendersi facilmente, e Stiles sapeva che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di tenerlo al sicuro, ma c’erano ansie che era impossibile controllare. Nessuno ne era consapevole quanto Stiles.  
Derek non poteva fare a meno di sperare che ogni cosa sarebbe andata per il meglio ma, contemporaneamente, non ci riusciva del tutto. E Stiles non sopportava di vederlo in quello stato. Era peggio del dolore sordo che, da quando il Nemeton aveva iniziato a seccarsi completamente, gli attanagliava quasi di continuo tempie e petto. Doveva far sparire l’angoscia dal suo viso a qualunque costo. Gli sembrava vitale tanto quanto guarire.  
Gli indovinelli riguardanti le intenzioni di Deaton e il resto, Nogitsune compresa, avrebbero aspettato. Per il momento la sola cosa che Stiles desiderava con tutte le proprie forze era che l’intera faccenda si risolvesse in fretta per poter tornare a casa, dalla sua famiglia, dal suo branco e da Derek. Iniziava ad avere davvero fretta di partire, soltanto per poterla fare finita, nella speranza di uscire dalla vasca sano e salvo, non fosse stato altro che per prendere il viso di Derek tra le mani e dirgli che non doveva mai più guardarlo come stava facendo in quell’istante.  
«È necessario che lo faccia io.» Nell’affermarlo, sebbene stesse cercando di tagliare corto, si sforzò di addolcire il tono di voce e di renderlo un po’ più leggero. Dopodiché proseguì svelto, fissando prima Derek e poi Scott. «Cioè, mi rende felice sapere che siete tutti e due così volenterosi di rischiare il culo al mio posto, ma sul serio, ragazzi, non c’è verso di uscirne, è come un cerchio, è proprio come un cerchio perfetto di quelli che si tracciano con la cenere di sorbo selvatico per tenere fuori voi grossi lupi cattivi e chiuderlo tocca a me e a nessun altro.» Lanciò un’occhiata a Deaton, cercando per la prima volta dall’inizio della serata di instaurare una certa complicità e di ottenere il suo appoggio e, non appena lo vide annuire con aria grave e solenne, aggiunse, tornando serissimo: «Non c’è altro modo e se andasse uno di voi non funzionerebbe, non mi aiutereste, non potrei guarire. Quindi dovete fidarvi di me e di Deaton. Fine della discussione».  
Era un bel po’ paradossale pretendere che Scott, e specialmente Derek, gli dessero retta senza discutere, quando Stiles per primo aveva chiarito a Deaton quanto poco confidasse in lui, eppure quella era davvero la sola cosa da fare. Quindi, per surreale che fosse, Stiles pregò di non dover discutere oltre e provò un immenso sollievo quando si accorse che sia Derek che Scott avevano rinunciato a ribattere. Nessuno dei due pareva convinto o rassicurato fino in fondo, ma sembravano entrambi rassegnati al fatto che dovevano lasciarlo fare.  
L’espressione di Derek non era cambiata di molto e anziché farsi più serena era diventata perfino più dura e rabbiosa. Stiles lo vide prima deglutire, stringendo le mascelle fino a far comparire in rilievo le ossa e le corde dei tendini, e poi rilasciare il fiato in uno sbuffo contrariato ma comunque di resa.  
Stiles avvertì l’impulso istintivo di allungare un braccio e di prenderlo per mano, o di dire o fare qualcosa per confortarlo, e si trattenne solo perché in fondo al cuore era convinto che l’unico modo per riuscirci fosse mettere la parola fine a quella situazione.  
Forse per accogliere la silenziosa richiesta di aiuto di poco prima, o magari perché non era meno impaziente di lui, Deaton aprì la porta di comunicazione con l’altra stanza e li invitò a entrare.  
Stiles si alzò di scatto, anche se in realtà non aveva alcun desiderio di farlo. La sola vista della vasca zincata che lo attendeva per rinchiuderlo in un abbraccio gelido e bagnato lo nauseava e lo faceva stare malissimo. Però non poteva permettersi di crollare o di dare troppo a vedere quanto vicino si trovasse ad avere una bella crisi di panico. Non poteva permettersi neppure la crisi di panico in sé. Doveva reagire. Subito. E anche senza che glielo suggerisse la sua solita iperattività il primo metodo per contrastare la paura che gli veniva in mente era l’azione. Doveva muoversi e quindi, dopo essere saltato su come una molla, si incamminò per primo e a grandi passi verso la vasca e verso tutte le paure che quest’ultima rappresentava.  
Derek reagì più o meno nello stesso modo, perché, non appena furono tutti riuniti intorno al bordo della grossa tinozza di alluminio, bastò un cenno silenzioso di Deaton per far sì che lui iniziasse a versare ghiaccio nell’acqua già freddissima in cui galleggiavano minute sfere bianche, rametti e piccole schegge di scorza grigia.  
Doveva trattarsi di un qualche tipo di legno essiccato. Proprio mentre Stiles se lo domandava, Deaton gliene diede conferma. «Abbiamo bisogno di un collegamento anche materiale e il più forte possibile sia con il Nemeton com’era un tempo, prima che venisse abbattuto, sia con Talia. È a quello che serve la corteccia, è stata raccolta parecchi anni fa. Derek, hai portato ciò che ti ho chiesto?»  
Derek si asciugò le mani in modo distratto, utilizzando l’orlo della sua stessa maglia, poi frugò tra le pieghe della giacca di pelle che si era tolto prima di cominciare a maneggiare il grosso secchio di plastica da cui aveva versato il ghiaccio. Quando si rivolse di nuovo verso gli altri, e in particolare verso Deaton, sul palmo destro aperto erano appoggiati cinque lunghi artigli acuminati.  
Di Talia Hale non era rimasto nient’altro, a parte il ricordo di chi l’aveva conosciuta. Constatarlo era impressionante e, nello stesso tempo, terribile.  
Stiles distolse lo sguardo. Continuava a ripetersi che tra poco avrebbe conosciuto Talia di persona e che forse, se le avesse detto dell’incendio… solo che non ne avrebbero parlato affatto. Deaton aveva ragione: c’erano rischi che lui non poteva azzardarsi a correre. Il che, però, non significava che osservare i resti della madre di Derek non lo facesse sentire in colpa e profondamente a disagio.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto far finta di niente, tapparsi le orecchie o rifiutarsi di collaborare, quando Deaton sentenziò: «Dalli a Stiles». Invece, pur continuando a guardare altrove, aprì a sua volta la mano e lasciò che Derek gli passasse gli artigli. Al tatto erano rigidi, appuntiti e duri, come schegge pronte a conficcarsi nella carne viva, ma Stiles li strinse comunque nel pugno, facendoli sparire almeno alla vista, se non anche dalle proprie riflessioni agitate e un po’ rabbiose.  
«Devi portarli con te. Addosso. O come ora, tenerli in mano» stava spiegando Deaton. Stiles lo lasciò ripetere a cosa servivano, senza ascoltarlo davvero. Infine tornò a concentrarsi e annui, proprio mentre Deaton aggiungeva: «Non c’è nulla di particolarmente diverso rispetto alla scorsa volta. Non hai bisogno che ti racconti di nuovo gli effetti dell’ipotermia sul tuo fisico e non solo su quello. Se tutto va bene, tra poco tornerai indietro nel tempo fino a un Nemeton ancora intatto e a un momento in cui Talia era ancora viva. Non è molto diverso da quello che hai sperimentato in passato, a parte il fatto che si suppone che Talia possa vederti e parlare con te. E quando tornerai… tutto si sistemerà. Niente più malesseri, e il varco che si è aperto la volta scorsa si chiuderà definitivamente… O almeno dovrebbe, secondo le mie conoscenze.»  
Stiles aveva notato la breve pausa nel discorso di Deaton e, nello stesso modo, fu in grado di percepire il briciolo di incertezza finale nelle sue parole. Non ci voleva un licantropo per coglierlo.  Fu sul punto di ribattere, di chiedere come mai, visto che era tanto convinto, Deaton non mostrava anche a lui e agli altri la fonte di tutte quelle nozioni.  
Un milione di domande e di dubbi stavano ricominciando ad accalcarsi e a spintonarsi nella mente di Stiles. Ad esempio, cosa ne sarebbe stato dell’oscurità che durante la scorsa esperienza si era formata intorno alla sua anima e dentro il suo cuore, così come dentro quelli di Scott e di Allison? Anche quella sarebbe svanita insieme al varco e alla sua attuale malattia, oppure si sarebbe intensificata? Deaton non aveva mai nemmeno accennato a quel dettaglio e Stiles iniziava a pentirsi di non aver indagato fin dal principio. Ormai gli pareva troppo tardi per incassare una risposta evasiva o peggio ancora una spiegazione particolareggiata che avrebbe potuto spaventarlo ulteriormente. Preferì restare in silenzio, tanto per cambiare, e conservare così il coraggio che aveva raggranellato con fatica sin da quando, quella mattina alle sei, si era svegliato da un sonno  parecchio agitato.  
«Ok» sbuffò, dandosi un’aria spavalda e mostrando un’impazienza che almeno in parte provava sul serio. «Facciamolo e basta. Credo di ricordarmi fin troppo bene come funziona, e poi ce l’hai già spiegato quando abbiamo deciso di provarci. Quindi, a meno che tu non abbia qualche importantissima istruzione dell’ultimo minuto da impartirmi, direi che abbiamo chiacchierato abbastanza.»  
Mentre parlava, per non perdere tempo e per cementare la propria determinazione, iniziò a levarsi le scarpe e le calze. Odiava la sensazione che si provava quando per qualche motivo si riempivano d’acqua. «Sono pronto.»  
Deaton, come Stiles aveva immaginato, non si oppose. Derek nemmeno, per quanto continuasse a fissare la vasca come se volesse disintegrarla. Scott aveva un’espressione così preoccupata che a Stiles faceva male al cuore, più o meno quanto l’idea di ciò che stava per accadere e quanto il ricordo nauseante di brutte esperienze ormai lontane, ma fin troppo vive nella memoria.  
«Al diavolo!» masticò tra i denti, a voce così bassa che, se non fosse stato in presenza di ben due licantropi, avrebbe potuto credere di non essere stato udito da nessuno a parte che da se stesso. «Oh. Al diavolo» ripeté, senza più preoccuparsi del tono di voce. «Facciamolo e basta.»  
Un attimo dopo era dentro la vasca, in acqua fino ai polpacci, e aveva voglia di urlare, un po’ per l’ansia e un po’ per la sensazione, non solo fisica, di gelo estremo che aveva già iniziato ad aggredirlo da ogni lato. Stiles strinse con più forza gli artigli di Talia, come per chiederle in prestito parte della resistenza e della tenacia che lei doveva aver posseduto da viva, e poi cominciò ad immergersi sul serio, prima di cambiare idea e prima che qualcuno tentasse con successo di fermarlo.  
«Come la scorsa volta avrai bisogno di qualcuno che ti aiuti, vincolandoti a questo piano della realtà, per trattenerti e per riportarti indietro al momento giusto.» Stiles ascoltò le parole di Deaton con attenzione, anche se concentrarsi non gli fu sufficiente per evitare di rabbrividire con violenza e di cominciare a battere i denti, mano mano che l’acqua si insinuava sotto i vestiti, li inzuppava e faceva increspare la sua pelle a causa del freddo troppo intenso.  
Seduto nella larga tinozza metallica, Stiles si morse un labbro, solo per riuscire a tenerlo fermo e per resistere all’istinto che gli diceva di schizzare fuori di lì e di fuggire, se possibile in un luogo caldo e sicuro come le braccia di suo padre, o come quelle di Derek. E proprio in quel momento, giusto un secondo prima che Deaton lo dicesse, si rese conto che, in effetti, questa volta non sarebbe stata Lydia ad assumersi il compito di ancorarlo al presente e alla vita. Sarebbe toccato a Derek e, anche se a suo tempo Stiles aveva creduto di amare Lydia con tutto il cuore, che ora ci fosse Derek al suo posto faceva una gran differenza. Ne faceva così tanta che Stiles si sentì rassicurato e sorrise, con gli angoli della bocca e il mento che tremavano più di quanto avrebbe desiderato, ma con sincerità.  
Lydia era la sua migliore amica e non aveva alcuna responsabilità riguardo a tutte quelle cose che erano andate a rotoli quando avevano condiviso quella stessa identica esperienza, però Stiles era convinto che l’aiuto di Derek sarebbe stato più efficace. Non tanto e non solo per l’intensità del desiderio che Derek provava di riaverlo con sé sano e salvo, quanto per il fatto che Stiles avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di rivederlo al più presto. Se Derek era lì ad aspettarlo lui sarebbe tornato a costo di incidere rune druidiche con le unghie sul tronco del dannato Nemeton finché quello non si decideva a fare il suo lavoro e non lo rispediva a casa.  
«Sei pronto davvero? Ok, cominciamo.» La voce di Deaton era bassa e calma, intesa per rasserenare. «Ti ricordi cosa devi fare per tornare?»  
Stiles smozzicò un «Sì» netto e deciso. «Devo fare il percorso all’inverso, giusto? Devo toccare il Nemeton, così finirò di nuovo nella solita stanza bianca e dopo dovrò concentrarmi sul presente e sulle persone che mi aspettano qui… » Ed era su Derek che si sarebbero soffermati i suoi pensieri e tutto il suo desiderio di ritornare a casa sano e salvo, Stiles lo sapeva. Non perché suo padre o Scott non fossero importanti, ma perché Derek era il suo amore. E l’amore funzionava così, come un faro, un faro perfino più potente del Nemeton stesso.  
«Bene, Stiles, esatto.» La voce di Deaton spezzò il silenzio che si era creato. «Ora, mentre vai sotto e trattieni il fiato voglio che tu pensi a Talia, Stiles. Se non riesci a immaginarla concentrati sugli artigli. Pensa a lei e al Nemeton. Devi immaginarlo com’era: un’enorme quercia secolare e frondosa. Rami e rami enormi, e foglie verdi e un tronco alto e poderoso. Voglio che provi a crearti una sua immagine nella mente. Prova a pensare a Talia che ne accarezza il tronco, se ci riesci…»  
Stiles non aveva affatto l’impressione di essere pronto. Avrebbe voluto più tempo e stava per ribattere che non aveva la minima idea di come formarsi un ritratto mentale di una donna che non aveva mai conosciuto, ma poi sentì il tocco di una mano sulla spalla, guardò verso l’alto e vide Derek che lo fissava, chino su di lui e con la mascella ancora troppo contratta. Di sicuro qualcosa di Talia doveva rispecchiarsi nel suo viso, così come un po’ di lei doveva essere rimasto anche in Cora.  
Stiles ripensò alle poche volte in cui lui e Derek avevano parlato delle rispettive madri, descrivendone più la perdita o i piccoli gesti che l’aspetto fisico. Talia e Claudia. Non erano un argomento facile da affrontare, nessuna delle due. Ma Stiles e Derek si capivano anche senza bisogno di nominarle o di chissà quanti discorsi.  
Dunque no, forse Stiles non era davvero capace di dare una forma esatta e corporea all’idea che si era fatto di Talia, ma poteva comunque cercarla in Derek e imprimersi nel cuore ciò che avrebbe trovato.  E non c’erano dubbi sul fatto che potesse immaginare anche il Nemeton, quell’accidente di un maledettissimo albero che sembrava si divertisse a perseguitarlo.  
«Ok» ribadì, prima di tutto a se stesso. «Sono pronto. Prontissimo.»  
Finalmente lo era davvero, ma anziché cedere al torpore che lo stava già avvolgendo e lasciarsi scivolare subito sotto il pelo dell’acqua, raddrizzò il busto quanto più poteva, stese entrambe le braccia verso l’alto e afferrò Derek per il collo della maglia. Lo attirò verso di sé e lo baciò come se fossero soli nella stanza, così forte da perdere subito il fiato. Non gli giurò un’altra volta che sarebbe tornato e non gli domandò di promettere qualcosa in cambio. Si limitò a baciarlo con gli occhi chiusi e con le labbra e le guance che scottavano, malgrado il gelo. Un attimo dopo lo spinse via e lo fissò dritto negli occhi, con sicurezza e con una scintilla di ferocia che si spense solo quando Derek accennò un «Sì» con il capo.  
Stiles aspettò appena il tempo necessario perché Derek girasse intorno al bordo cromato della vasca e prendesse posto dietro di lui, con entrambe le mani premute sulle sue spalle, dopodiché indirizzò un mezzo sorriso a Scott, inspirò a fondo e si immerse, con il cuore che martellava furioso nel petto e gli artigli di Talia Hale che quasi gli si conficcavano nel punto più vulnerabile del pugno serrato in maniera spasmodica.  
Inizialmente l’impressione di stare per soffocare e di avere il viso trafitto da minuscoli aghi ghiacciati fu più forte di tutto il resto e, anche quando iniziò ad attenuarsi, la sola cosa a cui Stiles riuscì a pensare fu Derek. Desiderava il calore delle sue mani e invece, per quanto le sentisse, ancora premute sulle spalle, non traeva alcun tepore da quella presa tremante ma ferrea.  
Stiles avvertì di nuovo il morso del panico. Gli sembrava tutto sbagliato e innaturale, quasi che Derek lo stesse spingendo sul fondo con intenzione. Il suo inconscio, però, gli gridò che non era vero: Derek era lì per lui, per proteggerlo, per riacciuffarlo quando avrebbe rischiato di scivolare via e di perdersi. Stiles sapeva che il suo istinto non si sbagliava. Si ritrovò comunque a tentare di divincolarsi e la pressione sulle sue spalle si fece subito più spasmodica e febbrile, ma anche più forte.  
«Lo sta facendo per me» si disse. «Derek lo sta facendo per me.» E se il brusco calo di temperatura e la mancanza d’ossigeno ormai allarmante non gli avessero annebbiato quasi di botto il cervello, Stiles sarebbe riuscito anche a immaginarsi Deaton chino sulla vasca e intento a ripetere a Derek che non potevano lasciare che lui riemergesse subito, che il rito era ormai iniziato e che interromperlo sarebbe stato pericolosissimo. Forse, se Stiles avesse aperto gli occhi – buffo come aveva l’impressione che fossero pieni di lacrime più che di acqua gelida – avrebbe colto un’immagine distorta di Scott preoccupatissimo e intento a incoraggiare lui e Derek, chissà.  
In realtà era già fin troppo debole e, nel contempo, gli pareva di essere sul punto di svegliarsi altrove. L’idea che là dove stava andando Derek non ci sarebbe stato non gli piaceva per niente, ma non poteva tornare da lui. Non prima di essere riuscito a guarire.  
Stiles aveva visto fino a che punto Derek temeva di perderlo. Si rendeva conto che, in caso di fallimento, avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi prima di tutto per se stesso, eppure al solo ipotizzare il peggio provava un dolore sordo che aveva a che fare più con la paura di lasciare Derek da solo che con quella di morire.  
«Talia» chiamò senza parole, mentre la sua testa iniziava a funzionare di nuovo e la sua coscienza riprendeva vigore. «Talia Hale. La prego, risponda, ho bisogno di lei per poter restare accanto a Derek. Per favore. Ho bisogno di lei per guarire e per prendermi cura di suo figlio. Mi lasci arrivare da lei, mi aiuti.»  
L’immagine del Nemeton come Lydia l’aveva disegnato in modo compulsivo quando il Darach li aveva minacciati tutti si formò fin troppo nitida nella sua mente. Radici spoglie e sporche di sangue e di terra. Stiles ne scacciò con violenza la memoria e provò a rammentare invece una delle raffigurazioni della quercia sacra che aveva visto nei libri. Scoprì con immenso sollievo che era più facile di quanto si fosse aspettato.  
Dopo essere tornato se stesso, libero dalla Nogitsune ma non del tutto dai brutti ricordi, Stiles aveva letto tutto ciò che era riuscito a trovare sul Nemeton. Pochissimi tra i suoi dubbi e i suoi interrogativi erano svaniti o avevano trovato risposta, ma le illustrazioni erano suggestive e semplici da tenere a mente. Era necessaria ben poca fantasia per colorarle della tinta verde di foglie fresche e dei toni dorati del sole o di quelli argentei della luna. Stiles poteva quasi vedere i raggi di entrambi che si insinuavano tra i riami disegnando luci e ombre su un gigantesco tronco rugoso. Oh, per quanto lui lo odiasse, il Nemeton integro e pieno di vita doveva essere un tale spettacolo.  
La tensione che fino a poco prima aveva irrigidito il corpo gelato di Stiles si allentò di colpo. Ogni riferimento sensoriale all’acqua in cui era ancora immerso svanì, fatto salvo per quello meramente tattile.  
Stiles sollevò con lentezza le palpebre, prima ancora di mettersi di nuovo seduto, e ciò che comparve davanti ai suoi occhi fu un soffitto bianco di una luminosità addirittura abbagliante. Era impossibile non riconoscerlo e, anche se, in quel preciso momento, Stiles non avvertiva né il morso del gelo né il calore falso e pericoloso dei muscoli che andavano addormentandosi a causa dell’ipotermia, ogni singola fibra di tutto il suo essere fu scossa da un lungo, spasmodico brivido.  
Se Stiles aveva pensato di avere avuto paura e di essere stato sull’orlo del panico prima di infilarsi dentro la vasca o al momento di mettere la testa sott’acqua, beh, si era sbagliato di grosso. La stanza bianca gli roteava intorno a una velocità folle e con essa ricordi che nemmeno aveva pensato di avere. Gli parve di sentire un ronzio d’insetti, sinistro, terribile e troppo vicino, e anche tonfi secchi come di pedine dure e rotonde sparpagliate con rabbia, lasciate cadere al suolo, gettate a rimbalzare ovunque, contro il pavimento e le pareti.  
Ci mise quello che gli parve un secolo per capire che il primo suono non era prodotto dalle ali di uno sciame di mosche o di lucciole, e che non era nemmeno un vero ronzio. Si trattava solo di uno scherzo di pessimo gusto messo in atto dal suo cervello e del sangue che gli scorreva svelto nelle vene, con una rapidità che non avrebbe dovuto avere, non mentre lui era a bagno nel ghiaccio, ma nulla aveva un senso in quel limbo candido. Nulla di nulla.  
Anche i continui rimbombi che stava ancora ascoltando erano tutt’altro rispetto a ciò a cui inizialmente la sua fantasia e la sua angoscia li avevano associati. Stiles aveva il cuore che batteva ancora a una velocità pazzesca, era quello il punto, ecco di cosa si trattava. Illusioni, allucinazioni e il suo corpo che, nell’assestarsi in quella realtà differente, faceva da cassa di risonanza per le sue paure, specie per il terrore di rimanere di nuovo intrappolato in un incubo, prigioniero del lato più buio di se stesso e in balia di un’antichissima creatura in agguato.  
Rendersene conto spinse Stiles a reagire, a tirarsi in piedi, a uscire gocciolante dalla vasca e a girarsi verso il fondo della stanza. Perché era lì che Stiles si era aspettato di trovare ciò che cercava e, almeno su quel punto, non si era ingannato: il Nemeton si ergeva dietro di lui, enorme e incombente, vivo. Stiles ne scorse la sagoma con la coda dell’occhio non appena accennò a voltare il capo. Ruotò sui talloni nudi per fronteggiarlo e rimase a bocca aperta per lo stupore. La quercia sacra era davvero, davvero massiccia ed era in pieno rigoglio. Il suo baldacchino frondoso si spingeva in ogni direzione come un gigantesco ombrello verde. I rami si protendevano verso le pareti, verso il soffitto, perfino verso il suolo; la corteccia appariva dura ma vitale, ricoperta a sprazzi dal verde e dal giallo del muschio.  
Era – Wow – era incredibile. E significava che, se non altro per il momento, le cose stavano andando come previsto.  
Rincuorato, Stiles aprì il pugno per cercare gli artigli di Talia. Malgrado fino a un attimo prima ne avesse avvertito la presenza appuntita, il suo palmo aperto risultò vuoto. I resti acuminati di quella che era stata non solo la madre di Derek, ma anche una Alpha potentissima e stimata, non c’erano più, erano svaniti nel nulla.  
Stiles sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, aveva già fatto la stessa identica esperienza con il distintivo di suo padre. Restava comunque ingiusto. Era uno schifo pensare che Derek non avrebbe mai più avuto indietro l’unico ricordo materiale di Talia che possedeva e, soprattutto, ciò che gli consentiva di raggiungerla e di avere un contatto sia pure breve e limitato con lei. Oh, sì, era sul serio uno schifo.  
Se lui avesse avuto modo di rivedere sua madre, nonostante tutto e anche solo per poco, forse avrebbe odiato a morte chiunque lo avesse costretto a rinunciarci. Stiles non credeva che Derek l’avrebbe odiato, certo, ma tollerava a mala pena il pensiero di non potergli restituire qualcosa di così unico e prezioso. Doveva trovare il modo di compensare Derek per quella perdita e, per misera che fosse come contropartita, l’unica maniera in cui poteva farlo era tornare da lui sano e salvo.  
«Talia Hale» chiamò, questa volta a voce alta, le sillabe che riecheggiavano nel candore dei muri scabri, simili a quelli di uno stupido parcheggio interrato o di un hangar vuoto. «Mi risponda. Dov’è? La prego, ho bisogno di parlarle.»  
Poi, per quanto la situazione lo mettesse ancora a disagio al punto di chiudergli lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosissima e di seccargli la bocca come se avesse ingoiato una manciata di cenere, Stiles si incamminò verso l’albero.  
Doveva toccarlo, lo sapeva. Uno strano istinto lo spingeva a farlo. Doveva premere le dita sulle rughe della scorza scura che lo ricopriva.  
Stiles lo sfiorò subito, non appena ebbe raggiunto il tronco, con entrambe le mani che non avevano mai smesso di tremare del tutto. La luce cambiò all’improvviso, lasciandolo frastornato, ma furono il verde delle foglie e la sensazione dell’erba sotto i piedi i primi dettagli del passato che la mente di Stiles riuscì ad annotare.


	10. Derek

_They'll never see_  
 _I'll never be_  
 _I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_  
 _Burning deep inside of me_  
   
 _But through my tears breaks a blinding light_  
 _Birthing a dawn to this endless night_  
 _Arms outstretched, awaiting me_  
 _An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_  
   
 _Rest in me and I'll comfort you_  
 _I have lived and I died for you_  
 _Abide in me and I vow to you_  
 _I will never forsake you_  
 _([Lies – Evanescence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ml7JSG2KC44&index=10&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYDrEme5sx_O1yp0ZVrdkAl-))_  
   
«Bugiardo.» Derek colpì il volante con il palmo di una mano. La plastica vibrò e poi scricchiolò in maniera sinistra quando le sue dita la strinsero con troppa forza.  
«Derek…» Perfino la voce di Stiles aveva un che di malato. Se la nausea avesse posseduto corde vocali, di sicuro, avrebbe usato quel tono.  
Derek ricacciò in gola un ringhio ben poco animalesco. In quel momento si sentiva molto più umano che licantropo. Un umano esasperato e furibondo, prima di tutto contro se stesso, anche se in apparenza se la stava prendendo solo con Stiles.  
Non sapeva nemmeno cosa rispondergli. Stiles era un tale incosciente. Riempiva sempre tutti, lui compreso, di una marea di balle assurde e a volte Derek aveva ancora una voglia immensa di ammazzarlo. Era un miracolo che, nel picchiare contro il volante, con l’altra mano non avesse afferrato Stiles per la nuca per poi spaccare quella sua maledetta testa dura contro il cruscotto. Se Stiles non fosse stato così pallido, e se l’odore del suo malessere non fosse stato così forte, forse Derek l’avrebbe fatto davvero.  
Sul serio non sapeva dire con chi era più incazzato, se con se stesso per non essersi accorto di nulla fino a quella mattina, o con Stiles per avergli nascosto di essere ammalato e per chissà quanto tempo.  
Derek non capiva. Non riusciva proprio a comprendere come mai non si era accorto subito di cosa stava capitando. I suoi sensi, specialmente l’olfatto, avrebbero dovuto percepire il malessere di Stiles. Lui era sempre stato particolarmente sensibile all’odore di Stiles, e a tutte le sue variazioni, perché non si era reso conto di niente? Perché il suo fiuto non lo aveva avvisato?  
Si voltò per fissare Stiles negli occhi, senza far nulla per nascondere tutto l’astio che gli stava ribollendo dentro, e lo vide provare a sorridere. Fu come ricevere uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Derek dovette mollare la presa sul volante, altrimenti avrebbe finito per sbriciolarlo.  
«Tecnicamente non ho detto una bugia. Ho solo omesso un paio di dettagli delle mie giornate nelle ultime, beh, tre settimane.»  
La sensazione di essere stato appena colpito si fece sentire anche più forte di prima e, questa volta, Derek ringhiò eccome. «Tre… Stiles, tre settimane? Sono tre settimane che ti riduci in quel modo e che fai finta di nulla? Stamattina riuscivi a malapena a respirare. Non riesco a credere…»  
Stiles tentò un altro accenno di sorriso, anche se aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore ed era bianco come un blocco di gesso. «Quello era il panico.»  
Per quanto si stesse ostinando a cercare di rassicurarlo a Derek veniva solo più voglia di spaccare qualcosa, compresi i suoi stessi pugni sul naso o sul mento di Stiles. Eppure rimase inebetito ad ascoltarlo tirare fuori le sue stronzate e a guardarlo impuntarsi in una spiegazione che arrivava tardi e che non serviva a nulla.  
Qualunque cosa Stiles potesse dire non cambiava il fatto che più o meno un’ora prima Derek si era svegliato con la sensazione di avere mal di testa. Non come se fosse stato appena colpito o ferito, semmai un tipo di sofferenza molto ordinaria ma costante che nessun licantropo poteva sperimentare. Derek ci aveva messo un lunghissimo istante prima di capire che dipendeva dall’odore di Stiles. Il letto, no, l’intero loft, ne era stato impregnato e si era trattato di un odore diverso dal solito, come se a sporcarlo ci fosse stata una vena di dolore tanto pressante da renderlo irrespirabile.  
Oltre al dolore Derek aveva avvertito qualcos’altro. Come un sentore di buio e di marcio, di terra contaminata da radici che stavano morendo. Anche ora che si era un po’ attenuato, Derek lo sentiva comunque. Era l’odore di Stiles e nello stesso tempo non lo era affatto. Su Derek aveva uno strano effetto che non poteva non dipendere dal suo essere un lupo mannaro. Lo faceva sentire come sul punto di stare male a sua volta, proprio come stava male Stiles, che continuasse a fingere o meno.  
«Eri svenuto!» Derek finì con il ruggirlo. La collera non voleva saperne di lasciarlo andare. Gli artigliava lo stomaco e gli arrochiva la voce. «Non riuscivo a svegliarti. E dopo… Cazzo, Stiles, non respiravi, stavi tremando come una foglia. Tre settimane! Cristo. Tu sei un bugiardo e io sono un idiota, come ho fatto a non fiutarlo? Avrei dovuto capirlo dalle occhiaie. Se non mi fossi svegliato in tempo, tu…»  
Di colpo la sua veemenza si spense del tutto, infranta contro il muro scabro e invalicabile della paura per quello che avrebbe potuto succedere. Derek poteva immaginarselo fin troppo bene e il solo pensiero gli scavava un enorme buco nel petto.  
Non si era mai arreso, si era sempre sforzato di rialzarsi ogni volta in cui gli era stato strappato qualcuno a cui teneva, ma nessuno dei suoi sforzi, alla lunga, sembrava mai sufficiente. Era sul serio vittima di una specie di maledizione? Quello era il modo in cui l’universo gli faceva scontare una qualche condanna per tutti i suoi errori? Siccome Stiles gli apparteneva era destinato a soffrire o peggio ancora?  
Derek diede un altro pugno al volante. Era avvelenato dalla collera e, nello stesso tempo, iniziava ad avvertire dentro di sé il dilagare di un orribile senso di fatalità. Odiava quel tipo di emozione. Lo rendeva inerme e disperato, era da vigliacchi, significava arrendersi e lui non poteva permetterselo perché in gioco c’era la salute di Stiles. Solo che non riusciva a parlare. Tutte le invettive e le recriminazioni che gli si erano formate nella mente gli si erano bloccate in gola e rischiavano di soffocarlo. Era quello il fottuto panico di cui Stiles stava blaterando, no? Perfetto, così potevano farsi venire una crisi insieme.  
Tutta colpa dell’odore. Se non fosse stato così sbagliato, perfino in quel momento, Derek avrebbe potuto affrontare la faccenda con calma, rivelazioni improvvise e bugie comprese. Invece il suo olfatto gli stava gridando di preoccuparsi, che non c’era nulla di normale in quella situazione, che Stiles odorava come una pianta lasciata a morire al buio, senza più né luce, né acqua, né nutrimento. E Stiles non era un dannato fiore dimenticato ad appassire in un vaso, era una persona, un essere umano, quello a cui Derek, anche se non l’avrebbe mai detto a voce alta, pensava come al suo umano, la sua persona, il suo compagno. E viceversa. Soprattutto viceversa.  
Stiles poteva non essere il primo amore della sua vita, ma non solo si era rivelato il più giusto, era il solo a cui lui  avrebbe potuto concedere tutto e sacrificare tutto, anche se Stiles non gli avrebbe mai chiesto di farlo.  
Di norma ciò che il suo fiuto gli aveva sempre detto, che Derek fosse disposto ad ascoltare o che si rifiutasse di crederci, era che lui apparteneva a Stiles in un modo che non aveva nulla a che fare con il mero possesso o con il concetto di predestinazione. E ora i suoi sensi lo tradivano e lo confondevano. Stiles era ammalato, da quasi un mese, e lui non l’aveva percepito. Lo avvertiva solo adesso, in una maniera sconcertante, che Derek  non sapeva spiegarsi e che nella sua stranezza lo spaventava da morire.  
Proprio come la sua voce aveva faticato a raggiungere Stiles durante la brutta crisi di un’ora prima, il tocco delle dita che gli stavano sfiorando una spalla ci mise parecchio prima di riuscire a stanarlo dal pozzo di brutti pensieri in cui Derek si era cacciato.  
«Derek. Guardami. Il grosso di quello che hai visto era davvero panico, te lo giuro. Non stavo morendo. Ok?» Stiles era ancora troppo pallido per risultare convincente, però non sembrava intenzionato a perdersi d’animo. «Ho avuto paura. Era da tanto che non mi svegliavo così… ho avuto paura, era più che altro panico.»  
«Bugiardo.» Nella mente di Derek quelle tre sillabe continuavano a ripetersi più o meno allo stesso ritmo dei battiti agitati del cuore. Forse si sbagliava, se non altro in parte, magari almeno i sintomi più allarmanti del malessere di Stiles erano sul serio dovuti a una crisi d’ansia. Era possibile, però era una magra consolazione. «E saperlo dovrebbe rassicurarmi?» Derek diede voce ai propri pensieri senza nemmeno accorgersene. «Sei stato male al punto di terrorizzarti tu per primo. Ottimo, ora sì che mi sento sollevato.»  
Chiuse gli occhi, strizzò le palpebre fino a vedere tutto rosso e si massaggiò la fronte senza trarne il minimo giovamento. Sentiva su di sé lo sguardo di Stiles che lo stava sicuramente fissando con quell’espressione ridicola, come se fosse lui quello per cui c’era da preoccuparsi.  
Le successive parole di Stiles confermarono quell’impressione. «Lo so a cosa stai pensando, Derek, sai? A parte che al fatto che se io fossi morto tu mi avresti resuscitato solo per potermi riuccidere, ovviamente. No, ok, ok, sul serio…» Derek non aveva avuto bisogno di ringhiare di nuovo per convincerlo a cambiare tono e a smetterla con l’ironia fuori luogo. «Ok, ho capito, non è il momento, è solo che so a cosa stai pensando e non mi piace. Non è colpa tua, in nessun modo tra i mille, uno più stupido e contorto dell’altro, che di sicuro ti sono venuti in mente. Lo so che pensi che avresti dovuto almeno accorgertene, ma non credo proprio che tu possa prenderti la responsabilità di una cosa del genere.»  
Derek prese fiato, i pugni ancora una volta chiusi sul volante. Batté con la nuca contro il poggiatesta e scosse il capo. «È soprannaturale, Stiles. Avrei dovuto percepirlo fin dal primo giorno. Perché non me l’hai detto?»  
Di punto in bianco Stiles sembrò aver deciso di passare dalle omissioni alla sincerità brutale.  «Perché prima volevo capire cosa mi stava succedendo e nel frattempo non volevo vederti così» rispose sollevando entrambe le mani in un gesto più che eloquente. «La prima volta che mi è successo, mi capita quasi sempre di notte, non era così forte. Tu non ti sei svegliato, l’indomani non avevi idea di cosa era successo, non hai detto nulla, e ho capito che non lo avvertivi, che non potevi leggermelo in faccia oppure fiutarlo, così ho deciso che non volevo dirtelo prima di poterti spiegare anche di cosa si trattava. Prima volevo poterti guardare in faccia e prometterti che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Così mi sono fatto visitare da un medico, ma non ho nulla che… beh, è come immagini, insomma, nulla che un dottore normale riesca a diagnosticare. Avrei tanto voluto pensare che era solo questione di fare esami più dettagliati e magari più costosi, ma me lo sentivo, fin dal primo momento, me lo sentivo nelle ossa e questo…» Stiles fece una brevissima pausa, lo sguardo rivolto verso la clinica veterinaria, fuori dai finestrini della Toyota, «questo è il motivo per cui non te l’ho detto e per cui non sono venuto da Deaton prima che mi ci trascinassi tu: perché non so cosa diavolo mi succede, ma so che non è una comune malattia da umani e ho paura e non posso fare nulla per rassicurare né me stesso né te, e non mi piace, sono umano, solo umano, non mi piace che al mio corpo succedano stronzate soprannaturali, non mi piace l’idea di cosa potrebbe significare e, no, non sto parlando del pensiero di avere un qualche accidenti magico che mi ammazzerà come farebbe un cancro, o non solo di quello… è che, se questa cosa dovesse cambiarmi, oppure… Lo vedi? Non so cos’è, e sragiono e tu eri così calmo, ti guardavo e pensavo “forse sto esagerando”, pensavo “passerà” e “se fosse davvero grave, Derek lo sentirebbe” e ora non so più cosa pensare, davvero, ma non è colpa tua, Derek, ok? Non ti azzardare a nemmeno a pensarlo e non ti azzardare a darmi per perso, non osare. Incazzati con me quanto ti pare, però smettila di guardarmi in quel modo. Dacci un taglio, ok? Ti odio quando lo fai, mi fai sentire inutile e senza speranze. Mi sembra di essere già spacciato.»  
Adesso anche a Derek sembrava di non avere più aria nei polmoni.  
«Tre settimane.» Si rendeva conto di assomigliare a un disco rotto. La sola idea di Stiles che sopportava in silenzio, che fingeva di stare bene, che si macerava in chissà quali timori senza dire niente, notte dopo notte, mentre lui dormiva ignaro e tranquillo come uno stupido, lo faceva sentire ancora più inutile. Avrebbe voluto trovare parole per scusarsi di essere stato così ottuso e così poco percettivo. Una parte del suo cuore lo esortava a lasciar perdere tutto il resto e a stringere Stiles nel più protettivo degli abbracci. Avvertiva un bisogno addirittura fisico di baciarlo e di ritrovare intatto il sapore della sua bocca, malgrado il dolore e la nausea.  Se solo fosse stato vero gli avrebbe assicurato: «Andrà tutto bene, Stiles, te lo prometto». Invece non poteva fare giuramenti, non dipendeva da lui, non quando il problema era tanto più complesso rispetto a un nemico in carne e ossa da combattere.  
Derek poteva allungare una mano, stringere il polso di Stiles e portarsi via un po’ di sofferenza, come aveva fatto anche quella mattina, a letto, prima ancora di essersi ripreso completamente dallo shock e dallo spavento. Ma non c’era altro modo in cui fosse in grado di rendersi utile, e lenire uno o più sintomi non bastava per guarire una malattia, soprannaturale o meno che fosse. Non c’era tempo per le rassicurazioni false e alimentate solo da una vaga speranza.  
Inoltre il fatto che Stiles gli avesse nascosto ciò che stava passando, che Derek lo volesse o meno, continuava ad accendere in lui piccole scintille roventi di rancore. Quell’astio e la paura di perdere Stiles gli avevano scavato dentro un lungo solco, già fin troppo profondo, proprio come un graffio su un vecchio vinile, netto abbastanza da imprigionare la puntina facendole suonare sempre la stessa strofa. «Tre settimane. Sei un… Devi vedere subito Deaton. Ora. Non voglio sentire nemmeno un’altra mezza cazzata. Dovevi dirmelo. E Scott? No… non voglio saperlo.»  
Scese dalla macchina senza aspettare risposta e girò intorno al cofano fino a raggiungere il lato del passeggero. Non guardò in giù, verso Stiles che probabilmente lo fissava con un’espressione ansiosa, si limitò a spalancare lo sportello in modo violento e brusco e a intimare: «Scendi!» Non aggiunse che, in caso di disobbedienza a quel suo ordine perentorio, era pronto a trascinare Stiles di peso fin dentro la clinica veterinaria. Non c’era bisogno di specificarlo. E per fortuna non ci fu bisogno nemmeno di farlo.  
Stiles saltò fuori dalla Toyota e si diresse con passo nervoso verso l’ingresso della clinica. Ma prima di entrare si fermò sulla soglia, si voltò verso Derek e gli scoccò una lunghissima occhiata carica di così tanti significati che a lui parve quasi solida, come un tocco incerto in punta di dita, su una guancia e sulle labbra tirate.  
Poi Stiles scomparve oltre la porta a vetri e lo stomaco e il cuore di Derek si chiusero in una morsa gelata. La sensazione che Stiles avrebbe potuto svanire sul serio, da un momento all’altro e per sempre, si fece così forte che Derek dovette compiere uno sforzo titanico per non seguirlo correndo trafelato.  
Pur sforzandosi di trattenersi, fece praticamente irruzione nel sancta sanctorum di Deaton, raggiungendo Stiles a passo di carica. Lo trovò appoggiato a uno dei mobili in cui una volta lui stesso aveva frugato alla ricerca di un laccio emostatico e di una piccola ma affilatissima sega a motore. Al suo ingresso Stiles decise di contemplarsi le scarpe. A braccia conserte e con l’aria infelice sembrava perfino più umano e più fragile del solito, appariva facile da abbattere, da far sanguinare, da spezzare come un fuscello.  
Deaton li osservò entrambi di sottecchi. Stava sistemando garze e strumenti vari più o meno affilati e dall’aspetto sinistro, tutti lucidissimi.  
Derek rispose a malapena a un suo vago accenno di saluto e esordì sbraitando: «Stiles sta male. Non è una cosa normale, è soprannaturale, posso fiutarlo. Ha bisogno che lo visiti subito».  
Stiles, tanto per cambiare, rimase in silenzio. Deaton annuì, ma anziché affrettarsi finì di arrotolare la garza che aveva in mano con quella che a Derek parve, a torto o a ragione, una lentezza esasperante.  
«È urgente.» Derek faticò parecchio a non ruggire ogni singola sillaba. «Poco fa è svenuto e non riuscivo a svegliarlo, non respirava, era…»  
Deaton lo interruppe in modo netto, rivolgendosi direttamente a Stiles. «Sei rimasto svenuto a lungo? Hai visto o sentito qualcosa mentre eri incosciente?»  
Stiles prese fiato e scosse il capo. «Non… Derek dice che non riprendevo i sensi, ma io non me lo ricordo, non ho idea di quanto sia durato. Non mi pare di aver avuto visioni, allucinazioni o… forse, ecco, sì, forse non appena mi sono risvegliato, ma è stata solo una sensazione come… lo so che suona assurdo, ma come di sete, una sete terribile, però, non so come spiegarlo, non come una sete che avrei potuto far sparire bevendo. Era come se tutto il mio corpo, le mani, le braccia, i piedi, le gambe, la pelle, tutto il mio corpo avesse una sete tremenda. Come se fossi diventato un pezzo di terra secco e arido sotto un sole a picco, una cosa così. Lo so, è folle. Comunque è durato soltanto un istante, me ne ero scordato.»  
Derek notò che lo sguardo di Deaton si era fatto più acceso e che era interamente concentrato su Stiles. Garza e strumenti erano stati del tutto dimenticati. Era ciò che aveva desiderato – che tutta l’attenzione si canalizzasse su Stiles – però avrebbe preferito che Deaton tenesse un atteggiamento più “professionale” e distaccato, piuttosto che mostrare quel subitaneo guizzo di interesse e curiosità tanto vivaci. Sembrava quasi affascinato, più che preoccupato.  
«Era la prima volta che ti sentivi così? La sensazione di sete, intendo? E il resto?»  
Stiles dardeggiò una timida occhiata di sbieco in direzione di Derek prima di rispondere. «Tre settimane. Che sto male, sono tre settimane, circa. La sensazione di avere sete, non mi era mai successo di sperimentarla prima, che io ricordi. Forse… ma no, no, non che io ricordi.»  
«Uhm…» Deaton pareva intento a riflettere con attenzione. «È stata la prima volta in cui ti è capitato di svenire?»  
Stiles tornò a fissarsi con insistenza la punta un po’ logora delle scarpe da tennis. «Sì… io… questa settimana è la prima volta, sì.»  
Se Deaton aveva avuto intenzione di formulare una nuova domanda Derek non gliene diede il tempo. Le parole di Stiles erano state come l’ennesimo pugno nello stomaco.  
«Questa settimana?» Suonò come un rantolo. Il tono era tutto sbagliato e doloroso, come se le parole prima di diventare voce si fossero trasformate in spine che gli avevano graffiato la gola. Qualcosa dentro di lui cedette, proprio come avrebbe ceduto una diga: di schianto, causando una violenta alluvione. Con l’unica differenza che a tracimare furono collera, ansia e cose non dette.  
Di norma Derek era il classico tipo di persona che veniva definita laconica, e invece, una volta iniziato a recriminare, gli parve di non avere alcun modo di fermarsi. Neanche la consapevolezza che Deaton era presente e che certe faccende non lo interessavano e avrebbero dovuto rimanere tra lui e Stiles riuscirono a frenarlo. Derek sentì di odiare se stesso fin dalla prima sillaba che si lasciò sfuggire, ma non seppe trattenerla, gli pareva di essere sul punto di esplodere. Era così furioso, frustrato e terrorizzato che fu come se si fosse scordato perfino dell’esistenza di Deaton, e come se insieme a quest’ultima, avesse dimenticato l’orgoglio e un certo senso del pudore.  
«Stiles. Dio, Stiles, ma ti ascolti quando dici certe cose? Cos’altro hai pensato bene di non raccontarmi? Convulsioni? Delirio? Cosa? Aspettavi di morire per lasciarmi un fottuto biglietto di addio in cui mi spiegavi che non ti ero sembrato abbastanza affidabile da avvisarmi del fatto che stavi crepando, giorno dopo giorno, proprio sotto il mio naso? Tutte le volte in cui non hai dormito da me e ti ho mandato un ridicolissimo sms per augurarti la buonanotte e tu mi hai risposto come se fosse tutto a posto, invece eri sul punto di collassare sul pavimento o peggio ancora? Oltre che essere un bugiardo ti sei anche bevuto il cervello? Svenire di continuo ti è sembrato normale? Stiles! Guardami. Guardami! Io ero lì con te per tutto il tempo. Ogni giorno. Ti ho visto, ti ho toccato, ti ho chiesto com’era andata la giornata, abbiamo… ero lì, Stiles, e non mi sono accorto di niente e tu non hai fatto che sorridere e mentirmi come se fossi un bambino idiota. Come diavolo ho fatto a non vedere come stavano le cose? Sembravi stanco, ok, ma… quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo? Mai? Solo se non trovavi una soluzione per conto tuo? Solamente se invece la trovavi? Quando? L’ho sempre saputo che sei un bugiardo, ma pensavo… cazzo, Stiles non sappiamo cosa ti sta succedendo e tu ti comporti come se non mi riguardasse. Non sei da solo. Se stai bene non sei da solo, se stai male non sei da solo. Perfino se stessi davvero morendo non saresti da solo. Non comportarti come se io non esistessi, come se fossi inutile o come se fossi presente solo quando ti fa comodo. Anche se avrei dovuto accorgermi di cosa stavi passando e invece non ci sono riuscito non puoi volermene fino al punto di tagliarmi fuori. Non ci posso credere, Stiles, non…»  
«Idiota!» Lo spintone lo raggiunse prima dell’insulto, ma Derek quasi non lo sentì. Si zittì, mentre Stiles gli allungava un’altra manata e e cominciava a strillare, rosso in viso. «Stupido bisonte complessato, hai ascoltato anche solo mezza parola di quello che ho provato a spiegarti prima nel parcheggio? Non è colpa tua se non hai fiutato la mia malattia con i tuoi preziosi supersensi, non è colpa tua se non ti ho detto nulla e se davvero vuoi aiutarmi devi smetterla di considerarmi già morto. Lo odio, è orribile, è come se non ti fidassi di me.»  
Derek rise in maniera così sguaiata che ebbe difficoltà a riconoscere la sua stessa risata. «Fidarmi di te? Sei sempre stato un bugiardo nato e da un mese a questa parte non fai che dirmi una stronzata dietro l’altra, Stiles, stai scherzando, vero?»  
«Derek!» Deaton si era avvicinato senza che lui ci facesse caso e ora stava lì, a pochi centimetri da lui e Stiles, con l’atteggiamento di chi è pronto a intervenire al minimo scatto aggressivo, a costo di mettersi in mezzo tra un umano sconvolto e un lupo mannaro furibondo. Forse Derek aveva alzato troppo la voce, di sicuro aveva appena digrignato i denti, ma non aveva avuto intenzione di far del male a Stiles, non era quello il punto.  
«Derek, per favore, aspettaci fuori.» Deaton sapeva usare un tono molto perentorio, quando ci si metteva, ma Derek scosse il capo, ben deciso a rimanere dov’era. Nemmeno Deaton, però, pareva intenzionato ad arrendersi. «Vuoi che mi occupi di Stiles e che faccia il possibile per capire cos’ha e per aiutarlo? Allora esci, aspetta fuori. Non sei abbastanza calmo per restare, non mi lasci altra scelta, se resti finirete con il continuare a discutere e io ho bisogno di tranquillità, di farmi rispondere da Stiles senza che nulla lo distragga e di visitarlo senza interruzioni, perciò, te lo chiedo per favore, aspettaci fuori, non costringermi a dirti che qui, adesso, non sei il benvenuto.»  
«Bene» fu la sua unica replica, anche se in realtà Derek trovava ingiusto che Deaton lo stesse mettendo alla porta in quel modo. Ma Stiles veniva prima di tutto, e così girò sui tacchi e uscì con lo stesso identico passo bellicoso con cui era entrato.  
Se non avesse avuto ancora tanta rabbia in corpo non sarebbe riuscito a tenere le spalle così dritte e il mento così alto, anche se in fondo non gli importava un fico secco dell’orgoglio o di mantenere in piedi una facciata di freddezza impassibile. Non provò a fingere nemmeno per un secondo che non gli interessasse ascoltare ciò che Deaton e Stiles si stavano dicendo, anzi, non appena si fu chiuso alle spalle il portoncino a vetri della clinic, fece ricorso a tutto il potenziale del suo udito. Del resto gli avevano imposto di andarsene, non di astenersi dall’origliare.  
Malgrado il fastidio per il modo in cui Deaton l’aveva allontanato, Derek comprendeva i motivi del suo gesto, però aveva un disperato bisogno di sapere cosa stava tormentando Stiles e di sentirsi dire che non era nulla di irrisolvibile.  
Proprio per quel motivo era talmente nervoso e teso che, nonostante fosse riuscito subito ad afferrare ciò che Deaton e Stiles si stavano dicendo, cominciò a connettere di nuovo e a comprenderne il significato solo quando ebbe girato l’angolo e si fu fermato sul retro dell’edificio, al riparo da occhi indiscreti.  
Anche se non poteva vederlo sentì distintamente Stiles che riassumeva i suoi sintomi. «Mal di testa. Inizia con quello. È come un qualcosa che stringe e stringe finché non mi convinco che mi esploderà il cervello. Non sempre, all’inizio era lieve e non aumentava, ora a volte rimane soprattutto un fastidio, ma quando è forte ci sono momenti in cui mi sembra di avere due spilli conficcati negli occhi e, ah, non riesco nemmeno a immaginare la cosa senza… beh, insomma, fa male, e ho la nausea, quella inizia sempre dopo, non manca mai, comincio a sospettare di essere incinta…»  
Derek non riusciva proprio ad ascoltarlo scherzare perfino su quel tipo di cose. Da un lato era consolante che Stiles ci riuscisse, certo, però era sbagliato, fuori luogo. Stiles doveva prendere più sul serio la situazione. Deaton avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, sgridarlo, fargli notare che non era il caso di fare dell’ironia sulla propria salute. Invece Deaton taceva, e con le mura della clinica di mezzo Derek non era in grado di comprendere se quel silenzio fosse un buono o un pessimo segno.  
Frustrato, diede una manata contro il muro, proprio come poco prima l’aveva data al volante della macchina. Con sua sorpresa la parete resse l’urto molto meglio del previsto. Derek si era aspettato di sentire il rumore dell’intonaco che si incrinava, perché, per quanto lui si stesse controllando il più possibile e non avesse usato tutta la forza del lupo, ci aveva messo abbastanza vigore da causare almeno un minimo danno. Invece sulla superficie liscia davanti a lui non c’era traccia di crepe, nessun segno della foga con cui era stata colpita.  
«La cosa peggiore è il senso di oppressione, qui, ecco…» La voce di Stiles lo raggiunse carica di così tanta angoscia che era possibile percepirla perfino nell’intonazione. Derek se ne sentì tramortito. Chiuse gli occhi e li sentì bruciare, mentre Stiles cercava di spiegare cosa intendeva. «Esatto, parte dal centro del petto, sotto lo sterno, no, sopra, come se qualcosa premesse per sfondarlo e poi si allarga e arrivano le fitte. Lo so che non è quello che ti interessa, ma le odio, Dio, quanto le odio. Non sono mai stato pugnalato o colpito con una mannaia o con un’accetta, non ancora, grazie al cielo, eppure sono sicuro che ci si sente così. È orribile, se proprio devo dirlo. Taglia, anche se non ci sono ferite, mi fa quell’impressione. Taglia e brucia e mi costringe a contrarre i muscoli, ma non sempre ci riesco e poi diventa come un peso enorme, intollerabile, che mi schiaccia e non riesco a prendere fiato, non mi fa respirare, mi sembra che i polmoni non si riempiano mai. Davvero uno schifo.»  
Questa volta Derek usò entrambe i pugni chiusi. Mentre il dolore arrivava e gli risaliva le braccia come una scarica elettrica, si chiese se Stiles si rendesse conto del fatto che lui stava ascoltando. Quando era stato lui a domandargli cosa avesse e i motivi del suo malore, Stiles era stato decisamente più approssimativo e molto meno in vena di descrizioni vivide e sincere.  
Derek sferrò un destro ancora più feroce. Sentì la pelle delle nocche aprirsi e il tepore del sangue che cominciava a colare lungo il dorso della mano. Meglio così. Non poteva trasformarsi e mutare all’aperto e in pieno giorno ed era davvero a un passo dal farlo.  
Aveva la netta sensazione di essere piombato dritto in un incubo, ma aveva le sue stesse dita proprio davanti agli occhi e poteva contarle. Cinque, per ogni mano. Quindi non stava affatto sognando. Non si sarebbe svegliato con accanto Stiles che borbottava nel sonno dopo avergli rubato quasi del tutto il piumone.  
Nemmeno si accorse di aver picchiato con ancora più violenza contro la parete, sbucciandosi anche i palmi ora di nuovo aperti. In un momento diverso forse avrebbe notato che c’era qualcosa di strano nel modo in cui si stava ferendo mentre il muro resisteva impassibile, a malapena deturpato dal rosso del suo sangue. Derek ci avrebbe riflettuto e, alla fine, sarebbe giunto alla giusta conclusione e avrebbe risolto il mistero, anche se forse non prima di Stiles. Ma ci sarebbe comunque arrivato: sorbo selvatico. O sorbo degli uccellatori, come lo chiamavano nell’antichità. Tutta la struttura portante della clinica veterinaria, in effetti, era costruita con il legno di sorbo e così anche parte degli elementi interni. Derek lo sapeva. Forse Deaton aveva aggiunto della cenere alla vernice o al cemento, chissà. In ogni caso, era proprio al potere respingente del sorbo nei confronti di creature soprannaturali come Derek che Deaton si era riferito con il suo accenno al non essere graditi all’interno dell’ambulatorio. Sì, in un’occasione e con uno stato d’animo differenti Derek l’avrebbe intuito. Al momento non ci pensava.  
«Hai mai avuto tremori? Convulsioni? Altre sensazioni particolari come quella che hai chiamato sete?» Deaton parlava con voce piatta e calma. Troppo. Come diavolo ci riusciva? Perché non gli importava niente di niente? Non aveva il tono di uno a cui importasse davvero, e se così era come avrebbe fatto ad aiutarli?  
Erano quelli i soli quesiti che Derek riusciva a porsi, mentre si rendeva sempre più conto che l’idea di perdere Stiles lo terrorizzava. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse infilato una mano nella gabbia toracica, avesse afferrato il suo cuore agitato, trattenendolo fermo, bloccandone perfino il battito, fino a provocargli vero e proprio dolore, e poi avesse ruotato bruscamente il polso strappando e lacerando, con cattiveria e con determinazione, ma senza completare l’opera fino in fondo. Derek si sentiva proprio come se un nemico spietato si fosse appena bloccato un secondo prima di strappargli via tutto ciò che lo manteneva integro e in vita e ora gli stesse ridendo in faccia, minaccioso, solo per fargli capire che, volendo, sarebbe bastato un niente per lasciarlo vuoto e inerme.  
Era già così: vulnerabile come non avrebbe più creduto possibile. Realizzarlo non era meno spaventoso di tutto il resto, però Derek non poteva negarlo. Stiles era diventato davvero così fondamentale.  
Stiles. Dio, Stiles! Quanto doveva essere stato terrificante per Stiles soffrire in quel modo e sentirsi soffocare fino a perdere i sensi, o rendersi conto che in ciò che stava passando c’era una componente soprannaturale e non sapere perché, o a causa di chi o di che cosa stava tanto male. E mentre accadeva Derek non aveva detto una sola parola per confortarlo, non si era accorto di nulla, non l’aveva né soccorso né aiutato.  
«…e la nausea, ovvio, a parte questo, e l’insonnia, no, no, è tutto.» Alle orecchie di Derek arrivarono solo le ultime parole di una frase che evidentemente era stata molto più lunga.  
«Calmati!» si impose, provando a rallentare se non il battito cardiaco almeno il ritmo dei respiri. Si morse un labbro, cercando di concentrarsi di nuovo su ciò che accadeva all’interno, nell’ambulatorio, e nel farlo sentì i canini premere oltre il labbro, lunghi in maniera innaturale per un umano. Strinse più forte e diede un altro paio di pugni alla cieca, per provare abbastanza dolore fisico da tornare in pieno controllo e ricacciare indietro il suo lato animale.  
Ci riuscì giusto per il tempo necessario a contare fino a cinque, ma non appena riaprì gli occhi sentì di nuovo la voce di Stiles. «Scordavo il freddo. Non so come ho fatto a dimenticarmi del freddo perché è, scusa il gioco di parole, parecchio agghiacciante. In realtà freddo non rende l’idea… è come una specie di sensazione di assenza, no, è come… oh, non ci voglio pensare e non succede sempre e… devo per forza raccontartelo, giusto? È come se una parte del mio corpo svanisse. La vedo, lo so che c’è, potrei toccarla, ma per qualche istante, davvero dura pochissimo per fortuna e non succede sempre, però non riesco a muovermi, ma è diverso da quando ho un attacco di panico, è diverso da tutto. Ho la sensazione di ricordarmi cosa vuole dire avere le braccia, o le dita, ma di non sentirle più, e mi succede solo nella parte superiore del corpo. È raro, per fortuna, e poi passa subito. E quando capita dopo ho freddo anche dentro i muscoli, sotto la pelle, ovunque, almeno per un paio di minuti, poi torna tutto normale. Sempre che in questo casino ci sia qualcosa di normale, e ne dubito, visto che sono seduto sul lettino di un veterinario per farmi visitare manco fossi un labrador con una zampa rotta.»  
Derek sentì Deaton rispondergli in modo calmo e pragmatico. «Dovrò prelevare un piccolissimo campione di sangue, appena una goccia, e verificare un paio di cose ma, a giudicare da ciò che mi hai raccontato e da quello che sto vedendo ora, credo di sapere di cosa si tratta. Aspetta qui un momento, devo cercare una cosa.»  
Stiles doveva avere annuito in silenzio, e non disse più nulla per almeno un minuto. Derek lo sentì soltanto sospirare e odiò se stesso per avergli urlato contro facendosi sbattere fuori quando invece avrebbe dovuto essere lì con lui per sostenerlo.  
Proprio mentre se ne rammaricava, Stiles ricominciò a parlare, a voce così bassa che perfino con il suo udito Derek fece fatica a capire cosa stesse dicendo. Ci mise un lungo istante per rendersi conto che Stiles lo stava chiamando per nome, che sussurrava, sperando di non farsi sentire da Deaton che doveva essere in un’altra stanza.  
«Derek? Lo so che mi stai ascoltando. Ci sei? Mi dispiace, Derek, sul serio. Sono un bugiardo, hai ragione, scusa. Lo so che hai sentito tutto, se sei incazzato va bene, se sei spaventato mi dispiace, ho solo tentato in ogni maniera possibile di non farti soffrire. Non voglio avere paura e non voglio che ce l’abbia tu, voglio solo tornare a casa, e che vada tutto bene. Anche se ora vorresti prendermi a pugni, per favore, credi almeno a questo: mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto dirti tutto in un’altra maniera. Volevo solo prendermi cura di te, anche se stavo male, non voglio smettere di prendermi cura di te solo perché il mio corpo ha deciso di beccarsi una malattia soprannaturale… Dio, che cosa ridicola! Miguel, non ti viene da ridere? Ah! Derek, scusami. Mi dispiace, sul serio. Almeno questo è vero.»  
Derek digrignò i denti – ora tornati nella forma tipica degli esseri umani – e scosse il capo. Si sentiva così stupido e inutile da aver voglia di urlare. Eppure Stiles aveva bisogno di lui e se non ci fossero state porte aperte da cui passare Derek avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di raggiungerlo, perfino distruggersi le mani e le braccia contro un’idiotissima barriera fatta di mattoni, cemento e cenere di sorbo selvatico. Avrebbe lottato fino ad aprirsi un varco, in un modo o nell’altro. Nonostante ciò, anche se era appena rientrato correndo dalla porta principale, quando vide Stiles seduto in un angolo con il capo chino e il viso tra le mani, ebbe un attimo di esitazione.  
«Stiles» disse piano, prima che la gola gli si chiudesse del tutto. E poi Stiles sollevò lo sguardo e, per l’ennesima volta, abbozzò un sorriso. Aveva le labbra che tremavano e gli occhi troppo lucidi e a Derek parve che tutto si fosse appena fermato, congelato, immobilizzato. Ogni cosa: il tempo, il suo cuore, i pensieri, la rabbia cieca che aveva provato fino a pochi istanti prima.  
Solo quando le labbra di Stiles si stirarono in una linea ancora vacillante ma chiaramente più serena, il mondo si sbloccò di colpo e Derek capì che arrendersi alla fatalità e al caso non poteva in nessuna maniera essere un’opzione contemplabile. Dovevano trovare una soluzione. L’avrebbero trovata, a qualunque costo. Insieme.  
Si ritrovò a giurarlo a Stiles senza nemmeno rendersi conto di cosa stava facendo e, non appena Stiles si alzò in piedi e accennò ad abbracciarlo, lui lo prevenne e lo strinse per primo.  
Deaton entrò proprio in quel momento. Teneva in mano un pezzetto di legno intagliato grande come una noce o poco più. Derek ci fece poco caso e non si mosse di un millimetro. Non era un grande amante delle effusioni in pubblico, però era deciso a confortare Stiles e a mostrargli che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato da solo. Se Stiles avesse voluto avrebbe potuto scivolare via, lontano dalle sue braccia, altrimenti sarebbero rimasti così, Deaton o non Deaton.  
Stiles scelse di restare dov’era e Derek aspettò per vedere se Deaton avrebbe avuto qualcosa da obiettare alla sua presenza. Era pronto ad assicurargli che si era calmato e che non c’era alcun bisogno di allontanarlo di nuovo. Deaton, però, non fece la minima rimostranza.  
«Stiles» esordì mostrando loro quello che sembrava il pendente di un ciondolo. I bordi erano lavorati con un semplice disegno geometrico di minuscole linee simili a onde, il centro era piatto e liscio. «Sai cos’è questo?»  
Stiles sembrò riflettere con attenzione. «Un talismano? Qualcosa che dovrebbe proteggermi?»  
Deaton sfoderò il sorrisetto che gli illuminava sempre il viso quando una delle sue enigmatiche domande riceveva una risposta intelligente ma non del tutto corretta.  
«È un talismano, in un certo senso, sì» ammise. «Mi dirà se ho davvero capito il motivo dei disturbi di cui mi hai parlato. È stato ricavato da uno dei rami del Nemeton, molto tempo fa, quando l’albero era ancora forte e vitale. È lo stesso tipo di legno che per anni ha custodito gli artigli di Talia. È molto prezioso e molto potente.»  
Derek si sarebbe forse distratto, almeno per un momento, perso a pensare a sua madre, se non fosse stato per il fatto che, alla menzione della scatola che aveva contenuto gli artigli, Stiles aveva rabbrividito. Non era difficile immaginare il perché: ora quello stesso cilindro era la prigione della Nogitsune che gli aveva quasi distrutto la vita. Per scacciarne il fantasma Derek rese un po’ più salda la sua stretta.  
Intanto Deaton, dopo una brevissima pausa a effetto – forse anche lui si era accorto che Stiles aveva bisogno di un attimo per tirare il fiato – aveva ripreso la sua spiegazione. «Mi servirà una goccia del tuo sangue, andrà bene una goccia sola, non sentirai nulla. Dammi una mano, sarà solo una piccola puntura, e poi voglio che tu prema il dito sul legno fino a quando non ti dirò di smettere.»  
Mentre Stiles si lasciava pungere un polpastrello e seguiva le istruzioni che gli venivano date, Derek dovette scioglierlo dall’abbraccio, ma non smise nemmeno per un secondo di tenergli una mano appoggiata sulla spalla, per non interrompere del tutto il contatto.  
Insieme si chinarono a osservare il talismano che Deaton aveva adagiato su uno dei vassoietti metallici in cui di solito teneva i suoi strumenti operatori. Sotto la luce vivida di un faretto acceso appositamente, Derek vide dapprima una macchiolina indistinta formata da tante minuscole sbavature di sangue, poi, però, nel giro di un battere di ciglia, qualcosa cambiò. Rosso scuro sul marrone intenso del legno liscio e levigato, il sangue si mosse in fretta, come mercurio appena versato fuori da un vecchio termometro, aggregandosi al centro del pendente.  
«Cos’è?» chiese Stiles, anticipando la domanda che Derek era stato sul punto di fare. Non si trattava più di una normale macchia di sangue fresco. Assomigliava a un’incisione e aveva una forma distinta, che non poteva essere casuale. Sembrava una grossa “C” o la parte acuta e sporgente di una “K”, solo che, che fosse giusta l’una o l’altra ipotesi, era una lettera rovesciata. Non una “C”, ma il suo contrario esatto.

«Kenaz, la sesta runa.» Deaton aveva l’aria soddisfatta di chi aveva appena ricevuto un’importante conferma e forse anche di chi era stato illuminato da un’intuizione importante. «Proprio come pensavo. È il Nemeton, Stiles. In un certo senso siete legati, la soglia che…»  
Derek non fu il solo a rendersi conto di quando le ultime parole avessero terrorizzato Stiles. La sua reazione fu di afferrarlo per la vita e di racchiuderlo di nuovo in una stretta protettiva. Quella di Deaton fu di cambiare approccio.  
«Non è come temi, Stiles, non ha importanza che io ti spieghi tutto ora, non ha nulla a che fare con il passato, tranne che per il fatto che tu e il Nemeton siete rimasti legati. È un albero antico e tenace e aveva cominciato a riprendersi, ma non ha trovato abbastanza energia per riuscirci e quindi sta male, e tu avverti il suo malessere come se ne soffrissi tu stesso. Beh, in effetti è esattamente quello che ti succede. Non è una cosa comune, ma con il tuo passato non mi meraviglia più di tanto, anche se non l’avevo previsto. Se curiamo il Nemeton guarirai anche tu e potrai scordarti i mal di testa e tutto il resto. Se riuscissimo a fare rifiorire il Nemeton, io credo che perfino la soglia che ti preoccupa tanto si richiuderebbe una volta per tutte.»  
Avendolo così vicino, Derek avvertì il momento esatto in cui Stiles abbandonò il timore dovuto ai pessimi ricordi e ricominciò a credere che ci fosse un modo per guarire. Il naso di Derek percepì quel cambiamento con la massima chiarezza e fu come se la speranza fosse diventata qualcosa che si poteva respirare. Derek ne aveva bisogno, quindi socchiuse gli occhi e se ne riempì i polmoni.  
Né Deaton né Stiles gli stavano prestando attenzione. Deaton contemplava ancora il ciondolo. La sua espressione era pensierosa. Di sicuro stava ragionando su come potevano risolvere la situazione e forse stava riflettendo anche sugli specifici motivi che l’avevano causata e che spaventavano tanto Stiles.  
Stiles, dal canto suo, stava borbottando tra sé e sé, finché non sbuffò impaziente. «Ok, perfetto, c’è una cura, quindi. Voglio dire, se curiamo l’albero, se lo facciamo germogliare di nuovo, o quel che è, io guarirò, giusto? Il che non significa che devo essere annaffiato e concimato ogni giorno, spero. Non penso che far rinascere un albero sacro dei druidi che è stato tagliato un sacco di anni fa e che ne ha passate fin troppe sia semplicissimo, se lo fosse non starei così male. Però si può fare, no? Ne hai parlato come di una cosa che si può fare. Si può, non è vero? Solo, ti prego, dimmi che per riuscirci non abbiamo bisogno di sacrifici umani o che non dovrò rassegnarmi a sanguinare su un tronco sin quasi a morire dissanguato. Ti prego, Deaton, dimmi che possiamo evitare tutte quelle cose che hanno a che fare con pugnali rituali, garrotte, sgozzamenti e  roba simile.»  
Derek storse le labbra in una smorfia e scacciò con decisione il pensiero di Jennifer. Non gli importava proprio niente di lei, non in quel momento. Allontanare dalla propria mente anche l’immagine di Paige fu un po’ più difficile, ma molto meno doloroso del previsto, dato che Stiles era ancora lì tra le sue braccia, con una spalla che premeva solida contro il suo petto.  
Deaton parve considerare con attenzione ciò che Stiles aveva domandato. Fece un netto cenno di diniego. «Basterebbe un legame tra il Nemeton e un qualunque membro della famiglia Hale. Il sangue degli Hale è antichissimo, sono licantropi per nascita da moltissime generazioni, e hanno sempre protetto anche il Nemeton, a modo loro. Non sono druidi, non sono maghi o stregoni, ma hanno potere, più di quanto sembra. Se tu fossi connesso con il Nemeton nel modo giusto, Derek, io potrei usare parte della tua energia ancestrale per compiere un rito che farebbe rivivere l’albero. Non proveresti dolore, non avresti conseguenze nocive, non sarebbe nemmeno pericoloso, e Stiles guarirebbe del tutto.»  
Derek fu sul punto di ribattere che non aveva bisogno di quel tipo di rassicurazione, se anche per curare Stiles avesse dovuto sacrificarsi l’avrebbe fatto, senza pensarci due volte e con il solo rammarico di lasciare Stiles da solo. Ma Stiles non avrebbe mai accettato di sentirgli dire nulla di simile, quindi si limitò ad affermare: «Ottimo. Creiamo il legame. Anche adesso. Subito».  
Non gli piacque affatto il modo in cui Deaton atteggiò il viso in una smorfia anziché dargli una risposta affermativa. Gli piacque ancora meno sentirlo dichiarare che la situazione era meno rosea del previsto.  
«Non possiamo. Se ci provassimo ora non è detto che funzionerebbe. Temo che avremmo dovuto legare la tua famiglia al Nemeton prima che venisse tagliato, quando era nel pieno del potere. Anche nel tuo passato, se ci rifletti, ci sono indizi… avrebbe dovuto succedere anni prima e, se anche così non fosse,  io non so con esattezza quale sarebbe il giusto procedimento da seguire. Ci sono tantissimi tipi diversi di legame e ognuno richiede un rito differente e genera un risultato diverso. Se non mi sbaglio, quello che fa al caso nostro è un qualche tipo di sigillo, la triscele degli Hale, forse, ma non ne ho la sicurezza assoluta e, potremmo anche tentare, ma sbagliare sarebbe pericolosissimo. Non ho mai dovuto fare nulla di simile e se anche fosse fattibile con l’albero nel suo stato attuale… tua madre avrebbe saputo come fare, Derek, io no. Non mi ha mai confidato come, ma lei conosceva il metodo corretto. Se Talia fosse qui troverebbe comunque una soluzione, ne sono certo. Io invece, attualmente, sono solo in grado di lenire i sintomi di Stiles. Gli darò il ciondolo che abbiamo appena usato per appurare cos’ha. Devi portarlo sempre al collo, Stiles, e ti darò un misto di erbe e di radici che potrai usare per farne un infuso, ti farà stare meglio. Ne avrai bisogno, visto che il potere dei licantropi di lenire il dolore non funziona se non in modo superficiale quando si tratta di certi tipi di malattia. È la loro natura: malori come i tuoi non sono facili né da lenire né da avvertire con il fiuto. Non mi stupisce che nessuno si sia accorto del tuo stato, Derek compreso. Non sei il primo a cui succede di avere problemi simili, Stiles, anche se io non ho mai conosciuto nessun altro che ne soffrisse e la letteratura al riguardo scarseggia. In ogni caso, purtroppo, né Derek né Scott possono aiutarti a trovare sollievo dal dolore fisico, non del tutto. Quindi farò il possibile…»  
Derek stava dando fondo a ogni briciolo del suo autocontrollo per non sbottare in modo violento e troppo brusco, e non era convinto che sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi a lungo. Non poteva starsene lì tranquillo mentre Deaton ammetteva che la cura esisteva ma che non c’era verso che potessero metterla in pratica e quindi… Dio, quindi cosa? Stiles era destinato a continuare a soffrire? A peggiorare, magari?  
Derek l’aveva appena sentito irrigidirsi di nuovo e non sapeva cosa fare. Si sentiva impotente, inutile e frustrato. Si era aspettato che Stiles stesso perdesse le staffe, che urlasse perfino, che si incazzasse, come avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di fare. Invece Stiles rimase in silenzio.  
Era innaturale. Non era da lui e a Derek metteva i brividi.  
«Mi spiace» stava dicendo Deaton che, nel frattempo, aveva legato il talismano ricavato dal legno del Nemeton a un cordoncino di cuoio e lo stava tendendo a Stiles. «Per ora non c’è altro che io possa fare, ma studierò tutto il materiale che riuscirò a scovare. Ci vuole tempo, sperando che il Nemeton si stabilizzi e…»  
Derek deglutì un nodo di rabbia che rischiava strozzarlo. Come diavolo faceva Deaton ad aspettarsi che lui e Stiles fossero tanto pazienti? E se nel frattempo quel dannatissimo moncone d’albero si fosse seccato del tutto? Non avrebbero più potuto riportarlo in vita e Stiles sarebbe rimasto ammalato per il resto dei suoi giorni? Era un’ipotesi orribile, la peggiore a cui Derek avesse il coraggio di pensare. Il suo cervello e il suo cuore si rifiutavano di affrontare qualunque eventualità fosse anche solo un po’ più tragica e spaventosa.  
Non aveva bisogno di immaginare scenari ancora più terrificanti, come aveva fatto più volte nelle ultime ore, per sentirsi in gabbia e senza scampo. E non era lui quello che doveva sopportare il dolore, il panico, il senso di soffocamento. Deaton parlava di ricerche e di tempo e pretendeva che intanto Stiles stringesse i denti e che si facesse bastare uno stupido intruglio a base di piante e un ridicolissimo pezzetto di legno macchiato del suo stesso sangue?  
Derek stava sul serio per ringhiare in faccia a Deaton quando, evocato dalle sue stesse pessimistiche considerazioni, un’idea lo colpì all’improvviso, con così tanta forza da farlo quasi vacillare fisicamente.  
Stupido idiota che non era altro! Il ciondolo. Il talismano che Stiles si stava mettendo al collo con l’aria più rassegnata e delusa che Derek avesse mai visto. Era stato intagliato nel legno del Nemeton, l’aveva detto Deaton. Ma non era quello il punto. «È lo stesso tipo di legno che per anni ha custodito gli artigli di Talia.» Le parole esatte che Deaton aveva utilizzato stavano ridando a Derek tutta la fiducia nel futuro che credeva di avere definitivamente perduto.  
«Posso domandarglielo!» Ci volle un lunghissimo istante prima che Derek si accorgesse del modo in cui sia Stiles che Deaton lo stavano guardando e del fatto che non potevano comprendere a cosa si stava riferendo. «Mia madre. Ho i suoi artigli. Posso parlarle, posso chiederle di dirmi cosa dobbiamo fare.»  
La solennità con cui Deaton mosse il capo per annuire gli tolse un immenso peso dallo stomaco. Era inequivocabile: evocare Talia li avrebbe aiutati. Grazie a lei avrebbero trovato una soluzione.


	11. Talia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'immagine che troverete alla fine del capitolo è la copertina (non è bellissima? Io la adoro!) del [fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520977) che [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee) ha creato appositamente per questo racconto. Finora i brani vi hanno accompagnato nella lettura uno per uno, sotto forma di citazioni linkabili, e spero che li abbiate ascoltati, perché sono davvero perfetti e io li amo uno per uno come se fossero figli miei. Mi pareva giusto lasciarvi di nuovo anche il link generale al fanmix e al delizioso libretto che lo completa.
> 
> Lori, davvero non so come ringraziarti, adoro questa playlist.
> 
> Ancora grazie anche a [piratesyebewarned ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/works). Le tue illustrazioni sono davvero un'amore e conto di commentartele dettagliatamente e come meritano.
> 
> Grazie anche a tutti quelli che hanno voluto leggere e lasciare un commento :)

_It's not a question,_  
 _but a lesson learned in time_  
 _It's something unpredictable,_  
 _but in the end is right_  
 _([Good Riddance – Green Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsEnZYwWraY&index=11&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYDrEme5sx_O1yp0ZVrdkAl-))_  
   
Quando Talia risalì in superficie la luce del sole pomeridiano le parve più brillante che mai, ma non troppo fastidiosa, dato che lei era ancora nella sua forma di lupo. Si rivestì in fretta e, per prima cosa, si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Derek, anche se l’aveva già individuato con il fiuto e non aveva dubbi che il suo piccolo fosse al sicuro. Poco prima l’aveva perfino sentito ululare. Un suono ancora troppo acuto e infantile, che non l’aveva allarmata affatto perché non aveva avuto il tono di una richiesta di aiuto. Talia non aveva percepito nessuna angoscia, anzi, semmai aveva colto contentezza e possessività.  
Ora l’olfatto le diceva che Derek continuava a essere sereno e tranquillo, e l’udito le diede modo di constatare che il figlio stava addirittura dormendo. Attenta a non fare rumore Talia scelse di non farsi subito avanti, malgrado fosse tornata umana. Preferiva non interrompere il piccolo idillio che si era appena presentato inatteso ai suoi occhi di madre. Era un quadretto tanto insolito da costringerla ad ammettersi intenerita. Ed era anche stupita e parecchio divertita.  
Miguel, quello strambo ragazzo tutto arruffato che le era piovuto tra capo e collo domandandole aiuto e fornendole il proprio odore come involontaria ma affidabilissima credenziale, era sdraiato sotto le fronde del Nemeton, braccia e gambe aperte e distese. Sembrava che si fosse addormentato mentre giocava a fare “l’angelo della neve”, però sull’erba folta e verdissima anziché su un manto candido e gelato. In realtà, a quanto Talia poteva giudicare usando i sensi, Miguel, o comunque diavolo si chiamasse, era ben sveglio. Derek invece stava schiacciando il più classico dei pisolini infantili e lo faceva standosene beatamente raggomitolato sullo stomaco di quello che, per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare, un domani sarebbe diventato il suo compagno.  
Talia non poteva giurare che quell’umano arruffato sarebbe stato il fidanzato ideale per Derek, però era speranzosa.  
Era assurdo e incredibile starsene lì a ragionare in quei termini quando Derek non aveva che pochi mesi. Era buffo e un po’ imbarazzante. Suo figlio era ancora un lattante e lei si stava ponendo domande che riguardavano una sua relazione nel futuro e il suo orientamento sessuale. Chissà se Derek si sarebbe interessato anche alle ragazze o se invece… ah, era così bizzarro avere di quei pensieri mentre Derek non era altro che un cucciolo con il musetto ancora sporco di latte. Eppure le circostanze costringevano Talia a prendere atto che Derek, da adulto, avrebbe amato qualcuno che non era un licantropo e che apparteneva al suo stesso sesso. Qualcuno che parlava troppo, che si muoveva in modo molto poco coordinato e che viaggiava nel tempo. Sul serio, esisteva nulla di più pazzesco?  
Talia non sapeva darsi risposte, ma una cosa la sapeva senza ombra di dubbio: il futuro compagno di suo figlio le piaceva. Era ingegnoso, era sveglio e coraggioso e protettivo. Magari un domani non sarebbe diventato il partner perfetto al cento per cento, ma sarebbe stato un ottimo papà, se mai lui e Derek avessero voluto dei figli. Sarebbe stato un buon padre a prescindere, in effetti, anche nel caso in cui Derek si fosse dimostrato così sciocco da lasciarselo scappare. Era evidente, bastava guardarlo, steso sull’erba a fare da culla a un piccolo lupo mannaro perso nel mondo dei sogni.  
Per i licantropi non era insolito affidare i propri bambini a un adulto del branco anche per periodi molto lunghi o delegare ad altri membri della famiglia parte dell’educazione dei più giovani, ma di norma Talia non avrebbe mai confidato così tanto in un umano che del branco non faceva parte. Si era fidata di Miguel solo per via dell’olfatto e della reazione di Derek e ora aveva modo di verificare che non solo non si era sbagliata, ma non avrebbe potuto lasciare suo figlio in mani più amorevoli.  
Sì, Miguel era il soprannome più cretino del mondo, ma il giovane uomo che lo portava un giorno avrebbe potuto farsi chiamare papà a testa alta e con meritato orgoglio. Uno che riusciva a far dormire Derek fin dal primo incontro e in una maniera così rilassata non poteva che essere destinato a diventare un genitore con i fiocchi.  
Quella considerazione fece sentire Talia davvero toccata, ma le fece anche venire voglia di ridere. Ed era rassicurante. A nessuna madre poteva dispiacere il fatto di avere già la sicurezza matematica che il proprio figlio, una volta diventato adulto, sarebbe stato amato e viziato.  
Interrompere quell’attimo di perfetta e pacifica quiete e svegliare Derek pareva un vero peccato, così lei esitò ancora per un momento. Alla fine si fece avanti con lentezza, con la calma più rispettosa possibile. Un po’ perché sentiva che, malgrado ci fosse di mezzo il suo bambino, nel contatto gentile e delicato che si era instaurato tra le due persone che Talia stava osservando c’era qualcosa di molto intimo. Un legame e un affiatamento che la riguardavano solo in minima parte. Poco importava che uno dei due fosse un ragazzo senza nome piovuto dal futuro e che l’altro non fosse che un minuscolo esserino di nemmeno un anno di vita: la connessione che Miguel e Derek condividevano, anche in quel preciso istante, era così evidente da essere innegabile.  
Per Talia, data la sua natura di lupo mannaro, era percepibile anche con i sensi. Il respiro di Derek era lento, pacifico, tipico del totale abbandono, e Talia l’aveva ascoltato respirare così nel sonno molte altre volte, ma solo ed esclusivamente mentre era lei a tenerlo tra le braccia.  
Quanto a Miguel, beh, perfino mischiato al profumo del prato, dei fiori e della corteccia del Nemeton, l’odore di ciò che provava era così forte da risultare impossibile da equivocare: amore. Venato di una sorta di commozione mista a stupore e tinto di una vasta gamma di emozioni che erano comunque distinguibili. Talia fiutò divertimento, un pizzico di incredulità, speranza e gioia. Forse anche una certa nostalgia, ma non un solo grammo di paura o di dolore. Almeno non nell’immediato.  
Lei stessa finì con l’avvertire un senso di calore e di serenità. Era contagioso al punto che le sarebbe piaciuto stendersi sull’erba accanto a quei due, chiudere gli occhi e dormire. Invece mosse l’ultimo passo in avanti, si schiarì la gola il tanto necessario da avvisare della propria presenza e sorrise quando vide un paio di vivacissimi occhi color nocciola aprirsi di scatto per fissarla colmi di subitaneo imbarazzo e confusione.  
Qualcosa nel modo in cui Talia aveva iniziato a muoversi per sedersi doveva aver bloccato a metà l’istintivo impeto di Miguel ad alzarsi di scatto. Talia era stata pronta fin dal principio ad acchiappare Derek al volo, se fosse stato necessario. Messa in allerta dai suoi sensi tese subito le mani in avanti, prima ancora di darsi della sciocca. «Te lo dovevi aspettare» si disse «Era prevedibile che un tipo così nervoso si sarebbe spaventato e sarebbe saltato su così. L’hai visto prima come si comporta, è come una molla con le gambe.»  
Non era affatto preoccupata, però. Derek comunque non si sarebbe fatto niente e non solo perché era un licantropo. Talia non temeva di non riuscire a prenderlo in tempo. Però non ne ebbe bisogno.  
Miguel si era fermato a metà di una specie di balzo. Per riuscirci era finito in ginocchio e dondolava ancora, un po’ sbilanciato all’indietro, destinato a ritrovarsi seduto sui talloni, che lo volesse o meno. Il motivo principale per cui tutto il suo corpo non stava franando in avanti era Derek. Se non ci fosse stato Derek, Miguel avrebbe allungato entrambe le mani verso il suolo, per bilanciarsi nel modo più istintivo di tutti e, in caso di fallimento, sarebbe finito a quattro zampe. Invece le sue braccia erano strette intorno al bambino, in parte per sostenerlo e in parte per proteggerlo da un eventuale urto.  
Talia avrebbe dovuto accigliarsi per il pericolo di caduta, scampato giusto per un soffio, anche se in fondo era un po’ colpa sua, invece scoppiò a ridere.  
«Mi piaci!» sentenziò, senza fare nulla per sottrarre Derek a quella stretta un po’ maldestra, ma comunque salda e tanto protettiva. «Non puoi non piacermi: il tuo primo istinto è stato di finire lungo disteso a gambe per aria pur di non lasciar cadere mio figlio. Come gesto eroico non sarà stato elegantissimo nell’esecuzione, e tutto sommato non serve a molto, visto che Derek è capacissimo di guarire da cose ben peggiori di un ruzzolone sull’erba, ma resta una delle azioni più adatte a farsi voler bene da una madre. Anche perché saper guarire non significa non provare dolore e non c’è mamma che non sia grata se il suo bambino viene protetto contro la sofferenza di qualunque tipo. Quindi mi piaci, Miguel! Hai ufficialmente tutta la mia approvazione. Quella di Derek, visto come ti sta aggrappato, beh, mi pare che sia anche troppo evidente.»  
Poi Talia rise di nuovo, perché non pensava che le sarebbe mai più successo di incontrare un viaggiatore del tempo, ma se anche fosse capitato non ne avrebbe mai più visto uno arrossire con così tanta violenza solo a causa di un suo complimento.  
«A parte gli scherzi, e non che io stessi scherzando» aggiunse dopo avergli dato il tempo di ricomporsi, «eravate uno spettacolo voi due, e voglio sapere come hai fatto. A Derek vai davvero a genio e sembra che sarà sempre così, va bene, ma hai idea di quanto tempo ci metto ogni notte prima di convincerlo che è l’ora di chiudere gli occhi e di fare la nanna?»  
«Lui… beh, in futuro per certi versi diventerà più… molto più quieto.» Nel dirlo Miguel aveva abbassato per un attimo lo sguardo e a Talia quel dettaglio non era sfuggito. Non indagò con i sensi, ma le rimase un’impressione non del tutto rassicurante e stava per chiedere spiegazioni, ma poi lui prevenne qualunque domanda stirando le labbra in un sorriso e ritornando a guardarla dritta negli occhi. «Vuoi la verità? Per il poco che posso raccontarti, se non altro? Fidati, a Derek un sacco di volte non andrò a genio per niente. No, nemmeno un po’. Ci metterò un sacco di tempo prima di piacergli e, diciamo, anche viceversa, ecco, o… all’incirca. Ma per farlo addormentare ho un trucco che funziona sempre. Anche quando ha quella faccia che, lo vedrai, a volte farà di quelle facce assurde e anche un po’ spaventose, o almeno per me lo saranno. Non ci badare, è… non posso parlare granché, lo so, cavolo. Comunque questo penso di poterlo dire: Derek è… ora è solo un ometto, ma diventerà… lui è una brava persona. Non ha importanza se ogni tanto sembra che voglia sbranarmi e, non per vantarmi, ma perfino quando è di quell’umore assassino, se mi ci metto d’impegno, posso riuscire a calmarlo e a farlo addormentare in pochi minuti. È tutta una questione di massaggiare applicando la giusta pressione sulla giusta vertebra… ah, non posso credere al fatto che lo sto spiegando proprio a te, è folle. Cioè, sei sua madre, non farmici pensare, sei sul serio sua madre e siamo qui a scambiarci dritte su come tenere buono Derek. Non è possibile. Hai idea di quanto sia, Dio!, è troppo strano perfino per i miei soliti standard. È anche un bel po’ imbarazzante, però io adoro questo tipo di cose folli. Vuoi che ti mostri come fare?»  
Talia represse l’ennesimo attacco di ilarità e si sforzò di non pensare al lato più surreale della faccenda. Non riuscì comunque a ignorarlo e dovette scuotere il capo, in parte per la comicità involontaria della situazione e in parte perché il destino possedeva davvero un senso dell’ironia molto particolare, ormai era evidente. Tanto valeva prendere il tutto con una bella dose di spirito e approfittare delle opportunità inaspettate che le venivano offerte. Perché no? A Talia, in fin dei conti, un metodo efficace per spedire Derek nel mondo dei sogni avrebbe fatto comodo sul serio.  
Con Laura non ce n’era mai stato granché bisogno, non perché fosse una bambina perfetta che non faceva mai i capricci, ma perché possedeva uno spirito d’indipendenza estremamente spiccato. Laura era sempre riuscita a intrattenersi anche da sola, inscenava le sue favole preferite usando i peluche e se proprio era di umore piagnucoloso tendeva ad arrampicarsi come una scimmietta sulle spalle del padre,  piuttosto che a chiamare in soccorso la mamma.  
Talia la coccolava, certo, però sapeva che non era da Laura avere paura di andare a dormire per timore di non ritrovare i propri genitori al momento del risveglio. Quel timore lo provavano tutti i bambini, e Laura all’età che aveva ora Derek non si era fatta mancare la consueta “sindrome da abbandono”, solo che a Talia era sempre bastato affacciarsi oltre le sponde della culla o sulla porta della sua cameretta per ottenere che la figlia si tranquillizzasse. Laura aveva usato i suoi sensi al loro meglio e udito, fiuto e vista le avevano sempre detto che non era sola e che non sarebbe stata separata in modo brusco da mamma e da papà.  
Talia sapeva che Derek era così piccolo che dipendeva ancora interamente da lei. Era normalissimo. Però era già evidente che Derek aveva necessità di un tipo di rassicurazioni più tattili, rispetto alla sorella.  
Cullarlo per ore poteva essere pesante quasi quanto era appagante e piacevole. A una neomamma un piccolo aiuto era comunque utile. Solo che di norma quel tipo di conoscenze  venivano trasmesse da donna a donna, di madre in figlia, di suocera in nuora, di nonna in nipote. Chi altri mai prima di lei si era fatta suggerire come conciliare il sonno del proprio bambino non da un’anziana e amorevole parente ma da un ventenne un po’ nevrotico e spettinato? Non era normale. Specie considerato che quello per Talia era, molto probabilmente, il futuro genero.  
«Ah! Insomma» borbottò Talia, in parte tra sé e sé, «un buon consiglio è un buon consiglio. Avanti, fammi vedere. Quale vertebra? Cosa devo fare?»  
Nei successivi cinque minuti Miguel le diede un profluvio di informazioni che, sfrondate dalle chiacchiere a vanvera, si dimostrarono tutte utili, anche se in sostanza si limitavano a illustrare soltanto una tecnica di massaggio. Durante tutto quel lasso di tempo Derek, che si era svegliato poco prima, quando aveva rischiato di cadere, si era prestato a fare da cavia per almeno un paio di dimostrazioni pratiche e l’aveva fatto con una docilità davvero inaspettata.  
Il metodo proposto da Miguel funzionava così bene che Talia stessa riuscì a far collare il figlio già al secondo tentativo. Ma quando cercò di trasferirlo dalle braccia della sua inusualissima balia alle proprie Derek si sveglio subito e cominciò a strepitare protestando con tanto vigore da farsi spuntare le zanne.  
Miguel arrossì di nuovo, anche se Talia non aveva detto niente. Anzi, quando provò a spingere Derek sul suo grembo lei accennò un diniego con il capo. «Tienilo ancora per un po’, se puoi e se ti fa piacere.»  
«Non so quanto a lungo posso restare, e quanto è il caso che mi trattenga in un’epoca diversa dalla mia.» L’ammissione di Miguel fu aperta e sincera, ma le sue braccia continuarono ad avvolgere Derek e a sorreggerlo. «Non è solo che non so sul serio se a restare troppo corro qualche rischio, è questione di sicurezza per voi due e per chiunque sia coinvolto. I paradossi, ricordi? Ne abbiamo già discusso. Se non ce li ritrovassimo in mezzo ai piedi sarei tremendamente curioso di fermarmi per qualche giorno, di guardarmi in giro e… no, non mi fraintendere, non sto dicendo che dovresti ospitarmi o chissà cosa, non pretenderei di infilarmi in casa vostra e… no, conoscerei tutti così, io… no, no, è solamente che sarebbe interessante, giusto? Stupidi paradossi, per colpa loro ci sono un sacco di cose che non posso dire e che non posso fare, e mi tocca farmi chiamare con un soprannome idiota. È sul serio tanto più idiota di quanto avessi mai notato, credo che una volta tornato dovrò… oh, lascia stare, non ascoltarmi, è un rischio anche solo blaterare. Capisci? Non posso proprio fermarmi molto a lungo, finirei con il combinare un mare di disastri.»  
Talia lo vide rabbuiarsi all’improvviso e chinare di nuovo il capo. Sembrava che, tutto d’un tratto, a Miguel fosse passata la voglia di parlare. Qualcosa lo turbava profondamente, Talia lo avvertiva. Aveva deciso di non usare troppo i suoi sensi e di resistere alla tentazione di indagare sulla reale identità della persona che Deaton e Derek avevano deciso di inviarle addirittura dal futuro. Talia pensava che entrambi dovevano aver avuto le loro ottime ragioni per fare qualcosa di tanto azzardato. Si sarebbe fidata del loro emissario –buffo usare quel termine, ma non ne trovava uno più adatto – anche solo per il fatto che quei due lo facevano. E poi, a sentire Miguel, era stata lei stessa a chiedere che mandassero proprio lui. Inoltre, poco prima, mentre lavorava intorno e sulle radici del Nemeton per collegarlo alla sua famiglia, Talia si era posta diverse domande e si era data almeno qualche risposta.  
La sua mente sapeva essere molto logica e schematica, all’occorrenza, e le suggeriva pezzi ancora mancanti del mosaico che rappresentava quella curiosa situazione tanto fuori dal comune. Alcuni tasselli lei non avrebbe mai avuto modo di vederli, se ne rendeva conto, ma altri non era stato poi così complicato ricavarli con il ragionamento per poi sistemarli al loro posto.  
Uno tra tanti: Miguel era stato mandato nel passato perché Deaton non sapeva come legare il Nemeton agli Hale, ma credeva che lei invece lo sapesse. Da questa considerazione, a parte il fatto che in effetti Talia conosceva il giusto metodo, discendeva un’altra riflessione: esisteva la sicurezza pressoché matematica che, in seguito, Deaton non le avrebbe chiesto direttamente come apporre il sigillo al Nemeton e che lei non avrebbe mai accennato alla cosa. Era ovvio. Se l’indomani o in un qualunque altro momento del futuro, lei fosse andata a spiegare a Deaton cosa era successo, o meglio cosa sarebbe successo, poi ciò che stava vivendo in quel momento non sarebbe capitato affatto. Oppure no? Era proprio quello il motivo per cui, all’inizio, Miguel le aveva intimato di non dire mai nulla a Derek finché lui stesso non avesse tirato fuori l’argomento.  
Ah, se solo  Talia provava a ricominciare con quelle elucubrazioni le veniva mal di testa, e Miguel aveva ragione, dovevano stare attenti, ci voleva cautela o rischiavano di causare reazioni che nemmeno avevano avuto il tempo di prevedere. Ma a lei rimaneva la sensazione poco rassicurante che Miguel sapesse qualcosa di grave e che si stesse dibattendo nell’indecisione, angosciato dall’onere di decidere se rivelarlo o meno. Se così non fosse stato non avrebbe evitato così spesso il suo sguardo. L’aveva fissata occhi negli occhi mentre Talia faceva discorsi che implicavano una chiara allusione sessuale e ora, invece, pur di non voltarsi verso di lei Miguel si osservava a tratti i piedi nudi e a tratti le mani, intrecciate dietro la schiena di Derek. No, il suo comportamento non era normale, doveva pur voler significare qualcosa. Eppure Talia non chiese nulla e nemmeno usò l’olfatto per provare a fiutare le emozioni di Miguel, il cui odore di sicuro aleggiava denso e ben leggibile nella calda aria primaverile.  
Derek stava bene, era al sicuro e lo sarebbe stato anche in futuro, Talia lo vedeva con i suoi occhi, come in una sorta di incredibile promessa fatta di carne, ossa e premure verso suo figlio. E lei lo aveva anche sentito addosso a Miguel. Lui era avvolto dall’odore di Derek, vivo, adulto, legato in modo fraterno a un Alpha potentissimo e perfino innamorato e senza ombra di dubbio ricambiato. Se esisteva un pericolo non era Derek quello che ne era minacciato. Talia non era stupida e capiva che il problema di cui Miguel non sapeva se parlarle o no, anche se non era una minaccia per Derek, poteva riguardare lei.  
Miguel continuava a non guardarla in viso, giocherellava con il cotone della tutina a righe di Derek. Anche se la sua espressione era ancora tesa, gli angoli delle sue labbra si arricciavano un pochino all’insù ogni volta che Derek emetteva un gorgoglio divertito o che gli premeva la fronte sul petto, strusciando un po’ il visino e sbadigliando come sul punto di riaddormentarsi da un momento all’altro.  
Talia sospirò, allungando le mani dietro la schiena per bilanciarsi e per mettersi più comoda. No, non era affatto stupida e intuiva che l’intera faccenda poteva significare che, in un punto imprecisato del futuro, le sarebbe successo qualcosa di brutto e che i suoi figli e il suo branco avrebbero dovuto cavarsela senza di lei, ma non voleva avere nessuna certezza al riguardo e non riusciva a convincersi fino in fondo che il futuro non si potesse cambiare. Però riteneva che non si potesse farlo a tavolino, cercando di ottenere un certo risultato a ogni costo. Pensava, e la presenza di Miguel seduto al suo fianco glielo confermava, che a voler modificare il proprio destino in modo avventato, partendo da informazioni che non avrebbe dovuto avere, quasi certamente avrebbe finito con l’avverare esattamente ciò che temeva. O, peggio ancora, con il modificare proprio le circostanze che un giorno avrebbero condotto a un futuro in cui il suo bambino era un uomo adulto ed era felice con il proprio compagno.  
Non era ciò che succedeva nei film che piacevano tanto sia a lei che a Miguel? Se ti affannavi a sfuggire al fato o a un dato avvenimento finivi con l’esserne la causa. Talia preferiva non rischiare, anche se trattenersi dal porre domande era davvero difficile. Cosa avrebbe potuto chiedere, oltre tutto? «Senti, Miguel, per caso vieni da un futuro in cui sono morta? E se sì, come ho fatto a dire a Derek che doveva spedirti qui a parlarmi?» Era paradossale. Molto meglio non compiere mosse azzardate.  
Quasi che le avesse appena letto nella mente, Miguel inclinò un po’ il capo, in modo da poterla guardare in viso, anche senza affrontare la prova di un faccia a faccia troppo diretto. «Mi dispiace, lo so che ci sono un sacco di cose che vorresti chiedermi. Anche io vorrei farti una marea di domande su questo piccolo mostriciattolo in tutina da marinaretto. È solo che, pensaci, ho idea che abbiamo appena creato un paradosso anche solamente discutendo di come spedire Derek a nanna più velocemente. Perché, ora che ci penso, la prima volta che gli ho fatto… emh… i grattini, lui mi ha guardato storto, sbadigliava ma giuro che mi ha guardato stortissimo, con quell’espressione che ha la gente quando si meraviglia che tu sappia qualcosa su di loro che dovrebbe essere un segreto. Aveva, sì sul serio, ora che ci penso è probabile che quella fosse una faccia che significava: “come diavolo fai… come diavolo fai tu a sapere dei grattini della mamma?” e, insomma, ti ho appena insegnato io a farglieli, no? È un caos enorme! Dio che casino stratosferico! Oh… ok, scusa, non volevo usare parolacce o dire cose poco adatte alle orecchie di Derek, ma hai capito, vero? Ogni volta che mi muovo o che apro bocca in questa linea temporale rischio di mandare a rotoli la mia. La odio questa cosa, mi manda in pappa il cervello. Dio, la detesto, vorrei poter…»  
Anche senza attivare i suoi sensi Talia colse una vena di rabbia e di rimorso davvero profondi in quell’ultima affermazione lasciata in sospeso. Decise di intervenire e di farlo con forza, altrimenti anche la sua volontà avrebbe vacillato e tutti i suoi buoni propositi sarebbero sfumati nel nulla.  
«Non dire niente. Sono d’accordo con te: potrebbe essere pericoloso. E qualunque cosa tu sappia che ti preoccupa tanto, se riguarda me sono adulta e so badare a me stessa. Non ho intenzione di vivere la mia vita all’ombra di una specie di profezia e cercando magari di neutralizzarla. Intendo trascorrere il resto della mia esistenza senza paura di niente e di nessuno, voglio vivere e basta. Non voglio sapere niente e non è una tua responsabilità, è mia e solo mia, se anche tu volessi insistere per parlarne non ti ascolterei, ti tapperei la bocca e troverei il modo di farti stare zitto finché sei qui, nella mia epoca. Derek sarà al sicuro con te, tu sei un bravo ragazzo, per me il discorso è chiuso.»  
Le parve che Miguel si fosse rilassato un po’, almeno dopo qualche lento respiro e dopo aver scosso un paio di volte il capo. Ma proprio quando Talia si era ormai convinta che avessero messo una grossa pietra sull’intera faccenda, lui si decise finalmente a smetterla con tutte quelle occhiate oblique e cariche di una strana vergogna e lei capì che era sul punto di dire comunque qualcosa.  
«No» gli intimò, però si accorse subito che era inutile. Miguel doveva avere le parole incastrate in gola. La cosa, era evidente, lo faceva star male, e a Talia dispiaceva. Non aveva modo di consolarlo e, di conseguenza, fece l’unica cosa che poteva fare e sorrise, provando a infondere in quel semplice gesto ogni grammo della sua convinzione che fosse meglio così, che sapere troppo sarebbe stato sul serio un pericolo per tutti.  
Miguel sospirò e arruffò i capelli di Derek che, nel frattempo, gli si era accoccolato addosso e pareva intenzionato a riprendere il suo sonnellino.  
«Forse è meglio che provi ad andarmene, ora. Non so nemmeno come funziona nel dettaglio. Cioè, lo so, lo so, però non ho mai provato a farlo prima. Non vado avanti e indietro nel tempo, di solito, non sono sul serio come Marty McFly, non avevo mai viaggiato così prima e non conto di farne un’abitudine, anche se per certi versi resta una delle cose più fantastiche e spettacolari che io abbia mai sperimentato, ma no, grazie, una volta tornato nella mia epoca e, beh, dal mio Derek, conto di rimanerci a lungo, possibilmente fino ad avere i capelli così bianchi da cominciare a confondere i ricordi con le fantasie e chiedermi se davvero ho sproloquiato così davanti alla madre del mio ragazzo e rispondermi che, no, no, forse no, forse era soltanto un sogno. È… meglio che vada, sì, meglio.»  
Talia non disse nulla. Non le andava che lui si sentisse spinto via. Era il benvenuto, anche se averlo lì la portava a formulare mentalmente dei dubbi spiacevoli e pur sapendo che la tentazione di saperne di più sarebbe svanita del tutto solo quando fosse sparito anche lui. Perciò Talia non provò nemmeno a tendere le braccia per riprendersi Derek. La scelta doveva essere di Miguel e di nessun altro. Talia preferiva che fosse lui a decidere quando era il momento giusto per dire addio, a lei e specialmente a Derek. Alla fin fine era impossibile che Miguel avesse modo di tenere di nuovo tra le braccia un Derek così piccolo.  
Il fatto di avere l’opportunità di conoscere la persona di cui si era innamorati anche in una simile veste, mentre era ancora così vulnerabile e completamente innocente, non poteva che lasciare spiazzati e instillare emozioni fuori dal comune, forse un po’ contrastanti, ma forti e impossibili da dimenticare. A Talia era bastato sin da subito l’istinto materno, senza scomodare quello da lupo mannaro, per notare quando il fatto di essersi trovato di fronte una versione così giovane della persona che amava aveva sorpreso ma anche toccato Miguel. Le era facile scorgere quanto, anche in quel momento,  lui ne era intenerito in maniera evidente. Perciò Talia era convinta che, in un certo senso, Miguel avrebbe sempre provato nostalgia di quell’unico surreale pomeriggio trascorso con Derek in un’epoca che non era la sua. Sì, era più giusto lasciare che fosse Miguel a gestire il distacco. E, in ogni caso, lei conosceva Derek e non si faceva illusioni: allontanarlo da Miguel non sarebbe stato affatto facile.  
Giusto per non smentirla, Derek, che fino a un attimo prima era stato sonnacchioso e rilassato, si tese ed emise un piccolo strillo. Miguel stava cercando di porgerglielo, ma Derek si era aggrappato alla sua maglia con entrambe le manine paffute e gli aveva di nuovo affondato il viso nel petto, scuotendo il capo tutto indispettito.  
Talia ridacchiò senza ritegno. Miguel disse: «Ehi, ragazzone, cosa ti prende?» e provò di nuovo ad afferrarlo sotto le ascelle per allontanarlo da sé e appoggiarlo sull’erba. Per tutta risposta Derek pesto con i talloni contro le sue gambe e poi tirò ancora la t-shirt, sforzandosi di sollevarsi più che poteva. Stava tentando in ogni modo di tirarsi in piedi per stringere le braccia intorno al collo di Miguel e Talia non ne era stupita, anzi, era ciò che si era aspettata.  
«L’idea di lasciarti andare non gli piace» spiegò tranquilla. Doveva ammettere che si stava godendo lo spettacolo. Inoltre non succedeva tutti i giorni che Derek si mostrasse così pronto a interagire con qualcuno che non faceva parte del branco e così interessato a un mero essere umano. Beh, non a un umano qualunque, certo, però era comunque un piacere starsene comoda a osservare la scena. «Pensa che tu sia suo» aggiunse Talia mentre Derek iniziava a piagnucolare, i lineamenti del visino contratti, anche se gli occhi non erano ancora diventati dorati e nessuna minuscola zanna sbucava oltre il bordo delle labbra imbronciate.  
Miguel arrossì anche peggio di prima. Un’altra cosa che Talia aveva previsto e che la divertiva. Era un tale peccato sapere che non avrebbe potuto parlarne con nessuno del branco, suo marito compreso, e che avrebbe dovuto astenersi dal raccontarlo a Derek stesso prima che lui e Miguel fossero finiti insieme. Tanto valeva togliersi qualche piccolo, magari non tanto maturo ma del tutto innocuo sfizio, ora che poteva. E poi non stava mentendo.  
«Derek è terribilmente possessivo con qualunque cosa consideri di sua proprietà. Diventa una piccola belva se qualcuno prova a togliergli quello che secondo lui gli appartiene. E molto, molto possessivo. Se perde qualcosa a cui tiene o se gliela portiamo via si offende e tira fuori certi bronci e, sì, a volte perfino le zanne. E poi resta immusonito e di pessimo umore per tutto il resto del giorno.»  
Per quanto ciò che Talia aveva appena affermato fosse vero, il suo intento era stato scherzoso. Non voleva mettere Miguel a disagio, e invece dispiacere e rimorso furono le due cose che si ritrovò ad annusare di punto in bianco. Erano forti abbastanza da essere entrambi recepiti dai suoi sensi anche se lei stava ancora cercando di non utilizzarli.  
Prima ancora che potesse decidere se era il caso di chiedere a Miguel cosa non andava, lui sbuffò e strinse i denti in modo ben visibile. «Ora che mi ci fai pensare» constatò con aria avvilita, «in questo crescendo Derek non è cambiato molto. Il che vuol dire che sono nei guai. Avevo… ah, è frustrante da morire! Sia il fatto di non potermi spiegare fino in fondo sia ciò che sto provando a spiegare, ma avevo con me una cosa che apparteneva a Derek, l’avevo in mano durante il viaggio, per così dire. Derek mi ha dato una cosa prima che partissi e per lui è davvero, davvero importante. È… era preziosa e unica, e io non ce l’ho più. Non l’ho persa nel senso di smarrita e non l’ho fatto apposta, non volevo che svanisse, è successo e basta, però non potrò riportargliela. Non la riavrà mai indietro.»  
Talia si strinse nelle spalle. Comprendeva almeno in parte, certo, ma era convinta che Miguel stesse interpretando quello che lei gli aveva raccontato in un modo del tutto sbagliato.  
«Immagino che ti dispiaccia» replicò, cercando di tenere un tono gentile e rassicurante, «e che tu conosca il Derek adulto meglio di me, almeno per ora, ma l’hai detto tu stesso: non è colpa tua se non puoi restituirgli l’oggetto che ti aveva affidato, qualunque cosa fosse. E voglio ben sperare che mio figlio non diventerà un prepotente insensibile che se la prende con gli altri anche quando non c’è motivo per biasimarli. Ti posso assicurare che intendo educarlo perché sappia riconoscere l’innocenza perfino in quello che in apparenza può sembrare un torto. Tu dovresti sapere se ci riuscirò, visto che vieni dal futuro. Mi stai dicendo che il Derek da cui stai per tornare ha imparato così poco da me e dalla vita e che sul serio ti farà pesare il fatto che purtroppo stai rientrando a mani vuote?»  
Miguel stava di nuovo sviando lo sguardo dal suo. Talia provò un brevissimo moto di esasperazione. Che diavolo c’era adesso nelle sue parole che pareva l’avesse sconvolto più che consolato? Si impose di tapparsi, metaforicamente e non, il naso, per non fiutare nulla che preferiva non sapere, e finse di non aver sentito l’impennata del battito cardiaco di Miguel.  
«Oh! Andiamo.» Cercò di concentrarsi solo sul discorso che aveva appena finito di fare, nella speranza di smorzare la tensione. «Sei innamorato di lui, lui è innamorato di te. Non dovrei dirtelo io, ma posso annusarlo lontano un chilometro. Qualunque cosa ti avesse dato e per quanto possa dispiacergli di rinunciarci, se il mio naso funziona ancora a dovere quando tornerai da lui a Derek non importerà di nient’altro. Sono pronta a scommettere che sei tu quello che ci tiene a vedersi restituire, più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo, per quanto inestimabile o simbolica sia stata.» Talia era seria e convinta di ogni sillaba. «Torna indietro tutto intero e vedrai che Derek non avrà bisogno di nient’altro.»  
Ormai avrebbe dovuto essere abituata a come le guance di Miguel erano capaci di andare a fuoco, invece dovette trattenere l’ennesima risatina. «Santo cielo, guarda che faccia.» Era più forte di lei, le veniva da ridere e aveva voglia di punzecchiarlo ancora. Ma voleva anche consolarlo. Non sapeva bene perché, però c’era qualcosa in Miguel che, malgrado lui fosse un adulto, smuoveva il suo istinto di licantropo in una maniera molto specifica, risvegliando in lei soprattutto la madre.  
Talia si chiese se Miguel avesse i genitori. Era una lupa tanto quanto era una donna e c’era in lei, come in ogni suo simile, soprannaturale o meramente animale che fosse, una spinta ancestrale ad accudire i membri più fragili del branco, i cuccioli per primi. In natura i lupi adottavano quasi sempre i piccoli rimasti senza genitori, anche se provenivano da un branco diverso dal loro.  
Miguel non era un licantropo, non era un cucciolo e non faceva parte né del branco né della famiglia Hale, ma era legato a suo figlio e Talia lo sentiva. Miguel era branco per Derek, e c’era un qualcosa in lui che la disarmava, a parte l’evidente constatazione che un domani Derek avrebbe avuto un compagno che lo amava davvero e che, di conseguenza, sarebbe stato in ottime mani.  
«Andiamo» lo esortò di nuovo, intestardita com’era a tirarlo su di morale, «non posso credere che pensi sul serio che Derek ti metterà il muso per una colpa di cui sei innocente. Non dirmi che sarò, anzi che sono stata una pessima madre e che, con rispetto parlando, ho davvero cresciuto uno stronzo insensibile ed egoista. Hai detto che Derek è una brava persona, non è così?»  
Miguel annuì con una faccia così buffa e una solennità tale che Talia fece davvero fatica a non allungare una mano per scompigliargli i capelli ancora un po’ umidi, proprio come lui aveva fatto con quelli di Derek in precedenza.  
«E non guardarmi così solo perché ho detto una parolaccia. Anche le mamme le dicono, soprattutto da giovani, anche se non si dovrebbe mai farlo in presenza di un bambino. Mi è scappata, ok? Quando torni indietro, però, puoi raccontarlo a Derek, se vuoi, non credo che avrà più l’età per scandalizzarsi o per imparare da zero nuove espressioni poco eleganti. E digli anche che se si azzarda a sgridarti perché non gli hai reso quello che ti aveva dato sarò molto delusa, da lui e da me stessa.»  
Dalla gola di Miguel sgorgò una risata non troppo audace ma sincera. «Mi sento meglio» disse, confermando ciò che Talia aveva già registrato con l’olfatto. «Che io non possa riportargli quello che mi ha dato è sempre uno schifo e un’ingiustizia cosmica e mi fa inc… ok, magari non è il caso di usare il turpiloquio a ruota libera, comunque è sleale da parte del fato o chi per lui, ecco. Però hai ragione, dubito che Derek proverà a sbranarmi e… fingerà che non sia nulla di grave o forse ammetterà che gli dispiace, ma senza farne una questione di stato, lo so, come so che invece per lui sarà un brutto colpo e non solo un capriccio stupido e possessivo. Però proverà a non farmelo pesare. Non ti preoccupare, sai, riguardo all’averlo educato in una certa maniera e… beh, spero di non aver creato un paradosso anche solo dicendoti questo, ma non credo che, comunque, sarebbe uno di quelli gravi. Derek ha i suoi difetti, ma non serba rancore senza un motivo valido. A nessuno.»  
Talia annuì soddisfatta. «Ottimo. Voglio che lui e Laura crescano con un appropriato senso di giustizia. Il fatto che siamo licantropi non implica che dobbiamo essere dei selvaggi e il nostro lato animale dovrebbe sempre guidarci nel capire che è scorretto addossare agli altri responsabilità che non hanno soltanto per sgravare la nostra coscienza o per smaltire la rabbia quando in apparenza ci sembra di aver subito un torto. I lupi sono creature di gran lunga meno rancorose degli umani. Noi siamo entrambe le cose e non è semplice mantenere l’equilibrio, ma voglio che entrambi i miei figli siano capaci di farlo.»  
Era una cosa a cui teneva davvero molto ed era lieta di poter dire in anticipo che avrebbe fatto un buon lavoro nel trasmettere i propri principi. Sentiva di volere un po’ di bene a Miguel anche solo per averle dato quel tipo di sicurezza. Fu per quello che le venne in mente una cosa che, forse, avrebbe potuto consolarlo una volta per tutte.  
«Ti sentiresti un po’ meglio» chiese, mentre iniziava a frugare nelle tasche dell’ampia gonna del vestito leggero, «se ti affidassi una cosa da portare al Derek del futuro per mio conto?  Non so cosa hai avuto da lui alla partenza, ma forse sia tu che lui vi sentireste meno inclini a rimpiangerlo se tu avessi qualcosa da dargli in cambio e se Derek potesse distrarsi con una cosa eccezionale come un mio regalo che ha addirittura viaggiato nel tempo. Che ne dici?»  
Mentre Miguel la studiava con espressione interrogativa lei sorrise e gli mostrò ciò che aveva appena recuperato tra le pieghe del cotone azzurro: un braccialetto di corda e cuoio scuri, intrecciati insieme in maniera semplice e chiusi dal tipo di nodi che avrebbero permesso di regolare la larghezza intorno al polso di chi l’avrebbe indossato. Al centro, poco distanti l’uno dall’altro, erano legati e infilati nella corda due piccoli dischetti di legno piatto, scuro e liscio.  
«Avevo intenzione di finirlo oggi» spiegò Talia e se lo rigirò tra le dita perché Miguel potesse vederlo meglio. «Per Derek. Laura ne ha uno simile. Sul legno devono essere incise delle rune o dei simboli di famiglia e la persona per cui è stato creato ne verrà protetta. Deaton ha preparato per me il legno, l’ha preso dal Nemeton. Pensavo di tracciare una runa specifica e di accompagnarla con la triscele e credo…» Prima di terminare Talia dovette fermarsi e tirare il fiato. No, non era affatto certa che fosse un male spedire il talismano nel futuro,  in un momento in cui lei avrebbe potuto non esserci più, anziché legarlo ora attorno al polso minuscolo e morbido del suo bambino. In quel momento, in quello che per loro era il presente, Derek aveva lei e tutto il resto del branco che potevano difenderlo, e se invece nell’epoca da cui proveniva Miguel lui non poteva più contare sulla protezione di una madre, beh, forse era giusto che avesse almeno l’amuleto.  
Talia non esternò quelle ultime riflessioni. Miguel ne sarebbe stato di nuovo turbato, non aveva senso farlo stare male proprio quando stava provando a risollevargli il morale. «Sì, vorrei che tu lo portassi a Derek, mi sembra un’ottima idea e al posto della triscele inciderò un’altra runa, così il braccialetto proteggerà anche te.»  
Miguel ora la guardava con gli occhi spalancati e un po’ lucidi. «Vuoi…»  
Talia lo interruppe prima che potesse rovesciarle addosso un profluvio di parole grate di cui non c’era alcun bisogno. «Esatto, voglio che sia un dono anche per te. Mi pare giusto. Sei stato coraggioso a venire fin qui e, in fondo, diventerai uno di famiglia e… oh, scusa, non dovrei ridacchiare, ma è incredibile quanto diventi rosso ogni volta che lo ripeto. È buffo e sei così carino. Proprio carino… ti si arriccia il naso… scusa…»  
Ma non riuscì in nessun modo a smorzare la propria ilarità e non fu poi troppo sorpresa quando Miguel, pur scuotendo il capo con troppo vigore e manifestando il suo imbarazzo con una serie eloquente di smorfie, scoppiò a ridere con lei.  
«Sul serio» ribadì Talia sincera, «mi piaci!» Poi si sforzò di tornare seria. «Ora devo sfoderare gli artigli. È meglio avvisarti, anche se dubito che tu ti faccia impressionare facilmente da un lupo mannaro a metà trasformazione. E mi occorre che tu tenga Derek per mano mentre annodo per un momento il bracciale intorno al polso di entrambi. Non sono in grado di fare veri e propri incantesimi, certe cose sono per i druidi e gli stregoni e le fate, ma c’è potere in quelli come me, anche se di un altro tipo, e chi sa come usarlo può fare piccole grandi cose come quella che tu mi hai domandato di fare con il Nemeton o come intrecciare uno di questi, incidere i giusti simboli in modo da trasmettere al bracciale e a chi lo indossa un po’ del mio desiderio di saperlo al sicuro, e soprattutto la forza delle rune. Certo l’effetto sarebbe più potente se fosse un mago a preparare e a donare l’amuleto, ma funzionerà abbastanza bene, vedrai, e ci tengo che lo abbiate tu e Derek. Avanti, porgimi il polso.»  
Gli occhi di Miguel si erano fatti così brillanti che osservarli da un lato faceva sentire Talia commossa e dall’altro le metteva allegria. Era curioso vederlo rimanere senza parole, ciarliero com’era.  
Talia annuì tra sé e sé, sempre più convinta di stare facendo una cosa giusta, dopodiché premette con un artiglio sul punto più morbido di un polpastrello della sua mano destra. Dalla ferita sgorgò una goccia di sangue scura e tonda come una perla rossa e poi il taglio si rimarginò all’istante.  
Miguel disse «Oh!» mentre lei tracciava il primo simbolo sul legno sottile, usando il sangue come se fosse stato inchiostro e la punta di un artiglio per scavare un solco sottile nel legno.  
«Ho una runa anche io» spiegò lui, vedendola interessata. «La tengo al collo, è impressa su un ciondolo. È stata disegnata più o meno così. Non esattamente nello stesso modo, ma… è interessante, leggerò tutti i libri che troverò sull’argomento appena sarò tornato a casa, è davvero interessante.»  
A Talia piacevano le menti curiose, quindi si punse una seconda volta il polpastrello, visto che la prima minuscola ferita era già svanita, ripeté concentrata l’operazione anche per il secondo simbolo, poi lo mostrò a Miguel e indicando una delle rune enunciò: «Eiwaz, la tredicesima runa».  
Lo vide fare una smorfia e poi constatare: «Sembra una grossa “esse”».  
Talia scosse il capo. «Ci assomiglia, ma in realtà simboleggia un albero, il tasso divino del mito norreno. Yggdrasil, è…»  
«Un albero sacro un po’ come il Nemeton, solo molto, molto più importante di tutti gli altri alberi sacri e molto più grande e, ovviamente, non è un albero vero, è una leggenda» concluse Miguel al suo posto. «Ho letto parecchio al riguardo mentre mi documentavo sul Nemeton» spiegò,« per… ah, per i soliti motivi per cui ci si documenta su un Nemeton, diciamo così, visto che mi tocca tenere sempre la bocca cucita, Dio se è frustrante! Però, ok, non hai bisogno di conoscere i dettagli. So cosa è il Nemeton e so cos’è il Tasso dei Mondi o Albero della Vita. Quella runa lo rappresenta?»  
«Sì» ripose Talia, ammirata da quello sfoggio di conoscenza ed entusiasmo per il simbolo che aveva tracciato. «Rappresenta Yggdrasil e anche diverse cose che spero Derek possa imparare, da me e dalla vita. Spero che la runa possa tenere Derek più al sicuro e aiutarlo a rialzarsi da ogni caduta diventando più forte. È questo il significato e mi auguro che non gli serva alcun talismano, ma voglio comunque che tu gli porti l’amuleto e vorrei che lo tenesse sempre con sé. Non ho l’occorrente per farne un altro solo per te, mi dispiace, quindi tu e lui dovrete usarlo a turno o, se vivete insieme, tenerlo in un punto della casa che sia tanto suo che tuo, come il letto oppure…»  
«No, no, no, noi non…» Miguel aveva preso a sbracciarsi, tanto che se Derek non gli si fosse di nuovo aggrappato alla maglia forse sarebbe scivolato a sedere sul prato. «Non siamo a quel punto, non ho idea se Derek voglia mai arrivare a quel punto e… oh, accidenti, e dire che mi ero convinto che incontrarti mi avrebbe fornito materiale per far imbarazzare lui al ritorno, invece… ah, mio, suo, non… ne farò un altro bracciale, ok? Non deve essere magico anche il cordoncino, giusto? Separerò le due rune e mi farò un amuleto tutto mio con l’aiuto di Deaton. Andra bene anche così.» Esitò per un istante e poi emise un sospiro fin troppo rumoroso e chiese: «Funzionerà lo stesso, vero?»  
Talia non poteva certo passare il tempo a ridacchiare come una sciocchina, quindi fece un ampio cenno di sì con il capo, dopodiché provò a distrarre se stessa e Miguel mostrandogli l’altra runa. «Raido, la quinta runa. È la tua. Mi sembra la più appropriata di tutte. So che sembra una “erre” e so che stavi per dirlo.» Era inutile, non poteva fare a meno di trovare il tutto anche un po’ esilarante.  
Per una volta, invece, Miguel rimase serissimo. «Cosa significa? Perché è tanto adatta a me? Ho una runa in un ciondolo, te l’ho detto. Me l’ha data Deaton tempo fa. Non posso dire che non abbia avuto effetti benefici, mi ha aiutato molto, ho avuto i miei guai ultimamente e sarebbero stati più pesanti da sopportare senza il talismano di Deaton, però quella che è comparsa sul mio pendente non è una buona runa, è pessima, per quanto ne so. In effetti avrei un gran bisogno di possederne una che invece fosse fortunata. Ci sono persone, non solo Derek, anche altre persone che mi aspettano e non ho mai provato a tornare nel futuro prima d’ora, non so se è semplice come lo è stato venire nel passato, Dio, semplice è una parola così poco adatta, è stato spaventoso, lo so che un giorno, se tutto va bene, lo ricorderò come un avvenimento spettacolare, è fantastico se ci penso, è così fuori dal comune, è pazzesco, ma se non riuscissi a tornare? Se mi bloccassi qui? Non posso restare. Anche Deaton ha detto che non posso. Questo corpo non è esattamente… non posso, anche se non ci fossero conseguenze fisiche non posso, devo riuscire a raggiungere il futuro. Qui per me è impossibile vivere, è tutto sbagliato, non è il mio mondo, non è la mia vita e tuo figlio è la cosa più… lui… ho solo voglia di stringerlo e di giocare con lui, è piccolo e non lo scorderò mai, so che è così, però non è il mio Derek, Cristo, sto arrossendo di nuovo e non devo imprecare, scusa, scusa, scusami! È solo che ora come ora ho bisogno di un scacco di fortuna e ho una gran paura di perdermi per strada, anche nel caso in cui non rimanessi incastrato qui nel passato. Mi servono eccome una buona runa e magari un pizzico di magia positiva. Ho… credo di avere necessità di sentirmelo dire e di crederci: perché Raido? È così che si chiama? Perché ti sembra la runa giusta per me?»  
All’improvviso il senso materno di Talia prudeva di nuovo, sottopelle, trasmettendole il desiderio fortissimo di rasserenare Miguel, di farlo sentire meno smarrito di quanto, stava dimostrando di essere, tanto lontano com’era dalla sua epoca e dai suoi cari.  
«È la runa dei viaggiatori» gli disse con tutta la gentilezza possibile e senza tergiversare oltre. «Protegge chi ha il coraggio di viaggiare oltre ogni confine. Non ha importanza se si tratta di un viaggio effettivo, di un’esplorazione del proprio intimo e della propria natura o di un salto da un piano astrale all’altro, tanto per usare le parolone che piacciono molto ai druidi. Direi che è perfetto per te, perché tu sei davvero Marty McFly. Te vai a spasso nel tempo, hai fegato e Raido ti indicherà la strada del ritorno. Arriverai a casa sano e salvo. È la cosa che ti auguro di tutto cuore e non ho dubbi che anche senza amuleti, miei o di Deaton che siano, andrà tutto bene. Sei arrivato fin qui, sei un tipo tosto, ritornerai indietro senza problemi. Il solo fatto che stiamo parlandone lo dimostra. Se non riuscissi a tornare io non potrei chiedere di farti mandare da me qui nel passato, non ti pare? Rune o non rune, tra poco sarai di nuovo a casa.»  
Miguel la ricompensò con il primo sorriso vero degli ultimi minuti, e riuscì perfino a non diventare del tutto paonazzo quando Talia annodò per un attimo il bracciale intorno al polso che lui teneva allineato con quello di Derek.  
«Ecco fatto» annunciò lei, sciogliendo il nodo provvisorio e porgendogli il talismano. «Ora agisce sia su di te che su di lui. O meglio su di te ha già effetto e ne avrà su Derek nel futuro. Non dovresti avere problemi a farlo arrivare nel futuro con te, sono rune, sono speciali. Quella che hai al collo non si è persa durante il viaggio, altrettanto dovrebbe valere anche per queste. Vuoi che ti aiuti a indossarlo?»  
Miguel lo fissò per un lungo istante e poi annuì. «Grazie.»  Fece scorrere di nuovo le dita tra i capelli di Derek e su una delle sue guance lisce e piene e lui ricambiò il gesto afferrandogli la mano e mordicchiandogli le nocche tutto assorto.  
Talia iniziò a sgridarlo, ma Miguel intervenne subito in sua difesa. «Lascialo fare. Davvero, non mi sta facendo male, è più un solletico, non sta nemmeno usando i denti è, oddio, ragazzone, sei buffissimo, no, sul serio, Talia, lascialo fare, tuo figlio è tutto gengive e testardaggine, ma non mi da fastidio, in effetti è, beh, è divertente. Ahi! Ok, ok, Derek, ho capito, sai stringere anche senza usare le zanne. Ho capito.» Però non ritrasse la mano e invece il suo sorriso si allargò e diventò più sereno. «Grazie» ripeté rivolto a lei e Talia sollevò le spalle per sottintendere che non c’era bisogno di dirlo.  
Derek non aveva mollato la presa e ora era intento anche ad annusare il palmo della mano che stava ancora riempiendo di piccoli morsi innocui. A un tratto gli sfuggì un gorgoglio di apprezzamento così netto che Talia e Miguel scoppiarono per l’ennesima volta a ridere.  
«Credo che gli piaccia il tuo sapore» disse lei e fu il suo turno di arrossire. «Non posso credere di averlo detto e suona molto peggio di come intendevo, però è così. E penso che anche il tuo odore adesso gli piaccia perfino più di prima, perché ora è mischiato anche con il suo odore attuale. Per quando sia assurdo, ho idea che Derek sia un po’ geloso del se stesso adulto. È… surreale.»  
Miguel sembrava concordare. «Sul serio» le chiese alla fine, con un tono che riuscì a sembrarle sia titubante che sfacciato, «pensi che Derek sia convinto che io… che sono suo?»  
«Sì.» Talia non ebbe esitazioni. «Non fraintendermi, non intendo dire suo come un oggetto, è ovvio, e non sto nemmeno parlando di qualcosa come le anime gemelle dei romanzi o del tipo di relazione che esiste in natura tra due lupi che formano una coppia per la vita. Ma parlo del tipo di appartenenza di due persone che si amano e che si scelgono l’un l’altra. Quella Derek la sente. Conosci abbastanza bene i licantropi da sapere come funzionano i nostri sensi e dovresti capire quando ti dico che Derek riesce a fiutarlo. È troppo piccolo per capire il senso esatto di ciò che il suo naso percepisce quando ti annusa, però sono sicura che il suo istinto avverte comunque l’essenza del vostro legame e questo lo spinge a comportarsi in modo possessivo. Quindi sì, a modo suo Derek pensa che tu sia suo e viceversa. E poi il tuo odore gli dice che farai parte del suo branco. Lo dice anche a me.  Piccolo com’è per lui poche altre cose sono così tanto rassicuranti: è come se ti conoscesse da sempre.»  
In perfetto accordo con il suo ragionamento Derek si issò di nuovo in piedi, meno incerto sulle gambe di quanto lo sarebbe stato un bambino umano, e cercò di acchiappare una ciocca ribelle e un po’ umida che spioveva sulla fronte di Miguel. Fallì per il troppo entusiasmo e gli crollò sulle ginocchia.  
«Ora devo proprio andare.» Nonostante ciò che aveva appena detto, Miguel esitò prima di alzarsi. Si trattenne ancora per un momento, con Derek seduto in braccio. Poi si alzò con lentezza, sollevando con se anche il piccolo e, non appena Talia si fu rimessa anche lei in piedi, tentò di nuovo di restituirle il figlio.  
Derek doveva aver previsto le sue intenzioni e non era per niente contento. Strinse con forza le braccia intorno al collo di Miguel, per quanto riusciva, e lo trattenne per il cotone della maglia, con così tanta foga da torcere e slabbrare la stoffa.  
«Sta ringhiando?» Miguel lo domandò, ma non attese risposta. «Derek, guardami. Ometto? Ehi? Lascia andare la mia maglia, se fai così… vedi? L’hai rotta… oh, Derek, per favore, lo sai che non è facile farmi sentire in colpa e, no, va bene, sono un bugiardo ed è facilissimo, ma devo andare e tu devi tornare dalla mamma, ok? Forza, non è colpa mia, lo sai, non posso restare. Non lo puoi capire ora, ma se non ti metto giù e se non vado via…. anche se adesso ti sembra una buona idea che rimanga, nel futuro sarai preoccupato e molto scontento perché non mi decido a tornare. Lo sto facendo per venire da te, Derek, sul serio, non posso tornare da te se non fai il bravo e non mi lasci andare. Dio, ti prego, non piangere, piangere non vale, è sleale, smetti, va bene? Ah! Perché devi sempre rendere tutto così difficile e complicato? Sei un bravo ometto, no? Ti prego, Derek…»  
Talia intercettò lo sguardo supplice di Miguel e si rese subito conto di quanto era triste. Così decise di intervenire in suo soccorso, anche se non aveva dubbi sul fatto che recuperare Derek non sarebbe stato né semplice né indolore. Perfino dopo aver fatto quella considerazione, però, si ritrovò impreparata quando vide fiorire un graffio rosso sul collo di Miguel. Era riuscita a far sì che Derek aprisse i piccoli pugni serrati in modo spasmodico, ma non aveva potuto impedire che lui provasse a ristabilire la presa con tanto vigore. Non la stupiva che fossero comparsi zanne e artigli e aveva fatto il possibile per evitare che Derek li usasse, solo che lui era stato più veloce.  
Ora strillava a pieni polmoni, con le braccia e tutto il tronco protesi in avanti e, per trattenerlo, Talia dovette ricorrere a una forza maggiore di quella che avrebbe usato una madre normale. In quel momento la lupa avrebbe avuto maggiore autorità della donna sul cucciolo disperato e indisciplinato che tentava ancora di sfuggirle. Quindi Talia emise un basso suono gutturale, molto poco umano ma decisamente efficace, e Derek rispose acquietandosi di mala voglia, pur se con le minutissime zanne ancora snudate e le ciglia ancora bagnate di lacrime.  
«Mi dispiace» disse Talia, intendendo dimostrare tutta la propria simpatia sia per il lungo graffio – per fortuna non profondo o sanguinante – che deturpava il collo di Miguel sia per la sua aria abbattuta. «Non ci pensare. Vorrebbe che tu restassi, ma gli passerà. Non fartene una colpa. Derek oggi avrà una dose extra di coccole e starà bene. Spero che non ti abbia fatto troppo male.»  
Miguel la osservò in silenzio, eppure in maniera fin troppo eloquente. Anche senza usare le parole le trasmise una strana sensazione malinconica e, nello stesso tempo, non solo dolorosa. Era come se le avesse appena confessato che, in realtà, Derek l’aveva ferito altre volte e molto di più a fondo di così, ma che a lui non importava, perché alla fine avevano trovato pace ed equilibrio e ne era valsa la pena. Senza perdere quella specifica luce gli occhi di Miguel si spostarono fino a incontrare quelli di Derek e Talia abbassò lo sguardo per concedergli un secondo di intimità, in modo che potesse dire addio con il cuore più leggero.  
Fu guardando verso il prato che notò il ciondolo. Il cordone fatto di cuoio si era spezzato. Derek doveva averlo morso o comunque strappato dal collo di Miguel mentre lottava per rimanergli aggrappato. La cosa doveva essere stata indolore; Miguel non se ne era nemmeno accorto.  
«Il talismano di Deaton» lo avvisò Talia, e provò a chinarsi per recuperarlo. Miguel fu più veloce di lei, impacciata com’era dal fagottino ancora imbronciato che stava reggendo tra le braccia. «Meglio così» si disse Talia. Se Derek fosse riuscito a impossessarsene sarebbe stato un ulteriore problema convincerlo a restituirlo. Sul viso di Miguel, intanto, si era stampata un’espressione così perplessa che era quasi come se sospeso sopra il suo capo ci fosse un enorme punto interrogativo.  
«Va tutto bene?» domandò Talia, bilanciando Derek per poterselo appoggiare su un fianco, così da avvicinarsi, ma tenendo il bambino abbastanza distante da Miguel onde evitare che ci fosse di nuovo bisogno di separarli e di sedare capricci. La precauzione si rivelò inutile. Derek doveva aver fiutato la confusione di Miguel tanto quanto lei e si era calmato. Era fermo, in attesa, perfino un po’ guardingo.  
«La runa» rispose Miguel che, in effetti, stava studiando il pendente con grande stupore. «Il simbolo è al contrario. Giuro, era nel verso opposto quando è apparso per la prima volta ed è sempre stato disegnato in quel modo. Ora è tracciato nell’altro senso, è come specchiato. Sembra che si sia ribaltato. Ma non è possibile, giusto? O sì?»  
Talia sbirciò il pezzetto di legno tra le sue dita e rifletté a voce alta. «Perché no? È una runa ed è stata tracciata con un piccolo incantesimo, su un pezzo di legno sacro e magico. E le rune sono sempre state usate in entrambi i versi, per esempio in divinazione o per scagliare incantesimi o per tessere una protezione come ho fatto io poco fa.»  
Miguel fece una smorfia e poi un’altra, ansioso e irrequieto. «Sì.» Pareva pronto ad accettare la sua spiegazione, ma non meno dubbioso di prima. «Ok, ho letto qualcosa al riguardo, però cosa vuol dire? Cosa significa? Quest’aggeggio non era un buon segno, anche se in un certo senso mi è stato utile, e ora? Adesso cosa mi devo aspettare? Confesso che non ero molto attento a Hogwarts durante le ore di Divinazione, perciò non ho idea di cosa… devo iniziare a spaventarmi sul serio, secondo te?»  
Talia strabuzzò poco elegantemente gli occhi. «Hogw… ah, lascia perdere! Non… non mi preoccuperei se fossi in te, anzi, a essere sinceri e anche se non voglio illuderti, a me sembra piuttosto un’ottima indicazione. Un presagio del fatto che qualunque cosa ti preoccupa tanto si sta risolvendo per il meglio. Hai detto che la runa prima era disegnata al contrario e, per quel che ne so, in quel verso Kenaz simboleggia malattia, perdita, deperimento. Deaton te ne avrà parlato, immagino, visto che è stato lui a dartela e che deve aver avuto una buona ragione per farlo. Ti ha spiegato anche che quello era, per così dire, il verso sbagliato? La runa era al rovescio, ora è al dritto e il suo significato è tornato positivo. Illuminazione è il suo significato principale e…»  
«Guarigione?» la interruppe Miguel che poi ripeté: «Guarigione. È il contrario della malattia, avrebbe una logica…» Il tono non era più interrogativo, ma Talia non fu in grado di togliersi la curiosità che aveva appena scoperto di provare, perché lui riprese immediatamente a parlare, la voce venata da una punta di sarcasmo e forse perfino di fastidio. «No, Deaton non me ne ha accennato. Non è particolarmente incline alle spiegazioni dettagliate. A dire il vero non mi ha spiegato proprio un…» Miguel si interruppe, evidentemente sul punto di sputar fuori una parolaccia.  
«Davvero?» ne approfittò Talia, sempre più incuriosita. «Con me Deaton è sempre…» Fu lei a quel punto a trattenersi dal pronunciare il resto della frase.  
«Lo stiamo facendo di nuovo» annuì Miguel. «Il tipo di discussione che potrebbe generare enormi, mostruosi e pericolosissimi paradossi, lo so, finiamo sempre a bomba senza nemmeno accorgercene. È davvero meglio che vada.»  
Talia non trovò nulla da obiettare, anche se iniziava a rendersi conto di quanto le dispiaceva l’idea di un addio, specie perché non aveva modo di sapere per certo se per lei sarebbe stato anche un arrivederci. «Fa buon viaggio» augurò, rinunciando una volta per tutte a ogni domanda rimasta in sospeso.  
All’ultimo secondo, prima che Miguel rispondesse, gli tese la mano e lui la strinse con vigore e senza più traccia di soggezione. «È stato un piacere conoscerti.»  
«Grazie.» La semplice risposta di Miguel suonò sincera tanto alle orecchie della donna quanto a quelle della lupa. «Di tutto.»  
«Grazie a te, Miguel venuto dal futuro. Specialmente per Derek. Continua a occuparti di lui, anche quando sfodera le zanne, ok?»  
Miguel aveva la voce roca quando le assicurò: «Certo, è una promessa, puoi contarci». Dopodiché le sue dita si posarono un’ultima volta sulla testolina di Derek. «Fai il bravo ometto finché non arrivo da te, ok, ragazzone? Abbi pazienza e arrivederci, va bene? Non è un addio, quindi non piangere di nuovo, sto tornando. Aspettami.»  
Un istante dopo, e giusto un attimo prima che Derek le sfuggisse dalle braccia o che ricominciasse a strillare, Talia vide Miguel allungare un braccio come per toccare il tronco del Nemeton e svanire nel nulla, così come dal nulla era comparso.  
Nel guardare il punto in cui fino a un secondo prima lui aveva poggiato i piedi nudi a Talia sfuggì un sospiro. Derek le nascose il faccino nel seno e scoppiò a piangere sconsolato.  
«Tornerà» lo rassicurò lei, accarezzandogli la nuca e cullandolo un po’. «A volte nella vita le persone che ci piacciono e che amiamo vanno via e non tornano mai più, ma lui tornerà, lo sappiamo praticamente per certo, ed è bello averne la sicurezza, anche per me. Non è esattamente il tipo di persona che avrei immaginato al tuo fianco, sai? Ma non scherzavo: mi piace. Quindi non piangere, Derek, devi solo aspettare» assentì convinta. «La mamma ti insegnerà ad avere pazienza.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> Troverete le bellissime illustrazioni di Sanny anche nel suo tumblr, riunite in questo [tag](http://piratesyebewarned.tumblr.com/tagged/TeenWolfBigBangItalia).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Il profumo di un futuro remoto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357156) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo), [piratesyebewarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned)




End file.
